Aura Unova Adventure
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Returning from his adventure from Sinnoh Ash finally, grows into the trainer he should have been. This is my version of what happens after Lilac Reunion and yes by the title Ash will use aura and the pairing is Ash and Anabel, but now I might be adding Cynthia into the pairing
1. Look to the past and face the future

**Alright here is another fanfiction I've had in my head for a while now straight from my phone to the computer. But a little back story to this; after reading Lilac Reunion by Hikari Sword, great fanfic by the way you should go read it, I asked if the author had any future plans because I wanted to make my own story based off it and he/she said that there is a future and if I wanted to make my own it will be an Alternate world type to save the headaches. So without further ado let's begin Aura Unova Adventure**

"Man it is good to be back," a raven haired teen sighed on a hill looking over a town.

" _Yeah, it is_ ," his companion agreed.

Entering town he waved at all the passing people.

"Mom I'm home," he called out.

"Nice to see you again," a female voice said but not the one he was expecting. "A-Anabel, what are you doing here?" He asked right when a brown fox like creature tackled the yellow mouse soon followed by a light purple colored creature. "I just wanted to see you again," Anabel told him. Raising an eye brow she asked, "Is that a problem?"

"No I was just surprised to see you that's all," he said kissing her on the lips. Kneeling he petted the brown fox, "And how are you Ashana?" he asked getting a bark.

"Hi dear," Delia said walking into the living room, "Me and Anabel here we're just talking when we went to go prepare lunch." Sitting down on the couch he said, "No problem I just want to rest my feet."

Hearing the doorbell Anabel went to get it, "Hi is Ash here?" a male voice asked. "In here Tracy," Ash called out. "Hey, Ash good battle against Tobias," the assistant to professor Oak told him. "Yeah, and it had to be against two legendary pokemon I met," Ash sighed.

"You've met real life pokemon?!" Anabel asked surprised. "The only legends I haven't met are the dog thunder or any of the other unknown regions I've been to," Ash explained. "Yeah I was with him when the whole world was about to up in flames," Tracy explained.

"You mean when the birds of fire, ice, and thunder were battling?" Anabel questioned. "Yup that was when I was declared the Chosen one then started to meet most of the world's legendary Pokémon," Ash explained.

"Wow," was the only thing Anabel could say. "So what made you come by Tracy?" Ash questioned. "The professor wants to talk about a few things," Tracy answered.

Nodding the group, Tracy included, ate lunch. "Can I come with you to professor Oak's place?" Anabel asked getting a nod from Ash. Heading to the professor's place the group entered the back yard, "Hey everyone," Ashe yelled before getting pokepiled on. Giggling Anabel asked, "Need some help there Ash?" Ash waved his hand, "Nah I'm good now let's see the professor," entering the building. They saw the old man on the computer, "Hey there professor," Ash called out catching his attention, "Hi Ash great battle by the way," the old man told the boy, "What do you need? "The next league is in 4 months so what are you going to do?"

Thinking it over the teen in question look outside to see all of his old pokemon just lounging around, "It's time to do what I should have done since the Hoehn Region and started to use some my old pokemon as well along with training them," Ash revealed. "Nice to see you growing up my boy," the professor said getting out of his shock. "I'll help too," Anabel said grasping Ash by the hand, "After all, I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I wasn't helping you." Kissing her on the cheek, getting Anabel to blush a little, Ash turned to the professor, "Can I borrow your phone I need to make a few calls?" The professor nodded, "Of course my boy."

That afternoon Ash made a few calls and got back his old pokemon. "Officer Jenny," Ash called out, "Long time no see Ash we saw the match against Tobias," she said as a familiar turtle pokémon appeared from the side car. "Squirtle nice to see you again," the trainer said receiving a hug, "Are you sure he's alright to travel with me again?" he asked, "Of course with how well the other Squirtle are doing they said it was fine," she waved before leaving. "Next up is Primeape," Ash muttered, "Oh boy this is going to get painful," he added, "Ash over here," a male voice called out, "Hey Anthony sorry it this long it's been a busy couple of years," Ash said opening the pokéball to reveal the fighting type who quickly decked Ash in the head, "Yeah thought that was going to happen," he muttered, "Still it's nice to see you again old friend."

The next morning Anabel saw Ash already awake, "What are you doing up so early?" she asked, "I'm going to stop by the lab to get some pokémon because I have a feeling that there will be a fight," he explained. "Can I come along?" she asked, "If you want to but please be careful," he told her, "Hey professor," Ash called out entering the lab, "Hello there Ash what do you need?" Samuel asked, "My flying types because I'm going to get my Pidgeot back," Ash explained. "Good idea with that Fearow still around," the professor said, "Yeah I'll need to catch that pokémon as well," Ash commented, "But Ash that pokémon is hazardous," Samuel argued as Anabel stood off to the side, "It's the pokémon who attacked me my first day as a trainer," Ash answered shocking the pair.

Taking his flying pokémon he entered the route with his girlfriend in tow and taking one step he saw something fly towards them, "Anabel duck," Ash called out pulling her into the ground before a pokémon flew above them. Soon after another flying pokémon flew and attacked the Fearow, " _Ash is that you_ ," it asked seeing the Z marks on his cheeks, "Yeah it is and if you hate me I understand," Ash said, " _Well in the beginning but as time went on I knew it would be hard to remember a promise, but what brings you her_ e?" he asked, "A new region starts in four months and I need any of my old pokémon I can get my hands on and I'll need your help to train my flying types," he explained, " _First we need to get rid of that Fearow_ ," Pidgeot said turning to see said pokémon flaring at them, "By your wish do you want to battle with me?" Ash asked, " _I would be honored_ ," his first flyer said, "I'll have to look at your moves later so I'll just have to order you to dodge then you'll have to attack yourself," he said receiving a nod. Cawing Fearow took off starting by rotating his beak like a drill, "Watch it Pidgeot Fearow is using Drill Run," Ash warned before seeing Pidgeot's wings glow blue before flapping them releasing high winds causing Fearow to fly back before vanishing leaving a white colored stream ramming right into Fearow, "Agility and Quick Attack," Ash muttered familiar with both moves. Watching the wings glow only this time the color is white before flapping them releasing feathers, but Fearow dodged it Fearow flew at Pidgeot becoming surrounded by white streaks, "Pidgeot when it comes near use an attack," Ash warned and looking at the aerial fight they saw both wings glow white and as soon as it was in close contact Pidgeot slashed with one of his wings, "But I thought Aerial Ace was a non-dodge able move?" Anabel asked. "While that's true it doesn't mean that you can't counter it," Ash explained. Watching Fearow fly in once more attacking Pidgeot by repeatedly picking at it with its beak, "Fury Attack," Ashe muttered seeing the same move from Heracross. Then was surprised when it gathered dark energy before attacking Pidgeot, "What move was that?" Ash wondered, "Assurance," Anabel told him, "It's a move that doubles if the opponent has already taken damage in the same turn," she explained. "Pidgeot watch it Fearow's going to attack again," Ash warned but it was too late and Pidgeot was sent towards the ground, "Pokéball go," Ash said catching Pidgeot before he could be any more injured. 

"Staraptor take flight," Ash called out bringing his third flying type, " _What do you need Ash_?" Staraptor asked. "We need to take out that Fearow," Ash ordered, "So Quick Attack and Wing Attack at the same time," he instructed, " _On it_ ," the flying pokémon said taking off landing the attack, "Now finish this with Close Combat," the trainer said, "Now go pokéball," launching a capsule ball he gained another flying type.

"That is a lot of pokemon," Anabel told him as she watched all the pokemon play or rest, "Yeah the heard of Tauros was back in the Safari and was a total accident," Ashe informed her making her giggle. As the pair thought over how to train his pokemon Professor Oak called them in for dinner, "So what did you decide?" Oak asked the couple, "I'm going to switch every time I head to a PK center so that way I can be able to train them all," Ash informed the old man. "And what about your Tauros?" the professor asked. "I'll have to think about that because I can either trade them or let them go," Ash answered, "I would say let them go," Anabel said putting in her two cents, "Yeah or trade them to good trainers," Tracy added. "I'll go with the trading route," Ash answered after some thought, "I know some people who would take good care of them," Professor Oak said, "But I'll keep the leader, who I've used the most," Ash added then commented, "Why did the Tauros heard always stampede whenever I was going to catch a pokémon," he wondered.

Returning to Ash's house the couple saw that his mother already set the table. "Oh you're back and so soon," his mother said seeing them, "Yeah Professor Oak just wanted to talk with me about a few things," Ash told her.

Ash, turning to his girlfriend, asked, "Are you going to be sleeping here or are you going to head back to the Battle Tower?" Anabel decided to tease him a little by asking, "Is my boyfriend already bored that he wants me to leave?" Freaking out Ash responded, "No that's not what I meant I was just asking if you wanted to stay the night," seeing face Anabel couldn't take it anymore and giggled, "Ash it's alright I was just playing with you," she said between giggles making him sigh in relief. "Don't do that I seriously thought you were going to cry," he told her, "Sorry dear but I couldn't resist," she said kissing him on the cheek.

Hearing giggles, they turned to see that Delia was the source, "You both are just so cute together," she said causing them to smile. Getting another idea, Anabel asked, "Hey Ms. Ketchum you wouldn't happen to have Ash's baby pictures would you?" Hearing about the baby photos caused Ash to pale, "Call us down when you're done cooking we'll be in my room," he quickly said easily picking Anabel bridle style running up to his room.

"Must you embarrass me?" Ash asked when they were in his room, "I can't help it you're so cute when you blush," Anabel giggled causing Ash to blush once more. Looking around his room, Anabel could see it was just like any other room, "Yeah this is my room," Ash said seeing her look around, "It's a nice room," the physic female commented.

"Hey, you used to play the guitar?" Anabel asked seeing the instrument, "Yeah when I was younger I used to play with my old man," Ash revealed. "Can you still play?" she asked, "Maybe," Ash responded playing a few strings.

"Not bad Ash," Anabel noted listening to the music, "Thanks it's been awhile since I've played," Ash commented. Playing some song, Ash could see that Anabel was nodding along. "I take it that you liked it?" Ash asked, "I loved it," Anabel said kissing him on the lips.

Hearing a knock on the door Ash saw that it was his mother, "Common you two it's time to eat," his mother told them. "Got it," Ash said turning to Anabel, "Common let's head down," he said taking her hand.

Heading to the kitchen, the couple saw the table filled with food, but when they ate Ash wasn't his usual self when it came to eating. "Ash dear is everything alright this isn't how you normally eat," his mother told him, "I know that but with Anabel here I want to be more mature now so that means stop eating like a pig," Ash revealed. "Don't worry about that," Anabel said kissing him on the cheek, "I kind of liked it when you pigged out," she told him, "Well I want to grow a little and this is one thing I can change," Ash said making his girlfriend smile.

After dinner, the couple was in the living room watching TV. "I know that you're staying but what about the Battle Tower?" Ash asked, "I won't have to leave until Scott calls me so I can stay for as long as I want," she answered. "Then I'll sleep on the couch and you'll take my room," he said, "Don't you have a guest room?" Anabel asked turning to him, "It sort of turned into a storage room so I'll let you take my room," he said.

As evening turned to night Ash gave Anabel a bath towel to use for the night; however, when he opened the door to his room he saw Anabel naked waist up. Blinking Ash realized what he was looking at before shutting the door, "I'm so sorry about that," the raven haired teenager told her, "It's alright it's my fault for not locking it," Anabel said from the other side of the door. Opening the door, Ash saw that she was wearing the shirt from earlier today, "Here's your towel," he said giving the towel to her, "thanks," she said taking it. "Oh and Ash," Anabel said speaking up, "Yeah what's up?" he asked, "Did you like what you saw?" Anabel asked with insecurity in her tone, "Anabel no matter what I'll always love you for who you are," Ash told her cupping her chin then kissed her on the lips before heading to the living room to sleep.

 **And finished hope everyone liked it the next chapter will have Ash returning to a certain palace. PM me or place in the review Ash should get in Unova and a trade with his Tauros, see you all later.**


	2. Ways of Aura and recruitment

**With the movie being an hour and twenty-five minutes long I decided to do the chapter in parts as I'm already at five pages long but I want to type the entire movie in one chapter, so let's start the next chapter of Aura Unova Adventure.**

The next morning the mother of Ash saw that her son was already up cooking breakfast. "I see you're already cooking," Delia commented. "Yeah I learned a thing or two from Brock and wanted to cook for today," Ash commented, "But I'll need help on making the more complicated dishes," he added, "I'll be happy to teach you," the mother smiled.

Walking up stairs and entering his room he saw Anabel still asleep. "Hey Anabel time to wake up," he whispered and after a couple more shakes Anabel opened her eyes, "Morning Ash," she said rubbing her eyes. "Morning to you as well but let's head down before the food gets cold," he told getting a nod.

Walking down stairs the couple saw the mother hasn't eaten at all. "Mom why didn't you eat ahead?" Ash asked "Well is it wrong to wait for me to wait for my son and his girlfriend?" she asked. Deciding not to answer the couple sat down to have breakfast.

When breakfast was finished Ash's mother went to the garden in the back while the couple was in the living room. It was here that Anabel heard her boyfriend talk to someone on the phone, "Hey it's me, Ash," she heard him say. "It's about how to use my aura; I have four months until the next league so I'm going to try and learn all I can," he explained, "Oh really are you sure they'll let me?" he questioned, "Ok thanks Riley," Ash said hanging up the phone. "Who was that dear?" Anabel asked, "Riley an old friend you remember him from the competition in Sinnoh," Ash answered, "Oh you mean the guy with the Lucario?" the maiden asked receiving a nod, "Yeah I asked about how I can use my aura and he told me about the palace here in Kanto," the trainer explained. "And I already know the location thank to me, Brock, May, and Max visiting it," he added, "What was the name of the palace?" Anabel questioned, "It is called Cameran Palace," Ash answered "How long do you think you're going to stay?" the maiden asked, "I don't know," Ash answered shrugging, "If it gets to the point I'll have to transfer pokemon at the pokemon center then that's what I'll have to do."

"Can I come with you?" Anabel asked, "Sure, wouldn't mind the company," Ash answered. After taking a shower the couple was in Oak's back yard, "Charizard take flight," Ash called out and was burned, "Ash!" Anabel yelled out in worry before turning to the dual fire/flying, "Why would you do that?" she demanded getting the pokemon to step back a bit scared. "No need to worry love," Ash said using Dawn's catchphrase, "He does that has a greeting so I'm used to it," doubtful Anabel just went along with it.

The next morning the couple went to the Palace to meet the queen and ask her about the aura. "Hello Ash; it has been a long time since you have come to visit," the queen commented to the pair, "Thank you for letting us visit on such an extremely short notice Queen Ilene," the trainer said bowing along with Anabel.

"Think nothing of it," the queen waved turning her attention to the lilac haired girl next to her 'knight', "Though can you introduce me to your companion," she asked. "Milady this is Anabel the Salon Maiden of the Battle Frontier and my girlfriend," Ash said with a smile as Anabel blushed and the queen to laugh, "Welcome Maiden Anabel," Queen Ilene smiled, "Thank you, my queen," Anabel presented. "But why did you come on such a short notice?" Queen Ilene asked, "Remember when Lucario said that I have the same aura with Sir Aaron?" Ash asked receiving a sudden nod remembering Lucario, "Why do you ask," the queen wondered. "Well in my travels through Sinnoh I met a Riolu that could use Aura Sphere through my own aura," Ash began, "Remembering that along with my experience here in the palace I wish to learn in the ways of aura," Ash finished.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Queen Ilene said after some time, "And I'm guessing that you also wish to train your pokémon while your training here?" she asked, "If that is fine with you, my lady," Ash said. "You're in luck because I have a master ready to train a student," Queen Ilene said and coming out of the side door was Riley, "Riley?" the couple said surprised, "What are you doing here?" Ash asked stupidly, "Well you did ask for a teacher in the ways of aura didn't you," Riley smiled turning to the younger girl, "Hello Anabel how are you?" he asked. "I'm good thanks for asking," Anabel smiled which Riley returned before turning to Ash, "Ash you do know this type of training isn't for the faint of heart?" Riley questioned, "Yeah I know but I'm willing to go through it," Ash answered with his usual determined face.

It was here a little pink puff ball entered through the window, " _ASH it's been so long_ ," Mew cried out hugging him, "You know Mew?" Riley asked. "Yeah we've met a few times," Ash chuckled, " _And every other legendary pokémon up to Sinnoh where he met Arceus_ ," Mew cheerfully added before turning sad, " _But I'm sorry for what happened on New Island_." Confused at first Ash soon remembered what it was talking about, "Hey that was my fault for getting between the attacks," Ash reassured, " _Yeah it's not your fault that Ash turned to stone_ ," Pikachu waved, "WHAT YOU GOT TURNED TO STONE!" Anabel yelled, "I'm surprised I didn't break into pieces when I hit the floor considering that I was about half a foot in the air," Ash said without realizing what he said then realized his mistake when Anabel started to cry, "Really have to watch what I say," he muttered bringing Anabel into a hug.

"Anabel I'm still alive," he muttered, "I'm made of some tougher stuff." "B-But you died," the lilac girl mumbled tearing up on his chest, "No matter what you think I will always be here for you," Ash told her, "Promise?" she asked. "I'll try my best to stay alive," Ash said.

Faking a cough Riley got the pair on track, "So Ash how many legends have you met?" he asked, "All except the dog of thunder and any of the regions I haven't visited," Ash answered, "Actually now that I think about it I've actually seen Haikou. The first legends I met was when I was traveling through the Orange Islands when I was named the Chosen One," he explained. " _Actually the first legend Ashy met was my clone counterpart_ ," Mew said, "You mean the one that turned you to stone," Queen Ilene said, "Yes milady," Ash responded, " _Oh and before I forget_ ," Mew said flying down and took Ash's hat, "Really Mew you're as bad as Latias when it comes to taking my hat," Ash said but before he gave chase Anabel ran her hand through his hair, "You need a haircut," she said after some thought, "No, no way I'm I getting a haircut," he said backing up, "I concur you do need one," Riley said, "If I get one you get one as well," Ash said making Riley stutter, "Yes I agree," Queen Ilene said giggling at the look of the aura guardian. "Actually I have to go set up Ash's training," Riley said leaving, "You traitor come back here," Ash yelled out running after him but stopped, "Thank you for that Mew," Anabel acknowledged as the little puff ball snickered, "Come now dear we're going to find a barber to cut that jungle you call hair," she said in an authoritative tone and with a subdued sigh the aura trainer in training accepted his fate.

Entering town Anabel was given directions to the nearest barber, "Ah welcome," the man said seeing the couple enter, "I'll be right with you," he added as he was already working with a customer. "And what can I do for you he asked, "Well my boyfriend is in need of a haircut," Anabel said gesturing to Ash, "I can see so what can I do?" he asked leading Ash to the chair resulting in Anabel to tell him what he needed to do, "Oh but can you leave a little on the bottom for a Raticate Tail," she added making him nod as he started to work. After half an hour Ash got up letting Anabel help him with the Raticate Tail, "So much better," the lilac girl said, "Now I'm able to see your face without all that hair in my way," turning to the man at the counter she asked, "So how much will it be?" she asked making him do some mental math, "All in all the end price is about $20.49," he answered, "Keep the change," she said handing him a thirty dollar bill.

"Nice haircut," Riley said, "Yeah no thanks to you," Ash said glaring a little as Pikachu, Espeon, and Mew entered the scene as Ash's hat was still on her head. "So let's get this started," Ash said, "So before we start did Sir Aaron's Lucario tell you anything?" Riley asked, "Yeah he taught me the breathing exercises, but when I started the Aura Sphere," Ash trailed off trying to form the sphere it started to shake before imploding. "Well when you forming what do you think," Riley asked, "What do you mean?" Ash asked confused, "When forming an Aura Sphere I think of something to focus on while making it," Riley said forming a sphere made of aura, "The focus is different from person to person so were you thinking of anything when forming it?" he asked. "No I wasn't thinking of anything all I thought was completing the exercise," Ash said trying to form the aura sphere but this time had something on his mind Anabel's crying face, " _I will not let a single tear fall because of me Anabel this I promise you_ ," he thought seeing Anabel's smiling face as the aura formed around it, "Perfect," Riley smiled as Anabel who's been watching also smiled, "Now what were you thinking of?" the senior aura guardian asked once more resulting in him catching his student's eye traveling to Anabel, "Oh I see," he said as Anabel thought the same thing causing her to blush.

"Well let's get to work shall we," Riley said smirking evilly, "Normally I would be scared but with the things I've seen that smirk doesn't scare me at all," Ash said. "Oh, and what's scarier than the smirk?" Riley asked, "Pissed off as fuck Arceus firing its Judgment after Judgment," Ash said remembering his first meeting with Arceus, "I'll admit I nearly crapped my shorts."

"Well enough about that let's get started on that training," Riley said.

The first part of the training was exercised to increase the capability with aura than sensing on coming object with aura. While Ash did his training he also trained with his pokémon bringing them over from the lab, " _Hey Ash nice haircut_ ," Samuel said seeing Ash's new look, "Thanks but it's time for some training with my pokémon," the in-training aura user said, "Figured it would be time," the elder Oak said, "Oh and I also sent you something did you get it?" he asked. "Yeah I got it but I don't know what it is," Ash said looking at the gauntlet, " _It's something new I invented allowing a trainer to have all of his/her pokémon with them. It also has a build it Pokédex, video phone, holocaster, and a capturing system. And speaking about pokémon I've gotten offers for a couple of your Tauros_ ," Oak explained, "Let me hear them," Ash said.

" _Well five Tauros for a farm two for battle, and about ten or so for my cousin_ ," Oak listed, "Cousin?" Ash asked, " _Yeah he's the principal of a school and when I told him about the Tauros for trade he immediately offered to trade ten of your Tauros_ ," Oak explained. "What region?" the trainee asked, " _Here's the fun part it's in an uncharted region I'm sure you'll enjoy_ ," Oak grinned, "Unknown region means some unknown pokémon," Ash said, "Tell that cousin of yours I'll be glad to trade for some exotic pokémon," Ash said, "But what about the other Tauros?" he asked. " _For those the trainer is willing to trade for both Skarmory and a Ralts, and for the five Tauros the couple is willing to let go of a Nincada, Meditite, Bellossom, Numel, and Siviper_ ," Oak listed, "So mostly Hoenn Pokémon huh," Ash said and after thinking about it the trainer answered, "I agree, go ahead with the trade," Oak nodded, " _Don't worry Ash they're all going to good homes_ ," he said cutting the conception.

"Anything wrong?" Anabel asked walking over, "Nah just agreed to some trades that all," Ash answered.

After transferring his new pokémon to the gauntlet Ash released all of them then started their training from stamina, resistance, endurance and much more. On the second month they were interrupted, "Riley the Queen wishes for Sir Ash to wash up," the attendant said stepping onto the field, "Anything wrong?" Ash asked, "No there are some people wishing to meet him so the queen wishes for you to wash up," the attendant repeated. "Well while you wash up I'll bring Anabel to the queen's room," Riley said.

"Presenting Sir Ash," the guard announced, "My queen you said there were those that wished to meet me?" Ash bowed, "Hello Ash it's been a while," he heard making turn to see a blonde haired man, "Jack Walker haven't seen you since the mission to bring Manaphy to the Temple of the Sea," Ash said shaking hands with the man, "Oh so you were involved with that as well," a familiar voice noted, "Lance what are you doing here I figured that you were occupied with League business," Ash said turning to the spiky red haired man. "No I'm on G-Men business," Lance answered, "And I'm on Ranger business along with bringing an old friend of yours from Mt. Silver," Jack answered, "Old friend from Mt Silver?" Ash asked confused before being tackled, "Larvitar," Ash yelled seeing the small pokémon.

"Yeah when the little fella saw you in the Sinnoh league he couldn't stop bouncing up and down, so with the blessings from its mother I brought it over when I said I was going to meet you anyway," Jack explained.

"So why are you here anyways?" Ash asked, "Well with your track record of meeting Criminal Organizations we thought it would be best if you help us in cases," Lance explained. "Magna, Aqua, Galactic, and numerous Rocket operations," Ash said receiving a nod, "And your reason for coming?" Ash asked Jack, "Well it's the same like your encounters with the criminals you've also encountered the legendary pokémon so the higher ups are wishing for you to join us," Jack explained. "Do I have to join one of you or can I join both?" Ash asked, "You can join both of us if you wish we normally do joint missions together," Lance said with Jack agreeing. "Then how can I use the styler if I have a gauntlet," Ash asked presenting his gauntlet, "If you let me examine it the boy's in the lab will install the Ace Ranger styler along with a few features," Jack said letting Ash hand it over, all of his pokémon were already in the field, "I'll send you some G-Men equipment for the boys to install as well," Lance said making Jack nod. "Well before we have these to give you since you agreed to join us," Jack said opening the boxes, "The uniforms from both organizations," Ash said seeing the uniform and badges for both, "Well it's time we leave," Lance said, "Don't worry Ash I'll send your gauntlet before you leave for Unova," Jack told him, "See you both in the future sirs," Ash saluted, "Please with all you've done for us you have the right to still call us by our names," Lance said as the older men returned the salute, "Nice to see you again Anabel," the Dragon master said nodding to the girl before they took their leave.

"Wow both a Ranger and a G-Men," Anabel said, "Not to mention an Aura Guardian," Riley added, "That's a lot of political power," he stated. "Did you have to say Political," Ash groaned, "I've seen enough politics to know that it's going to be a pain," he said, "But dear if you wish to be a Pokémon Master you'll have to deal with politics," Anabel said giggling along with the queen along with Riley's chuckle at Ash's face.

 **Like I said above I'm going to type the entire Pokémon first movie and because it's so long I'm going to type it in parts before taking a break before going to go onto other stories, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Ending Team Rocket and Entering Unova

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating in a while my sister was in town and the family did some family things together. For this, I'm going to do a time skip so let's get started.  
**

Learning from Riley helped Ash in many ways most importantly in the ways of Aura, but it was, in the beginning, his third month of training was when he was visited by an old friend, "Queen Ilene there is an elder with a Riolu," the guard told his queen. "Let him enter and get someone to bring Sir Ash," the queen answered, "Thank you for letting me in on a such a short notice my lady," an elder said bowing followed by Riolu, "No need I'm sure this is important," the queen waved.

"Lady Ilene you wished to see me," Ash said entering the room now wearing combat boots along with a pair of black pants and a black and white muscle shirt with a blue design and a traveling cloak that was torn at the bottom. Seeing Ash Riolu jumped to hug him, "Wait, aren't you the Riolu my friends and I helped back in Sinnoh?" Ash asked receiving a nod, "Hello young one," the man said, "Oh you're Riolu's caretaker aren't you?" Ash asked receiving a nod, "Yes and I think that it's time for Riolu to go to you," the elder told him, "Are you sure?" Ash asked. "Yes, after all, you can't be an Aura Guardian without a Riolu," the elder told him, "Do you really want to come with me?" Ash asked receiving a nod, "Alright welcome aboard," Ash said taking out a pokéball and tapping it on Riolu's head and after a couple of shakes it dinged signaling a complete capture, "Don't worry I'll take good care of him," Ash told the elder. "I know you will," he said bowing to the queen then taking his leave.

Entering his training yard, given to him by the queen, he saw the most important person that wasn't his mother sitting in the shade, "Hey love miss me?" he asked causing the lilac haired female to turn to where he stood, "Of course I did," Anabel smiled getting up to show she is wearing a string tank top and her normal pants. Using her vacation time Anabel stayed at the castle training along with Ash and going on dates together, "So what did Ilene want?" she asked using her name without the title on the Queen's asking as Pikachu jumped on his partners shoulder, "It's an old friend from Sinnoh," Ash said and with the pokéball in hand he said, "Come on out Riolu," he said and his Sinnoh pokémon recognize the little pokémon.

"Now Riolu they are your teammates so try to get along," Ash said receiving a nod and looking at his pokémon we can see most of his pokémon are in their second to final stages. As for his Tauros situation, the only one he has left is the one he used the most on his travels which isn't saying much and a bunch of new pokémon. "So one more month until you head to a new region," Anabel lament, "Hey I'll call you at every Pokémon Center don't worry," Ash whispered hugging her, "I know but it's still going to be hard on me," Anabel said.

"Ash, I see that you have a Riolu," Riley voiced entering the clearing along with his Lucario, "Yeah and it's the one I met back in Sinnoh before I met you I think," Ash said not seeing Anabel glare lightly at her boyfriend's mentor for demolishing the moment. Wilting slightly at the glare Riley knew he interrupted something, "You mean the one that can use Aura Sphere?" he asked trying to distract himself, "Yeah that's the one," Ash answered. "Oh the guys in the Pokémon Ranger lab finally completed your styler," Riley said handing him the package, "About time," Ash said opening it to see the gauntlet in a Fine Styler style in a blue and silver coloring with the Pokémon Ranger Symbol along with the symbol of the Aura Guardians, "This looks great," Ash said clipping it onto his right arm.

"Wow," Anabel said looking at it in awe, "Oh and Lance already has your first mission," Riley said, "Already then let's hear it," Ash said. "It involves the Game Center in Celadon City," Riley began, "Rumors state that it's been crawling with Rocket grunts and Lance wants to go and check it out." Ash looked confused, "But shouldn't Erika handle that since it's her city?" he asked, "That's why Lance is sending you because while Erika knows the city well the grunts are tricky," Riley explained making Ash nod having experienced their tricks before. "When do I leave?" Ash asked, "ASAP," Riley answered receiving a nod.

In his room at the palace he started to get ready for the mission, "Please take care of yourself, Ash," Anabel said, "Don't worry I'll be fine," Ash said, "And hopefully with this we'll finally be able to end Team Rocket for good," he added kissing her on the lips.

Teleporting to Celadon City via Gallade from a trade he entered the Game Center, "Well if I'm here might as well play a few rounds to blend him," Ash muttered to himself finding a slot machine. Going around the room Ash used his aura sight to find the Game Coins scattered around the place, " _Wow I really must have the luck of the gods_ ," Ash thought hitting another jackpot; however, from the corner of his eye he noticed a man in a black suit and a giant red R on his chest, " _Bingo_ ," he thought. Pulling out his G-Men standard nontraceable phone he called Lance, " _Ash what do you need?_ " he asked, "Rocket Grunt spotted in the Game Center in full view not even bothering to hid himself," Ash informed him, " _How did no one see him?_ " Lance asked surprised, "People too busy playing the games to notice their surroundings," Ash answered, "Do I have permission to advance or do you want me to withdraw?" he asked. " _Notice anything around the grunt?_ " the Dragon Master asked, "Guarding a poster like his life depended on it," Ash replied, " _Permission to proceed and be careful our spies have informed us that Giovanni might be in there as well,_ " Lance said, "Thanks, Ash out," he said walking to the poster, "Excuse me but can I take a look at that poster?" Ash asked, "Scram kid go back to playing the games," the grunt said, "So the poster has some sort of switch revealing a hidden door," Ash said making the grunt face him, "Shit you're the kid that's been foiling our plans," the grunt said releasing a Raticate and Zubat, "Pikachu Thunder Blade," Ash ordered revealing his trusted partner watching electricity gather around his tail and with a slash both pokémon were defeated.

Tying up the grunt he had his Gallade send the grunt to the Police Station before pressing the bottom turning to his right to watch the floor descend turning into stairs.

Slowly stepping down the stairs Ash used his aura sight to see five grunts but two were in a different room, "So I only have to worry about the first two grunts then the third one standing next to the elevator, and from what my aura is telling me the pokémon are both a bit stronger that weaker than the grunt guarding the entrance," Ash muttered to himself. Pulling out a smoke ball Ash rolled it watching it go off releasing smoke, "Hey what's that?" a grunt asked as Ash slowly entered smoke taking the two grunts out tying them up for Gallade to send them to the Police Station. Continuing onward Ash looked around the room for anything useful then going to the last grunt, "Hey how did you get in here?" the grunt ordered revealing a Grimer and Koffing, "Gallade use Psyshock," Ash ordered easily the grunt knocking him out and took the card key heading to the next floor.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Ash muttered to himself seeing the layout of the floor knocking out the grunt followed by scanning the surrounding area for anything useful going to the next set of stairs to reveal the last two grunts on the first floor beating them both. Returning to the second floor heading to the third floor taking those grunts as well, "Alright this is it and hopefully Giovanni is here as well," Ash muttered entering and used the time to calm himself, "Show time," he muttered hearing the ding and the doors open. "Well it's nice for you to finally come to me young Ash, and I must say that you have impressed me coming here alone," a male voice said, " _Damn I forgot if there were any security cameras_ ," Ash thought.

"So you're the kid Jessie and James kept following around," he said looking Ash over, "Giovanni for all the shit you've placed upon this world you're under arrest," Ash said. "If you think you can beat me then you're wrong," he said sending Nidoqueen, "Tyranitar to the battle front," Ash said summoning his first pokémon which invoked a sand storm upon entering the battle.

"Nidoqueen Superpower," the boss of Team Rocket commanded, "Protect yourself with Dragon Claw then counter with Surf," Ash ordered watching Nidoqueen glow blue picking up the couch throwing it to his pokémon only for it to be sliced in half before Tyranitar summoned a wave. "Ice Beam to freeze it," Giovanni replied, "Jump and Bulldoze," Ash ordered, "Bulldoze along with Shadow Claw," the boss countered, "Stone Edge and Brick Break," Ash said watching his pokémon launch stones before clashing Shadow Claw and Brick Break clashing, "Earthquake," Giovanni ordered watching the female pokémon slam her foot on the ground. "You're nuts," Ash yelled as Tyranitar protected his trainer.

From the outside, Lance stood along with Officer Jenny and Erika when an earth quake happened, "What's going on?" Lance demanded watching the Game Corner and the building next to it fall to the ground, and out of it stood a Tyranitar and a person. "Ash what's going on?" the dragon master demanded once more, "Found Giovanni on the final floor that turned into a battle," Ash began, "But the boss ordered his Nidoqueen to use Earthquake resulting in what you see now," he finished. "But where's Giovanni?" Jenny asked, "Don't know I was a bit too busy trying to be flatten by the falling ceiling," Ash answered, "Officer Jenny, we found something," another officer yelled as they were searching through the rubble, "So he was hoping that if he goes down that I'll go with him, huh," Ash said, "Guess it was either death or prison and he chose death," Lance said.

"Good job kid," the dragon master said, "With Giovanni dead, the only thing to do is to find the rest." Ash nodded, "Just leave me out of the interview I don't want my mom to find out that I took on the boss of Team Rocket," he explained, "Got it now return to the palace for some R&R," Lance ordered receiving a nod.

"So how did things go?" Riley asked seeing Ash teleport in with Gallade at his side, "Team Rocket is finally finished all we have to do is find the grunts, but hopefully they'll fight each other to be head of Team Rocket destroying themselves," he said sitting next to Anabel. "Can you explain what happened?" Queen Ilene asked, "Of course milady," Ash said after drinking some water. "That's quite some tale," Riley said after the trainer/ranger finished, "Yeah I thought I was going to get caught in the beginning," Ash replied, "I'm just happy that you're still alive," Anabel said.

Given a week off for his mission Ash spent it spending time with Anabel; however, they were interrupted from their date in the Tree of Beginning when a pokémon Anabel has never seen appeared. "Mewtwo what are you doing here?" Ash asked surprising the Salon Maiden, " _I heard you have beaten Team Rocket and wish to thank you_ ," the clone pokémon said before taking a sight of Anabel. " _Ash can you introduce me to the young lady next to you_?" he asked, "Mewtwo this is my girlfriend Anabel, and Anabel this is Mewtwo," Ash introduced, "You mean the same Mewtwo that wanted to destroy the world?" Anabel asked making Mewtwo sigh. " _I admit those weren't my greatest moments_ ," he said, "So what brings you here Mewtwo?" Ash asked changing the topic, " _I was on my way to visit Mew when I noticed you were in the area so I decided to drop by_ ," the clone pokémon answered.

" _Ash Lord Arceus is calling for you_ ," Mew said appearing out of nowhere, "Seriously why would he want me?" Ash wondered, " _Who knows but let's not keep him waiting_ ," Mewtwo said as a portal opened. "See you when you get back," Anabel said, " _Actually Lord Arceus is also wishing to meet you, Salon Maiden_ ," Mew told her. "What the creator of all pokémon wants to see me," Anabel freaked, "Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing bad," Ash said extending his hand, "Well we can't keep him waiting," he said as Anabel took her hand and entered the portal.

Entering a hallway, Ash saw different paintings, "Wait a minute these when I helped the legendary pokémon," Ash realized seeing himself with a legendary pokémon as Anabel also looked shocked. " _That is correct Ash_ ," a male voice said as the lights turned on to see all the legendary pokémon he's met, "Lord Arceus a pleasure to see you once more," he said as he was about to bow but was stopped, " _Please there is no need to bow to me old friend_ ," he said turning to Anabel. Seeing the creator face her Anabel bowed, "Thank you for inviting me into your home milord," she said, " _Please rise there is no need for the potential mate of my friend to bow_ ," Arceus replied making her stand and blush along with Ash. "So why do you want us here Arceus?" Ash asked confused, " _You see for all the times you've helped us and this world there are a few of us that wish to join you_ ," Arceus said as Mew, Latias, Suicune, a younger Lugia, Azelf, and a Darkrai stepped forward.

Surprised Ash noticed the baby Lugia, "Silver nice to see you again," Ash smiled as Latias flew by and took his hat using it as a ball passing it to Mew, "Some things never change," he muttered, "But are you sure it's alright for them to join me?" he asked turning to Arceus. " _Yes and I'm sure you'll protect them_ ," he said, "But don't they have places to watch over?" Ash countered remembering the different areas. " _That has been taken care of_ ," Arceus answered, "Latias what does Bianca think of this?" Ash asked the Eon Pokémon, "Bianca understands and wishes for me to visit from time to time," she answered. "If you're all sure then pokéballs go," Ash said tossing them at the pokémon hearing them ding, "Well I might have to head to Pallet Town to explain this to Professor Oak," Ash said, " _Then here's a portal to Pallet Town_ ," Arceus said as the portal opened, " _Can you tell Sammy I said hi_?" Celebi asked "Thanks, Arceus and see you later," Ash said entering the portal along with Anabel.

"Professor Oak are you home?" Ash asked only to be manhandled by the professor in question, "Where did you find SIX legendary pokémon?" he basically demanded shaking the young man, "Professor I don't think he can answer with you shaking him like that," Anabel pointed out. After getting his bearings together Ash began his story, "Incredible," Professor Oak said in awe along with Tracy, "Oh and Celebi sends his greetings," Ash added teleporting himself and Anabel to the palace.

A month later Ash was standing next to Professor Oak and his mother on the plane, "Well ready Ash?" Professor Oak asked, "Yeah I'm ready I already said bye to Anabel after dropping her off at the Battle Tower," Ash said as they boarded the plane. Watching the plane take-off he knew thanks to Professor Oak that it's going to take a few hours decided to look at the necklace he got which held a picture of him and Anabel hugging on one side and the other side is the couple kissing.

Feeling movement on his shoulder Ash woke up to see Pikachu, "Ash wake up we're here," Delia told him, "Thanks, mom," he said getting up.

"Well Pikachu we're finally here," Ash said, "And this time we're going in full throttle and winning the League for sure," Pikachu nodded, " _You got that right_." However, something caught Pikachu's attention, "Something wrong buddy?" Ash asked, " _I'm not too sure but I feel something approaching_ ," he answered and they both discovered a thunder cloud looming towards them, but as thunder flashed they both saw a figure. "What kind of Pokémon is that?" Ash asked himself as the eye of the storm hovered above them as they got a better look to see it looked like a dragon, " _Be blessed by the Dragon of Thunder_ ," they heard it roar sending a blue bolt towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out worried for his partner then after a minute or two it was over as blue colored sparks surrounded his body, "You alright?" he asked, " _Yeah I am_ ," Pikachu said releasing a blue thunderbolt. "Was that a legendary pokémon?" he asked himself once more. "Ash are you alright?" his mother asked running up to her along with Professor Oak, "Yeah but I could have sworn I saw a pokémon in the eye of the storm," he said.

"Sorry I'm late," a female voice said from behind them and turning around they saw a woman the same height as Delia with brown hair and green eyes and wearing a white blouse, a green skirt, a lab coat and white shoes with red stripes finishing the look with red rectangular earrings. "Oh no need to worry Professor Juniper we just got here," Samuel said, "Oh these are Delia and Ash, Ash is a trainer taking on the league here in Unova," he introduced.

Getting in Juniper's jeep she drove them to her lab, "So what did you say you saw in the cloud?" she asked Ash, "Black dragon with blue electricity which it send towards Pikachu," Ash said looking at his starter as he was playing with his new ability.

Entering the lab they saw a boy a head smaller than Ash with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes wearing a violet undershirt with an orange jacket with a gray hood sweater along with white pants and black and white shoes with a camera around his neck. "Hello Trip this is Ash from Kanto," the professor introduced, "So you're from the boonies I see," he said chuckling, "And what's wrong with that?" Ash asked with Pikachu sparking, "Oh a Pikachu," Trip said taking a picture of him.

"Hey no fighting," Juniper said as her assistant rolled in with three pokémon a pokédex and five extra pokéballs, "Now you can choose your starter among these three," she said taking the first one, "Tepig the fire type," releasing a small four legged pokémon, "Oshawott a water type," the next pokémon to appear is a sea otter like pokémon with a seashell on its belly, "And finally Snivy a grass type," the final pokémon to appear looks like a snake standing on feet with its arms folded.

"I chose Snivy," he said without any thought, "Now you and me battle," he said turning to Ash, "I do have a field in the back," Juniper said knowing that this was impossible to ignore.

"I chose you Snivy," Trip said calling his starter, "Crawdaunt battle time," Ash said invoking his Hoenn water type and looking unimpressed Trip pulled out his pokédex.

 **Crawdaunt, the Rogue Pokémon. Crawdaunt are short-tempered and quick to challenge opponents to battle. It is said that no other Pokémon can live in areas inhabited by Crawdaunt.  
**

"We got this in the bag Snivy," Trip said taking a picture, "And this will be your first win," While on the other side Ash and his two pokémon gazed on uninterested. "Use Tackle," he ordered, "Crawdaunt last minute Vice Grip then toss Snivy into the air followed by Swift," Ash said in a monotone voice. Watching the grass starter get closer it was surprised when it was suddenly caught thrown into the air and was hit with multiple stars, "Snivy," Trip yelled as he couldn't do a thing, "Now finish with Night Slash," Ash said ending the battle. "How could I have lost," the beginning trainer wondered.

"It's because of experience," Ash said, "You just started being a trainer while I have been a trainer for 5 to 7 years, so while even if your Snivy knew a grass type move I could still counter it," he explained. "I don't care what you say you're just a red neck that should have stayed with all of the other boonies," Trip yelled returning his pokémon and stomped away.

Tanking his pokémon and returning it, Ash turned to Pikachu, "Why do I have a feeling that Trip is just like Paul and Gary combined," he wondered while unknown to the watcher Ash knew that the person was there the entire time. Returning to the pokémon lab to rest a bit more Pikachu looked out the window catching the attention of Ash, "Hey it's the same cloud as before," he noted followed by the rest of the room along with the stalker outside. "Could they be created by Zekrom the legendary pokémon?" Juniper wondered as the stalker had stars for eyes as Ash and Pikachu blinked, "Normally I would find a legendary pokémon but this time it found me," Ash muttered but Juniper still caught it, "Are you saying that you've met actual legendary pokémon!" she yelled shocked along with the stalker.

"Yeah pretty much," Ash shrugged as high above Zekrom stared at Pikachu, " _Use my blessing well Chosen One_ ," he voiced telepathically surprising everyone but the Kanto natives watching as the storm cloud vanished.

 **I would stop here but since I was off line for the week I'll continue on**

As the Unova natives got over the fact that they saw a legendary pokémon Ash waved goodbye to Professor Oak and his mother, "Don't forget to change your you know what's," Delia said before Ash could make his first step causing him to fall face first, "Did you have to say that," he said getting up.

Traveling on Route 1 both trainer and pokémon from the Kanto region both had looks of awe seeing some of the pokémon but was an unfamiliar cry caused them to look up to see what was obviously flying types that were the same height as a Pidgey with a small beak, pink claws, and white fur shaped like a heart on its chest. Pointing his gauntlet, much to the confusion of his follower, it sprang to life.

 **Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. This very forgetful pokémon will wait for a new order from its Trainer even though it already has one.  
**

"Well a Flying type has always been useful in the past so why not continue the tradition of catching one," Ash smile causing Pikachu to jump down. "Sorry buddy but with Zekrom's blessing we'll need to control that new power and let some of the other pokémon have a chance," he said receiving an understanding nod, "Weavile battle time," he said calling out a pokémon he gotten from a trade. "Alright buddy we're in a new region so it's time to catch a new pokémon and I promise that you'll be the first for a real battle," he said to the dark/ice pokémon who nodded turning to the flock already eyeing who would be a good companion for his trainer spotting one that seems to have more guts than the rest, " _Ash I found one_ ," Weavile said, "Good now Blizzard to keep it grounded," Ash ordered watching his pokémon release a cold breeze surprising the Pidove and scaring the rest of. Watching Pidove's wings shine Ash acknowledged the move, "Steel Wing impressive for a pokémon like this; Weavile False Swipe to end it," he instructed leaving Pidove already weak, "Pokéball go," the trainer said flicking the item catching it.

"Sweet caught a Pidove," Ash said taking the pokéball from the pokémon's extended hand. Finding a clearing not far from their first capture, Ash treated the pokémon's injuries before checking the move set, "Air Cutter, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, and Gust along with Super Luck increasing the chance of a critical hit and Rivalry as a hidden ability you have promise," Ash said before releasing his Swellow. "Alright Swellow with you being close in size to Pidove I need you to help her get comfortable on the lighter side of training," he told his flying pokémon from Hoenn who nodded.

Turning to Pikachu they went to work on controlling the powers from Zekrom; however, they were stopped when Pikachu noticed someone that wasn't the stalker near by which turned out to be a purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension.

Pointing his gauntlet towards the new pokémon Ash scanned it.

 **Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back.**

"So are you going to come closer," Ash asked, "I don't mean any harm." Seeing Purrloin think about it Ash took out a Poffin and held it for Purrloin to eat, "Here you go why don't you try some," he said finally convincing the pokémon to step forward taking it smiling in delight, "Well do you want you pokémon to try some because I'm sure your pokémon are hungry following us," Ash voiced causing two figures to fall out of the tree, and seeing the pokémon Ash pointed his gauntlet towards it.

 **Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out.**

Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits.

"Here why don't you try one," Ash smiled at the small pokémon handing a Poffin to it, "Axew," it smiled taking a bit while the female appeared from the bush showing her mocha skin and big purple hair wearing a cream-colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps. "How long have you known we were following you?" she asked, "Since my battle with Trip and you also might as well come on out," while this confused the girl it turned to surprise when the water starter walked out of a bush drooling a bit at the food. "Here take one," Ash said tossing one.

Turning to Purrloin she also faced the human both staring each other in the eyes, "So why don't you come with me I'm sure we can have a lot of fun," Ash said placing a pokéball on the ground watching Purrloin walk forward letting itself be captured. Picking up Purrloin's pokéball Ash scanned it, "Feint Attack, Scratch, Fury Swipe, and Growl that's not a bad line up," Ash said, "Oh and Swellow how's Pidove's training?" he asked. " _Alright for now but we'll need to increase stamina and the like_ ," Swellow answered, "Alright return both of you," Ash said returning them both.

"Before I forget I'm Ash from Kanto," he introduced, "Can I ask why you're following me or does it involve Zekrom," he guessed, "I'm Iris and yeah it does," she said, "I've been searching for dragon types and here you are Zekrom introducing itself to you and you're not even from here," she explained. "So what about it?" he asked, "I'm going to travel with you to find out why and see it up close," she said crossing her arms, "If you say so," Ash shrugged before turning to Pikachu telepathically communicating with him, " _Why do I have a feeling that we've met another Misty_ ," the trainer wondered, " _Wouldn't be surprised by that boss, and who knows we may even meet someone like Brock_ ," Pikachu said.

Turning to the water pokémon they saw that it was nowhere to be seen, "Wonder where it went off to," Ash said as they saw a Pokémon Center bringing out Purrloin and Pidove, "Hey Nurse Joy do you mind if you can look over these two please," Ash said meeting the Unova Nurse. "Of course it is my job after all," she smiled as another pokémon entered the scene, "And I'm guessing that's your assistant," Ash said scanning it, "Yes it is but can I ask where you found that Pikachu?" Nurse Joy asked, "Pikachu and I are from the Kanto region traveling through the Unova region," Ash answered.

 **Now is where I shall end this chapter, hope you all enjoyed the chapter as I will be working on the next one soon. See you next time  
**


	4. Ranger quest and companion number 2

**And here is the fourth chapter in Aura Unova Adventure so let's get cracking**

Waking up the next morning Ash saw an email link on his gauntlet, "So let's see what's going on," he said pressing the link.

"So there's Sandle's bothering a spa center and need me to find out what's going on," Ash said pulling up the map to see the surrounding area, "Can't figure out by map so I'll have to go in person," Ash muttered getting out of bed changing into his traveling outfit. "Now to call Professor Juniper about Oshawott," Ash said finding a video phone, "Hey Professor sorry to disturbed at this ungodly hour," Ash said as the professor's face appeared, "Hi Ash how have you been?" she asked, "I'm fine but it seems that a pokémon's been following me from your lab," he said, "Oh so that's where Oshawott went I was worried when I saw that he was nowhere to be found," she said relieved, "But if you don't mind Ash why don't you take care of the little one," Juniper said, "Sure why not," Ash shrugged.

"Great I'll send his pokéball right way," the professor said and in a few minutes later Ash held the pokéball in his hand, "Have it on my end," Ash said, "Oh and Ash Oshawott has a habit of roaming around so please keep an eye on him," she said cutting the connection. "Now where am I going to find the little guy," Ash said exiting the Pokémon Center, "Looks like I'll have to travel with you to help look for it," Iris said standing next to Ash as he wasn't even bothered. Though upon leaving the market to restock of supplies they fell into a pit, "Ow," Iris said getting up, "Who could have done this?" Ash muttered, "It was the Sandile," a male voice said from above them looking up to see a boy in a collared shirt.

After introducing himself, Dan brought them to a resort spa and hotel his family owned telling Ash and Iris the problem, "Our Hot Sand Bath is our specialty," Dan said showing them the damage, "However after some time ago the Sandile started to behave strangely as they're normally friendly," he continued as the father stepped forward, "Dan, I already called the police who then sent it to the Pokémon Ranger base and they said they already have an agent nearby to help."

"Pokémon Ranger Ash Ketchum," he introduced himself, "Wait but what's a Pokémon Ranger?" Iris asked, "They're people who guard the reserves and help whenever they can," Ash explained walking up to a Sandile that appeared, "So why are you trying to scare everyone off?" he asked confusing the humans and the two pokémon. " _There are Geysers starting to erupt in these parts but the humans don't see that_ ," the Sandile with shades explained, "What so you're saying that geysers have been erupting in these parts," Ash said shocking the humans and the two Unova Native pokémon.

Before Sandile could say anything else the earth rumbled and soon geysers appeared, spraying sand everywhere, not too far from their current location, " _Oh no there are other pokémon over in that location_ ," Sandile said starting to run. "Here it'll be quicker if I do the running," Ash said picking up Sandile running to the mountains followed by everyone else only to see a couple of pokémon trapped and the rock they were on started to crumble, "Gallade and Metang use Psychic bring the stranded pokémon one by one," Ash directed revealing two pokémon the Unova Native, both human and pokémon, have never seen appeared and one by one all the pokémon trapped on the small island were saved. Returning to the hotel the sands were no more as the water flowed in Ash finally returning the water type to his pokéball.

Resting at the hotel for the day and Ash reporting in on the completed mission as well as calling Anabel they continued their journey finally reaching a city, "So this is the town before the Striation Gym, huh," Ash said taking an overhead look of the city. "Yeah and we can check out the Pokémon Battle club that's exclusive only to Unova," Iris said causing Ash to nod and let her lead the way to the battle club. "Hello the names Don George can I help you?" a man asked wearing a fighting Gi, "I'm new to the Unova region and I was wondering what this place is," Ash answered, "This place allows you to train as many pokémon as you wish," Don said explaining how the system works, "Do you want to try it out?" Don asked, "Yeah I'll give it a shot," Ash said following Don into the battlefield seeing an Oshawott and another pokemon he's never seen which looked like a deer that is pink on the top and white on the bottom with yellow design.

 **Deerling, the Season Pokémon. With the change of each season, Deerling's appearance changes as well.**

Looking to the Deerling's trainer he was about a head smaller than Ash wearing a collar shirt and shorts, and turning to Oshawott and saw that she was the same height as Iris with brown hair and blue eyes wearing torn pants making them short shorts and a white tank top with a black vest, and black shoes with red laces with a pink and white pokémon league hat. " _Boss I swear if you flirt with her I'm shocking you with my new electricity_ ," Pikachu said, " _The day I cheat on Anabel is the day the world is destroyed_ ," Ash responded turning his attention to the battle only to see that Oshawott's trainer won.

Before Ash could step forward an alarm rang, "Sorry but I'll have cancel all battles for the rest of the day," Don said, "If something is wrong I'm willing to lend a hand," Ash told him. Entering the security room Don had his assistant replay the security tape, "Hold it," Ash said out of nowhere, and nodding they all saw a black pokémon. "What pokémon is that?" the girl, Hilda when she introduced herself, asked, "It can't be an Umbreon because of the fact that Umbreon's are unknown here in Unova," Ash said typing on his gauntlet.

"Let see height around 1'08" curly tail, which is something Umbreon doesn't have, and a Unova Native," Ash muttered as an image appeared.

 **Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill.**

"But why black?" Iris asked, "It does say that when ill smoke appear so that explains why Tepig is like this," Ash said, "Tepig probably once had a trainer that was released and because it was so used to human intervention it snuck into the food storage area," he explained. "How do you know that?" Hilda asked as Don and his assistant was also impressed, "You learn a thing or two after about 5 years of traveling," Ash explained, "5 years huh," Hilda mumbled.

Exiting the building Ash pointed his gauntlet to the sky, "Pidgeot, Charizard, Swellow, Staraptor, and Pidove we need your assistance," Ash said as his flying types took to the sky, "Please tell me Charizard is a Dragon type," Iris pleaded, "Nope fire and flying," Ash answered turning to his flyers. "Alright everyone we need to find a pokémon in the area so search until you reach the premotor of the area," Ash ordered receiving nods, "But search the food area first because I feel like Tepig will be there for food," Ash added watching as all his flyers took to the air as Pidove had sparkles in her eyes.

After some time Swellow appeared, " _Ash we have it cornered but you better hurry because Charizard is about to burn the area to ashes_ ," he said. "Got it lead the way," Ash said catching the attention of the humans, "So your Swellow found Tepig?" Hilda asked, "Yeah and we should hurry because Charizard is about to snap," Ash said, "Then let's move it," Don ordered.

Appearing in an alley way was Charizard with a pissed off look on his face as Pidgeot and the others comforted the small pokémon, "Charizard what's gotten you to be like that?" Ash asked walking forward much to the astonishment of the others, " _My past is very similar to Tepig's_ ," was all his fire/flying pokémon said. "So he was abandoned," Ash said surprising them, "Wait I know that pokémon," Don said before explaining, "A trainer that visited our battle club abandoned Tepig tying him to a post but before I could untie it Tepig chewed out of the rope and ran off. And since it didn't know where its trainer was it returned here," he explained as Charizard released a fierce growl, " _Ash why don't you take care of Tepig_ ," he said, " _You have a power that can bring the best of people and pokémon out, and this could be my redemption of failing you in your first league_ ," Charizard said imagining himself in Tepig.

"You don't need to redeem yourself," Ash said confusing the people and the Unova pokémon present but the older pokémon understood, "You've helped me so much that you've earned redemptions long ago," he said as tears started to form in Charizard's eyes. "Ash, what are you talking about?" Iris asked, "Let's just say Charizard's life began just like Tepig's," Ash answered causing the small Unova fire starter to look up to the dragon like creature.

"I can't wait to catch you," Iris said but was sadden when it turned to Ash, "I would think Ash would be the better choice seeing as he has a pokémon that's been in a similar position to Tepig's," Don said walking forward with his assistance and Hilda. "You want to be with me?" Ash asked receiving a nod convincing Ash to tap an empty pokéball on Tepig's head, "Wait I already have two of the three Unova starters," Ash realized surprising the Unova natives, "If I get Snivy that it'll be familiar to my Kanto travels just without the bug type," he said.

Before Iris and Ash left they heard, "Hey wait up," turning they saw Hilda, "What's up?" Ash asked, "I was wondering if I could travel with you?" she asked. "I don't see the problem with it what about you?" he asked Iris, "I'm fine with it," she said, "Welcome aboard," Ash said making Hilda smile. " _Remember boss flirt and I'm shocking you_ ," Pikachu threatened, " _Is the world ending today_?" Ash asked.

Stopping in the forest Hilda asked, "What's going on?" turning to her the aura trainer/ranger/G-Men explained, "With the sun still high in the sky I'm going to use this time to train and possibly find some more pokémon," thinking about it Hilda agreed revealing that she had Lillipup and a Purrloin along with her Oshawott. "Alright you three it's time we start training and get some new friends as well," she said making them nod and soon when the sky turned orange Ash returned with his Pidove, Purrloin, Oshawott, and Tepig on a higher level and another insect pokemon magenta in color with green and black. Soon following Ash was Hilda who didn't gain any new pokémon but her pokémon grew stronger thanks to Ash's teachings, and Iris only rested in the tree branches, "Alright we can just camp for the night and head to Striaton City first thing," Ash said receiving nods and he surprised the girls by his knowledge of the culinary arts, "When did you learn how to cook?" Hilda asked. "Learned a few things from an old friend from past travels," Ash answered stirring the pot and an hour later the food was ready.

After eating dinner and the girls washing the dishes Ash, being the gentlemen he is, offered the girls his tent, "But what about you?" Iris asked, "I have a spare," he answered.

The next morning the girls woke up to see Ash sparring with a monkey like pokémon that had fire for hair but what made them blush was that Ash was in his muscle shirt. Sensing that he was being watched Ash turned to see the girls start to stare, "Did I wake you two?" he asked reaching for the towel, "No, no you didn't we just woke up ourselves," Hilda said with Iris just nodding. Nodding Ash didn't see the faint blushes but Pikachu certainly did, " _I smell trouble down the road_ ," he said confusing the starter of Sinnoh, " _What do you mean_?" he asked, " _Those girls are starting to develop feelings for Ash and I'm not liking it_ ," Pikachu explained. " _Please it's only been half a day since Hilda started traveling with us and for Iris it's only been two to three days they'll possibly be over it when Ash tells them that he already has a girlfriend_ ," Infernape waived.

Entering Striation City, they ran into someone who has green hair and eyes and was dressed like a waiter, "Excuse me but do you know where the Striation Gym is?" Ash asked, "Of course my name is Cilan a Pokémon Connoisseur," Cilan introduced himself. "Pokémon Connoisseur?" Ash asked not familiar with the term along with Iris and Hilda, "People like me determine the connection between pokémon and their trainers," he explained, "I'm not surprised my passion isn't known outside the Unova region." Leading them to the gym they were surprised to see it was a restaurant as they were soon followed by a person with red and blue hair.

"So what would you and your dates be having?" the male with blue hair asked, "First off I already have a girlfriend and second what do you prefer goes with the Surf and Turf?" Ash asked and while the waiters placed their suggestions the girls were saddened that he was already taken but ordered their food. "So when will I have my battle?" Ash asked, "Because I wish to battle all three of you," Ash said, "So you knew all along?" Cilan asked, "Somewhat I knew that the gym leader was actually three people that battled with the element stronger than the challenger's starter pokémon; however, Pikachu is my starter so I'm hoping to battle all three," Ash explained, "Then Hilda can have a round," he said getting Hilda to nod.

"Then let's get this battle to begin," Cress, the blue haired waiter said, as the wall with the fireplace moved to reveal the battlefield as the girls from the restaurant now wore cheerleading outfit, "Remind me of Gary when we started," Ash muttered.

"The battle between the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto and the Striaton Gym leaders shall now begin," the referee voiced as the cheerleaders were on one side with Iris and Hilda on the other side. "Only the challenger can use three pokémon while the gym leaders can only use one pokemon and only the challenger may substitute pokémon and need only two victories to win. Do all trainers agree to these conditions?" he asked.

"Yes/Of course/ Agreed," they said as the cheerleaders went wild annoying Iris, Hilda, and Axew.

"Pansear time to heat things up," he said summoning his next pokémon, "Pansear huh," Ash said pointing his gauntlet to scan.

 **Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach** **600 degrees** **when it's angry.**

"Time to battle once more old friend," Ash said, "Ivysaur let's do this," appearing out of the pokéball is a quadruped Pokémon similar to a dinosaur. It has blue-green skin with darker patches. On top of its head are pointed ears with black insides, and it has narrow red eyes. It has a short, rounded snout with a wide mouth. Two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Each of its feet has three claws on them. The bulb on its back has bloomed into a large pink bud. A short brown trunk surrounded by leafy green fronds supports the bud.

Taking out her pokédex Hilda scanned the pokémon.

 **The Seed Pokémon, Ivysaur, Bulbasaur's evolved form. The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower.**

"Judging from the color I say that is a grass type," Chili said, "What a disadvantage you have given yourself." Ash snorted, "I like fighting at a disadvantage," Chili smiled, "If you say so and Pansear use Incinerate," he ordered. "Protect then double Team followed by Venoshock," Ash countered watching a green shield surround his Kanto grass starter followed by him splitting him confusing Pansear finally attacking with firing purple colored electricity. "What a heated battle strategy," Chili complimented as the cheerleaders cheered, "Move in with Scratch," Chili ordered, "Leech Seed to hold it in place," Ash ordered watching the seeds deploy landing on Pansear trapping it in the vines, "And now use the receiving energy to power up Solar Beam," he ordered.

And thanks to the extra energy Solar Beam charged quicker than normal defeating Pansear, "And with Pansear unable to battle Ivysaur is the winner," the referee declared, "Thanks for your help," Chili said returning his comrade.

"Time to douse your flames with Pampour," Cress said showing a pokémon similar to Pansear only blue and a different hair style.

 **Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head.  
**

"Ivysaur return and let's give the others a shot," Ash said, "You do know you could have won all three matches with only Ivysaur correct?" Cress asked speaking what was on everyone's mind. "Gym battles are to test trainers to let them show the knowledge and skill they have on training their pokémon either on the road or in the championship, and using only one pokémon will only hurt the training of your other pokémon," Ash explained. "And Weavile strike from the shadows," Ash said summoning his second pokémon.

Pulling out her pokédex Hilda scanned it.

 **Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sneasel. It is said to be extremely intelligent and its sharp eyes see everything.**

"Pampour we can't underestimate our opponent Chili lost even with an advantage," he told his pokémon who nodded, "Now Scratch," he ordered. "Take it then use Assurance," Ash ordered watching Weavile not even flinch before his Dark/Ice type let loose a kick sending it flying into one of the boulders on the battle field, "Double Team," Cress ordered watching his water monkey multiple. "Stay calm and use Icy Winds to get rid of the copies and use Aerial Ace on the original," Ash ordered quickly interrupting Cress ending the match.

"Pampour is unable to battle making Weavile the winner," the referee declared, "Now will the last gym leader stand ready," he said as Cilan makes his appearance, "And now let the final match continue."

"Pansage grace us with your wonders," Cilan said revealing a green monkey with a tree on his head.

 **Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress.**

"So a grass type huh," Ash muttered, "Kingler return to the field of battle," he said revealing his crab like pokémon, "What a wonderful pokémon and by the looks of you pokémon it is like a well-done salad," Cilan said weirding both challenger and pokémon. "Now let's begin with Bullet Seed," he ordered, "Hold your ground with Harden," Ash ordered watching the shells bounce right off, "Go in with Bite," Cilan commanded, "Ice Beam to freeze the floor then Brick Break when it slides towards you," Ash countered watching Pansage flail sliding towards the crab like pokémon before flying off the stage slamming into the wall.

"You alright Pansage?" Cilan asked receiving a shaky nod, "Good now Sunny Day then Solar Beam," he instructed but was confused wondering why Ash was smiling, "Double Team on the last second before it hits you then quickly use Rock Tomb," Ash ordered seeing his pokémon make doubles of himself then launching rocks ending the battle.

"Pansage is unable to battle so the winner is Kingler and with all three Gym leaders unable to battle the winner is Ash," the referee announced as Iris and Hilda cheered.

"Well Ash it looks like you earned the Trio Badge," Cilan said giving Ash said badge, "And I'm guessing it is Hilda's turn to fight?" the grass gym leader asked, "Yeah and I'll wait so you can heal your pokémon," she said receiving a nod of thanks while the cheerleaders cheered at watching another battle, "I swear the people we meet in Unova are acting very similar to the ones I've met in Kanto," Ash muttered as Pikachu agreed.

"Alright this is a Gym Battle between Hilda White vs Cilan the gym leader," the referee said, "Only the gym leader can use two pokémon while the challenger can only use three and only the challenger can switch pokémon, are these terms agreeable?" he asked. "I'm fine with that/Agreed," the leader and challenger said, "And let the battle begin," the ref announced.

"Lillipup appear with grace," Cilan said, "Lillipup give it all you got," Hilda called out. "Lillipup let's start things off with Leer," Cilan instructed lowering H-Lillipup's defense, "Now go in with Tackle," watching the opposing Lillipup Hilda got to work, "Use Leer while waiting for Lillipup to come in then use Bite," she ordered trying to act like Ash; however, she forgot that Ash is an experienced trainer with experienced pokémon so her Lillipup scarcely landed her attack, "Tackle," she followed taking advantage of the close range making some damage with the second attack.

"She's doing alright isn't she," Ash said turning to his pokémon companion, " _Better than May in the beginning and a bit better than Dawn seeing as she already had another pokémon with her when we met her_ ," Pikachu said.

"Good job for a beginner," Cilan said, "Leer once more than Tackle," he instructed, "Dodge the attacks," Hila directed but Cilan was ready, "Switch paths and charge towards Hilda's Lillipup." Gasping Hilda knew she was in trouble, "Tackle then Bite," she countered barely winning the battle. Lillipup is unable to battle so the winner is the challengers Lillipup is the winner," the ref proclaimed, "Pansage come on out," Cilan said, "Lillipup return and get some rest," Hilda said then went to bring her starter onto the field, "Oshawott come out and fight."

"You do know that grass beats water correct?" he asked, "I may not have expertise like Ash but I'll go down fighting," she said determined, "It's like watching me out there," Ash smiled along with Pikachu. "Battle begin," the ref announced, "Start off with Leer," Cilan said, "If you're going to do that then we'll just raise our attack with Focus Energy," Hilda countered, "Now Tackle." Cilan smiled, "Bad idea now Pansage Vine Wipe to hold it down then use Fury Swipe," eyes widening Hilda could only watch her starter being swiped at.

"What will you do now?" Ash asked, "Oshawott if you can use Water Gun," Hilda begged but it was useless as the water type couldn't hear her. Stopping Pansage release Oshawott only to faint, "Oshawott is unable to battle so the winner is Pansage so Trainer please release your next pokémon," the ref said, "Purrloin let's do this," Hilda said freaking Cilan.

"Cilan I know you're afraid of Purrloin, but you can't let that stop you," Cress said, "Yeah you have to brave through it for the gym," Chili agreed snapping Cilan out of his shock. "Leer/Growl," they said at the same time, "Move in with Scratch," Cilan ordered, "Stop it with Sand Attack," Hilda instructed, "Use Vine Whip then while you're dragging it use Leer then Scratch," Cilan responded quickly making Hilda curse for falling for the same trick twice.

"That's enough Pansage," Cilan said stopping the grass monkey and when it let go Purrlion fell to the floor swirly eyed. "Purrloin is unable to battle and with all three of the challengers pokémon unable to battle the winner is Cilan," the ref announced and while the cheerleaders cheered Iris and Ash watched Hilda return her pokémon as tears started to fall, "I'll go talk to her," Ash said walking over unknowingly catching the attention of everyone. "Hilda are you alright?" he asked, "Yeah I'm fine," she said wiping the tears but was surprised when Ash pulled her into a hug, "It's ok just let it out," he whispered similar to an older brother. With those words, Hilda continued her crying, "I'm so sorry for failing you," she cried, "You taught me everything you could and I still lost."

"Hey it's alright," Ash said, "And to tell you the truth you did a whole lot better than my first gym battle in Kanto where I lost big time," he revealed, "But you're so strong now how?" she asked looking up at him. "You think I gained the skills I have today?" he said, "I gained them through hard work and determination learning from my losses and from those around me," he explained, "Losing is just part of being a trainer it's about what you do with your losses that assists in your grow." As Ash was telling her this he looked back to his own experience from winning the Kanto gym badges through pure luck and little skill to the other regions finally ending at beating both Latios and Darkrai back in Sinnoh, and the rest of the room looked up to the trainer from a different region.

Nodding Hilda smiled taking his words to attention wiped the tears, "You're right I should use this as a learning tool," she said before turning to Cilan, "And you can bet the next time I'm here I will be leaving with that badge," she swore. "And I'll be here waiting," Cilan said.

 **First off as you can see is that I'm combining the anime with the game giving Ash and Hilda's relationship a brother/mentor and sister feel to it. Please tell me how you feel about the chapter so that I can correct it in the future, see you all later.**


	5. Meeting Team Plasma Saving the bell

**And here chapter 5 of Aura Unova Adventure so let's get started.**

Returning to the Pokémon Center Hilda had her pokémon healed letting them out she apologized, "I'm sorry for letting you down; it was our first gym battle and I failed you," she said resulting in her pokémon assuring her that everything was alright.

"Common I think there's a place we can train," Ash said but a trainer came running into the center, "Nurse Joy please help," he begged, "We were walking when this pink mist appeared out of nowhere and Pidove touched it she fell asleep," he explained. "I can help you," a female spoke rushing over everyone seeing her garbed in a white lab coat, pink shoes, a pink undershirt and a pink flower pin attached to her hair with her hair a dark blue and blue eyes. "Munna please wake up Pidove," she asked her companion, "Munna huh," Ash said pointing his gauntlet as Hilda opened her pokédex

 **Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. Munna can eat the dreams of people and Pokémon alike, and then project those dreams by emitting Dream Mist from its body.**

Floating over to the sleeping pokémon Munna opened her mouth absorbing the energy before the flowers on her body glowed releasing the mist everyone watching Pidove play with its trainer and flying high in the sky.

"The names Dr. Flannel specializing in researching dreams and other mysterious powers," she introduced herself. Stepping outside the group saw that the pink mist was floating everywhere, but a bit further ahead Ash could sense something, "All of this must have been created by Musharna's dream mist," Flannel said and wondering what that pokémon Ash typed on his gauntlet as Hilda pulled out her pokédex.

 **Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten.**

"Pikachu put my hat on just in case," Ash told his starter, "Your hat should provide enough protection from the mist," Flannel said as the mist couldn't tough Pikachu. "But where is this coming from?" Hilda asked, "To solve that we'll need to go to the Dream Yard," Flannel said confusing Ash. "The Dream Yard is an abandoned site outside of the city," Cilan began as they drove to the site, "Everyone was talking about an explosion that happened a few years ago," Flannel agreed, "It's what is left of the Pokémon Energy research facility," she revealed, "It was a place to research how to utilize Musharna's dream mist as a new energy source," she explained.

"Let me guess because it was a success people started turning greedy wanting to use it for themselves," Ash guessed, "But with the way Musharna absorbs dreams she got scared from all the negative energy based dreams causing the explosion." Flannel nodded, "After the explosion Musharna vanished and I left now returning because Munna sensed something," she finished. "So that's what I was sensing," Ash said, "What do you mean?" Flannel asked, "I'm an Aura guardian," Ash said, "Aura guardians are pokémon who can use aura for all sort of ways and communicate with pokémon is just one way," he explained. "Can anyone be an aura guardian?" Flannel asked, "No from what I've found out very few people can manipulate it and most of the people are family," Ash answered as they arrived to the ruins.

Stopping in the front and rushing in, they all saw a man and woman wearing medieval knight clothing with the symbol of a shield with a P and a zigzag on the chest. "Alright what are you doing," Officer Jenny demanded, "We are doing what is right by freeing the pokémon trapped here by you slavers," the female yelled, "What do you mean slavers?" Ash asked. "You think your friends with your pokémon but you're wrong," the man said, "Trapping them in prisons you call pokéballs and forcing them to fight each other is sickening," eyes narrowing Ash saw the machine behind them, "And I'm guessing that the machine behind you was created to bring Musharna here?" he said, "Yes with it we will use its powers to free the pokémon from their slavery," the female said. "You know pokémon like fighting alongside their trainers relying on one another to become stronger," Ash said with Pikachu agreeing. "What will your Pikachu know you're enslaving it," the man said, "We are the true voices of the pokémon," the female said as what looks like Munna appeared.

"Aura within me," Ash chanted firing an Aura Sphere, "How can you use aura?" the female demanded, "I'm an Aura Guardian if you must know," Ash said making them gasp. "Then you must know the suffering the pokémon are going through," the female grunt said, "Sure there are a lot of horrible people," Ash agreed remembering all the criminals he's met, "But that doesn't mean everyone is bad," he countered. "I see so you're one of them," the male said, "Then we will battle you to show you the error of your ways," the female said releasing a two pokémon.

 **Patrat the scout pokémon. Using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others.**

 **Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving.**

"Purrloin Venipede Show them our bonds," Ash said revealing his two Unova pokémon, "Patrat Tackle/Timburr Pound," the grunts ordered. "Venipede Screech to stop them then follow up with Rollout on Patrat and Purrloin Furry Swipe on Timburr," Ash countered not even bothered to the screech his bug/poison type released as he's heard louder and more annoying sounds watching the grunt's pokémon halt their attacks to cover their ears not hearing Purrloin followed by Venipede going on the offense, Venipede steamrolling over Patrat 5 times knocking it out while Timburr was already on its last leg, "Purrloin finish this with Scratch," Ash ordered ending the battle.

Growling the grunts returned their fallen pokémon, "You will regret interfering with the might of Team Plasma," the female yelled throwing a smoke pellet that released smoke letting them get away. " _This is most troubling_ ," Lance said recalling what Ash reported as Flannel and Munna reunited with Musharna, "I was hoping not to run into any trouble but that's why you recruited me in the first place," Ash said. " _You got that right_ ," Lance chuckled, " _Your new mission is to stop any Team Plasma operations at all cost I don't want their plans to bear fruit_ ," he ordered, "Consider it done," Ash said as Lance cut the connection.

"Ash please accept this as a thank you for helping," Flannel said handing Ash a pokéball, "Actually I feel like Hilda will be a better trainer for the pokémon inside," Ash said surprising the girl, "Are you sure big brother?" she asked unknowingly calling Ash big brother. "Yeah I'm sure," Ash said letting Hilda take the pokéball releasing the pokémon inside, "Pansear," the fire monkey said opening its eyes, "This is perfect," Hilda said with this I'll be able to win against Cilan," she said hugging the little pokémon who released a burst of flames on Hilda, "Just like Charizard," Ash said.

After Flannel and Officer Jenny left and Iris returning to the center Ash and Hilda stayed in the Dream Yard to train Ash using Ivysaur to help imitate Pansage and its Vine Whip; Ash using his experienced pokémon help improve Pansear's move set a bit. "Alright with this you'll be able to win your rematch," Ash said, "Yeah and it's all thanks to you big brother," Hilda said before realizing what she said, "You know I've always wanted a little sister," he smiled, "Really?" she asked, "Yeah why not, being an only child makes me imagine what's it like to have a little sibling," he said making her smile.

The next day the three stood in front of the gym, "Cilan I'm here for a rematch," Hilda announced after opening the doors. "Then right this way," he said as the wall opened to reveal the battlefield.

"Alright this is a rematch between Cilan the Gym leader and Hilda White the challenger," the ref announced, "Like last time only the gym leader can use only two pokémon while the challenger can use three and only the gym leader can substitute pokémon."

"Lillipup let's go," Cilan said, "Lillipup one more time," she called out, "Battle begin," the ref declared.

"Lillipup Leer/You use Leer as well," they yelled Hilda following Cilan, "Lillipup go in for a Tackle," Cilan ordered and watching Lillipup race forward Hilda waited, "Lillipup Toxic now," she instructed resulting in Cilan's Lillipup take a face full of poison. "Now Tackle then Bite," she continued, "Now finish with Thunderbolt," watching Lillipup gather electricity he launched it ending the battle.

"Impressive like the smell of a well-balanced dish that's been preheated," Cilan said (RK: Honestly I don't know what to say for him so any help is appreciated even if I'll probably not have him tag along), "The gym leader's Lillipup is unable to battle that means the winner is the challenger," the ref said, "Will the gym leader bring out his last pokémon," he continued.

"Pansage time to fight," he said, "Lillipup think you can continue?" she asked receiving a nod then glowed a blue light, "What's happening," Hilda yelled panicked, "Don't worry it's just Lillipup evolving," Ash yelled from the side line. Lillipup's new form is a light brown, canine Pokémon with a short snout. Its face has long, cream fur, which forms a mustache and a three-pointed crest. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a black nose. It has shaggy dark blue fur covering its body and short tail, and has four short legs, with three-toed paws.

 **Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lillipup. Herdier's hard black fur softens its opponent's attacks like armor.**

"Alright you evolved," Hilda cheered receiving a bark before turning to the battlefield, "Battle Begin," the ref declared.

"Pansage Leer while running and use Scratch, "Cilan ordered unknowingly falling for the same approach similar the first time, "Herdier Toxic," Hilda ordered poisoning the grass monkey. "Now return and Pansear turn up the heat," she said revealing her next pokémon, "Bust because you have a fire type doesn't mean that you'll win," Cilan said which Hilda countered, "You never know unless you try," finishing her sentence she turned to Ash who smiled.

Snapping back into focus Hilda saw the poison taking effect on Pansage, "Ready to complete what Herdier started?" she asked receiving a nod. "Pansage Vine Whip," Cilan ordered, "You're not fooling me Pansear Double Team then Flamethrower," Hilda responded using one of the plans she had for facing Vine Whip. Multiplying the fire monkey dodged the vines then released a stream of flames that when finished in cased Pansage in an orange glow, "Now Pansage is both poisoned and burnt," Ash said, "Now Incinerate," Hilda commanded ending the battle when the orange orb of flames slammed into Pansage. "Pansage is unable to battle and with all of the gym leader's pokémon unable to battle that means Hilda White the winner," the ref declared.

"Congrats Hilda," Cilan said, "And as proof of your win here's the Trio badge," taking the badge Hilda turned to her big brother, "Look I have the badge." Ash smiled seeing himself in her, "Congrats little sis," he said removing her hat to ruffle her head, "Big brother do you know how long it takes for me to make my hair," she cried out.

Resting the night at the Pokémon Center the group of three left Striation City after they ate breakfast after making sure they restocked on supplies. A week into traveling through the forest the group of two girls and one male encountered a Snivy in the wild and after a couple of battles, Ash captured completing his Unova starters convincing Ash that this is becoming more like his Kanto travel. Soon a few days after they stop in a town for lunch, "When's lunch ready I'm so hungry," Hida whined, "Well it would be finished sooner if someone helps out," Ash said wondering if this is what Brock felt when he whined promising himself to call the pokémon doctor/breeder later to thank him for putting up with his (Ash) whining.

Before they could even dig in their food was stolen by two round red pokémon with an orange face and yellow curly eyebrows. It has three yellow ovals on its abdomen and a curvy yellow line on its back and its paws are orange and have three digits each.

"Hey get back here with my food," Hilda said as Ash pointed his gauntlet at the pair.

 **Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon. When asleep, even when pushed or pulled, it cannot be knocked over.**

" _Quick we have to bring the food back to Darmanitan_ ," one of them said confusing Ash as they fled the scene. And entering town the three found out that those two Darumaka have been stealing food for quite some time.

"Huh another email," Ash said looking at his gauntlet, "Ash if you already don't know there have been two Darumaka stealing food from the town. Find out what's going on," Ash read. "From what I gather there's also a Darmanitan with them; however, only the Darumaka are seen," Ash muttered while the three ate dinner only for that to be taken as well but the three tracked them to an old bell tower.

" _Stay away, humans_ ," a Darumaka said as they unleased flamethrower, "Aura Shield," Ash said protecting himself, " _An Aura Guardian we didn't think there would be anyone left_ ," the one holding the food said. "Why are you doing this?" Iris asked as Axew popped out of her hair, " _We need to feed Darmanitan_ ," was their answer, "What do you mean Feed Darmanitan?" Ash asked signaling for the Darumaka to climb up the stairs with the humans following to the last floor to see a statue covered in a red glow.

 **Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left.**

"So why is Darmanitan in Zen Mode?" Hilda asked feeling heat, "And is it me or is it getting hot in here," ignoring the question Ash saw the Darumaka open the bag for it to lift off the floor and into Darmanitan's mouth. "That was Psychic," Ash said then realized, "Then because of Darmanitan constant use of Psychic its giving off that heat," Iris was confused, "I know Darmanitan switches when it has little energy left, so why hasn't it switched to standard mode," she asked. This was answered when the Darumaka gave Ash a metal piece then discovered that the bell was levitating, "Wait Darmanitan caught the bell before it fell possibly causing the whole tower to fall but when its energy was spent it switched to Zen Mode causing Darumaka to steal the food to feed Darmanitan," Ash said putting the pieces together.

"Gengar, Kadabra, Tepig, and Bellossom I need year help," Ash said as Gengar was his Haunter when Sabrina and him traded and the other two were from trades with his Tauros. "Gengar and Kadabra use Psychic to hold the bell Tepig use your flames to heat the metal then Bellossom Bullet Seed to shape it into an S," Ash ordered letting his pokémon get to work as his pokémon lifted, letting Darmanitan return to Standard Mode, Ash threw the metal piece into the air letting Tepig burn it then Bellossom use Bullet Seed to mold it as it was cooling allowing for Darmanitan to secure it on the bar then hooking the bell back on. " _Thank you Aura Guardian_ ," Darmanitan said, "No problem I'm always happy to help," Ash smiled.

Informing the mayor to why the Darumaka were stealing the food the mayor allowed the three to stay in the tower for as long as they liked.

 **Stopping here and if you haven't already figured it out I'm using the little quests Ash and the gang are doing as Ranger missions because I might as well use them instead of making my own, which is what I'll do eventually, and if you see anything wrong please inform me so I can watch out for it in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and see you later.**


	6. Vs Trip and the second gym badge

**I should have said this in the first chapter but it should be obvious that I don't own Pokémon but if I did Ash would have at least one a League and has a girlfriend.**

 **And now reviews: Thank you for the compliments  
**

 **PhotonDragon16: Regarding Trip will I'm going to make him like Paul before having him face reality.  
**

 **Now on with the show**

Stopping by in a river Hilda and Iris were having a mock battle when Ash noticed something, "Iris does Axew know any other moves?" he asked, "Well he only knows Scratch," she said with a nervous chuckle. "Problem on learning the moves Axew is supposed to know?" Hilda asked receiving a nod, "Iris all you had to do was ask," Ash said revealing his Gabite, Bagon, Dratini he got from Lance, and Flygon. Watching Iris' eyes sparkle Ash instructed them to help their fellow dragon type in his move set before turning to his Unova starters training alongside his Kanto starters; looking around Ash saw Pidove train with his flyers as Heracross and Whirlipede, Venipede's evolved form, duke it out and Sceptile and Gallade clash with Primeape train with Makuhita. "Hey big brother," Hilda said snapping him out of his thoughts, "Where's the next gym?" she asked, "Actually there's a Battle Club that I want to try," Ash said, "And it's on the way to the next Gym." 

Seeing Iris return with his pokémon Ash called the others in so they could get to Luxuria Town. Arriving they headed to the Pokémon Center to heal their pokémon before the three found themselves standing in front of the Battle Club, and entering they quickly found Don George, "Let me guess your family is just like Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny," Ash guessed receiving a nod. "No wonder I smelt something burning," an already familiar voice said, "Well hello to you Trip," Ash said not even falling for the bait Trip placed.

"But now I can prove that you are a loser like the rest of the boonies," Trip said, "So I challenge you to a 3 on 3 matches," he declared, "Fine by me," Ash agreed.

Leading Ash and Trip to the battle his assistant brought the girls over to the stands where there was already a good about of people. "Alright folk we have a three on three matches," Don said catching everyone's attention, "Between Trip of Nuvema Town and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto," he announced, "And since Trip challenged Ash the challenger goes first," he continued. "Heracross let's go," Ash said revealing one of his Johto pokémon.

 **Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees.** Was what the pokédex said when the trainers pulled out their pokédex out.

"Pathetic," Trip said gaining narrow eyes of the bug type, "Tranquill show this loser his place," he commanded revealing an avian Pokémon that is gray with lighter gray and black markings. Its beak and eyes are yellow, and there is dark pink marking above its beak that curves back over the eyes. It has a black tuft of two feathers on its head and a petal-like arrangement of feathers on the nape of its neck. There is a black stripe on each of its light gray, black-tipped wings. Each pink foot has black talons and possesses a long tail feather that is tipped in black.

 **Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. It is believed that a peaceful place without conflict exists deep in the forest where Tranquill live.** Ash's pokédex said.

"Battle begin," Don said, "Aerial Ace," Trip ordered right off the bat, "Endure then Bulk Up to catch it," Ash said surprizing everyone when Heracross caught it with one hand, "Now Brick Break," the aura trainer continued. "Tranquill get up now," Trip demanded watching his seriously injured pokémon struggle to get up, "Trip there's nothing to fear in switching," Ash said, "I'm not listening to a red-neck like," Trip yelled before turning to his pokémon, "Tranquill get up and use Double Team then Air Cutter," he commanded.

"Heracross stay calm and listen for the real one," Ash said as the attacks pelted his pokémon; moreover, as he found the real one Heracross signaled Ash, "Alright Smack Down," he instructed watching the attack land a direct hit, "Now Earthquake to wrap it up," the ranger said finishing the battle. "First battle goes to Ash of Pallet Town," Don said as the cheers override Trip's swearing, "Servine fight on," Trip said showing his second pokémon, "So Trip's Snivy evolved," Ash muttered scanning the pokémon, "Heracross return and Croconaw battle time," Ash said revealing a dancing pokémon which got chuckles and laughs but Trip just sneered, "Battle begin," Don announced.

"Move in and point blank Leaf Tornado," Trip ordered, "Counter-Shield," Ash said confusing everyone but were memorized when his water Johto starter started to spin while releasing a constant stream of water both defending from Leaf Tornado and attacking Servine at the same time. "What was that?" Trip demanded as his starter slammed against streams of water, "Something I learned back in Sinnoh," Ash answered silently thanking Dawn for giving him the idea, "Now freeze it with Ice Beam," he ordered trapping Servine inside the ice pillars, "Follow Up with Surf."

"That's obviously a water pokémon so why is it dealing so much damage on Servine?" Trip nearly screamed in frustration, "Like I told you the first time," Ash answered, "It's experience while typing helps experience is also key to winning a battle and I've been traveling for 6 years." Growling Trip ordered, "Tackle," Ash could only shake his head, "Last minute Aerial Ace," he instructed winning the match, "Trip's Servine is unable to battle making Croconaw the winner," Don acknowledged, "Trainer please send out your last pokémon," he said.

"Frillish you're my last hope," Trip proclaimed revealing a blue jelly fish like pokémon, "Gengar time to play," Ash said ignoring the sudden chill as his ghost type, "Battle begin," Don said after the trainers scanned the pokémon. "Bubble Beam," Trip said, "Faze out," Ash said watching his pokémon vanish dodging the attack, "Now prime a Shadow Ball but swallow it," everyone was confused but Pikachu smiled remembering an old tactic; moreover, as Gengar swallowed it the pokémon gained what looks like armor around the crackling pokémon's body, "One of my improvised moves," Ash explained, "Shadow Ball," he ordered and thanks to the surprised Frillish took a direct hit, "That also increases the elemental typing of the element swallowed 3 times," Ash finished as the water/ghost pokémon slammed into the wall leaving a mark. "But that's not an official move," Trip yelled, "In my years of a trainer it also helps to look outside the box to win a battle," Ash said remembering his other improvized moves and other competitions like the contests. "Frillish is unable to battle making Gengar the winner, and with all three of Trip's pokémon unable to battle that means Ash is the winner," Don declared resulting in the crowd to cheer, "You were wonderful big brother," Hilda said hugging the experienced trainer, "Do you think I can do that?" she asked, "Not at the level you're on little sister," Ash said, "I've had these pokémon for years so we used the experience to aid us, and soon my Unova pokémon will be able to do similar attacks in time."

Turning to Trip Ash saw that he already left, "If you're looking for Trip he already left swearing that he'll beat that red-neck if it's the last thing I do," Don recalled Trip's retreating message. "What's up with that guy?" Iris asked, "Honestly I don't care," Ash shrugged as they went to the Pokémon Center to heal Ash's pokémon before restocking then left for the next gym.

Stopping by a river for lunch the group spotted a Dewbble and a quick tussle with the other Dewbble it decided that the best trainer for him would be Hilda, so after a quick battle, Hilda finally captured the pokémon. It was also on the road that the adoptive sibling pair found about Excadrill after the question was brought up about if Iris has any other pokémon. Later on, the group of three encountered a group of kinder gardeners with a Trubbish, a small garbage bag like pokémon, and after some trouble, the day care owner gave Ash a pokémon egg, "What pokémon do you think it will be?" Hilda asked as Iris was also curious. "We won't know until it hatches little sis," Ash chuckled as Hilda puffed her cheeks as Sandile followed after them.

While training by a river bed Hilda training her new Blitzile and Ash training with Purrloin, either against each other or against other trainers tag battle or not. But as they were taking a rest a voice only familiar to Hilda cried out, "Hello there," a female said tripping on a stone crashing into Ash, "Bianca what are you doing here?" Hilda asked, "Oh Hilda you didn't tell me you were traveling," Bianca said upon seeing her. Getting out of the water, Ash stripped so his clothes could dry, "I'm so glad my gauntlet is water proof," he muttered getting a look at the female that crashed into him; seeing a female around Cilan's height with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt under a tangerine orange tank top, a tight fitting shin-length white skirt which gives her bottom half a wider shape, and a white bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a green beret with a white stripe running along the rim, orange tights and yellow pumps with white bows. Bianca also has a green fringed shoulder bag, which she wears on her right hip over her left shoulder. "I told you that skirt was a dangerous combo with your habit of tripping over stuff," Hilda said with her hand on her brow.

"Sorry," Bianca bowed, "But I have a message for you, Ash," she said revealing that Professor Juniper has forgotten to give her badge case. However, the case was taken by a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon with scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It has large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It has large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its ears and tail have white tips. Activating his gauntlet Ash pointed it towards the pokémon as Hilda opened her pokédex.

 **Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty.**

After running around like a headless chicken Bianca caught it when the pokémon was cleaning the pokéball the blonde haired female had, then after words she challenged Ash to a battle.

"Pignite let's go," she said calling out her starter, "And I want to challenge your Pikachu," she said. "Are you sure? I mean he's my most strongest pokémon," Ash said, "Nope Pikachu is the one I want to battle," she said, "Just hold back a bit, ok Pikachu," Ash said. "Pignite Take Down," Bianca ordered, "Pikachu twirl just like when we fought Roark," Ash ordered and before the attack could connect the electric pokémon spun, "Now 360 Iron Tail," he instructed watching the attack connect to Pignite's back, but thanks to Pikachu reducing his power the fire starter wasn't sent flying. "That's probably another move big brother used," Hilda said as Iris agreed. ""Heat Crash," Bianca ordered, "Counter Shield," Ash ordered confusing Bianca but brought a smile onto Hilda and Iris as Pikachu started to spin and releasing electricity canceling the fire type move and injuring Pignite, "Wow that's amazing," Bianca gushed, "Now Iron Tail," he said finishing the battle, and parting ways the three left heading to the next gym.

"Finally Nacrene City," Ash said looking at all of the art on the building, "Wow look at all of these buildings," Hilda said. "From what the guide says there actually unused buildings which the city leases to the people making this place the City of Arts," Ash said, "And the gym battle?" Iris asked after admiring the art, "It's also a gym," Ash said leading the girls there but they saw the sign, "Closed," Hilda said depressed.

Out of nowhere a man burst through with the face of like something was chasing after him, "Are you alright?" Iris asked, "In there, something horrible is in there," the man said pointing to the hall, but when they looked in there it was empty. "Huh I could have sworn a Dome Fossil was chasing me," he said, "Well let's go inside," Ash said despite the man's protest; however, when they entered the Dome Fossil was sitting on a display case, "Is that a Dome Fossil big brother?" Hilda asked, "Yup the remains of Kabuto the Shellfish pokémon," he said remembering the trip he, Misty, and Tracey had with that one. "Can you please explain from the top and don't leave anything out please," Ash said, while keeping track of an energy following them, to the man who started to explain what happened while leading them around, "So you're the caretaker of the museum," the man nodded, "Yes we were preparing to put a new display on a discovery of a tomb filled artifacts and treasure along with a sarcophagus," the man said.

"What's a sarcophagus?" Hilda asked making Ash chuckle, "Sar-coph-agus little sis, and it's a box where people place their royal decease in when they die," he explained. "That's right and my name is Hawkes. I run the place along with my wife Lenora," Hawkes said, "Who is also the gym leader," he added.

Leading them into the next room Iris and Axew stared in awe at the larger than normal Dragonite fossil where Ash noticed a plain colored mask of a human like it was perfectly alive. "Hawkes, you said this came along with the other items, correct?" he asked receiving a nod, "Well I think you mistakenly taken this as well angering the spirit," the trainer said confusing everyone when the knight armor came alive pulling out a sword, "I haven't fought in a while so why not," Ash said forming a sword and while Ash and the armor clashed a purple mist appeared blanketing the room until a light shined through.

"Made it in time from the looks of it," a woman the height of Professor Juniper said with a dark skin, teal hair, and blue eyes wearing a striped headband, with a white shirt with a white ribbon on her neck, as well as orange flats, teal pants and a khaki apron with orange pockets, and red lipstick on.

"Lenora!" Hawkes said relieved seeing her as everyone turned to where he was facing, but before anything else could take place Ash was thrown into the displace breaking the glass resulting in the mask to fall out freezing the armor suit. "Here I can tell this belongs to you and we had no right in doing such a thing, so take it as it rightfully belongs to you," hand extended with the mask in his hand the armor fell apart as something manifested revealing a ghost that had its arms spread with red eyes and what looks like a tear mark and a tail but from the looks of it something should be placed on it.

 **Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Yamask is a Ghost type that wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations.**

Smiling Ash could see Yamask fly in happiness finally reunited with its beloved mask, "So what are you going to do now?" he asked confusing everyone pokémon included. "Shouldn't Yamask return to where it came from?" Hilda pointed out, "And let its mask be taken once more? And if left people will hunt it as it's rare for a pokémon like Yamask to be seen beyond civilized ruins," Ash countered. Thinking Yamask talked to the aura guardians starter and after some headache inducing thinking it flew to Ash's gauntlet capturing itself, "Don't worry Yamask I promise you won't regret this," Ash said.

Promising to battle tomorrow Ash and the females headed back to Route 3 to train. The next day the three stood in front of the museum meeting Hawkes who lead them to the gym battlefield before returning to the museum, "So who's going first?" Lenora asked, "You want to go little sis?" Ash asked, "Nah I'll let you go first," she said.

"The battle between gym leader Lenora and challenger Ash shall now begin," the ref declared, "Both trainers shall use three pokémon but only the challenger can exchange pokémon. Do both trainers agree?" nodding at the terms the ref started the match, "Battle begin."

"Lillipup shine through the darkness," she said showing her first pokémon, "Even if young I shouldn't underestimate a gym leaders' pokémon," Ash muttered. "Purrloin let's start this off," he said letting one of his newer pokémon fight, "Tackle Lillipup," the gym leader ordered and in a blink the attack connected with Purrloin, "Fast," Hilda said. "Once more Lillipup," Lenora said, "Thunder Wave," Ash countered stopping Lillipup, "Now Aerial Ace and Echoed Voice," he said going on the offense landing both attacks. "Impressive follow up but I won't let you do that again," Lenora commented, "Now Work Up, Howl, then finally Take Down," increasing its attack stage by two and adding with how quick Lillipup was the attack connected, "Retaliate with Aerial Ace," Ash ordered and at such close range the attack connected as well. Much to the surprize of everyone in the room both pokémon glowed, "They're evolving," Lenora said as in Purrloin's place a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. Its fur patterning is considered attractive to many Trainers. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad and has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

 **Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for its beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprize when battling opponents, attacking before they can react.  
**

"Fury Swipe while charging Thunder Wave in it," Ash instructed as Liepard ran forward scratching the opposing pokémon as everyone saw electricity flow around it. Landing a direct it Herdier froze as it is paralyzed, "Take Down," Lenora ordered hoping her pokémon could power through the electricity, "Grass Knot," Ash ordered as Liepard's eyes glowed as grass appeared out of the ground tripping Herdier, "Finish with Dark Pulse," he said ending the match. "Herdier is unable to battle the winner is Ash," the ref said," Gym leader please send out your final pokémon," returning Herdier Lenora brought out the pokémon that Ash and the gang saw yesterday, "Watchog guide us to victory," she said. "Riolu led me your aura," the aura guardian said, "That's new," Hilda said scanning it as the ref began the match.

"Let's start off with Low Kick," Lenora ordered resulting in her pokémon to run in, "Jump and use Aura Palm," Ash counted combining Aura Sphere and Force Palm landing a critical as Riolu jumped back. "Shadow Ball," Lenora instructed, "Break it with Brick Break," Ash countered, "Now go and use Brick Break once more," he said, "Detect," she said, "Switch to Feint," Ash said widening Lenora's eyes as at that range there would be nowhere to go and countering would be impossible, "Finish up with Force Palm," he said ending the battle. "Watchog is unable to battle and with all of Lenora's pokémon unable to battle that means Ash is the winner," the ref acknowledged.

Before Lenora could hand Ash the badge Hawkes came running in, "Lenora both the meteorite and the Dragonite fossil head are taken! He screamed. "By who?" she asked, "They call themselves Team Plasma and they ran off into the forest," Hawkes answered, "I'll go stop them," Ash volunteered, "But big bro," Hilda began, "Don't worry I'll be fine," Ash interrupted running out the building calling on Pidove, and Swellow to help search. Battling through the trainers and Plasma grunts alike finally found the grunt and an elder dressed in sage clothing, "So you're the aura user," the elder said scanning Ash, "And what if I am?" Ash asked, "Why would you allow these so called trainers to enslave pokémon?" he said but it was really a question.

"Like I told your grunts not everyone is evil and battles show the bond the trainer and pokémon have with each other," Ash answered. "Tell me what is your ideal world?" he asked wondering what the questioning was about Ash answered, "While my ideal world is for both pokémon and humans to live in harmony the truth is that is impossible as there will always be greed." Thinking it over the elder nodded. "Thank you aura guardian," he said, "Grunt give him the items," he ordered, "But sir," the grunt began, "No I can see the fire in his eyes and it impresses me so hand over the items to him," the elder interrupted handing the items the elder and grunt left. "What was that about?" Ash wondered returning to the gym, "Big bro are you alright?" Hilda asked, "Yeah the annoying part was the trainers and grunts but that's about it," Ash said handing the items to Hawkes, "So did you have your gym battle?" he asked.

"Yeah and I barely won it," she said with a smile.

Returning to the Pokémon Center the group of three rested for the night. "Anabel are you there?" Ash asked using the Center's video phone, " _Yeah I am so how are you doing?_ " she asked, "Fine dear just ran into Team Plasma," Ash answered, " _Them again? Are you alright?_ " she asked worriedly. "Yeah, but when I met the last one there was an elder that asked what my ideal world was," Ash explained, " _And what is your ideal world?_ " she asked letting Ash answer, " _Honestly I'm confused as well, but what else do you need?_ " she asked. "I'm wondering if Ashana can travel with me for a while," Ash said, "I mean she needs to travel with her father as well," he explained. " _Of course just take care of her_ ," she said, "Of course I will this is my niece after all," Ash joked taking the pokéball from the holder, "Night dear see you next time," he said, " _Goodnight Ashy_ ," she said cutting the connection.

 **For Ashana should I have Espeon with Electric attacks or Joelton with Psychic attacks? I mean yeah Espeon can't learn any electric attacks but with how powerful Pikachu is and Ashana inheriting that power there could be a chance of Espeon learning electric attacks. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review.**


	7. legend revealed

**Reminder Pokémon is something I don't own**

The week after gaining the second gym badge Ash's pokémon egg hatched revealing a bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. Its oval eyes are set on the sides of its head, and its teeth appear to be constantly exposed. There is a small red scale on its yellow head. Below the yellow portion of its head, its body is cream-colored with thin arms and a red, scaly belly. It carries its loose, yellow skin around its legs, resembling trousers. Some of the loose skin seems to trail off to form or cover a tail. Pointing his gauntlet Ash scanned the pokémon as Hilda did the same.

 **Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt.**

True to the pokédex entry as soon as Scraggy opened its eyes to see Ash it Headbutt the trainer in the stomach which Ash barely felt considering that he's been through tougher stuff. "That's a strong Headbutt," Ash said patting Scraggy on the head, "Common let's use this as a chance to train a little," Ash said revealing Pidove, Swellow, Gallade, Sceptile, Meditite, Tepig, Quilava, Oshawott, and Floatzel as Eevee and Pikachu stood next to them. "Alright everyone let's get to work so Swellow keep working with Pidove a bit harder because I have a feeling she's going to evolve soon, Gallade and Sceptile continue sparing, Quilava I need you to train Tepig, and Floatzel you do the same with Oshawott and try to teach them the Counter Shield as well," Ash listed turning to Meditite, "Meditite I need you to train Scraggy and start light as he just hatched," he said receiving a nod, "Scraggy please listen to what Meditite tells you ok it'll be helpful," he told his baby pokémon. "Pikachu practice the blue electricity as well as the crimson electricity because you still need a better control over it," the electric starter nodded running a bit farther away so not to injure or destroy anything.

Seeing her big brother start practicing Hilda did the same releasing Oshawott, Liepard, Blitzle, Pansear, and Pidove. "Big brother can my pokémon join in as well?" she asked, "Sure," Ash answered before her pokémon went over to the other pokémon, "Iris what are you going to do?" Ash asked as Eevee slept on his lap. "Don't know probably just sit here," Iris shrugged, "You could train with Axew," Hilda pointed out as said pokémon popped out of her hair, "Yeah alright will you both stay here?" she asked, "Yeah we'll be here for the day," Ash answered waving her off. "Alright I need to train with Liepard and try to work a few combination moves," he said revealing the pokémon, "You think I can watch?" Hilda asked with a smile, "Well I need someone to stay here to watch the pokémon," Ash said, "Next time I promise," he told her before walking away with Ashana behind him.

As day turned to evening Hilda, looking through the pokédex, heard leaves rustle as Ashana hopped out with Ash behind her and Liepard looking a little worn. "Hey, little sis what are you doing?" he asked, "Oh looking up the moves my pokémon can use," she answered, "Good because my pokémon and I won't always be around to help," he said preparing to cook. "You didn't tell me," Hilda glared, "Well part of being a trainer is also learning so I didn't tell you," he said making her see his point. Helping with the cooking Ash was thankful that bag can hold a lot of items because they would constantly need to restock their pokémon from the amount of pokémon they had, Ash more Hilda and Iris. "Iris is probably eating the fruit the forest provides," Ash guessed watching the pokémon eat.

"Alright everyone return to rest up," Ash said returning his pokémon as Hilda did the same. The next morning the adoptive siblings saw Iris as they were packing the utensils and plates, "Did you catch any pokémon?" Ash asked. "No just practiced with Axew," she answered before they set off running into the Gym Leader of Castella City, Burgh, soon followed by Ash capturing a Sewaddle. Soon while shopping for supplies the gang encounter a Connoisseusse, a female Connoisseur, and just for kicks asked her to evaluate the bond he has with Sewaddle resulting in her saying that he's better off with a different bug pokémon Sewaddle retaliating by shooting String Shot continuing with his Unova pokémon. "All of your pokémon are horrible you need to change your pokémon entirely," she yelled.

"I don't think so," Ash glared, "While you may evaluate the bond the only that that really matters is the trainer him or her self to determine the bond," he said. "Fine I challenge you to a two on two battle," Burgundy said, "If I win you will change your pokémon," she explained, "What do I get if I lose?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow as Ashana glares at the lady from her spot on Ash's shoulder, "If I lose then I'll give you this," she said revealing two stones from her bag; one that looks like a shield. "Pokémon fossil," Ash said and after some time agreed.

"Dewott show this dunderhead the error of his ways," Burgundy said showing her first pokémon, "The evolved form of Oshawott, "Ash said after scanning it, "Snivy show her the truth of our bond," he said. "You may have the advantage but I'll win," she said reminding him of Drew in a way, "Razor Shell," she ordered, "Counter Shield," he said first confusing then shocked as Snivy spun while releasing a Leaf Tornado blocking the attack and injuring Dewott, "What was that?" she demanded, "Our bond," he answered then continued his attack, "Now Leech Seed," shooting two seeds from her collar and saw them connect to the water starter vines burst, "Now use the energy to charge a Solar Beam," with the extra energy and the sun rays Solar Beam charged quickly ending the battle when the attack landed.

"You'll pay for that," Burgundy said revealing her next pokémon which looks like a deer, "What's that pokémon," Ash wondered pointing his gauntlet ignoring Burgundy's insult of calling him a little kid.

 **Sawsbuck, the Season Pokémon, and the evolved form of Deerling. The plants on Sawsbuck's horns change depending on the time of year, and people often use them to measure the passing of the seasons.**

"Whirlipede let's do this," Ash said, "Please this will be easy," she said receiving narrow eyes of the pokémon and train as Hilda glares at the girl for insulting her big brother.

"Sawbuck Megahorn," Burgundy orders watching the pokémon charge Ash mentally counted the seconds, "Whirlipede Toxic," he ordered watching Sawbuck get a face full of poison, "Venoball," he continued as instead of it shining a steel color she shined a purple color. "Sawbuck get out of there," Burgundy said but it was still trying to get the poison off its face receiving damage from the combined attacks, "Sludge Bomb," he ordered quickly than when the battle ended she glowed. "I wasn't expecting her to evolve so soon," Ash muttered as a centipede like pokémon appeared standing on four legs with the front half of its body raised vertically off the ground. Its segmented body is dark magenta, except for its smooth, dark gray underside. Long, slightly bent horns similar to antennae extend from its head, as well as an identical pair of horns on its rear. Purple bands decorate these horns, and teardrop-shaped rings of the same color mark each body segment, one on each side of its body. It possesses four pairs of short, purple fore-claws on the body segments that make up its neck, which is used to inject poison. The four hind legs are longer, thicker and spaced farther apart. Each hind limb has curved dark gray bands around the middle.

Growling Burgundy slapped the fossils into Ash's waiting palm then stomped away swearing revenge. "So who wants the fossil?" he asked the females, "Are you sure you won it," Iris said but I already have a lot of pokémon so I feel like it should go to another," he explains, but after some more arguing the girls convinced Ash to keep it. Remembering that there was a museum in Nacrene City Ash had Gallade teleport him there to drop off the fossil to Lenora who revived it after ten minutes before teleporting back.

Meeting the sunglasses Sandile after the mess with three Ducklett it challenges Pikachu to a battle where it evolves into its second stage Krokorok before it blast offs via Pikachu's new move Electro Ball.

"Alright after we cross the Skyarrow Bridge we'll be in Castelia City," Hilda said looking at her map, "I bet the view from the top is amazing," Iris gushed. " _Nothings more beautiful that Anabel_ ," Ash thought as Pikachu thought the same with Espeon and Ashana even if young knew what they were talking about. Calling Professor Juniper Ash ran into the same woman just seconds ago, "It's called a Water Taxi," the lady said, "It used to make regular trips across while the bridge was still being built, but stopped working when the bridge was being built," she told them then left but as they left the store a fog appeared. "I'm getting psychic energy and lots of it," Ash said as Officer Jenny drove in using her Swanna to clear the fog but it didn't clear and when the group began to cross the bridge they were attacked by a Gothitelle via Psybeam.

"That's a Gothitelle," Hilda said as Ash got a better look at it seeing a feminine figure in a gothic dress. Its "dress" is black and layered, with four small white bows going down the middle. Its skin is somewhat pink, and it has oddly shaped, blue eyes and appears to be wearing lipstick. It has long skinny arms with white cuffs right before its small pink hands, which seem to have only two digits. It has no legs, or at least nonvisible ones. It also has four thick strands of 'hair' coming only on each side of its head. It has a point on its head, decorated with a little white bow. 

**Gothitelle the Astral Body Pokémon. It is said that using the stars in the sky this pokémon can predict the future and can see the life span of its trainers.**

" _Stay away humans_ ," she said firing another Psybeam, "Gothitelle really doesn't want us to cross," Iris said ducking from another attack. "Gallade let's duel," he said but Gallade quickly blocked another Psybeam before an explosion of white light appeared landing In grass seeing a bridge in progress, "Hello there," a female said catching their attention. Looking down they saw, "If you need a ride across come aboard the Water Taxi we'll be leaving real soon," she told them, "Why not it may tell us more about what's going on," Hilda said and quickly saw Gothitelle, "Isn't that the same one that attacked us?" Iris asked, "It could be but where ever we are is messing with my aura," Ash said as they boarded. Sitting in the back of the boat they heard two ladies talk about the water boat is about to stop functioning, "Huh I think we were sent to the past or a different world," Hilda realized, "What are you talking about?" Iris asked, "Well this is the Skyarrow Bridge as its still being constructed," she pointed out. Getting off the boat they realized that they were back to square one, "Could this be a loop?" Ash wondered, "What do you mean?" Hilda asked, "No matter how many times we take the boat we'll end where we started," he explained.

Talking to the little girl named Sally the group found that one-day Gothitelle is a wild pokémon that started to work with Sally and her dad. "That Gothitelle is happy," Iris said as Hilda agreed, "Could this be the world Gothitelle created?" Ash asked out loud, "Huh, what are you talking about now?" Hilda asked pulling out his gauntlet Ash looked up Gothitelle. 

**Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon. Gothitelle's Psychic power is so great that it is said to warp space around it and distort reality in the process.  
**

"You think Gothitelle created all of this?" Iris asked, "Yeah and considering that the fog that happened before all of this happened didn't dispel when Defog was being used," Ash said. "So is this like a memory to Gothitelle's," Hilda said, "Yeah because before we were walking on the bridge but here the bridge is still in construction," Ash said, "Like with our pokémon these must the most precious memories Gothitelle has," he explained looking at Pikachu who smiled remembering the times they had even if they had a seriously rocky start. Watching Gothitelle leave the gang followed her to the bridge, "Gothitelle wait up," Hilda shouted catching her attention and them ducking from the Psybeam, "Ash if you have a battle maybe we'll get out of here," Iris pointed out, "Oshawott battlefront," he ordered.

"Aerial Ace," he ordered but that was blocked by Protect, "Tackle," the trainer ordered but Gothitelle teleported before multiplying, "Dodge then Water Gun," Ash instructed but that too was blocked by Protect. "Night Slash," Ash ordered watching Oshawott block the Psybeam, "Gothitelle!" a female yelled, "You're the lady we met at the store," Hilda pointed out, "It's me, Sally," she said, " _Sally_ ," Gothitelle squawked, "Of course," Ash realized, "You knew about the water taxi because you helped," Sally nodded, "Yes it seems that I also got lost in your world," she said walking closer to Gothitelle, "After leaving we moved to a factory where I soon decided to become a doctor," she began, "But a few years, after going to school, dad said you vanished. After graduating I moved to hospital to hospital becoming a doctor in training when I was stationed here and came to visit. You loved these memories just like I did selling tickets to the people as well as the juice and snacks, and while it didn't seem like much to others it was the best memories we could ever have," here the tears started to fall. "But we can't turn back the hands of time, I can't and you can't either; never the less, thank you for all the help that you've done for us, for me and my father," Sally stopped as she couldn't contain the tears any longer, " _Sally_ ," the psychic pokémon said wiping the tears smiling as they returned to their own world. "You know Gothitelle you could travel with Sally," Ash points out, "After all you wish to stay with her don't you," he said. " _Yes, I wish to stay with Sally_ ," Gothitelle admits.

"Sally here," Ash said handing her a pokéball, "Gothitelle wishes to travel with you," gasping she turned to the pokémon, "D-Do you really?" she asked, " _Yes I wish to be with you like the old days_ ," she voiced in their minds. "Welcome back old friend," Sally said letting Gothitelle touch the pokéball.

" _Ash Team Rocket cells in bound_ ," Lance screamed, "Aura Sphere," Ash yelled intercepting the cannon blast heading to the bridge, " _Hold them off for as long as you can back up is on the way_ ," the dragon master ordered, "Better said than done," Ash muttered. "Big brother, what's happening?" Hilda asked as the alarms in Castelia City rang, "Team Rocket is attacking the bridge," Ash answered, "But I thought they were defeated?" Sally asked, "No the head killed himself and now his grunts are off to the winds," Ash answered before ordering, "Pikachu Electro Ball." Not even asking Pikachu fired its attack, and unknown to them there was a camera crew watching. "ASH what are you doing?" Hilda screamed seeing Ash running towards the ships, "Stopping them for good," he said jumping into the water and seconds later shot out surrounded in a pillar of water, "This is an invasion," Ash muttered seeing a number of ships present, "Suicune of the Northern Winds, Latias the Eon, and Lugia the Beast of the Sea appear before me and lend me your aid," Ash chants and in a flash the three pokémon appeared. "Those are three legendary pokémon," Sally gasp as the others gawked, " _Ash it seems Team Rocket is still kicking_ ," Suicune said, "Yes but now it's time to stop them once and for all," Ash said, "Now attack," he ordered.

" _Aero Blast/Aurora Beam/Mist Ball_ ," all three legendary pokémon called out and with a mental command, Ash joined the fray blasting Aura Sphere. Gasping people all over Unova and possible in the other regions watched as Ash commanded three legendary pokémon, and commanding the water Ash trapped them in water prisons then soon the Team Rocket small force was defeated. "Ash you could have at least saved some for us," Lance said as the news crew arriving. "Who are you and how did you do that?" a news reporter asked as the legendary pokémon surrounded Ash, "All news questions will have to go through me," Lance said, "And you are?" the reporter asked, "Lance Elite Four of Kanto and Champion of Johto, and the kids boss," he reveals resulting in Hilda to hold Iris back from going fan girl. "That still doesn't answer how he could control water like that or the fact that he has three legendary pokémon under his command," the reporter countered, "That is private and secret info not met for public knowledge," Lance answered, "Oh and Ash the Pokémon Ranger Union has a mission for you," he told the young trainer, "There's been a large number of Venipede in Calista City and the Union what's you to find out why," he said.

"Got it, Lance," Ash saluted, "Good luck in the league kid I'll be cheering for you," Lance said leaving. "You didn't tell me you knew Lance," Iris yelled, "You never asked," Ash countered, "And the legendary pokémon?" Hilda asks, "Didn't know how to explain it to you," Ash explained. "Loser give me those pokémon now!" Trip demanded, "Why are these legendary pokémon are close to what you call the red neck region i.e. Kanto," Ash said raising an eye brow as the legendary pokémon growled. " _Even if and I'm saying if Ash gave us to you we will never follow and arrogant trainer like you_ ," Suicune growled, "How can you talk like a human?" Hilda asked, "Telepathy, all legendary pokémon can use it to communicate," Ash answered.

"How do you know that?" another reporter asked, "That's private information," was his answer. Seeing that they weren't going to get any more questions answered the news reporter left as Ash returned them to the gauntlet. "Well you girls head to the Pokémon Center while I figure out the Venipede situation," Ash told the girls taking off to the city.

 **Yeah I decided to have a short Team Rocket scene and for Ash revealing his legendary pokémon well it was a quick decision as he was more focused on protecting the bridge and the people on board. Don't forget to review and comment, see you later**


	8. Rival in bound and alien meeting

**Before we begin time for reviews:**

 **Thor94: for team plasma, I'm just going to roll with what I do best and wing it.  
**

 **And for Ashana evolution Jolteon with Psychic powers are at a 3 while Espeon with electric powers is at a 2, so now on with the show.  
**

Quickly entering Calista City Ash found that the source for all the Venipede appearance was because of a stray Venipede that was trapped in one of the pipes in the city sewer, not bothered by the poison at all considering that Ash has some resistance to poison.

"Thanks for your help Ranger Ash," Burgh said, "No problem I'm happy to help," Ash waved, "But when we fight do you mind if I battle with your legendary pokémon?" the gym leader asked. "That's a perfect idea," the Mayor said, "We can have it live on TV," Ash hesitated, "I'm not sure about that," he points out, "I honestly wasn't thinking straight when the Team Rocket boats appeared," he explained. "Still can I have a battle with your legendary pokémon?" the gym leader asks, "If you're sure," Ash said, "That's great that means we can watch as well," Hilda cheered.

At the gym Ash and Burgh stood across each other, "Let the battle between Gym Leader Burgh and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto shall now begin," the ref announced, "Both trainers are allowed three pokémon but only the challenger is allowed to change pokémon, are these terms agreeable?" he asked. "Yeah/Of course," they said at the same time, "Then battle begin," the ref declared.

"Escavalier let's do this," Burgh said, "Suicune cleanse these waters," Ash chants revealing the Water Beast of Johto, " _About time I get to fight_ ," she said. "Twineedle," the gym leader ordered, "Stop it with Ice Fang then counter Ice Blade," Ash ordered watching Suicune bite on a lance then freezing the ribbons slashed at the pokémon. "Suicune return," Ash ordered confusing everyone, "Pokémon of Eons appear before me," Ash chanted revealing Latias, " _Yes it's about time_ ," she cheered, "Aerial Dragon," Ash ordered. "Aerial Dragon?" Burgh said confused watching as the draconic energy surrounded Latias' wings than in a flash flew through Escavalier, "It's Dragon Breath and Aerial Ace," Ash explained, "Another combination," Hilda said. "Iron Head," Burgh instructed, "Psychic and slam it into the ground," Ash ordered as the opposing pokémon was enveloped in a blue glow before slamming into the ground, "Finish with Dragon Breath," Ash said ending the battle.

"Escavalier is unable to battle the winner is Latias," the ref declared, "Gym leader send out your next pokémon," returning his first pokémon Burgh commented, "Congrats on the win, but now this will be harder Crustle show our defense," he said releasing another pokémon. "Latias return Suicune fight on," Ash said switching pokémon, "Battle begin," the ref announced, "Rock Tomb," Burgh ordered, "Waterfall to block then Surf," Ash counted as a waterfall appeared blocking the rocks before a giant wave appeared, "Protect," the gym leader responded, "Jump and Shadow Ball at the base," the trainer said. After the wave crashed and the shield cracking Ash ordered, "Scald," opening her mouth Suicune let loose a stream of hot water, "Aqua Blade," he continued, "And now Waterfall," he said ending the battle.

"Crustle is unable to battle so the winner is Ash Ketchum. Will the gym leader please send out his last pokémon," the ref said. "Let's fight to the finish Leavanny," the gym leader yelled, "Lend me your will guardian of willpower," Ash chants revealing another pokémon, "Legendary pokémon Azelf," gasping everyone watching was surprised, "Another legendary pokémon," Burgh said happily. "Battle begin," the ref declared, "Future Sight then Swift combined with Psyshock," Ash begin starting the round. Raising its hands Azelf shoots a ball of electricity into the air and vanishes before firing purple colored stars all landing of Leavanny. "Leavanny String Shot," Burgh ordered, "Counter with Flamethrower then Shadow Blast," Ash countered watching the string shot being burnt before a dark-colored flame landed on Leavanny. "How many combinations do you have?" Burgh questions, "Too many to even count," Ash answered, "Razor Leaf/Flamethrower then Psychic to control the flames to block the attack," Ash said from the side lines Hilda and Iris watched the flames being manipulated into a shield before surrounding Leavanny separating into five streams all sending them as one ending the battle.

"Leavanny is unable to battle and since all of the gym leader's pokémon are unable to battle the winner is the challenger," the ref acknowledged and snapping out of his shock Burgh returned Leavanny. "That was a wonderful," Burgh praised, "Thanks but to be honest I was battling in a different style," Ash admitted as Ashana jumped on his left shoulder as Pikachu took the other. "That was awesome," Iris cheered, "Yeah that was awesome," Hilda agreed.

"Well I'm going to the Pokémon Center so why not have your battle," Ash said, "I do have other bug types I just wanted to have my strongest against the legendary," Burgh told her. Stepping outside and headed to Center Ash felt people following them, so leading them away from the people he lead them to the piers, "You can come on out now," he said and five people appeared, "Just hand over the legendary pokémon and we won't kill you," the apparent leader 'threatened' scoffing Ash still faced the ocean, "Please with what I've been through your threats aren't scaring me," he said making them growl. "Pikachu give them a warning shot," the aura trainer said and nodding Pikachu sent out a Thunderbolt strong enough to make a small hole in the ground, "And that's my Pikachu in 1/3 of his strength so what do you think will happen if he attacks at full strength," Ash asked with a face full of wonder. Slightly freaked the leader stepped forward, "He's bluffing Scrafty crush this fool," the leader ordered this pokémon was soon followed by a pokémon that's holding a steel beam and a blue colored pokémon wearing a fighting Gi.

Scanning all three pokémon Ash glared, "Pikachu knock them out," nodding the electric mouse jumped up and let loose his strongest Thunderbolt lighting up the pier as everyone could see it. Stepping back the trainers were shocked (no pun intended) as all three pokémon were RKO, "I think that was a bit too much," Ash muttered as Officer Jenny arrived wondering what the thunderbolt about. After Hilda gained her third gym badge they left for Nimbasa City soon joined by Bianca then soon followed by Iris catching an Emolga.

"Hey you're the kid with the legendary pokémon," a male yelled out, "Yeah and let me guess you want a battle," Ash said, "Yeah and the winner gets the legendary pokémon," the trainer said. "Fine if it gets you off my back, Oshawott let's go," Ash said, "Darumaka let's win us a legendary," the trainer called out, "Flame Charge," he ordered. "Counter Shield," Ash countered watching Oshawott spin stopping the charge but before Ash could relay another order Oshawott grabbed its shell watching a blade appear and slashed Darumaka, then jumping back Oshawott glowed, "Oshawott's evolving," Ash realized.

Continuing onward after splitting ways with Bianca the group of three fought trainer after trainer Hilda and Iris having their fights as well, "Yamask finish this with Night Slash," Ash ordered ending the battle against a Tranquill. Later on, Axew was fighting against a Sandile and Blitzle winning against a Frillish. A few days later they heard a female scream, "Let's go see what's going on," Ash said running to where the sound came from and bursting from the bushes a female the height of Hilda with orange hair and aqua colored eyes wearing tunic and pants was on the ground and a bit further away were two annoying outfits. "It's you," the male said seeing Ash, "Yeah it's me," Ash smirked, "We will free the legendary pokémon you've enslaved and all the other pokémon," the female yelled. Behind them is a blue dragon with a gold-colored underbelly, and a spiked red head. It has long blue arms with red spikes jutting out from them and also has two, ragged blue wings on its back. But it was locked in a cage, "You say you work to free pokémon so why is Druddigon in a cage," Iris yelled, "None of your business," the female yelled showing their pokémon one was Watchog and the other one was a pokémon similar to Pansear.

"Simisear Flamethrower/Watchog Super Fang," they ordered, "Dewott Counter Shield/Oshawott Water Gun/Axew Dragon Rage," all three yelled as Ash went on defense and the girls went on offense. "Why resist Aura Guardian? Why not join us?" the female grunt asked, "That's because you hypocrites say that you wish to free pokémon but when are you going to free the pokémon in your possession?" he verbally jabbed causing giggles as the grunts growled, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," he ordered his starter ending the battle in a flash causing the grunts to blast off not before returning their pokémon.

Weeks after their run in with Team Plasma they run into another trainer with crimson hair and blue eyes and wears a red tank with a blue stripe with a pair of green shorts and red shoes. He also has a pair of white bracelets with dark stripes on his arms. And the pokémon next to him is a Blitzle, "Wow your Ash Ketchum," he said taking a sight of the male member of the group of three, "The names Stephan and I'm challenging you to a battle," Stephan declared right off the bat. "Sure I'm always up for a match, Shieldon show them our defense," Ash said revealing a small, yellow, ceratopsian-like reptilian Pokémon. It has white toes and a white bump on its back. Shieldon has a dark-gray elliptical face, with a prominent white brow and a white rim on its black snout. Its facial hide is extremely hard; however, it is vulnerable when attacked from behind.

 **Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. The skin on its face is very hard, and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing against trees.**

"Great, Blitzle Shock Wave," Stephan ordered letting Blitzle charge for the attack via its main before lowering its head to fire, "Rock Tomb to defend then Earthquake," Ash countered, outlined in white energy boulders appear slamming to the ground blocking the attack then slamming its front legs hard on the ground creating the second move. "Blitzle think you can continue on?" Stephan asks, as Earthquake dealt a huge amount of damage, receiving a shaky nod, "Alright Flame Charge let's go," the red head orders watching his pokémon ignite flames around its body, "Rock Slide," Ash counters once more as Shieldon used the rocks from the previous attack to its advantage and seeing the rocks Blitzle had to cancel out the flames to dodge the falling rocks. "Then let's use Double Kick," Stephan said seeing the flames vanish in the middle of the run, "Substitute and fast," Ash yelled as the attack would seriously get injured if it connected and praising Anabel for telling him about the move as before the attack connected Shieldon replaced himself with a clone of itself jumping back letting the clone take the hit dispelling right after. "So this is what an experienced trainer can do," he to himself, "Shieldon Flash Cannon," Ash instructed going on the offense as to the sidelines Hilda was eyeing the battle memorizing it as Iris did the same. "Blitzle Charge Beam," Stephan counters creating an explosion as smoke appeared blinking the two opposing pokémon, "Earthquake," Stephan heard Ash yell then the ground shook fainting Blitzle.

"That was a great battle," Ash complimented, "Thanks but I still have a long ways to go if I can match you," Stephan said as the trainers shook hands. "Well see you around Steffen," Hilda waved, "How many times I have to tell people it's Stephan," he yelled as the three left.

As the sun set the group reached a wonderful sunset, "Wow this would be a perfect couples spot," Hilda gushed, "I'll have to remember this place for when I bring Anabel here in Unova," Ash said. "Can you tell me more about Anabel, big brother?" Hilda ask, "Let me see," Ash said thinking, "First off she's a psychic meaning that she can communicate telepathically," he began, "Which is handy in a pokémon battle," he added. "From your expression I can say that you lost against her," Iris said, "Yeah the first time I did but the second time I won," he explained, "And when we first met I didn't even know she was a girl," he revealed showing them a picture, "Wow if you didn't tell us before showing us a picture I would have thought the same," Hilda squawked. "The second time I met her was back in Sinnoh where she went looking for an evolution stone then tagged up for a tag battle," Ash continued (Read Lilac Reunion to find out more), "And that's when I started realizing my feeling for her but eventually the competition closed but not before my Pikachu and her Espeon gave us a surprise," here Ashana appeared out of her pokéball, "Wait do you mean they made Ashana," Hilda realized, "Yeah it was totally left field for us since at the time Anabel lost her memories from an attack from two criminals," Ash said petting the little Eevee.

Soon evening turned night as Ash continued talking about Anabel before retiring for the night. And the next morning as Hilda trained with Blitzle and Ash with Scraggy an unexpected pokémon appeared as the winds blew in as everyone saw that it had cotton on the top and bottom of its body with sunset orange eyes and leaves on the side acting as arms.

 **Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. Cottonee shoots cotton to distract its opponent when attacked, and travels around wherever the blowing wind carries it.**

"But Cottonee aren't supposed to be here," Hilda said checking her map, "What do you mean by that?" the Kanto native asked comforting the little pokémon seeing it lost and confused. "You see around this time of year Cottonee are gathered in a flock to find another mate to spend the rest of their lives with," Hilda explained remembering what Professor Juniper told her. "Mating season," Ash guessed remembering Butterfree and his mate, "Yeah just like you and Anabel," Hilda said as Ash pulled out his necklace revealing him and Anabel kissing as Cottonee went crazy upon seeing the couple kissing, "And you want to find your own mate," the aura trainer said receiving a nod. "According to Hilda's map, we close to where they're supposed to meet up," Iris said looking over Hilda's shoulder and soon reaching the clearing where Cottonee floated around the Cottonee found a potential mate; however, the problem was that she loved to battle. " _Looks like she wants a Cottonee that can handle himself in a fight_ ," Pikachu explained, " _But what if I hurt her_ ," the Cottonee said dubiously in harming his potential mate despite Ash saying that he'll heal them up.

Although Cottonee took on the fight the fear of losing still lingered in its thoughts, before collapsing Hilda yelled, "Give up on her! There are plenty of other Cottonee that are just as good as that one." With the harsh words, it got Cottonee to fight back winning the battle, and after Ash healed the female that was just defeated welcomed the males advances so connecting leaves the winds picked up letting them float away.

Even with the amount of crazy adventures, Ash has been on he shouldn't be surprised when on a starry night the earth shook violently. Upon waking up the three noticed, after leaving their tents, a bright like appeared out of the sky hovering before vanishing into the mountain side. "Pikachu get ready for another crazy adventure," Ash told his companion who nodded, " _Here we go again_ ," Pikachu said. Reaching a dinner on the way to Nimbasa talking to the locals, "We're in Area 28," Hilda shrieked, "What are you talking about little sis?" Ash asked feeding Ashana as Pikachu had a bottle of ketchup in his paws. "Oh nothing it's just that the area is known for UFO sightings," she explained remembering what she saw on TV, "It flew to the eastern side of the mountain but what's over there?" Iris asked, "The only thing there is Professor Icarus but I wouldn't go over to his place," the bartender informed them. Wanting to find more information a mailman that was off duty told the group told them that he gained an immense headache and a vision of being in outer space. "That means there's a pokémon and it's a Psychic," he guessed correctly when the people in the dinner nodded. "Why would that be Ash," Hilda asked but soon they were surrounded when both staff and customers hounding him asking him all types of questions ranging from if he's really Ash to wondering how Unova is to him.

Then all three plus the pokémon shined multiple colors before vanishing then appeared somewhere out of town. "Didn't think I was this famous as no one else reacted like the people back in the dinner did," Ash noted with Pikachu agreeing comforting Ashana who freaked out a bit with everyone coming at Ash. "Maybe it's because of me beating the Kanto Battle Frontier and during the Lily of the Valley Conference where I defeated Darkrai, which before me no one else had, and tied with a Latios," he wondered, "What are you talking about big brother?" Hilda asked, "Yeah what's the Battle Frontier?" Iris followed.

"The Battle Frontier is like gym, six in all, but are much more intense and by winning all six Frontier Symbols they act like a compass to the final symbol defended by Pyramid King Brandon. I was able to defeat him in my third try Pikachu being able to defeat a legendary pokémon," Ash explained. "I was wondering," Hilda said, "If legendary pokémon are consider the rarest pokémon to see why do you have four," chuckling nervously Ash reveals, "Actually I have 6," hearing that he had six silenced them until they demanded Ash to reveal the last two which were Darkrai and Mew, "Oh and unless we split ways you're also going to see the legendary pokémon of this region," he told them silencing them once more.

Coming across a very unsteady looking bridge they went half way before they all had a vision of Ash falling through a rotten plank falling into the river before. "What was that?" Hilda wondered before Ash tried the plant they saw in the vision seeing it break in two by just a simple push, "Could that have been a vision of the future?" Iris asked as they continued onward. Seeing the house Hilda knocked, "Hello we're wondering if Professor Icarus is home," she explained then after a few minutes a disheveled looking man opened the door and despite wondering if they were here for his research still allowed them inside. As Hilda and the professor talked about his book they had another vision of something exploding sending panic through Icarus who left soon followed by the gang.

Even if the professor told them to leave Ash saw that the hovercraft they saw last night still connected to the reactor via tub, so using his aura to help he pulled the cable preventing a meltdown. Noticing something behind him, Ash turned to see a small pokémon looking at him, "What pokémon are you?" he said pointing his gauntlet at it. 

**Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. Elgyem was first discovered when it emerged from deep within the desert 50 years ago.** Eldyem is a light blue colored pokémon with an oblong head with depressions on either side. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. On the front of its head are shiny, green button-like eyes. Its hands have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has short, stubby legs and a small tail.

Returning to the living room the professor gave details to how he met the little fella when he was testing a prototype flying saucer, and after some time the two became inseparable as the professor gained a lot from his new companion. However unknown to them, two sets of greedy looking eyes starred at the pokémon next to the professor. Saying goodbye a familiar pair jumped taking Elgyem, "Stop! What are you doing?" Icarus yelled, "We're freeing this pokémon from your evil experiments, but don't worry we'll take good care of it," a grunt said.

"Your whole group is full of hypocritical liars, huh if you were really trying to set pokémon free you wouldn't resort to plainly taking them," Ash jabbed allowing Elgyem to teleport away gawking the grunts that the pokémon didn't want to come with them. Ordering Pikachu to paralyze them, Ash said, "You say you wish to give pokémon happiness then you should have seen how happy pokémon are with their trainer, but no you're blinded by your own sick views of forcing pokémon away from their trainers, so in other words you don't have the jurisdiction to decide if the Pokémon deserve to live with us," turning to the professor the aura trainer told him, "Why don't you tell them how 'noble' it was to steal," grinning Icarus instructed Elgyem to use Psybeam.

 **Alright, I'll stop here so don't forget to review and see you later.  
**


	9. pushed to the edge and missing Audino

**With school starting in two days I'm going to try and slow down my updates as I'm already as last semester has probably my lowest scoring in school so when school starts I'm going to try and update only on the weekends so that during the week I'm going to focus on my work. But for now, let's get this story started.  
**

After cleaning up dinner the three head to a swamp where the girls were gushing about how cute some of the pokémon where one pokémon jumping out of the water was a round, tadpole-like Pokémon with a tan, circular face. It has large, oval, black eyes, a wide mouth with downturned corners, and black eyebrows in the shape of quarter notes. Its spherical body is black with no visible limbs. Instead, it has two black-and-blue ringed half-spheres on either side of its head with a long, blue tail with a fan-like shape and a black spot at its base.

 **Tympole, the Tadpole Pokémon. Tympole emits rhythmic subsonic sound waves by vibrating its cheeks. These sound waves can be used to communicate.  
**

"They're still so cute," Hilda said but soon leaving the swamp they saw Trip in the process of trying to catch a new pokémon. It was a bipedal pokémon with an ovoid body. While mostly blue it has tan oval markings lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead. The eyes were black and round as was the upper lip with curves down sharply at the corners. On the feet were three small toes and the tail oval and white. Four light blue round bumps starting on either side of the pokémon's lower body and stretching across its back.

 **Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Tympole. Palpitoad can live in both underwater and on dry land and captures prey using its long sticky tongue.**

"Servine dodge and use Leaf Tornado," Trip orders watching the attack slam onto the wild pokémon sailing towards a tree greatly injuring it. "Now Trip can catch it," Hilda whispers, "I don't think so little sis," Ash points out and true to his words Palpitoad firing one last attack before jumping back into the swamp. Turning around Trip saw Ash and the others, "So decided to watch a truly great trainer huh loser," he baited, "Nah just finished eating lunch and decided to go for a walk," Ash admits not falling for the bait and seeing that didn't work Trip turned targets to the girls, "So you're still traveling them I see, the so called dragon master and another pathetic trainer."

But he soon regrets those words when Ash punched him in the face, "I can handle you taunting me but mess with my friend and little sister that's something I can't let you get away with," he said. "Then battle me and when you lose they'll want to be with a real man," he sneered revealing Tranquil, forgetting he's already lost to Ash four times, "Why not and maybe you'll get to beat me this time," Ash baits receiving a growled at the un-needed reminder, "Sewaddle battle front," Ash called out.

"Haha I knew you were a loser," Trip taunts then orders, "Tranquil finish this with Aerial Ace," watching the attack Ash counters, "String Shot on the eyes," spewing a sticky thread Tranquill was blinded and crashed into the ground, "Now Solar Beam," charging up the attack Trip panics, "Tranquill try and get the treads off of you," but it was hopeless as the attack hits the flying type in the body. "Struggle Bug," the aura trainer orders and as Tranquill is repeatedly bit on the threads were slowly coming off, "Tranquil Peck," Trip said seeing the opening, "Jump up and fire an Energy Ball," Ash instructed then sees the little bug jump up and fire the attack blinding Tranquill," Now Tackle." Slamming into the ground Sewaddle falls on top of the fainted flying type.

Before Ash could return his pokémon Sewaddle glowed evolving into its second stage form Swadloon, "Contragts," Ash compliments.

"Yeah that's great," Trip sarcastically said, "Vanillite let's do this," he said revealing a pokémon resembling an ice-cream cone. It has dark blue eyes and mouth with light blue on its cheeks and was adorned with specks of ice and stubby arms. Behind Ash, Hilda saw Iris shake at the sight as Axew dived back into her hair. "Riolu let's do this," Ash called out, "That's one pathetic pokémon," the Unova native said receiving a growling, "Oh I'm so scared what are you going to do yeah little mutt," Trip said. "Agility into Aura Palm," Ash orders with no emotion and in a blur Vanillite was sent flying slamming into a tree behind Trip making a decent dent. "V-Vanillite return," Trip said recalling his quickly fallen pokémon.

"Timburr come on out," eyeing the pokémon Ash returned Riolu turned to Pikachu, "This will be an easy win," Trip said but everyone could practically feel the uncertainty in his tone, "Timburr Pound." Watching the move coming in, "Counter-Shield then return fire with Iron Tail," eyes widening Trip could watch as Timburr slammed against the shield before impacting to the ground via Iron Tail, "Get up and use Focus Blast," eyeing the move, "Pikachu Electro Ball and end this," Ash said ending the match.

"Servine come on out," Trip said revealing his starter, "Snivy let's do this," Ash said when Ashana appeared out of her pokéball, "Servine use Vine Whip and strangle that Eevee," he ordered and soon Eevee was choking under the vines. "Trip that's a dirty move," Iris yelled speaking up for the first time, "Yeah attacking pokémon that's not even on the battlefield is cowardly," Hilda agreed. "SHUT UP! I don't care who gets hurt as long as I win against this loser," Trip yells, " _Daddy help me_ ," Ashana yells suffocating, "You . . . MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BIICH," Ash roars as aura burst from his body and Pikachu glows a crimson blue.

In Kanto Anabel wakes up at the sudden burst of energy, "Could this be Ash?" she wonders before getting a clearer feeling, "It is but what made him so angry to become like this?" she asks herself before trying to sleep but couldn't worried about what made her beloved act like this.

"You've crossed the damn line," the aura trainer growls causing Trip to step back freezing both Trainer and pokémon. "Snivy get Ashana out of there with Tackle," Ash orders and with Servine frozen it was unprepared for the attack but let go of Ashana. "While you're close Aerial Ace then Energy Ball," covered in white streaks Snivy slammed into its evolved form before launching a ball of green energy. "End this with Tackle," Ash said ending the beat down but it was when Servine evolved, " _Daddy save me_ ," Ashana said ducking behind Ash's Servine, " _Don't worry little one I'm not going to hurt you_ ," she said soothingly, " _I'm the Snivy from before_ ," she said and realizing the face Ashana slowly walked over, " _Sorry_ ," sending a vine Servine patted the little one on the head.

Stomping towards Trip Ash was stopped when he felt Hilda and Iris stop him, "Don't do it, big bro," Hilda whispers, "Yeah don't be like him," Iris said trying to hold Ash back. "Trip," Ash said snapping Trip back into reality seeing his starter knocked out, "Return your pokémon and get the hell out of here before I do something that I'll regret but take so much pleasure in doing," nodding like a bobble head Trip returned his pokémon before running tripping along the way.

Taking a deep breath Ash turned to the girls, "Thanks for stopping me," he told them, "We didn't want you to get in trouble or anything," Iris said, "But please don't do that again," Hilda begs. "I'll try but if something like that happens then," Ash trails off receiving an understanding nod, and staying so that Ash can cool off he runs into the pokémon Trip was trying to catch and after a battle ends up catching it and borrowing Ash's fishing pole Hilda gained a new pokémon in Stunfisk.

Reaching the Pokémon Center Ash calls Anabel, "Ana are you there?" he asks, " _Yeah but what made you so angry that I could feel your aura all the way to Kanto?_ " Anabel asked. "I was battling Trip when he decided to pull a dirty move on Ashana when she appeared out of her pokéball," Ash explained receiving a gasp from the Salon Maiden and enraged barks from Espeon, "Is Ashana alright?" Anabel asked worried, "Yeah she's going to be alright but Pikachu and I comforted her all that we can so it's your turn," Ash said showing Ashana's pokéball. " _Alright Espeon and I will do the best we can_ ," the Lilac colored female said.

A month later the group runs into a girl that calls herself a Dragon Buster and after winning in a battle against Iris Georgia starts to gloat, "Fine if you want a match then bring it bitch," Ash said standing up for his friend. "Fine but you better not be a push over," Georgia said as her Beartic walked to the battlefield, "You want a dragon I'll give you one Gabite let's go," he said as using a legendary pokémon would be over kill. "Beartic Ice Beam," the dragon buster commanded, "Dig," Ash counters, "Fire Ice Beam into the whole," Georgia said; however before that could happen Ash quickly shouts, "Drago Meteor from underground then follow up Dragon Claw."

As a ball of draconic energy slammed into Beartic and Gabite soon following but instead of Dragon Claw his claws glow green and slashes, "That's Dual Chop then that means," Ash was interrupted when Gabite grew a shining blue, "Garchomp," it roared to the sky.

Garchomp is a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color, in addition to red covers underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of its arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on its belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of its snout. Garchomp has horn-like appendages resembling a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead shark. These allow it to sense its prey from a long distance. Its large mouth features razor-sharp teeth. The feet have three white talons, and each arm has a single large, white claw for a hand. Curved fins sprout from the arms, creating wings that allow Garchomp to fly. It also has a large dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tail fin. The male's dorsal fin has a notch on it. Pairs of small, white spikes protrude from its upper arms and legs, and there are gill-like slits on the sides of the neck. The eyes are intense, with black sclera and gold-colored irises.

Opening its jaw the newly evolved pokémon let loose a greenish yellow orb of energy, "And you also learned Dragon Breath apparently," Ash said watching the move land a direct hit. Seeing that the battle was over Georgia returned her Beartic and left, "Iris think you can shed some light on you and Excadrill?" Hilda asked making the dragon master in training sigh, "It goes like this," Iris began, "When we first met Drillbur and I had a rocky start; him taking a Patrat's home then me attacking him finally landing a hit and soon after us bonding and him evolving into the pokémon that he is today. Then when we challenged Drayden and lost horribly and soon after Excadrill sealed himself," Iris finished. "I think he took his loss a bit too much," she figured, "No it's not that," Ash said after some thought, "Didn't come to you about what Excadrill's thoughts and feelings were?" he asked making Iris think then realize something, "No I didn't I was so focused on winning that I never stopped and thought about what Excadrill was feeling."

That night, as everyone was sleeping, Iris brought out Excadrill and said, "Does it not remind you of the old days; training in the mountains and sleeping underneath the stars. I'm sorry for not realizing that Haxorus was too strong for you to beat and acted like an immature brat trying to force you out not understanding your feelings," she said as tears started to form and turned to face him, "If you don't want to battle that's fine we can be like we used to running in the fields and pick berries," she told him. Unknown to either of them Ash listened to the whole thing, "Maybe this will help," he told himself plucking a leaf off a tree and started to play a melody.

Listening to the music it helped Excadrill remember the times when he saw Iris' determination as a Drillbur to before the fight against Drayden and opening its shell walked away with Iris following and soon in the morning Ash and Hilda saw Iris and Excadrill still up training. "Iris if you and Excadrill are hungry we have breakfast ready," Ash told her, but when they got there Georgia ate the last sandwich, "Well if it isn't the forfeit pokémon," she said taking a glance at Excadrill, " _Why don't you say that in my face and see what happens_ ," the pokémon said and even if Georgia didn't know what he said Ash did and chuckled.

"I challenge you to a rematch," Iris declared, "Sure it will be fun for me to watch you forfeit," Georgia shrugged.

Standing in the same terrain as yesterday the Dragon Buster went first, "Beartic let's win this," she cried out, "Excadrill you ready?" Iris asks, " _Like the good old days_ ," Excadrill said stepping forward. "Beartic start off with Slash," seeing the incoming move Iris shouted, "Excadrill quickly use Metal Claw," clashing the two attacks seem even until Beartic pushed Excadrill back, "You alright?" Iris ask receiving a nod. "Dodge Icicle Crash with Dig," the dragon master in training order watching her pokémon dig underground before upper cutting Beartic, "Great now let's use Focus Blast," as the attack connected Iris instructed Excadrill to use Drill Run, "Iris is on a roll," Hilda cheered, "I'm not too sure about that little sis," Ash said right as Georgia had Beartic use Ice Beam freezing it solid.

"Break out with Metal Claw then Focus Blast to block the Icicles," Iris ordered but the broken pieces of ice fell on Excadrill and as he bent his knee a cry from Iris got the pokémon back into the game. "End this with Rock Smash," Georgia orders, "Drill Run one more time," Iris yelled out. Meeting in the middle and in a surprising twist both pokémon were knocked out, "When I face you later I better see a Dragon Type," Georgia said returning Beartic and walked away.

Catching up with Excadrill Iris seemed more happy than normal is it also increased her pokémon training to new heights that also spread to the others; Ash learning Palpitoad's move set and training with his newly evolved Garchomp, who still had the habit of biting on his head, and Hilda who managed to evolve her Pidove as Ash's Pidove already evolved in a battle against another trainer.

Taking a break from training for lunch all three humans and their pokémon were eating their food when a pokémon jumped out of the grass and onto their table resulting in the food to be sent flying. As the girls were downtrodden over the fallen food Ash took a look of the pokémon, the restless pokémon resembled a spherical rock as its body was covered in smooth large blue facets. A yellow hexagon in the center leads to a hexagon opening that seems to work like an ear and a brown rocky oblong at the top of its head with similar colored rocks acting as feet.

 **Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon. Roggenrola's body contains an energy core which is hard as steel from being compressed underground.**

"What's wrong little fella?" Ash asked bending down, "Now that you mention it Roggenrola does seem to be distressed over something," Hilda said thinking that the humans were going to help the little pokémon ran off. Following the little pokémon the humans found themselves in a cave entrance and entering they soon heard the familiar sound of machines echoing; moreover, when they reached the heart of the cave there as a bee hive like machine that held other Roggenrola. "What are you brats doing here?" something yelled and stepping out of the control room was a Pokémon Poacher as others revealed themselves, "What other reason is there to be here," Ash said arming his gauntlet, "To stop you of course." Hearing that every poacher laughed, "Like that's ever going to happen," then they released their pokémon that all glared at them, "Well the females aren't that bad looking so we'll just kill the male and keep the girls alive," the head poacher said leering at Hilda and Iris, "Not on my watch," Ash said stepping forward.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the man wondered only to gasp in shock along with the others when five legendary pokémon appeared before them along with other pokémon, "Wait a minute your Ash Ketchum," one of the grunts realized getting a closer look at the teenager. Paling the poachers tried to run but was put to sleep when Darkrai shot out his signature Dark Void. After the poachers were apprehended the group of three was about to leave the same Roggenrola that started the entire event stood in front of them so pointing his gauntlet forward Ash sent out Tepig. Seeing the opponent the Mantle pokémon charged in for a Tackle, "Tepig Smog then Sunny Day and when it comes out Flame Charge," the trainer ordered so the fire starter released a cloud of purple smoke and with the speed it was going at Roggenrola had no choice but to go through then impacted with the flames from Flame Charge so with the wild pokémon weakened Ash caught it.

Later on, they encountered an Audino soon followed by an Officer Jenny and two younger children, "Freeze," Jenny yelled, "You're under arrest." Shocked they couldn't get a chance to explain themselves when the boy ordered his pokémon to freeze them in place; however, that caused Darkrai and Suicune to appear out of the gauntlet, " _Let go of my trainer and his friends or pay the price mortals_ ," the lord of nightmares growled. "Wait that Suicune belongs to Ash Ketchum," the girl realized, "So that means," the boy said, "Yes Doyle we jumped the gun," Jenny said. Releasing the three from the hold the group introduced themselves, "Yes like the girl just said I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto Pokémon Ranger and loyal aura guardian of the Queen of Rota," shocked Officer Jenny almost fainted at almost arresting a guardian and a Pokémon Ranger. "I actually gotten a mission from HQ about the Audino situation and were about to follow," Ash explained, "But this happened," he continued, "I'm extremely sorry about this," Jenny bowed, "Several of the Audino in town have disappeared so we were tracking them," the officer explained, "So when we saw you three talking," she finished with a hesitant chuckle.

"Oh my name is Doyle and this is my partner Solosis," Doyle introduced and a green round pokémon surrounded in a dark green gel like substance with a dark, oval eyes and a red diamond-shaped mouth. On the upper left side of its head is a curly, yellow growth that resembles the endoplasmic reticulum of a cell.

 **Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis's body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers.**

"I'm so sorry for the mistake," the girl said, "My name is Christie and this is Gothita," she introduced, "Say hi," waving Ash and Hilda turned their pokédex to the new pokémon.

 **Gothita, the Fixation Pokémon. Gothita watches Pokémon and Trainers with an intense stare. Its bow-like feelers amplify its Psychic powers.**

Lending their assistance Officer Jenny led them to the only Audino that are still in town, "So it seems to be only attracting the Audino huh," Ash noted typing on his gauntlet, "What are you thinking big bro?" Hilda asked. "If it's only attracting the Audino then that means it is something only they can hear then that means that there are sound waves that are calling them out," turning to Officer Jenny he asked, "Officer is there anything in the surrounding area worth noting?"

Thinking she answered, "The only things that are worth noting is a wind farm but no one hasn't been there in years," nodding Ash said, "Then we have our location."

"How do you know?" Doyle asked, "I've been stopping Team Rocket operations and helped end both Team Magma and Aqua in Hoenn and finally Team Galactic in Sinnoh," Ash began, "I know that off the road, out of sight, and old worn areas are the preferred places for criminals to hide in." Taking his word for it Officer Jenny led them to the wind farm, "Well what do ya know," Ash said seeing a speaker fastened to a Wind Mill, "How?" Jenny asked turning to Ash, "Like I said I've been stopping criminals since I began my journey and learned from them, so I knew they would go to a place that no one would have ever thought of and probably have forgotten." Entering the building they heard laughter, "Now that we got our hands that special sound wave the Audino will come here so they can be free from the slavery of those liars that are 'raising' them," one of them said and when they got a look only Ash, Hilda, and Iris knew who they were.

"And just how free are they when they're trapped and being held against their will," hearing a voice the grunts saw that it was the kid that stopped their operations in the past, "Team Plasma." Shocked the other grunt demanded, "How did you find this place?!" not answering Ash went to the machine that sending the signal, "Please while you may have fooled everyone else in town I've been doing this since I began my life as a trainer, adding to the fact that you were too loud," raising his arm Ash smashed his fist on the control panel, "So I'm shutting you down." Everyone was surprised when Ash destroyed the machine with his fist alone, but that gave the Audino enough time to blast them into the sky, "You Pikachu," Ash began out of nowhere, "I actually miss sending criminal's sky high," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

After warning Officer Jenny about they sent off to continue their journey, "I wonder how Professor Juniper is doing," Hilda expressed as a month after the Audino experience they have gotten a call from Professor Juniper asking if they would want to see a prehistoric pokémon of the Unova region. Agreeing they sent out to the research facility and it was there they had a reunion with Professor Fennel and her two pokémon. "And this is a Plume Fossil," Juniper said presenting the group, "I don't know what's so special about some old rock," Iris bluntly commented causing the rest to fall in disbelief as Juniper barely catch the fossil.

Placing the fossil on the machine the three watched both professors do their part than in no time the machine opened up to reveal the sound of a bird like pokémon. "Archen?" the female voice said sounding confused and when the smoke cleared a small, bipedal creature with mixed reptilian and avian traits. Its large, red head is covered in discernible scales, and its neck has blue and red feathers. Its body is covered in untidy, sallow feathers, and it has blue, clawed wings that cannot be used for flight. It has short, thin legs, and a twig-like tail that bears a diamond-shaped blue feather. It has wide white eyes with black pupils and no irises. Upon seeing the strange creatures in front of it and not its flock the pokémon went wild, pulling out an ocarina Ash played the music Alice taught him back in Sinnoh to sooth the pokémon getting it to calm down, "There you go Archen you have nothing to be afraid of your among friends. While the world you have known is gone we brought you back to teach you about the new world you have been brought into, so all we ask in return is to learn about the secrets you can do," not knowing what the creature holding it was talking about Archen was excited but was tired from running around the room.

 **Archen, the First Bird Pokémon. It is said to be an ancestor of all bird like Pokémon, they are unable to fly and move about from one branch to another by hopping.**

Unknown to them Team Plasma saw what happened and were disgusted by human greed and took matters into their own hands. "Hey I think Archen's about to wake up," Hilda said and true to her word the newly revived creature opened her eyes and seeing Hilda, but with the familiar fragrance of the other human that held it, Archen hopped off the table and into Hilda's arms. Taking it outside Ash noticed some seeds that seemed to have planted followed by some other seeds in the area, and entering the courtyard Ash saw that Archen didn't like the fruit of the new world or the pokémon food Ash made his presence known, "Is this what you're looking for Archen?" turning to the male creature the pokémon's eyes widened and squawking happily the seeds on the floor started to sprout at an accelerated rate surprising them. "How did you know?" Juniper asked, "Leaving I saw some seeds that fell when Archen jumped out. Since they were with the fossil I figured that it was something Archen liked to eat," smiling Juniper was about to say something when Archen glowed.

When the evolution stopped Archen is now a creature similar to both birds and reptiles. Mouth filled with sharp teeth the pokémon has a featherless, red scaly head with a green stripe running along the top. The eyes are white with black pupils and no irises. Its body is covered with frayed-looking, yellowish feathers with blue feathers designed for flight on its arms and legs enabling all four of its limbs to act as wings. All of these "wings" bear sharp claws. It has a ring of smaller green feathers on the ankles. Its tail is completely red and featherless except for a fan of blue feathers at the end.

 **Archeops, the First Bird Pokémon. Intelligent they are willing to cooperate to catch prey, taking a running start they can fly high in the sky.**

Feeling something in the air Ash's Tranquill told its fellow flyers to nose dive and just in time as a Shadow Ball and a Flamethrower passed over. "For the good of the world we will destroy that machine so you can never bring pokémon into this horrible world," a grunt yelled out and as if Archeops sensed Ash's frustration at Team Plasmas' hypocrisy used Stone Edge. "But why Archeops we're here to free you," the grunt yelled out puzzled as to why the pokémon was attacking them. "How did you know that it was an Archeops in the first place? Only Pokémon officials were secured to information like that," Ash yelled catching to the fact that Team Plasma knew the name of the recently evolved pokémon, "Tranquill Air Cutter," following her big brother Hilda told her Tranquill to use the same move as Iris told her Emolga to use Hidden Power.

Seeing the grunts retreating a flock of Archeops appeared, "This is reminding me of the dinosaur pokémon from Grandpa Canyon," Ash said making Pikachu nod, " _Yeah especially the Aerodactyl_ ," Pikachu added. Turning their attention to the scene present Archeops looked hesitant in leaving the group of humans, so after some squawking the other Archeops seem to understand and left, "Why didn't you go with your friends?" Hilda asked as she and the others were confused but that turned to surprise when the pokémon turned to Hilda and tapped on one of the empty pokéballs.

 **I extended the chapter from my normal amount of 5 pages as I've been inactive for a week so to make up for it I went to 8 pages, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and hope you review.**

 **Here are the pokémon Ash and the girls have**

 **Ash's pokémon on hand: Pikachu, Dewott, Liepard, Tranquill, Roggenrola, Palpitoad, Snivy, Yamask, Scolipede, Swadloon, Shieldon**

 **In the gauntlet: too many to count**

 **Pokémon traded for Tauros: Nincada, Meditite, Bellossom, Camerupt, Siviper, Gallade, Weavile, Kadabra, Luxray, Roserade, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Bagon, Flygon**

 **I'll let you readers decided the final pokémon Ash gained from training**

 **Hilda's pokémon: Dewott, Tranquill, Archeops, Pansear, Herdier, Liepard**

 **With Professor Juniper: Blitzle, Stunfisk**

 **Iris' pokémon: Axew, Emolga, Excadrill**


	10. Reunion between friends

**Here is the next chapter for Aura Unova Adventure and would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, so with that out of the way let's begin.**

"Great the sooner we get to Nimbasa the sooner I can go shopping," Hilda said as they crossed the town, "Get out of the way!" a familiar voice screamed at the top of her lungs but before they could turn Ash jumped away before he was sent to the river. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run with a skirt of that length," Hilda said as Bianca got back up, "Sorry I was in a rush to get to the competition," the blonde female said, "What do you mean competition?" Iris asked, "Oh they're having a fishing competition in town so I wanted to get there before the sign ups close," she said showing the ad for it. "That may be a good idea as I could use some more water types," Ash said, "No way big brother I'm going to go get a water pokémon before you do," Hilda challenged resulting in a stare down, "I swear you're both acting like little kids," Iris sighed, "But it would be a fun try," she added. "So let's go," Bianca cheered dashing away with Ash behind her followed by Iris then Hilda and arriving they spotted a lot of fishermen as well as other people hoping to get a water type or two, but to Ash something felt wrong like he was in one of Jessie, James, and Meowth's schemes, " _Now that I think about it why didn't the others and I see that it was clearly Team Rocket but I do have to hand it to James. I only wore a dress twice but it seemed like he was wearing them for most of the schemes the three of them come up with_ ," Ash thought.

Stepping up to the registration desk they handed in their registration forms, "Hi we would like to enter in the competition," Hilda said not noticing the person stationed at the desk froze, but Ash certainly did. "Of course now everything seems to be in order now please select a fishing rod and take these fishing pokéballs," he said showing them rows of fishing rods then presented the pokéballs, "Now once you fished in a water pokémon battle them in the space designed for battles then catch them," he informed them then added, "The winner will receive the limited addition golden fishing rod." Skeptical as Ash knew of a super rod this 'golden rod' was a bit fishy and he was also clued in with the workers were started to get nervous.

Nodding in thanks the four sent off and set up camp nearest the battle area, "Man this is getting boring," Iris said yawning, "What were you expecting Iris? Pokémon right off the bat, no fishing is an art that requires patients and a keen eye," Ash said. "Big brother I have a bite what do I do," Hilda asked, "Now reel it in before it gets away," Ash said and doing just that a blue stripped pokémon appeared with a green, ovoid body, tapering off in the rear to a trapezoidal tail fin. A thick black stripe covers the top of their body from mouth to tail and a white, dorsal fin with four protrusions resembling spikes. Their lower jaw juts ahead of their upper jaw, with a small indent near the edges of their mouth. Both forms have three black dots on both sides of their body, behind their pectoral fins. "Alright what pokémon are you?" Ash said to himself pointing his gauntlet at it.

 **Basculin, the Hostile Pokémon. Basculin can be very violent and red and blue Basculin do not get along well, frequently resulting in battles.**

"Sound like the Siviper and Zangoose," Ash noted, "Now Stunfisk I choose you," the little sister figure of Ash said revealing her recently caught pokémon, "Stunfisk is a Ground Electric type pokémon so Hilda should have no problems in catching it," Ash said. "Alright Stunfisk use Thunderbolt," Hilda instructed directing a critical hit, "Now go pokéball," once inside the pokéball there was three shakes then a ding signaling a capture, "Wow on the first try as well," Hilda said after some thought. Soon after the group saw other trainers also catching Basculin but some other pokémon not native to the region, "Iris don't you even dare try and swim," Ash said seeing the jungle girl take off her shoes and socks, "What do you mean?" she asked, "Rules state that you must use the fishing rod to catch the fish so no swimming," Ash said receiving a sigh from the dragon master in training. Going to a different part of the dock Ash cast his line only for it to tug a minute later, "Wow a bite so soon," Bianca cheered but instead of having to reel it in the pokémon jumped out of the water heading straight for Ash.

"Big Brother," Hilda gasp seeing the pokémon wrap its tentacles around his body, and seeing as Ash's arm is covered Bianca scanned the pokémon.

 **Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level.** Frillish is a jellyfish-like Pokémon resembling young royalty. Regardless of gender, it has a round head with a crown-like tuft and five tentacle-like appendages. It has oval eyes with white pupils, and a collar around its neck, but the color of this pokémon is pink indicating that it was a female.

"And judging by the color this pokémon is a female," Hilda said looking at her own pokédex, "Man this is like Meganium," Ash said struggling to get out of the tentacles. "Hilda tickle the spot where the tentacles meet the head," confused Hilda did as told causing the pokémon to start laughing but with the hold loosen Ash grabbed it then tossed it into the battle area. The commotion was enough for a crowd to form letting the workers pack up the pack up and not bothering to throw the pokémon back into the river, but in their haste, they didn't notice that Ash caught the water pokémon then made their way to the tent. Noticing that there was no one inside the group heard that the fish marks on the pokéballs were only a sticker, but it was here that Ash noticed two people trying to get to their boat, "Stop right there," he yelled launching Gallade and holding them down with Psychic. "Alright let's see who you really are," Ash said and when he did so he wasn't surprised to see that it was the one and only Team Plasma.

After their arrest, everyone found out that the so called golden rod was actually an old rod painted gold, but despite the fact, Ash decided to keep the Frillish he captured.

Reaching the next city Hilda suddenly let out a squeal, "Firs ouch and second what's gotten you to suddenly squeal?" Ash asked, "It's the newest movie in the Wonder Fighters series and it's out right now," she said. As they were talking Hilda squealed once more as the actress in the movie was standing right behind them but then morphed into Iris, "Wait a minute," Ash began but then 'Iris' giggled morphing into Hilda, "Now I know what you are," giggling once more 'Hilda' morphed once again to reveal a small quadrupedal Pokémon that resembles a fox cub, and slightly resembles a black cat. It has large triangular ears and a short snout with a tiny black nose, and furry whisker-like tufts of fur that protrude from either side of its face. This pokémon's eyes are teal colored with red eyelids; it has circular red patches above its eyes, but the body is covered mainly in slate-gray fur. It has a deep gray fluffy mane around its neck and a tuft of red-tipped fur atop its head that resembles a flame. It has small red-tipped paws and feet with no visible digits and a short fluffy gray tail.

 **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and pokémon, and it loves to surprise people.**

"Zorua there you are," a male voice said causing the little pokémon to panic morphing into a Pikachu, but Ash handed the real one to Hilda, "So you morphed into a Pikachu huh," the boy said going for the fake Pikachu, but it jumped into Iris' hair. "Alright if you want to play it that way then Zorua return," the boy said; however, Zorua jumped out of the beam before changing back launching a Shadow Ball creating a smoke. "Looks like we'll have to cancel shooting today," he said depressed before turning to the three, "I'm sorry about all of this, I'm Luke and my dream is to be an aspiring to become a famous movie director with the help of my team which includes the Zorua you just saw and the pokémon next to me," Luke said pointing to the pokémon right next to him. The pokémon is a light, blue, bulky robot-like Pokémon, with yellow lights and a blue diamond with a spiral pattern on his stomach. It has stubby rocks for feet and big, bulky arms. It has asymmetrical eyes, which is a characteristic only found in its evolutionary line.

 **Golett, the Automation Pokémon. It's said that Golett was instructed to protect people and pokémon with in the ancient civilization who created it.**

"Now this is a pokémon that I can get behind," Ash whistled, "Can you tell me the gender of Zorua?" Hilda asked, "Why would that be important?" he asked, "It means everything as when we first met Zorua turned into Iris and Hilda so that means Zorua is a girl," Ash explained. "That would explain why Zorua only turned into the female characters and would refuse to turn into the female ones," Luke said then dashed towards the old movie theater followed by everyone else. Once they were inside a blonde haired female wearing a flawless white dress stood on the stage, "That's Princess Yuria the leading role in my movie," Luke explained but Zorua heard it turning back to its original form growling at them. "Zorua please tell me the reason you ran away was because I was telling you to play the male roles as well," Luke asked receiving a bark, "Then I'll only allow you to play the female ones only," happy the little rascal jumped landing in Luke's hands, "But how can I make a movie with only one character," he wondered.

"Hey if you'll allow it can I play the evil step sister?" Hilda asked, "You want to be part of my movie?" he asked the group, "Sure can I be the wondering female adventurer?" Iris asked, "Sure of course but what role do you want to play Ash," Luke asked. "What role do you have left?" he asked, "Well I do have the villain roll left," Luke pointed out, "How about the evil step sister hires the villain to capture the princess but was stopped by the young heroine," Hilda thought out loud. "That could work I'll just have to modify the script a bit and we'll be set," Luke said, "Hey Luke there's a production room out back and you're welcome to use it," the old man said from his place in the projection room, "Thanks Mr. Matthews and now Leavanny come on out and make costumes for everyone," he instructed.

Soon after while Luke was rewriting the script everyone else was working on making the props, setting up the scenes, creating the costumes, and reviewing the scenes, but while making the props Emolga and Servine tussled around spilling paint on their trainers. "Finally the new script is almost done," Luke declared holding the script in his hand, "Alright while I don't have the title just yet here's how it goes; it all starts with two princesses being born the youngest with a mysterious power and the other without. With the powers found within the oldest child everyone, including her own parents, thought she was a witch and cast her out of the royal family, so enraged at her parents she dived into the dark arts of her people and was unheard of for years later. But upon hearing of her younger sisters crowning ceremony she hired the villain to kidnap the princess; however, upon doing so he was soon caught by a female adventurer. After a series of encounters, they finally made it to the elder sister's castle, which was created by said sister's magic, where after the first half of the fight the elder sister realized her mistake when the youngest was struck down and joined the heroes. Upon seeing that the deal was over the villain revealed to have the same powers as the elder sister, but when all seemed lost the adventurer had her Emolga fire an attack while the villain was distracted. But before celebrations could begin the castle started to fall, and escaping the younger sister pleaded for the eldest to return home but the eldest refused declaring that she has done a lot of harm and wish to travel to redeem herself," Luke explained (RK: yes looking on this I realized that this is like Frozen but a bit different).

Ash whistled, "Wow you really thought this out didn't you," he said causing Luke to blush. When they started filming Ash was a good actor remembering all of his lines to the point, and while Hilda and Iris were a bit nervous Luke and Ash were patient with them understanding that it can be a bit nerve wrecking for first timers. Thankfully the group was able to finish the movie without any interruptions and Luke was able to put them together quite nicely. As this was their first movie it was understandable that everyone was nervous but Mr. Matthews reassured them that everything would work out well, and when the credit scene ended everything was quiet then a child started to clap soon followed by everyone in the room, the movie was a huge success.

"Hey, Luke do you mind if I get a copy to deliver it to my girlfriend in Kanto?" Ash asked, "Sure and here are your copies as well," Luke said handing the three DVDs. Weighing what to do next it was Mr. Matthews that told them about a tournament, "There's a tournament starting soon?" Hilda asked, "Yeah it's going to be held in Nimbasa Town and registration is only in a couple days," the old man informed them. "And according to my gauntlet it'll only take us only two days to reach Nimbasa Town," Ash said, "Do you guys mind if I come with you?" Luke asked, "Sure it should be fun," Hilda answered.

Allowing them to stay in his house for the night Mr. Matthews helped Ash cook dinner and let him use the Video Phone, "Hey Annie are you there?" Ash asked, " _Yes I'm here Ashy what's up_?" Anabel asked. "I wanted to send you a DVD I helped created and wanted to inform you about the tournament coming in Nimbasa Town in a few days," he answered, " _Sure I'll watch you on TV and I have the movie uploaded_ ," she said then the couple started to talk about random topics and finally bid each other good night.

"So Luke are you already thinking about another movie?" Hilda asked, "Yeah but this is going to be a documentary about the life of a trainer," he answered. "Do you want to start recording now?" Ash asked getting up from his resting spot, "What do you mean?" the director in training asked, "Because I'm about to do some training," Ash declared revealing Mismagius and Gallade. "Alright with both of you weak against Ghost type attacks I want you both to use them and Mismagius include Flying type attack and Gallade do the same but with Dark," Ash instructed receiving nods, "Why have your pokémon attack with the moves they're weakest to?" Hilda asked, "This is what I call resistance training because by allowing them to be attacked by moves they're weakest to they'll slowly gain a resistance to them making them less effective," Ash explained. "Man this is a gold mine," Luke said filming the three trainers spar and he even caught scenes of Ash sparring with an Infernape.

Soon the group of four finally arrived in Nimbasa Town, "So where is the Battle Tournament going to be held?" Ash asked, "By the Battle Club," Luke answered. Thinking about the battle against Trip back in Luxuria Town Ash didn't register the words that were screamed until he was sent into a nearby fountain, "Luke this is Bianca a friend of ours," Hilda introduced as Iris helped Ash out of the fountain. "So by you being here, I take it that you're going to enter the tournament?" Ash asked receiving a nod, "Then this is Luke a friend we just met a few days back," he introduced and not for long Bianca adored Zorua. Finding their way to the registration they spotted trainers everywhere and some had really strong pokémon with them letting others know that the competition would be tough. Finding out that they had to choose only three pokémon, "Well, of course, I'm going to choose you, buddy," Ash said turning to Pikachu, "But the last two are going to be difficult."

"Alor," a familiar voice greeted, "So you're still using the same disgusting Pikachu," she said, "Burgundy nice to see you again," Ash said turning around to face the girl. Before a fight could break out a zebra like pokémon appeared between the two, its coat is black with white, jagged stripes all over its body. There is one pointed stripe extending from its nose, two elaborate stripes on its neck and chest, one zigzag stripe each on its jaws, back, and hindquarters, one triangular stripe on each of its thighs, and two stripes banding each of its legs. Its ears are triangular with blue insides, while its eyes are blue with yellow sclera and white eyelashes. Its nose is black, and its hooves are gray. A white, spiked mane runs the length of its body, beginning with two horn-like extensions on its forehead and running down its back to end in a long tail with a starburst-shaped tip. "Hey Stephan, I can tell you've been training hard," Ash noted, "Sure did, after our last meeting my Blitzle evolved into Zebstrika," Stephan said.

 **Zebstrika, the Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Blitzle. Zebstrika can be dangerous when angry, shooting lightning in all directions from its mane. It is lightning fast and when running at full gallop, thunder echoes through the air.**

"Thought I smelled a dragon type," another familiar voice said, "Georgia," Iris yelled turning around, "Who were you expecting?" she asked resulting in the both of them to glare that turned into an argument that Zorua decided to get involve, and grinning Iris and the fake Georgia decided to mock the real one. Ash turned to the rest of the crowd to see if he could recognize anyone else he set his eyes on Trip before turning back around, "Of course he would be here," the aura guardian muttered.

Deciding on what pokémon the gang was going to use they all headed to the battlefield, "Wow this looks so cool," Hilda said, "Greetings everyone! You're watching Nimbasa TV!" the man said through the microphone. "I'm your host Freddy 'The Scoop' O'Martin and the man sitting next to me is Don George," everyone cheered for the announcers Don George greeted the masses.

 **Kanto**

"Come on everyone the tournament is starting," Brock shouted in Ash's house. If you're wondering how Brock knew of the tournament Anabel told Delia who in turn told some of Ash's friends, so they all decided to watch in Ash's house. "Man, I'm so pumped, "Tracy said, "Can't wait to see the pokémon in the Unova region," Gary said with his grandfather agreeing, "I hope I can see some water types," Misty said, "I just can't believe that Ash gained a little sister," May said, "Yeah and unlike us she decided to be a trainer," Dawn agreed. "Quiet they're declaring the match ups," Scott said as Anabel stared at the screen.

 **Back Nimbasa Town**

"The first match up is between Georgia and Sylvester," Freddy began, "You better not lose to anyone else Iris," Georgia said, "I want to be the one to beat you," Sylvester sweat dropped, "Remember your battling me first Georgia," he said.

"The next one is Dino vs Omega!" unlike the first match up declaration this one had a pleasant exchange. "The third match is Antonio vs Emmanuel!" these two only had short responses, "Battle number four is Burgundy vs Ash!" said girl cheered making her go on and on about beating Ash with only one move. "The fifth match is between Trip and Steffen!" while former shrugged the latter was depressed that only Ash could get his name correct, "The six match is Hilda vs Bianca!" here both friends promised to give it they're all. "The seventh match is Luke vs Scooter," the exchange in this one was to wish each other luck in their match, "And finally Iris vs Jimmy Ray," looking for her opponent she was creeped out when she saw him dressed in a Watchog onesie.

"Will Georgia and her opponent please step onto the battlefield," the acting referee announced letting the pair walk into the arena, but the match itself was anticlimactic as her opponent's pokémon, which was the size of a tick, was knocked out via air cut off when Beartic fell on the little pokémon. "Man I was hoping for Joltik to win," Stephan said, "I wasn't expecting for that to happen," Hilda agreed, "It was bound to happen," Ash shrugged. The next two matches were in enjoyable to watch as both trainers gave it their all Dino's Deerling and Antonio's Tranquil winning their respective matches.

"And in our fourth match is Ash Ketchum vs Burgundy!" Freddy shouted as the trainers stepped onto the field, "So Don any thoughts on this particular match up?" Freddy asked. "From what my younger cousin in Luxuria Town young Ash has traveled many regions and for 5 years and has some impressive pokémon," the locals suddenly got interested in seeing pokémon from the other regions, "While I cannot predict the choice of pokémon I am certainly sure that Ash is going to win," Don declared. A bit surprised that Don would declare Ash the winner right before the battle began Burgundy got focused when the ref gave the signal to start the match.

"Stoutland, your power is needed," she shouted revealing a quadrupedal mammalian canine Pokémon. It is particularly fluffy and long-haired. Its long, thick fur is mostly blue in color with some brown patches. It has a very long "mustache" and a blue cloak of fur over its body and tail. It has small paws and large ears on the top of its head. It also has forehead hair in the shape of a "W".

 **Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokémon and the evolved form of Herdier. Stoutland is very wise and is skilled in rescuing people stranded in the mountains or at sea.**

"Storm through Tauros," Ash said revealing a quadruped, bovine Pokémon. It is covered in light brown fur with a thick, darker brown mane around the neck. It has a rounded muzzle with a dark brown nose, and three gray bumps running vertically down its forehead. A pair of curved, gray horns grows from atop its head. Each of its three black tails has a tuft of fur on the end, and there is a single gray hoof on each foot.

 **Tauros, a Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force.**

"Please a weak pokémon just like his its trainer," Trip sneered, "Didn't he win every match you challenged him to," Hilda pointed out.

"I'll admit that's an impressive pokémon, but that doesn't mean I'll be defeated with my Premium Brand Pokémon," Burgundy yelled, "Thunder Fang," she commanded. "Tauros Earthquake then when Stoutland is out of it Horn Charge," Ash calmly said nodding the bull pokémon slammed his front feet on the ground causing the earth to shake and for the opposing pokémon to halt before it got slammed backwards, "Now Firestorm," following up Tauros wiped up a sandstorm before unleashing flamethrower to heat up the sands. "And what a turn out this is, Ash is showing his experience as a trainer by shutting down Burgundy's attack then followed up with two combined attacks," Freddy said making Don nod, "Only an experienced trainer like Ash could combine two attack," he complimented as the crowds cheered.

"Stoutland Rapide! Get out of there with Giga Impact," Burgundy was taking a risk here as she wasn't expecting this to happen right near the beginning of her match. "Let's cool it off with Surf," Ash said soaking the evolved form of Herdier, "Now in the words of Lt. Surge give him a Thunderbolt," the space between the horns glowed then fired a bolt of electricity knocking out Burgundy's pokémon. "And there you have it Ash Ketchum is the winner of the fourth round," Freddy confirmed.

 **Kanto**

"That was a quick match," Misty blinked, "Yeah two combination moves followed by Surf and a Thunderbolt and it was over," Tracy said. "Well in the four months he did train in Rota and he worked on a couple of combo attacks," Anabel pointed out, "He probably got the idea from the contest matches," Brock added. "When do you think he'll use Pikachu?" Gary asked, "Are you kidding Pikachu is his strongest pokémon he'll probably save it for the final match," May said with Dawn agreeing, "I wouldn't be too sure," Professor Oak voiced, "Because yesterday he asked if he could have Charizard for the final match." Everyone was surprised, "Ok now I have to say using Charizard is seriously overkill as that pokémon is as strong as Pikachu," Brock said, "Yeah he was able to fight Articuno the legendary bird of Ice and win," Scott remembered, "Wow I didn't know Ash had a pokémon that strong," Dawn said.

 **Nimbasa Town**

While the three matches after Ash's good everyone had to admit that Ash's match was the best. The next match was Trip vs Steffen," the pupil announced, "Be careful Stephan Trips a good opponent," Ash told his friend/rival, "No need to worry I got this in the bag," he said walking to the battlefield, "Zebstrika stomp the competition," he yelled, "Gurdurr you're up," Trip said releasing a gray bipedal Pokémon with a large, round dark-violet nose. It has bulbous features, resembling curls of "hair", on its head. Violet bulges resembling swelling veins pattern its muscular, large arms, thighs, and chest, and similar thick violet bands adorn its shoulders. It possesses an hourglass shape. It is known to usually carry an I-beam girder in its arms.

 **Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Timburr. Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it.**

"How will you handle this one Stephan?" Ash asked himself, "You don't think he'll win," Iris said, "While I do I can tell this will be an uphill match for Stephan as Trip is a tough opponent," the trainer from Kanto explained.

 **Kanto**

"Anabel, what's wrong with Ashana and Espeon?" Scott asked as Ashana curled up in Anabel's lap and Espeon growled and barked at the image of Trip. "It was a couple of months when Ashana spent some time with Ash and Pikachu when in the middle of the night there was an energy that appeared to explode from somewhere," she began, "Yes I was wondering that myself when some of Ash's pokémon that remained in the lab woke up and started growling out of nowhere," Professor Oak said wondering why. "Well when they first met Trip said that people were from the Kanto region were redneck and boonies," Anabel said making the Kanto natives mad, "Please tell me Ash beat him good," Misty said, "Yes he did but in their third meeting Trip had his starter suffocate Ashana stating that he would win against Ash anyway he could."

Here everyone was pissed at Trip, "Let me guess Ash did something bad didn't he," Brock said knowing Ash the most, "No Hilda and Iris stopped him but from the look in his eyes I could tell that he wanted to give Trip a good beating," Anabel answered. "Trip reminds me of Paul," Dawn said, "He reminds me of Gary when we were younger," Misty followed, "It's true I was sort of a jerk," Gary admitted, "Ash also said that Trip reminded him of you and Paul but only ten times worst," Anabel included.

 **Nimbasa Town**

"Zebstrika use Flame Charge," Stephan instructed, "Gurdurr use Low Sweep then follow up with Rock Smash after lifting Zebstrika into the air," Trip countered stopping Flame Charge in its tracks then sent flying after it received the second attack. "Zebstrika!? Are you alright?" its trainer asked receiving a nod, "Then use Thunderbolt," snorting Trip said, "Use your beam to deflect it then use Stone Edge," nodding Gurdurr placed the beam in front of him allowing the electricity to travel into the ground then launched multiple stones pelting Zebstrika. "Should have known," Ash said, "He's just like Paul nothing but power," Pikachu nodded agreeing with its trainer, "What are you talking about?" Luke asked but he was ignored, "Big Bro's probably thinking of one of his past opponents so don't take it too seriously," Hilda waived.

"End this with Dynamic Punch," Trip said landing a good right hook ending the match, "Oh that was a brutal finish wouldn't you agree, Don?" Freddie asked, "While that is true this proves that Trip is all about power and nothing else," Don said added some extra info, "But pure Power can only get you so far." Seeing Stephan walk over to the group Ash tossed him a bottle of water, "Man that was a brutal match," he said, "I'm going to the Pokémon Center to heal up Zebstrika," nodding they could only watch on, "Man I hope I don't face Trip," Luke gulped, "Yeah he's one brutal dude," another trainer commented.

"Will Hilda and Bianca please step forward," the ref asked letting the child hood friends know that it was their turn to fight, "So Don is there anything you would like to note in this match?" Freddy asked, "From one of my brothers he said that young Hilda is being trained by Ash Ketchum himself so I'm excited to see what the pupil has learned from the master," Don said.

"Minccino, I choose you," Bianca yelled, "Dewott let's put that training to good use," Hilda declared. "Alright cutie use Swift," Bianca instructed, "Alright let's see that Counter Shield," Hilda countered; as the stars were speeding fast the second stage form of Oshawott started to spin while also firing a Water Gun, "If that didn't work Minccino use Attract," almost panicking Hilda calmed down, "Cut them down with Razor Shell then go in with Aerial Ace," she instructed. "It seems her training under Ash has bared fruit," Don said, "You certainly are correct," Freddy agreed. "Razor Shell then Furry Cutter," too distracted Bianca couldn't order her pokémon to dodge so it took the hit, "Oh no! Minccino try to use a Thunderbolt," caught off guard by the attack, forgetting Minccino could use it, Dewott was critically injured, "Dewott are you alright?" Hilda asked gaining a shaky nod in reply. "Alright go Minccino use Double Slap," Bianca cheered, "Dewott use Detect to dodge then follow up with Razor Shell," with a gleam in his eyes Dewott side stepped then use its shell to slash Minccino knocking it out. "The winner of this round is Hilda," the ref confirmed.

The last two matches were good as Luke used his Golett and Iris won with her Excadrill. "Alright with the first round over here are your following match ups," Freddy said as everyone turned to the big screen to see that it Ash vs Georgia, Dino vs Luke, Antonio vs Trip, and finally Hilda vs Iris. "It was bound to happen," Hilda said, "Well don't expect for me to hold back," Iris said, "Like I would even think that," Hilda smirked.

 **Going to stop here as I wanted to do the first round in one chapter so the next round will be friend vs friend, so who will win the dragon master in training or the student of an elite.**


	11. Reunions continue

**With nothing to say let the chapter begin  
**

Remembering the promise Georgia and Iris held to meet in the finals the dragon buster wasn't so sure now that she was facing Ash in the second round, "Will Georgia and Ash please step forward," the pupil asked. "I'm not too sure I'll be able to face Georgia in the finals," Iris said, "Yeah Ash is a really good trainer but then that what happens when you travel for as long as Ash has," Stephan said as Bianca was trying to look for Zorua.

"Elektross let's go," Georgia said revealing an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It has red eyes, dark blue body, and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below. 

**Eelektross, the Elfish Pokémon. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon it delivers an electric shock.**

Thinking over his last two pokémon Ash shrugged, "Let's light things up Charizard," releasing his second pokémon everyone saw that it is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet.

 **Charizard, the Flame Pokémon and is a Flying and Fire type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well.**

ROARRRRRRRR!

Opening his eyes Charizard released a powerful roar that sent a shock through everyone present sending people almost flying and small pokémon to duck for cover. "Must you do that every time you appear?" Ash asked raising an eye brow ignoring the sound waves, "Now I'm certain I'm glad I'm not facing Ash right now," Antonio shuddered receiving nods, "We've seen Charizard before but he was never like this," Hilda said as Iris went to comfort Axew who was shaking from the roar. "Tell me, Ash, how long have you had this pokémon?" Don asked, "He's one of my original 6, Don," Ash answered surprising everyone, "And if I remember he a legendary pokémon single handily to boot," he added.

"Eelektross use Thunderbolt," Georgia said remembering that the beast in front of her was also a flying type, "Please if you think using an electric type would help think again," Ash said confusing everyone but it turned to shock and surprise when Charizard still stood uninjured, "H-How?" the dragon buster asked stuttering, "He's trained with my electric types to build a resistance to his weakness," Ash explained, "So an electric attack won't even faze him. Charizard 50% powered Flamethrower," he instructed and much to the surprise of everyone there the flames were the size of a two store building, "Quick Eelektross use Light Screen," Georgia hastily ordered hoping to reduce the damage but the wall of light melted under the heat of the flames burning the electric type. "Wait I heard Ash said 50% powered Flamethrower," Dino said making them all realize something, "Ash is holding back," Stephan voiced.

 **Kanto**

"At 50% that flamethrower practically melted Light Screen," Gary gasps in awe, "I remember Charizard standing on even grounds with Entei the Johto Dog of fire," Misty said making Delia remember that trip. "Why didn't he use that in the Sinnoh league?" Dawn asked, "It's because Ash wished to experience what it was like to be a new trainer every time he went to a new region," Professor Oak answered, "But the match against Tobias made Ash realize that he could have used his older pokémon to help him get farther," Brock guessed receiving a nod.

 **Nimbasa Town**

"Eelektross use Rain Dance," Georgia instructed causing a down pour, "Now Thunderbolt and Thunder," she followed, but on Ash's side of the field he turned to his pokémon, "Pikachu taught you how to absorb electricity correct?" he asked the fire starter of Kanto receiving a nod. "Good then absorb," standing still everyone was surprised when Charizard was taking the two attacks, "Now Thunder Armor," Ash said and with a burst of his wings Charizard was now covered head to tail in gold as even the flames on his tail was now burning a golden flame, "Unbelievable it seems that Charizard absorbed the electricity and now has a new skin color," Freddy screamed as Don had his jaw to the table as it was the same with the trainers but their jaws reached to the floor. "And to think this was an all or nothing risk," Ash commented, "What do you mean Ash?" Don questioned, "I was in a double battle for a gym badge, but the gym leaders were really troublesome with their combination attack; however, I decided to risk it all and have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on himself and a flying type which results to what you see here," Ash explained.

"He turned Georgia's attack and made it his own," Iris said watching in awe, "So this is the power of an elite trainer," Stephan said as Trip was speechless and started to doubt his early thoughts of everybody from Kanto being rednecks. "I don't know about you but it's time to see the light, Charizard use Overheat and get rid of the rain clouds," Ash said and nodding the beast of fire and flying turned to the sky releasing a golden flame that when connected to the clouds evaporated it letting the sun shine once more, "Hold back and use Aerial Flame," surrounded by a golden but burning streaks Charizard dashed towards Eelektross sending it slamming into the wall knocked out, "Didn't I tell you to hold back?" Ash asked his first fire type who returned with snorting smoke resulting in Ash to roll his eyes

"Hey Georgia that was a good match," he said walking over, "What do you mean? You crushed me," Georgia pointed out. "But you stood your ground and fought despite the odds being against you," Ash explained, "Yeah you're right but next time we face I'll win," she said walking away.

 **Kanto**

"Told you it was overkill," Brock said, "I'm glad I didn't have to face Charizard in a match," Dawn said, "Speak for yourself," Gary argued, "I had to face that beast in Johto with a Water Type," he pointed out. "Oh yeah Ash beat you using his own brand of tactics," Misty remembered. "I wonder what other pokémon Ash has that can use the Thunder Armor?" May wondered, "Please don't ask that as I'm going to have nightmares of Ash's really strong pokémon," Gary shuddered.

 **Nimbasa Town**

"The following match is Luke vs Dino," the referee voiced, "Tranquill soar through the sky," Dino chanted, "I choose you Larvesta," Luke said revealing a fuzzy, moth larva-like Pokémon. It has blue eyes in a shadowed face. Its white mane of fuzz encompasses its head and the upper half of its body, while its lower half is brown. It has three pairs of small black legs. There are five red, slightly whorled horns on the sides of its head.

 **Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes.**

Looking at the typing of the pokémon Ash blinked, "Fire and Bug now that's a dual typing I haven't seen before," he muttered while holding the video camera for Luke.

"Tranquill use Quick Attack," Dino yelled, "Stop it with String Shot then use Bug Buzz," Luke countered trapping the flying type cocooning it sticky web then letting it shake around when the attack landed. "Tranquill try and get out of there with Peck," Dino begged but the beak was tied shut, "Now Flamethrower," Luke yelled forgetting that the webbing would burn if it came into contact with flames, "Great now that you're free use Work Up then Aerial Ace," Luke panicked at his mistake and could only watch his pokémon was sent flying before it was blitzed with light blue buzz saws knocking it out. "Hey that was a good match," Dino said, "Thanks, I forgot about the webbing which led to my defeat," Luke said taking the camera back from Ash, "That's part of being a trainer, Luke, you learn from your mistake," Ash said.

"Next up is Trip Vs Antonio," stepping forward Antonio chose Cottonee to combat Trips' Vanillite, "Well this is going to be a terrible match up," Stephan noted, "What do you mean?" Bianca asked taking a break from looking for Zorua. "What he means is Vanillite is a pure Ice type which has a type advantage against Cottonee which is a pure grass type," Ash explained, "Sure Antonio will put up a fight but we'll just see how this goes," he added. "Vanillite finish this with Ice Shard," Trip said over powering his opponent, "Of course Trip would over power his opponent," Iris said watching Antonio join them and Trip went to his little corner.

 **Kanto**

"Yeah this Trip jerk is just like Paul," Dawn said as Anabel finally calmed Espeon and Ashana down, "You know Anabel your acting just like a mother would," Delia said making said girl blush. Misty sighed, "I wish I could have told Ash how I felt about him but I was too scared to confess," Brock patted her on the back, "Don't worry about it I'm sure there is a guy for you," he assured.

 **Nimbasa Town**

"The final match Iris vs Hilda," stepping forward Iris chose her Emolga and to combat Iris' choice Hilda revealed her Archeops, "So Ash who do you think is going to win?" Dino asked, "Honestly I don't know both are good trainers so we'll have to watch what happens," Ash answered. "Rock Slide," Hilda said starting off the match, "Dodge then when you get a clear shot use Electro Ball," Iris yelled, flying around Emolga fired when she had Archeops but the attack was stopped when a falling rock fell in front of it, "Emolga Shock Wave then follow up with Thunder Shock," taking the attack Archeops was paralyzed from the second attack, "And it looks like Archeops is Paralyzed how will Hilda work around this?" Freddy said.

"Emolga use Rain Dance," when the rain clouds rolled in a Thunderbolt from Emolga should have ended it; however, Archeops was able to dodge before landing Emolga with a Smack Down. "Please that was just beginners luck," Trip scoffed from his little corner, "Archeops if you can use Stone Edge," but Iris was ready for it, "Emolga use Acrobatics to dodge then Thunderbolt once more," she ordered ending the match. "Don't worry I'll get you for this match," Hilda said shaking hands with Iris, "Will you please turn your attention to the big screen and we'll reveal the next matches," Freddy said. On the screen it showed the next pairing; Trip vs Iris and Dino vs Ash, "Finally this is pay back for what he did to Ashana," Ash growled as Trip shuddered.

"First up is Dino vs Ash," Freddy yelled and gulping Dino stepped forward as Ash did the same, "Here goes nothing come on out Druddigon," he said, "So a dragon type huh," Ash said, "Go my son," appearing from the pokéball is a large, bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon with a green, armor-like hide covering its body. It has two pairs of pointed teeth: one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Several spikes of varying size protrude from the back of its head, neck, and shoulders. Both sides of its chest, the center of its back, and its knees have two triangular holes. There is a gray, diamond-shaped patch of scales covering its belly, and a smaller one on its back. It has three claws on its feet and hands. A ring of spikes surrounds the tip of its tail.

 **Tyranitar, the Armor Pokémon. Tyranitar has a heavily armored body that can withstand powerful attacks and is able to crush a mountain with one hand.**

Gulping Dino wiped off the sweat, "I don't care if you're an elite I'm still going to give it my all," he yelled, "And that's what I expect from a fellow trainer," Ash grinned, "But here's the thing about Tyranitar is that when he appears a sand storm soon follows." True to Ash's words a sandstorm appeared, "This just got a whole lot harder," Dino muttered when his pokémon grunted in pain, "Druddigon if you can hear me use Dragon Claw," he ordered but with the sand whipping around it was hard to tell if his pokémon landed its attack; however, there was a sudden chill in the air, "Did it just get colder just now?" Bianca asked shivering. "Yeah so that means Ash had his pokémon use an ice type move," Burgundy said then Druddigon soared out of the sand veil its right arm encased in a block of ice, "You alright buddy?" Dino asked receiving a nod, "Good then use Focus Blast," he instructed as his pokémon jumped back into the sandstorm and within the storm, an explosion occurred allowing everyone to see Tyranitar taking the hit but the crowd couldn't see anything else as the sands moved in covering the area.

"I don't believe my eyes it seems that Ash is barely issuing a single command," Freddy yelled, "Yes it seems that Ash fully trusts in his pokémon's ability to decide for itself," Don said.

 **Kanto**

"I'm surprised that Ash has a Tyranitar," Misty said, "Actually you along with Ash and Brock met him back in Johto," Anabel hinted, "Wait are you saying that the Tyranitar is the Larvitar," Brock said surprised. "Yeah when we were in the palace Ranger Jack brought the little fella with him to give to Ash," Anabel explained.

 **Nimbasa Town**

"And with Druddigon unable to battle the winner is Tyranitar," the pupil declared when the sandstorm subdued, "Great match Dino," Ash said, "Sure just expect a rematch later on," he said as they walked over to the others. "I just realized something," Hilda said turning to her big brother, "Why haven't you used your legendary pokémon?" she asked, "Why should I yeah I mean I can win easily but that's not my style and the only times I'm actually going to bring them out is when a) it's a world ending situation or b) we're in the league," Ash answered. "I'm surprised you can deny the chance to use your legendary pokémon," Antonio said, "Yeah but I've used my regular pokémon so far and why change that with a couple of legendary pokémon," Ash shrugged.

"Will Iris and Trip step in the battle field," the ref asked, "Be careful Iris you know how Trip is," Ash said making her nod. "Superior finish this," Trip declared, "So his starter evolved to the final stage huh," Ash said seeing as Superior is a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokémon. Its face and throat are white, while its back is dark green. Curled, mint-colored patterns extend into the white portion of its face, and it has narrow red eyes. In the lower jaw, two fangs are visible when its mouth is open. There are two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. Just below its neck, it has two small leaf-like protrusions coming out of either side. It has curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail. "Excadrill come on out," Iris said revealing her pokémon choice, "Common why didn't you use a dragon type," Georgia cried out, "Battle begin," the ref announced.

"Superior use Giga Impact," Trip said going for a one hit KO, "Excadrill get out of there with Dig then come back up and use Aerial Ace," Iris counted making Trip growl as his starter soared over the hole and was attacked from behind. "Good choice there Iris," Hilda cheered, "Yeah beat the jerk," Stephan yelled, "Superior get back in there with Leaf Blade," Trip shouted and waiting Iris tried a page from Ash's book of waiting then, "Excadrill use Sludge Bomb," surprised Superior took a face full of poison but was able to land its attack and shake off the sludge. "Rats Superior isn't poisoned," Dino said, "But even then it'll take a lot more to take down that Superior," Ash noted.

"Superior Energy Ball," seeing the incoming attack Iris countered, "Quick use Dig to get out of the way," Trip grinned, "Right where I want you quick Superior use Frenzy Plant," caught off guard Excadrill burst out of the ground covered in vines. "Excadrill get out of there with Metal Claw," Iris shouted, "Superior use Mega Drain," when the parts on its head glowed Excadrill was slowly losing its energy, "Now let go and finish with Hyper Beam," Trip said with an evil grin and letting go Excadrill was sent to the stadium wall but the attack still kept coming. "Trip enough the battles over," Ash yelled, "Not until that pokémon is finished as no one should be more powerful than me with only the champion being the exception," Trip shouted, "Darkrai use Dark Void on Superior," Ash said calling upon his Nightmare Pokémon putting the starter of Unova to sleep, "Latias and Gallade come on out and use Heal Pulse on Excadrill," the Pokémon Ranger instructed.

"Excadrill are you alright?" Iris begged running up to her pokémon receiving a nod, "If you don't want to battle after this I understand," the trainer said but the pokémon shook his head, "So you still want to fight with me?" she hopefully asked receiving a nod. Turning to Trip Ash sent a glare that sent shivers down Trip's spine clearly remembering the last time it was sent his way, "You better be ready for our match Trip because I'm not going to hold back," the snarl in Ash's voice sent shivers down everyone's back both present and watching on TV.

 **Kanto**

"Finally Trip is going to pay," Anabel said glaring at Trip, "From the looks of it Trip looks like he's facing death," Gary smiled. "Show them what Kanto is all about Ash," Misty said with those of Kanto nodded. "But is it me or did that snarl scare me," May said shivering, "That's Ash for you do something wrong against either a pokémon or another human with ill intent and Ash isn't going to go easy on you," Brock said shaking his head. "Yes that is what Ash is all about," Scott nodded and with Delia, all she could think was that Ash was just like his father.

 **Nimbasa Town**

"May Ash and Trip please come to the stage," hearing his name being called Ash stepped forward with Pikachu proudly on his shoulder, "Trainers chose your pokémon," pulling out his pokéball Trip said, "Show everyone that Kanto is weak Superior," glaring Ash turned to his starter who nodded, "Defend the home land Pikachu." "Please Electric types are weak against Grass this proves you are a loser," Trip snickered but Ash wasn't bothered with it, "Battle begin," the ref shouted. "Superior Frenzy Plant," not even twitching as the move came closer Ash yelled, "Pikachu cut them down with Voltage Blade," surrounded with electricity Pikachu's tail glowed causing the electricity to move to the tail and with a tail swipe all the vines to fall over then slammed into Superior. "Superior use Wrap," charging in Superior was about to wrap around Pikachu but, "Pikachu roll backward then use Electric Slam," while dodging Pikachu absorbed electricity to his tail then slammed in against the grass snake's face.

 **Kanto**

"That was a move he used against Lt. Surge," Misty said as she and Brock remembered the move, "And the roll was when he got it from me to beat Roark," Dawn pointed out as Brock also remembered the move as well. "Well, it seems like Ash has really grown," Professor Oak chuckled, "He sure has," Delia said as Scott nodded and Anabel just stared at the screen.

 **Nimbasa Town**

"Superior get back up this instant," Trip dictated seeing his pokémon lying on the floor, "Yeah this guy reminds me of Paul more than Gary as even Gary would care for his pokémon," Ash muttered. "Pikachu swallow an Electro Ball," widening his eyes Trip remembered the last time something like that happened, "Superior quick Vine Whip and get that Electro Ball," however, Superior could only lift his head up but only have it fall back to the ground, "Thunder Armor success," Ash said as Pikachu had that familiar golden shine to it. "Wow this is amazing," Antonio gasp in awe, "This is going to be my biggest hit yet," Luke said recording every second of the match, "Superior get back up and use Giga Impact," succeeding in getting up Superior charged forward, "Pikachu Counter Shield," nodding Pikachu started to spin while releasing electricity that when connected with the Giga Impact created an explosion.

Everyone held their breaths wondering what happened, and when the smoke settled Superior was knocked out, "And the winner of Battle Tournament is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto." Hearing the winner everyone started to cheer; "Vanillite kill the loser with Icicle Spear," Trip yelled using the cheers has a cover, "BIG BROTHER WATCH OUT!" Hilda yelled pausing all celebrations as the explosion, "I did it I finally did what I wanted to do for so long," Trip laughed as Hilda broke down crying, "Please like that would stop me," a familiar voice broke through the smoke making everyone pause as when the smoke cleared there was a dome of energy surrounding him than hearing a cry everyone saw Vanillite crashing into Trip who in turned collided into the building, "B-But how?" Trip yelled.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Ash said as Darkrai appeared, "Now I suggest you surrender peacefully," growling Trip shakily got up, "Never not until I prove that everyone from Kanto are weak and spineless." Shaking his head Ash said, "Darkrai put him to sleep," nodding the Nightmare Pokémon launched his signature attack, Dark Void, putting Trip to sleep. "Big brother, are you alright?" Hilda asked checking over Ash, "No need to worry I'm fine," Ash waved, "Then why do I worry more when you said that," she said.

 **Kanto**

"ASH!" everyone yelled, "Ok this guys a lot worse than Paul," Gary growled, "Don't worry Ash is alright," Anabel said still facing the screen. "Yeah she's right Ash is ok," Misty said, "I'm psychic so I can tell where someone is and how they're feeling," Anabel answered.

 **Nimbasa Town**

"Ash are you willing to press charges?" Officer Jenny questioned, "No need as no one was injured," Ash said making the officer nod. "Why did you refuse?" Stephan asked, "If you press charges you wouldn't have to see the jerk anymore," he explained, "Yeah well I don't want his anger facing anyone else and unlike some people I can handle his anger towards me as I've seen others like him before," Ash explained.

After receiving his reward he went to the Pokémon Center, "Hey where's Ash going?" Luke asked wanting to get an interview with him, "Oh he's probably going to call his girlfriend," Hilda shrugged. "He has a girlfriend?" Georgia asked a bit disappointed along with most of the females in the area, "Yeah from what big bro explained they reunited back in Sinnoh for a tag battle and after an incident, he realized his feeling for her," Hilda explained.

 **Going to stop here and hope you all enjoyed the chapter and to review about the other pokémon Ash will gain by trading his Tauros.**


	12. Meeting old friends introducing admins

**Let's start chapter 12 of Aura Unova Adventure**

"Man this is some good food," Hilda said digging into the soup, "You can say that again," Iris agreed. "And it seems that the pokémon also love the food," Ash said looking at all of their pokémon, "I'm just thankful I had both my mom and Brock to help teach me how to cook," Ash said, " _You got that right_ ," all of Ash's older pokémon agreed.

After separating from the others at Nimbasa Town both human and pokémon were taking a break before they entered the desert area that stood between them and Nimbasa City. " _Boss I sense an injured pokémon_ ," Lucario said standing up, "Where's the injured pokémon?" Ash asked letting the girls know what Lucario was talking about and blinked when it pointed to the bush surrounding the tree. Walking over Ash got a closer look then jumped back, "It can't be," Ash said, " _What's gotten you jumpy Ash_?" Pikachu asked, "It's Meowth," Ash answered surprising them.

"You mean the Meowth from the former Team Rocket?" Hilda asked, "Yeah but what's he doing out here and not with Jessie and James?" Ash wondered. "Well we're about to find out," Iris said seeing motion in Meowth, "Uh where am I?" he asked looking up to see Ash, "Oh thank gawd it's you, Ash," the feline said hugging the elite trainer, "Whoa there where's Jessie and James?" Ash asked. "That's the thing after you beat the boss Team Rocket went with the winds the small force that was heading to Calista City is one example of the admins wanting to take control, and with the civil war the police along with the International Police, G-Men, and the Rangers picked off the small groups," Meowth explained. "When we were recognized we all willingly went into arrest and in exchange for freedom we were allowed to be undercover agents that were assigned to spy on Team Plasma when we got caught so after a small skirmish I was sent blasting off while the others were captured," he finished.

"Where were you when the three of you got found out?" Ash asked getting up, "Really you're going to help even after all we did to you and your companions?" Meowth blinked. "Yeah because if it wasn't for you three I wouldn't have been able to get to Ice Island back in the islands," Ash said, "So think of it as a debt being paid," for what seemed like the first time Meowth let out a real smile, "Thanks Ash." Packing up, Meowth led them towards the area the three of them were supposed to be, "Wow this place is crawling with Plasma grunts," Hilda said seeing that the surrounding area was full of Team Plasma, "Who are those two right in the back near the steps?" Ash asked and turning to their to the people Ash was pointing to; both seem to be instructing orders as the lady on the left wore a black and red female knight outfit with blonde hair and ruby red eyes and the female next to her was also wearing a female knight outfit but the color was in an emerald green and electric blue with brown eyes and black hair. "From what we were able to gather they're two of the three admins of Team Plasma," Meowth began, "The blonde hair is code named Saber and the one next to her is called Ruler, but the male is unknown. Being the strongest Team Plasma hopes that they can defeat you and turn you to their side," the former Rocket agent finished.

"Alright I say we fall back for now and think of a plan," Ash said but when they left Hilda moved some rocks which caught the attention of a couple of grunts, "Intruders spotted," one of them yelled alerting Ash and the group their cover was blown. "Swoobat Air Cutter," they heard from behind them, "Roggenrola use Stone Edge to block them then use Sandstorm to cover our escape," Ash instructed allowing them to get away.

"Alright with our cover blown," Hilda blushed in embarrassment, "We'll need to find another way in," Ash said, "Yeah but I didn't see Jessie and James anywhere," Meowth pointed out, "Well lucky for you I had Lucario scan the area and from what he said there's a castle underneath the sands and Jessie and James are at the bottom level," Ash explained as Lucario jumped in. "But it's only the four of us vs who knows how many Team Plasma members," Iris reminded everyone, "Please if you've forgotten Ash here has a lot of powerful pokémon," Meowth said, "Alright let me call Lance," Ash said pulling out his phone, " _What do you need Ash_?" Lance asked. "First off why didn't you tell me that Jessie, James, and Meowth worked for the other side/" Ash asked, " _Sorry but with everything happening here at base I forgot to send you a text_ ," Lance explained, "Fine but do you have any agents nearby because I'm about to stop a big Team Plasma op," Ash said.

" _Unfortunately you're on your own as I don't think I'll be able to get any agents to you in time_ ," Lance answered, "And the International Police?" Ash pointed out, " _Same because even with the spies we've sent there is very little data so this is an out of the blue situation_ ," the dragon master answered. "Fine thanks anyway," Ash finished closing his phone, "So what's going on?" Iris asked, "Well thanks to this being out of nowhere we're on our own," Ash answered, "But I know we can do this if we keep together we'll win," he said receiving nods.

When the moon rose high over the castle buried in the sand all the grunts lowered their guard as there was no way they were going to be attack, but Arceus would be giving them a bad day in the form of an explosion that caught everyone off guard as a Darkrai appeared launching Dark Voids knocking every grunt out then was teleported away to the nearest police station, who were given the heads up from Ash about the plan. "Is it me or was this easy," Iris said looking around, "Don't get too comfortable as this only alerted those in the lower floors know that they're being attacked," Ash said narrowing his eyes, and true to his words Plasma grunts poured out of the stairs, "Latias Draco Meteor," he instructed but they seemed to have miscalculated the number of grunts as the pokémon, the newer pokémon of Ash's, started to get tired from holding off the pokémon belonging to the grunts. "Pikachu can you handle your new powers?" Ash asked, " _Yeah just say the word_ ," Pikachu answered, "Then Pikachu use Azul Electro Ball," surprising everyone Pikachu instead of invoking the normal yellow electricity was channeling Blue colored sparks, "Iron Tail on the ground full force," nodding Pikachu jumped with its tail shining a blue sheen slammed its tail creating a makeshift earth quake.

"Who dares interfere with the might of Team Plasma?" Saber said who was soon followed by Ruler; the both of them were already in their uniforms. "That would be me," Ash said equipping his aura guardian outfit, "You're the guardian we've been warned of," Ruler said, "I wasn't expecting you to be so young and good looking," she said staring at Ash like a piece of meat, "Please Ruler get a hold of yourself," Saber said but was also eyeing Ash, "Please we both know that an Aura Guardian is a prize to any female knight," Ruler said, "Because with the down climb they will need many wives to repopulate them back," she explained. "Well sorry to burst your bubble I'm already taken," Ash said, "Then we'll have to show you that we are the perfect wives for you," Saber said as both female admins brought out a pokéball, "Bisharp cut down thy opponents," Ruler followed, "Appear before me Braviary, the ruler of the sky." Bisharp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed ax blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves that are also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings. Braviary is a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers are red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Braviary's legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each having a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit is tipped by a short, thick, black claw.

"Tell me where Jessie and James are?" Meowth demanded with his claws out, "Oh them they're down in the dungeons working on uncovering the entrance," Saber said making Meowth see red and attacked but was knocked back by Bisharp. "Meowth," Ash yelled catching the falling feline, "Let me handle this one," he said, "Sure just make sure Jessie and James are safe," Meowth said before resting his eyes. "Gallade Pidgeot time to move out," Ash said revealing his chosen pokémon.

"Bisharp use Shadow Claw," "Braviary use Fury Attack," the Plasma admins ordered, "Pidgeot Agility to get out of there then Twister, and Gallade Quick Guard then Spartan kick it towards the Twister," Ash counted. Vanishing Ash's first flying type easily dodged the attack before launching Twister trapping Braviary inside who was soon followed by Bisharp, "Bisharp get out of there with Payback/Braviary when your free use Wing Attack," the admins cried out. As they broke free Bisharp cried out in pain at the sudden onslaught and Braviary was once more caught in a sudden hurricane, "Gallade Close Combat and Pidgeot Whirlwind Feather Dance," Ash yelled right as the opposing pokémon broke free. Growling the two couldn't help but blush a bit at Ash's show of power, "Now will you surrender quietly?" Ash questioned Aura Sphere in hand.

"You may have one this round but we will be back my dear," Ruler said returning her fallen pokémon, "Ruler is correct our future husband we'll show you that this world is corrupt and that we are the only true wives and the rest of the females will be concubines," Saber said revealing another pokémon that teleported them and the rest of the remaining grunts out. Seeing that there were no more grunts in the area the group ran in to see Jessie and James passed out, "Thanks for helping us Ash," Jessie said the next morning, "Yeah we owe you one," James agreed. "Actually this is me paying you back for helping me back when we were in the islands," Ash said as the two paused remembering that trip. "What did they mean by an Aura Guardian can have more than one wife?" Hilda asked, "Actually I found that in the palace library but I didn't want to bring it up as I am in a relationship at the moment," Ash explained.

Making sure Jessie and James recovered they now stand on separate routes, "So where are you going?" Hilda asked, "Who knows with our cover blown," Jessie said, "I may go back to contests," she thought out loud. "Let me guess you're Jessilina," Ash said receiving a nod, "You were pretty good out there so I say give it a call," he shrugged, "And you know where ever Jessie goes we go with," James said with Meowth nodding in agreement.

After parting way with the three ran into Misha who was having trouble with her Purrloin but Ash was able to help clear things up and get the Purrloin and Misha to reconnect. A couple days later while setting up for dinner they were being watched, "This is a perfect chance to get me a couple of legendary pokémon," he snickered, "I need you Beheeyem," Beheeyem is a brown extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head that features depressions on both sides. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. Under the rim of its head, there lay two green eyes with small black pupils. It has a lighter brown "collar" and 4 dots on its chest of the same color. Beheeyem's arms have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has a rim underneath its main body, under which are two small legs. "I have a job for you," the man said rubbing his hands together.

Walking around Pikachu ran into Beheeyem after some conversation the electric mouse brought him back to the group, "Hey what pokémon is that?" Hilda asked pulling out her pokédex.

 **Beheeyem, the Cerebral Pokémon and the evolved form of Elgyem. Beheeyem uses its three colored fingers to communicate.**

" _Yes and I can grant your many wishes_ ," it said, "If you grant wishes how do you do it?" Ash questioned. Directing them to the forest Beheeyem showed them their wildest dream ending up with the three of them sleeping in really comfortable and soft bed. "So when are you going to come out Officer?" Ash asked out of nowhere, then looking for their stuff they found out that all of their pokéballs were taken but for some reason, Ash's gauntlet was still on his wrist, "Voice activated," Ash answered.

Soon finding the man responsible for stealing their pokéballs they saw him doing a victory dance but then realized something, "Where are my legendary's?" he wondered, "Good thing my gauntlet can only work with my voice," Ash said, "Oh and Pikachu some pokémon is flirting with Anabel's Espeon," snapping his eyes open the electric mouse started to fire Thunderbolts as a couple landed on the man and Beheeyem making the pokémon release the illusion. "People like you make me sick tricking pokémon into helping a criminal like you all Beheeyem wanted is a friend but you're using it to do your dirty work," Ash said confusing Beheeyem. "I have no idea what you're talking about Beheeyem come to me," the man yelled but saw that it was hesitating so before the man could do anything Ash had Darkrai put the guy to sleep.

While they saw Officer Jenney the group turned around and saw the pokémon that started the entire mess, "What are you doing here?" Hilda asked but blinked when it pointed to her pokeball, "Me? But Ash would be a much better choice for you," she pointed out. "True but I already have too many pokémon with me so I think you should have it," Ash said and before Hilda could get another word in Beheeyem took matters into its own hands and captured itself in one of Hilda's spare pokéballs.

"Man that storm was fierce," Hilda said looking at the destruction, "Yeah we were lucky when there was a Pokémon Center nearby," Iris agreed, but on their way, Pikachu's ear's twitched, "What's wrong buddy?" Ash asked when Pikachu took off with everyone else right behind it. And after a couple of jumps downward Ash gasped when a white bear cub was injured, "Oh no, Pikachu go see if there are any Oran berries in my bag," Ash said.

"Is that a Cubchoo?" Hilda asked as Iris freaked a bit at the ice type.

 **Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon. Cubchoo evolves into Beartic. It's constantly runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves.  
**

Feeding the little pokémon the group was going to continue on when a Beartic appeared. "Come on we need to go now!" Ash yelled holding Cubchoo in his arms following behind Iris and Hilda, but Beartic called for backup. Nearing the rocks the group was saved when a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. It's red arms look similar to flared sleeves, and the paws are yellow. Its chest has a small red band, and its pelt piles around its thighs resembling a tunic or robe. The legs are red, and its yellow tail is also tipped red.

Not intimidated the Beartic tried to attack all together but were blocked, "What's that pokémon?" Ash asked pointing his gauntlet at the small pokémon.

 **Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's sharp claws strike quickly and precisely. It also overwhelms opponents with its skillful combination attacks.**

Seeing the Beartic knocked out a man wearing the mountain Pokémon Ranger uniform stepped into the scene and led them back to his house. "The names Cliff and with Mienfoo here we are the Mountain Patrol," he introduced, "I'm Iris," the dragon trainer started, "This is Axew the girl in the hat is Hilda and the guy with the Pikachu is Ash," hearing the final name caused Cliff to stand at attention, "Forgive me for not recognizing you sir," he said in a formal tone. "At ease ranger it's alright we both know there was more important," Ash waved.

"But I'm guessing with that storm this Cubchoo got separated from its herd," Ash guessed, "Yeah adding to the fact that the two groups of Beartic don't get along," Cliff said, "What do you mean?" Hilda asked. "You see the Beartics we ran into are the Beartics that live at the foot of the mountain and the group the Cubchoo belong to lives near the summit," Cliff explained and agreeing to get Cubchoo back with its pack they ran into the Beartic from before. "This is no good we need distract them," Ash said scrolling through his pokémon, "Charizard come on out," appearing with a deafening roar the Beartic scrammed not wanting to fight a pokémon like Charizard making said Kanto starter blink before face planting. Seeing Cubchoo reunited with its family the group left waving goodbye to Cliff and Mienfoo and continued on their way to Nimbasa City.

After a couple more weeks of traveling the group finally arrived at Nimbasa City, "Wonder what those other buildings are for?" Ash said spying at the surrounding areas, "Oh they're all battling areas because with so many trainers passing by Nimbasa City is also known as Battle Central," Hilda said as Ash received a shiver, "What's wrong Ash?" Iris asked. "Just getting the feeling of something's about to go down," Ash explained, "Well if you feel that then we'll have to stay on our guard," Hilda said with Iris agreeing.

Entering the city the three heard people talking about a Pokemon Vault, "Oh what's the Pokémon Vault?" someone repeated when Iris asked, "It's a tightly secured place to store your pokémon when you're at your limit, and you can easily get them the same way to stored them," already knowing that something was up he sent a message telepathy to Mewtwo to spy in on this Pokémon Vault. "This is like one of the schemes Jessie and the others would try," Ash muttered, "I have you know the plans we have are pure genius," James playfully argued then turned serious, "We need you to come with us," looking at each other the three followed James towards the railroad to meet two identical people and the only way to tell them apart was the black and white coat, "I'm Ingo and this is my brother Emmet," Ingo said, "And we're the Subway Bosses," they finished in as one. "We ran into Jessie and James a month ago when they noticed we were struggling and they said that Ash Ketchum would be here in a couple of days we were hoping you would help us?" Emmet explained receiving a nod.

Looking at the railroad map Ash asked, "Where do all of these lead to?" typing on the computer Ingo answered, "They all lead to somewhere south on Nimbasa City called Anville Town," "Of course they were so many we couldn't trace it," Emmet realized feeling stupid.

Arriving at Anville Town they saw grunts running around as the choppers were bladeless, "Hey give back those pokéballs!" hearing the yelling the grunts saw Ash and the rest with their pokéballs still with them. "We will complete our noble goal of freeing the pokémon from the sinful trainers back in the city," a grunt zealously yelled as the roofs opened up to reveal another chopper, "Men hold these peasants off until the chopper can get away," the same person yelled and as one they released all of their pokémon but it was pointless as Darkrai was summoned and put everyone to sleep allowing the police to easily arrest them. Staying behind to make sure nothing was left behind the former Team Rocket members left but not before Ash saw them off.

 **Alright I introduced the Team Plasma and the only two that could fit were Saber and Ruler of Fate Stay Night so I don't own them, and for the Aura Guardian having many wives I just made that on the spot as well so hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and tell me what other pokémon you want Ash to have in exchange for Tauros, see you later.**


	13. Alder, the laid back champion

Running into Bianca they all went to the Nimbasa City Gym but found out that Elesa was at her Fashion show so to the dismay of Ash they went to building that was supposed to hold the fashion show. When they entered they saw that the hall was packed of both genders and they made it in time for Elesa to appear on the stage, "Wow Elesa is so beautiful," Hilda gushed, "Even for a jungle girl like me I can tell her beauty," Iris agreed. "Alright shine on Emolga," Elesa said revealing her flying squirrel, "Alright whoever Emolga picks will be part of my fashion show," cheers the little electric type flew around until she spotted Pikachu and heart eyes. But when she was close Ashana appeared, "Oh what's this?" Elesa asked walking over, "Sorry about that," Ash said, "Ashana is Pikachu's daughter and is pretty defensive when other female Pokémon come neat him," hearing the explanation the gym leader's eyes widen, "You must be Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto," hearing who was in the building people went wild. "So do you wish to be part of my fashion show?" Elesa asked, "Sorry but fashion shows aren't really my forte," Ash answered.

After Bianca challenged her to a match where she lost big time a voice that made her cringle was heard, "Tell me Ash do you think she has what it takes to be a trainer?" he, by the tone of the voice, asked. "I take it that you're her father," Ash said raising an eye brow receiving a nod, "Even before I would have known you were her father I still say that she would make an amazing trainer and with her friends to help push her forward I know she'll accomplish many things," Ash explained. "You risking it over a battle?" the father asked bringing out her pokéball, "I'm willing to risk my entire Unova travel on it," Ash answered as Pikachu sparked ready to defend a friend, "I knew it," he said turning to Bianca, "Dear I just want to let you know how proud I am of you and when I saw that you lost against Elesa I thought it would be better for you to return home. But then I saw all of your friends I knew you would be in good hands," smiling Bianca hugged her dad bringing smiles to everyone.

The next day Ash and the group, with Bianca in tow, arrived at the Gym, "Alright Elesa I'm here for my match," Ash announced, "Got it but since you saw my Pokémon I decided to change things up if that's alright with you," Elesa said. "Yeah it's fine I would have done the same," Ash waved.

"The battle for the Nimbasa Badge between Ash and Elesa is about to begin," the ref declared, "And begin!"

"Shine for us Zebstrika!" Elesa called out, "Rapidash time to move out," Ash followed up, "Wow these are both stallion like Pokémon," Bianca said, "So who's going to win in this match," Hilda said looking on. "Zebstrika Flame Charge," turning around Rapidash looked at Ash, "Stand your ground," he said surprising everyone but when the attack connected the flames surrounded Rapidash, "What was that?" Elesa asked. "Here's the thing when facing a fire type," Ash began gaining everyone's attention, "When facing a fire type you should be careful because it could have Flash Fire, an ability to increase the attack and special attack of the fire type," hearing the explanation caused Elesa to realize that she would need to be careful. "Poison Jab while using Fury Attack," following the dual order the horn was glowing purple, "Now Flame Blast," combining the two attacks knocked out Zebstrika, "Zebstrika is unable to continue the winner is Rapidash."

Returning her Pokémon her fans couldn't believe Elesa could lose without even landing a single attack, "Emolga sparkle in the sun," before Ash could pick his ground type Ashana appeared, "So you want to fight?" he asked. " _Yeah I want to battle_ ," Emolga snorted, " _Please why don't you go away so I can get close to that Pikachu_ ," she said leering at the Electric mouse.

 **Kanto**

Looking up Espeon looked around, "What's wrong?" Anabel asked her companion, " _I have a feeling that some other poke girl is going to flirt with my husband_ ," she said.

 **Nimbasa City**

Now glaring at Emolga while everyone didn't know what they were talking about they could tell that Ashana was pissed, "Ohm, battle begin," the ref declared. "Ashana use Swift," Ash said and taken by surprise Emolga was seeing stars, "Emolga use Attract," Elesa instructed but were surprised that it didn't work, "Ashana is a girl," Ash grinned, "Then Emolga use Acrobatics," grinning Emolga started to fly towards Eevee. "Echoed Voice," with her own grin Ashana released a cry making Emolga cover her ears but with its eyes closed and its wings tucked in the squirrel crashed, "Emolga get back up and use Aerial Ace," "Surround yourself with Swift to block," with two kinds of moves that go first it was all about speed which Ashana had in spades with a quick Pokémon like Pikachu as a father Emolga fainted, "Come on out my Electric Queen," appearing from the pokéball was a short white eel with dark oval eyes and a four pointed red mouth, and finally it had yellow wavy strips running down its body. The fin membrane gave the Pokémon a tapered shape.

 **Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress.**

"Gengar time to move out," ignoring the sudden coldness the ref began the match, "Tackle," Elesa said right off the bat but since it was a normal move and Gengar was a ghost type it passed right through and did the same move a couple more times, "Shadow Punch," Ash instructed and right when Tynamo got closer Gengar punched it; however, this caused the little Pokémon to evolve.

 **Eelektrik the EleFish Pokémon.** **They coil around foes and shock them with electricity-generating organs that seem simply to be circular patterns.**

With the evolution finished the new Pokémon fired a stream of electricity, "Please tell me she's not going to do what I think she's going to do," Ash muttered but to his dismay Elesa pulled out a thunderstone and tossed it to the already evolved Pokémon letting it evolve once more. "Arceus Sake that was so damn stupid of you," Ash said out of nowhere ignoring the complaints of the fans, "This is so like Lt. Surge that it's not even funny," Ash said as everyone quieted down to hear what Ash had to say. "Back in Kanto there's an Electric Gym leader that used a Thunder Stone as soon as his Pichu that the Raichu couldn't learn the speed based moves Quick Attack and Agility. It was only because of my Pikachu being faster that we won," shaking his head he ignored his audience. "I know that Tynamo evolved because it didn't want to be useless but evolving it before it could learn the moves it could have was a mistake on your part. While the trainer can choose the evolution it's up to the Pokémon themselves to decide if its ready or not to evolve to the next stage of life," while he was talking Ash couldn't help but think of all the Pokémon that stayed the same before they evolved. Realizing her mistake Elesa turned to her Pokémon and saw that she was rash and impatient, "I'm so sorry my friend," she whispered as the tears started to flow, "I promise to be a better trainer to you and my other Pokémon," she said wiping away her ears, "But for now we have a battle to finish."

Smiling Ash could see that Elesa was going to become stronger from this, "Gengar use Dark Pulse," bringing his hands together with its prankster grin in place Gengar fired a beam of darkness, "Break it apart with Charge Beam then fire it once more," she commanded. "Faze out then get in close to use Hypnosis then Dream Eater," put to sleep then having its energy drained knocked out Elesa's Pokémon. "Thank you for opening my eyes to the truth Ash," the supermodel said, "And in thanks I present you proof of your victory in the Nimbasa Gym," smiling Ash took the badge, "Thank you and I hope the next time we meet we can have a proper battle," Elesa nodded.

The next day was Ash watched Hilda's match and it was one that was hard worked for as she had Archeops as her ace. "So what are you going to do now?" Elesa asked seeing the three, "Well for now we'll just take a break and look around the city," Ash answered, "But I need to do some solo things so see you girls around," Ash said getting out of there before they had him carry all of the bags because even if he's an elite trainer Ash's still a guy. Wondering around he ran into a trainer named Erina who had gotten separated from her Axew, so after running around the train station the pair found Axew with Hilda, Iris, and Elesa, "Well that's done," Ash said sitting down, "Thank you for helping me find Axew," Erina waved before returning to her parents.

After the run around in Nimbasa City the group headed to the drawbridge heading to Driftveil City, but on the way they stopped to see a familiar but annoying face, "So I see that you were able to still train Pokémon after what you did to Ash," Iris said catching the attention of the rival, "Please I have to need for you today for someone worthy of my attention is coming soon," Trip said. Before any of them could ask there was, to Ash a familiar, female scream so decided to follow it they found the local Officer Jenney being harassed by a tall, powerfully-built man with long flaming red hair tied back in a spiky ponytail, tan skin, and dark eyes. His hair resembles the feathery headdress of a Native American Chief. He also wears an outfit that is similar to the garb of a Native American: a tan cloak-like vestments with a black collar, red and orange trim on the sleeves, and orange and black trim across the middle. He wears white pants with ragged ends, and black sandals on his feet. He sports a necklace of six Poké Balls. So being the Misty/Max for the day Ash walked over and tugged on the man's ear making everyone blink, "Are you really Alder?" Ash asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes and I can tell you are Ash Ketchum," Alder said rubbing the ear, "And you have quite a grip there young man," he added with a laugh. "That's the most pathetic first impression I've ever seen," Ash bluntly said much to the shock of the forming crowd, "Well I was never much for battling as the only reason I'm even champion is because I was strong," Alder explained like he wasn't insulted at all. "But for the reason I'm here I actually wanted to face you in a battle with your history and how you're wins here in Unova I want to see how you fare against me," Alder said in a show of seriousness.

Before Ash could answer a news crew entered the scene, "Well guess I have no choice," Ash shrugged as they left for a proper battlefield. "Let the match between Alder the champion and Ash the challenger begin," the ref announced, "This will be a one on one with the winner declared if the other Pokémon is unable to continue," turning to the pair they nodded, "Alright then trainers choose your Pokémon." Reaching for his belt Alder went first, "Let's do this old friend," he said letting everyone see his chosen Pokémon, "Bouffalant," Bouffalant is a bovine Pokémon with a large, dark afro on its head. Two large, curving horns, each with two golden growths resembling rings, protrude from the afro. It has a shaggy brown hide that ends at its knees and does not cover its face. A large, gray nose sits at the end of its short, beige snout, and its yellow eyes are partly hidden by its hair. There are black tear markings directly below its eyes. Each of its beige legs has a single, gray hoof and its tail ends in a stubby tuft of fur.

 **Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokémon. Bouffalant is powerful and destructive, wildly charging and headbutting everything in its path.**

"Let's see how to can stack against my first Pokémon, Ash," Alder said, "So you didn't get the normal three," Ash said, "No where I come from there are a bunch of Bouffalant and I befriended this very one," Alder explained. "Well time to see which one is stronger a buffalo or a bull," Ash said, "Stampede through Tauros," manifesting onto the field Tauros saw the Pokémon standing in front of it, "You ready to prove your dominance?" Ash asked receiving a puff of smoke which was returned by Bouffalant. In the side lines Trip was pissed that Alder was only here to challenge Ash, "It should be me out there and not the loser," he grumbled.

"So you're playing the waiting game huh," Alder noted, "Even I know that the first attack normally decides the entire battle," Ash explained, "Very good now Bouffalant use Head Charge," "Meet it head on with Horn Attack," Ash yelled then in the center the two Pokémon clashed more than once. "Tauros fall back and use Thunder Quake," Ash ordered hearing the command the bull backed off before slamming its front hooves on the ground that had electricity coursing through then when it was under the buffalo it exploded sending it back, "Are you alright my friend?" Alder asked receiving a nod, "Alright now use Return," in a blink of an eye Tauros slid back, "Wow that's some Return," Ash smiled, "It shows the bond you have together," he complimented. "What's Return?" Hilda asked, "Return is a move that's powered on the bond between the Pokémon and the trainer," Ash explained, "Meaning that the stronger the bond the stronger the move," he finished, "Now Tauros use Zen Head-butt." "Counter with Wild Charge," Alder instructed clashing there was an explosion, "Fire Storm," Ash yelled trapping Bouffalant in a burning tornado, "Dispel with Bulldoze then use Stone Edge and finally wrap it up with Giga Impact," surprised the tornado wobbled then vanished before Tauros was sent flying from the second before finally falling to the Giga Impact. "Tauros is unable to continue the winner is Alder," walking towards his fallen Pokémon Ash petted it, "You did really well today I couldn't be more proud," slowly getting up Tauros stared at the buffalo Pokémon which was returned and that made one thing clear they were now rivals.

"Told you he was a loser," Trip laughed, "Great battle Ash," a voice familiar to only Ash said, "Lance what are you doing here?" Ash asked glancing off to the side to see Hilda holding Iris by her shirt. "Well I was in the area when I heard that you were challenged by the champion and came just in time for the first clash," Lance explained, "So your another redneck huh," Trip rudely said, "And you're the kid that nearly killed one of my greatest friends," Lance glared, "There are many people that want you dead because of that," he added. "Please who would care if the loser died," Trip said, "Well there's Charles Goodwill the founder of the Pokémon League then there are my fellow champions of Hoenn and Sinnoh, followed by the gym leaders of Kanto to Sinnoh, and finally his friends," Lance listed. "You know the founder of the Pokémon League?" Hilda asked, "Yeah met him when I first entered the Pokémon league back in Kanto," Ash explained.

"Oh and Ash there's a couple of things I need to talk to you about," Lance said, "Sure but where are we going to talk," Ash said when Officer Jenny stepped forward, "You can use the Interrogation room in the Police Station." Nodding in thanks Ash returned his Tauros when Lance added, "Alder as acting champion of Unova you may need to hear this as well," figuring that it was important information Alder nodded.

"We already know that Team Plasma is trying to convince the people to free their Pokémon, but we don't know how," Lance said. "Yeah we get that thanks to young Ash stopping them," Alder said, "Yeah but facing them multiple times I can tell that they're actions don't back up their words," Ash revealed. "Yes but to you Ash it may seem like Team Galactic," Lance hinted, "So they're going to try to find the legends to convince i.e. force the people to free their Pokémon," Ash said. "From what the legends around Unova it is said that there was a dispute between two brothers; one fought for the world full of truth while the other fought for an ideal world. This created the dragon of Truth; Rashiram the dragon of Truth and Zekrom the dragon of Ideas, it is said that after nearly early destroying the land the two brothers hid the stones containing the dragons in two different areas. It is also said that one of the brothers created Relic Castle," Alder explained. My friends and I went to save Jessie and James in a castle that seemed to be buried in the sands and two admins said that they were using the two to open the seal to something," Ash said.

"So they think one of the stones could be in the Relic Castle," Alder said, "But the thing is that when we first stepped foot here in Unova Zekrom appeared then thanks to my aura it said, "Be blessed by the Dragon of Thunder then now Pikachu can use blue electricity," Ash revealed nodding to his starter in which Pikachu sparked blue electricity surprising both men. "So that probably means that you could be the newest hero of ideas," Alder said thinking it over, "Well guess that means a hero's work is never done," Ash sighed.

With the meeting finished the three gentlemen left the Police Station, "So what did you three talk about?" Hilda asked, "Sorry but Lance wants that to be private information," Ash said, "It's fine I was wondering that's all," she waved.

A month later we see the group stopping near a river stream with Tyrogue sparing against Scraggy as Axew cheered Scraggy on, "Wow this is good," Iris said watching the match, "Thankfully I was able to find a Pokémon that was near the height as Scraggy for him to train with," Ash said. Pausing both Pokémon turned to the bushes, " _Alright we know you're there so come on out_ ," Tyrogue yelled and appearing out of the bush and straight for Scraggy was a Pokémon that the humans were familiar with, "What's a Gothita doing here?" Iris asked, "Gothita where are you?" they heard a female shout out. "Oh there you were," a female said wearing a skirt with a blue blouse and a small jacket over it said when Gothita pointed over to Scraggy, "If you're sure," she said before turning to Ash, "Do you mind if you traded your Scraggy for one of my Pokémon?" she asked.

"Hold up do you really think you can ask that without introducing yourself first," Ash questioned, "Oh sorry I'm Katherine and this is Gothita and as you can see we're traveling around trying to enter the Unova League," she said as Gothita revealed that they already had two badges. "Cool I already have four badges," Ash said revealing his badges, "Great but I still want to trade," Katherine said revealing her Darumaka, Deerling and Mandibuzz. "Let me guess you won't be taking a no for an answer," Ash guessed with Gothita nodding showing that she was the owner and Katherine was the pet, "Fine we'll settle this with a battle if I win I keep Scraggy but if you win I'll trade," he relented as the others could see that Ash didn't want to do this but with no other choice he was willing to battle.

"Alright chose your Pokémon," Ash said but Gothita picked Mandibuzz, but before Ash could pick Tranquill flew from her spot and landed in front of Mandibuzz. "Lady's first so Mandibuzz use Fury Attack," "Knock it away with Wing Attack then Night Slash," Ash counted then watched Mandibuzz crash into the ground, "Wow big brother isn't playing around," Hilda said, "Well Ash is very passionate about is pokmon so a girl asking for a trade is one he'll take on seriously," Iris points out. "Tranquill use Razor Wind then follow up with Quick Attack," Ash commanded after ordering his flying type to dodge the Dark Pulse with Mandibuzz once more crashing into the ground. As the battle was going on Gothita was about to sneak up to Scraggy and convince him that it would be best for it to come with her and not stay with them, so a bit mad Scraggy slapped the psychic type, "Gothita what are you doing?" Katherine asked pausing the match, "Scraggy what did she say?" Ash asked, " _She told me that it would be better that I leave the losers and go with her_ ," Scraggy explained. Turning towards Katherine Ash said, "Did your Gothita really just try and tell Scraggy what to do even if it wasn't your pokmon?" Katherine nodded, "Gothita's always been very commanding," she explained, "Tranquill Razor Dance," Razor Dance is the combined move set of Razor Wind, Feather Dance, Wing Attack, and Quick Attack which knocked out Mandibuzz.

Seeing that her chance to get Scraggy was over Gothita ran off and was followed by Katherine, 'What was that about?" Iris asked, "Katherine said that Gothita was spoiled so it thought that it could get whatever it could without anyone stopping it, so it thought that it could easily get Scraggy without thinking of Scraggy himself or me, Scraggy's trainer," Ash explained. Continuing on their trip to Driftveil Ash shuddered, "Something bad is going to happen isn't it," Hilda said already knowing the answer, "Yeah but if history repeats itself you both will be seeing a couple of Unova legendary pokmon," Ash said walking ahead of Hilda and Iris. "What makes you so sure?" Iris asked, "Just a feeling," Ash shrugged.

 **Ending here so I can continue in the next chapter, don't forget to review and comment.**


	14. Calming the legends and facing mine king

"Finally we're in Driftveil City," Hilda said stretching, as while they were a couple of miles to the city the group decided to train a bit and capture some new pokémon; Iris catching Gothita, Hilda receiving her own Minccino, and Ash snatching a Solosis. But before they could enter there was an explosion catching their attention, but before Ash could start running Hilda and Iris took his hand and ran towards the explosion.

Entering the area of the explosion they saw a familiar group of people and a middle aged man in a cowboy outfit, Team Plasma with the fire raging behind them and the man on the other side with an Excadrill next to him. "Stop what you're doing!" a deep male voice demanded, "You have no right as we have the upper ground," a female said as the trainers and grunts littered the field, "Team Plasma stop what you're doing," hearing the voice everyone turned to the three new faces. "If it isn't our future husband," Ruler said licking her lips, "You're Ash Ketchum aren't you?" the man said, "Yeah, now Sceptile come on out," Ash declared with Hilda with her Pansear and Iris with Excadrill.

"Bisharp come on out," "Pierce them Escavalier," the two admins announced who was soon followed by Watchog from a grunt. "Bisharp Metal Claw on that grass pokémon," Saber declared, "Counter with Leaf Blade," Ash yelled, "Escavalier Twineedle," Ruler yelled, "Counter with Metal Claw," Iris returned, "Watchog use Low Kick," the grunt ordered, "Pansear jump then Fire Punch," Hilda commanded. Clashing the first match was just claw to blade with the second match being the same, and the last one with Watchog reviewing a fire punch to the face. "Bisharp use Dark Pulse," "Agility to dodge then use Bullet Seed to distract and finally spin while using Leaf Blade," hearing the triple chain command and remembering the spin from a match Sceptile moved into action, so dodging the attack then using the second move to stop the opponent from attacking Bisharp was blitzed. "Escavalier use Fury Attack," watching the Plasma pokémon approach Iris went into action, "Rock Tomb to block and when it stops use Brick Beak," soaring in the twin lances broke through the rock defense then denied it the chance to counter. "Watchog Super Fang," Hilda countered instantly, "Double Team then followed up with Flame Charge," multiplying Pansear dodged then slammed into Watchog.

While the fighting raged on the man along with a couple of officers pulled the trainers out of the fight, and watched the three trainers battle Team Plasma blow for blow. "Grass Knot to hold it down followed by using Giga Drain then use it to use Natures Cannon," Natures Cannon is the combination of Solar Beam, Energy Ball, Bullet Seed, and finally Leaf Storm so in while Bisharp tried to untangle itself the cannon sent it flying, "Now that's a power worthy of a king," Saber lustfully muttered. Turning to Hilda Iris said, "Want to change dance partners?" she asked receiving a nod, "Alright Excadrill use Dig," Iris ordered, "Pansear Acrobatics to get in close then Flamethrower," Iris followed so following instructions Excadrill dug underground as Pansear jumped around then slammed Escavalier with a stream of flames, "Excadrill let's take a page from Ash's book and channel Focus Blast into your claws," Iris yelled hoping her pokémon could hear her. To her luck Excadrill heard her so appearing out of the ground Watchog was punched by blue colored claws ending that battle, but the battle between Escavalier and Pansear still raged on, "Escavalier use Iron Head," Ruler shouted, "Flame Blast then move into Flame Charge," Hilda shouted. But it was a steel type move used by a bug type pokemon against two fire type attacks used by a fire type pokémon, so in the end, Escavalier burned.

Returning their pokémon Saber and Ruler both blew a kiss towards Ash, "Don't worry my sweet we'll be seeing each other again," Ruler said ending with a wink which was copied by Saber confusing everyone there. Before anything could happen Ash got a call from on his phone, " _ASH GET YOUR ASS TO MILOS ISLAND IMMEDIATELY THIS PLACE IS CRAWLING WITH PLASMA GRUNTS_ ," Lance yelled. "I can get you a speed boat to the island," Officer Jenny informed the group, "Iris and Hilda will take the boat Milos," Ash told the officer, "Then how are you going to get there?" the cowboy asked, "With the Beast of the Sea of course," Ash said revealing Lugia, " _Ash, I can sense great danger nearby_ ," Lugia said turning towards the ocean. "That's why I need you to bring me there," Ash told the Diving Pokémon, " _Then hope on_ ," nodding he turned to his traveling companions, "Get there soon," then hopped on board.

Soon arriving at the island Ash could see two pokémon battling in the sky while G-Men and Plasma grunts battled below. The first pokémon is a green, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On its forehead are two, purple, long and sharp horns. It has white, wavy and billowy styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed green ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of the body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. Its broad, purple chest consists of two joined, partially diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows, and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a purple long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. Spanning the length of its tail, the pokémon has several whorled structures.

 **Tornadus, the Cyclone Pokémon. Tornadus expels massive energy from its tail, causing severe storms. Its power is great enough to blow houses away.**

The other pokémon is a blue, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On its head is a single, long, sharp, purple horn. Thundurus has white, zigzagging and jutting styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed blue ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Thundurus's body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. Its broad chest consists of two joined, purple, rounded-diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows, and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail. Spanning the length of its tail, Thundurus has several ball-like structures.

 **Thundurus, the Bolt Strike Pokémon.** **The spikes on its tail discharge immense bolts of lightning. It flies around the Unova region firing off lightning bolts.**

"Lugia dodge," Ash yelled over the attacks coming from below, "Well isn't this just swell," he muttered, "Lugia can you try and stall them?" he asked, " _I can try but I don't know how effective that would be_ ," Lugia pointed out. Before Ash could say anything Tornadus blasted Lugia in the face causing Ash to fall off, "Charizard time to move out," being caught by his fire/flying type Charizard landed on the beach behind allied lines. "Ash, you alright?" Lanced asked running to him, "Yeah I'm fine," Ash answered right as Hilda and Iris arrived, "What happened so far?" Ash asked, "When we were talking about legends I asked Alder what other Unova legends there are so when he talked about Milos Island I knew we would need to defend it; however, we were too late as the wedges that held off the legends were broken by Team Plasma so now this is what you see here," Lance explained. "Did they come here by boat?" Ash asked, "Yes they're parked on the other side where the shrines to Thundurus and Tornadus are located at," a young man, Lewis, answered, "I'll take care of the boats while you keep them distracted, "Ash said running towards the water, "How is that a plan?" Iris asked, "Just trust me," Ash grinned then jumped into the water but in a different part of where ever a shadow's eyes opened, " _So you have finally arrived_ ," It thought. Back to the action Charizard and Lugia tagged teamed against the two forces of nature, and in the waters below Ash rode on one of his water types to get to the other side and saw the ships, " _Alright let's see if I still got it_ ," if you're confused about what Ash's talking about it's the water ability he gained back with the Temple of the Sea. So controlling the water's currents he slammed them together, " _Alright this is going to probably be the most stupidest thing I'm ever going to do_ ," he thought before directing his water type to the shore, " _Ash this is crazy_ ," Blastoise said while swimming, " _I know and when we come up use Hydro Pump_ ," Ash communicated.

Seeing the explosion then the attacks from the other side the G-Men knew who it was, "So that was Ash's plan," Lance said, "What was his Plan?" Hilda asked, "He destroyed Team Plasma's only transportation then is now single handily fighting the grunts on the other side," Lance explained. "But will he be ok?" Iris asked, "Please this is Ash we're talking about danger's his middle name."

Back to Ash, he basically had his entire pokémon line up out to fight, "Alright everybody keep it up," he yelled out over the bullet speed rain drops and the roaring winds. " _Ash Lewis said that the only way to calm them down is to have a shrine maiden summon Landorus_ ," Lance communicated. " _So who's the Shrine Maiden_?" the ranger/guardian said while launching Aura Spheres. " _Hilda offered to be the maiden_ ," Lance answered, "Will she be alright?" he asked, " _Yes Lewis said he was going to help her_ ," Lance explained, "I'll meet you there," Ash said hanging up, "Alright everyone return there's been a change in plans," Ash declared returning all of his pokémon before teleporting away to where Hilda, Iris, Lance, and Lewis were.

Arriving everyone could see that Ash was panting, "You alright?" Lewis asked, "Yeah but I'm so going to need a nap after this," Ash said before looking towards Hilda. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, "Yeah I am, I'm not about to let these losers destroy this island or all of Unova," Hilda said determined, " _Man this is a lot like myself_ ," Ash thought before changing into his Aura Guardian outfit, "Then let's do this." Nodding Hilda folded her hands, "Please Landorus help us in our time of need," she pleaded, "Landorus lend thy hand and help quell the fighting," Ash whispered releasing his aura that seemed to calm the storm a little.

" _It's about time you have come here Aura Guardian_ ," a deep and gruff voice said and in a flash Landorus appeared. Landorus is an orange, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On its forehead are three, sharp, pink horns arranged in a slight, upwards arch. Landorus has a white protrusion shaped like a short log on top of its head, a jagged white mustache and two pointed orange ears on either side of its head. Its eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Landorus's body is covered in dark pink spots; most of them shaped like diamonds, pebbles, and raindrops. Its broad chest consists of two joined, dark pink diamond shaped pectorals and its shoulders, elbows, and navel are adorned with designs resembling raindrops. It has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. Its lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a long, curling, brown, branch or root-like tail.

 **Landorus, the Abundance Pokémon. Lands visited by this Pokémon are said to grant bountiful crops giving it the title 'The Guardian of the Fields'.**

Turning to the humans it stared at Ash, "Landorus evil as disturbed these this island saying that yell free all three of you from us humans not knowing the destruction that is happening," listening to Ash Landorus, while not normally listened to humans, decided to do just that. Seeing as Lugia and Charizard were knocked out Ash used Lance's Dragonite to fly with Landorus, and with Thundurus and Tornadus settled down, and looking down Ash could see Team Plasma surrendering when they saw that their plan was destroyed.

Turning to the Nature Trio each one of them helped restore the island back to its original state, "Thank you for helping restore this island," Lewis said in which all three of them nodded before turning to Ash. " _Guess Lord Arceus was right about you Guardian_ ," Landorus said, " _Maybe the world can be a better place with you at the helm_ ," Tornadus commented, " _Take care on your travels protector_ ," Thundurus finished then as one all three left for the clouds. "Big Bro are you alright?" Hilda asked seeing Ash collapse to the ground, "Just get me some food, a place to sleep, and I'll be ok," Ash said. "Another fine job here Ash," Lance said, "We'll be taking the grunts back to base so until next time."

Arriving back to Driftveil City, the group found out that the cowboy was the gym leader and let them rest up and have both matches tomorrow. "Finally we're here at the gym," Hilda said holding the bag of Revival Herbs that Clay wanted, "Ah Clay's been expecting you three," the attendant said, "Oh and you also have the Revival Herbs as well, right this way," following the worker they ran into Clay who then led them to the battle field.

"The battle between Clay of Driftveil City and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town shall now begin. This will be a three on three match with only the challenger being allowed to substitute pokémon, and now trainers please reveal your first pokémon," the attendant announced. "Krokorok come on out," Ash smirked, "Scraggy l chose you," seeing the pokémon on the field the attendant began the match, "Krokorok use Dig," Clay issued, "Scraggy wait for it to come up then use Focus Blast when it does," Ash said. Feeling the earth Scraggy jumped right as Excadrill emerged from the ground and took a face full of Focus Blast, "Impressive I haven't been taken by surprise before, but you won't be fooling me twice. Krokorok Stone Edge," Clay declared. "Jump into the hole to dodge the attack then go in with Feint Attack than Brick Break," from the side lines Hilda and Iris were excited, "The way he used the hole from Dig to hide was a good idea," Iris said, "Yeah but quiet I need to concentrate," Hilda said.

"Krokorok go in with Bite," Clay said getting a bit mad, "Scraggy when it gets close use Low Sweep then Brick Break." Eyeing the charging pokémon Scraggy duck under the Bite knocking Krokorok off its feet and finally chopping it in the head, and seeing the knocked out pokémon the attendant announced the verdict, "Krokorok is unable to battle, will Clay please send out another pokémon?" A bit mad Clay revealed Palpitoad as his second choice, but on Ash's side he could see that Scraggy wanted to continue on, "I'll stick with Scraggy," nodding the attendant started the next round, "Hydro Pump," Clay yelled knowing that this battle would be over soon, "Substitute, Bulk up, then Feint Attack," both Ash and Scraggy knew that after this Scraggy would be knocked out by the little pokémon wanted to land at least one attack before fainting and after landing the attack it was knocked out via Rock Smash. "Scraggy is unable to battle will the challenger reveal his next pokémon please," the attendant announced.

"Servine time to move out," seeing Ash's second pokémon, "Hydro Pump," Clay ordered. "Agility to dodge and get in close Attract," eyes widening Clay could only watch as his Palpitoad was knocked out making him growl, "Darn it I thought I had you," the gym leader growled as Ash just stared on already knowing Clay's last pokémon. "Excadrill let's get to work," thinking about his next pokémon, "Boldore let's go," blinking Hilda had one guess, "So Roggenrola evolved during the conflict with Team Plasma, "Guess so," Iris said nodding in agreement.

"Excadrill Horn Drill," seeing the attack coming Ash ordered, "Boldore use Rock Blast followed by Stone Edge," seeing the attack heading towards his pokémon Clay went into action, "Excadrill stop them with Metal Claw." Claws taking a metal shine the subterranean pokémon slashed the rocks, "Now Excadrill use Rapid Spin," "Double Team to dodge then use Flash Cannon," Ash said countering sending Excadrill into the air, "Now Power Gem," the middle stone on Boldore's head glowing it fired a beam of energy and everyone watched as Excadrill crashed into it causing an explosion but when the dust cleared Excadrill was knocked out.

Gaining the badge from Clay he informed them that the next gym is in Mistralton City. A couple of weeks later the group stumbled upon a Joltik that was draining Pikachu, so heading to the Pokémon Center the group finds that Joltik and its evolved from Galvantula normally live in Charge stone cave that them being here is strange. Nearly being thrown into a pond by Bianca Ash and the others said their hellos when the power went out; moreover, when they met up with Professor Juniper and headed inside they see an all too familiar face, "Again didn't we face you guys like last week," Iris whined catching their attention. "Wow I knew from Mistress Saber that you were handsome but I didn't think you were this cute," stepping out of a cave is a sky blue haired female in black armor and a torn purple traveling cloak. "And you are?" Ash asked, "Beruka a retainer for Lady Saber," Beruka introduced, "And a real Dragon Tamer," she added, "So I take it that you're not going to surrender," Ash said taking out a pokéball, "Nope Lady Saber ordered me that if I saw you I would do everything in my power to bring you to her and Lady Ruler," she said revealing her Hydreigon. "Weavile come on out," Ash said as everyone on Ash's side brought out their pokémon which Team Plasma returned, "Dodge then Artic Claw Weavile," Ash yelled watching his dark/ice type dodge the Tri Attack.

"Hydreigon double Bite with the second and third heads and the main one use Headbutt," Beruka yelled over the other battles taking place, "Take it with Reflect then close in Aerial Ace followed up with Shadow Ball," Ash shouted watching a dome appear around Weavile followed by the attacks. "Dive in and use Slam," Beruka commanded, "Charge in and twirl when Hydreigon gets close then use Shadow Blast," Ash countered. Spinning Weavile charged a Focus Blast, but the energy making it was purple then sending the attack Hydreigon slammed into the roof of the cave, "Now Ice Beam," launching the attack the three headed dragon was encased in a block of ice. Instead of growling Beruka licked her lips, "Just like Lady Saber said," returning her pokémon she ordered the grunts to evacuate.

With Team Plasma out of the caves Bianca and Professor Juniper was about to trade Karrablast and Shelmet there was another malfunction, "This better be Team Plasma again?" Ash muttered tiredly of their bullshit and the female trying to have his babies. But it turned out this problem was caused by a pen being stuck between the interlocking gears was a pen, then after a slightly old man, who has gray hair and a short beard. He wears a yellow striped shirt, with his sleeves being pulled up a bit and a gray undershirt, and was also wears a dark belt on his brown pants, as well as some gray shoes.

"Papa?" Professor Juniper asked confused, "Papa?" Ash and the others repeated, "Dad what are you doing here?" the professor asked ignoring the question, "I was trying to find ruins that were said to be around the Charge Stone caves when I got lost," he explained making his daughter sigh, "Here you go, sir," Ash said. "Hey, this is my pen where did you get it?" he asked, "Oh and my name is Cedric the father of professor Juniper," Cedric introduced, "Your pen was lodged in Klinklang," Hilda answered. "Thank you but I must be off for I have found a lead on where the Hero made contact with Zekrom," he explained, "You mean Zekrom that met me at the airport?" Ash asked surprising them, "What do you mean?" Cedric demanded getting Ash to explain on his first couple of hours in Unova."

"If you wish you can come along," Cedric said and everyone agreed so packing up the three teenagers followed Cedric into the caves where they ran into trap after trap only to fight against a couple of pokémon that were placed to guard the entrance.

 **Yes, I added another knight, and maybe a second one, so that Anabel, who will eventually join, will crush them. Don't forget to review and comment.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright let's star this story off**

"So how did your girl take it when you told her about your stalkers?" Iris asked making Ash groan, "She was very upset with that and the fact that I hid the fact that I hid the fact that Aura Guardians were supposed to take multiple wives when the Aura Guardian population was low," he began, "But seemed to smile when I told her that she would be my only girlfriend and hopefully wife," Ash ended.

 **Flashback**

With nothing to interrupt the trade between Bianca and Professor Juniper, Bianca challenged Hilda to a match which escalated to Juniper and Iris joining in for a double battle. While this was going on Ash made a call to Anabel.

"Anabel are you there?" he asked but when her faces appeared she seemed to frown, "What's wrong?" he asked. " _When were you going to tell me that Aura Guardians were supposed to take on multiple wives when the guardians were in near extinction_?" she interrogated with a frown, "We just started our relationship when I found the book and didn't want to worry you," Ash honestly answered. Dropping her frown Anabel knew Ash would do something like this, " _But where you going to act in the multiple wives law_?" she asked, "No you're the only one I love so no matter what others say you're the only owner of my heart," Ash answered making her smile.

" _Thank you, Ash_ ," Anabel said, " _I was worried when I saw the book_ ," Ash smiled, "Got it but unfortunately I have to inform you that I seem to have another stalker from Team Plasma," he revealed. " _Another one? They know you have a girlfriend so they should just back off_ ," Anabel said pissed, " _Anabel you have another challenger_ ," Scott said walking in with a familiar face, "Paul when did you challenge the Kanto Battle Frontier?" Ash asked, " _Sometime this year actually_ ," Paul said in a kinder voice, " _Oh and I have to thank you, when I started to treat my pokémon with kindness they started following my instructions more_ ," Paul said with a smile, "Alright who are you and what have you done with Paul he never smiles," Ash joked, " _Very funny Ash but I saw you against that Trip jerk_ ," Paul said, "Yeah that guy seems a lot like the angry you," Ash answered, " _Oh and Paul I'm a bit mad right now do you really want to face a woman enraged?_ " Anabel asked making Paul shiver.

" _What's gotten you mad?_ " Scott asked, " _There's another girl after my Ash_ ," Anabel growled. " _Actually I'll wait a week and train_ ," Paul said about to leave but froze, " _Nope I need something to soothe my stress and since you need a symbol this will be perfect for each of us_ ," she growled. " _Ash, please tell me what her strategy is_ ," Paul begged but only gained a chuckling Ash as the screen turned off indicating that Ash ended the conversation, "Fuck you, Ash," Paul yelled only for him to get his ass handed to him in only a move or two ending with a crying Paul, a fuming Anabel muttering about girls who can't leave her boyfriend alone, and a sweatdropping Scott.

 **End flashback**

Staying in Charge Stone cave the three trained there for a while; Hilda's Blitzle evolving into a Zebstrika, Ash's Yamask also evolved into a coffin-like pokémon, and the three caught a couple of pokémon.

However, before they could get too far a Krokorok appeared with very familiar shades on its head, "So you still want to fight my Pikachu," Ash said receiving a nod, "Pikachu," nodding his starter leaped to the ground. Staring at each other the wind picked up, but to the both this was the signal to begin, and Krokorok started by digging into the ground, "Pikachu wait for it to come up then use Iron Tail when it does," Ash said also looking around the field. Seeing some dirt from Pikachu's left Ash said, "Jump now," not questioning the order Pikachu jumped dodging Krokorok's attack and landed his own attack. Seeing Krokorok lunge forward Ash yelled, "Pikachu Counter Shield then Quick Attack," listening to the instructions Pikachu began to spin and thanks to its ground typing Krokorok didn't gain any damage but was sent back allowing for Pikachu to slam into it. Retaliating Krokorok used Stone Edge, "Pikachu Counter Shield then Iron Tail," Ash said countering deflecting from the attack and was about to use the follow-up move Krokorok dug back into the ground, "Slam Iron Tail into the ground," Ash said causing a mini earthquake sending Krokorok into the air and onto the ground.

"Pokéball go," Ash yelled launching a pokéball then after a couple of wiggles the pokéball dinged signaling a capture, "And Krokorok is mine," Ash declared.

Traveling through the first town the group encounter a boy picking on two other boys, "Hey stop picking on them," Hilda yelled catching their attention, "But out of his girl," the boy with the bandana said, "This isn't any of your business." Mad Hilda said back, "It's my business when you're picking on others," mad he released a Scolipede and another pokémon that looked like Palpitoad but the tan coloring was gone and this pokémon had arms.

 **Seismitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Palpitoad. By vibrating the bumps on its fists, Seismitoad increases its power, pulverizing a boulder with a single punch.**

"Hey those are my dad's pokémon," the kid with blue hair said, "Yeah I snatched then when I pushed you," the kid said, "Now if girl wins I'll give them back but if she wins not only does she gives me her pokémon but she must be my slave," he said shocking them. "No one makes my little sister do such things," Ash growled when the kid leered at his little sister, "Oh and who are you?" he asked like he was interested, "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town Kanto," hearing the name all three kids froze along with the parents of the three. "And the girl you just tried to enslave is someone I consider my little sister," he growled as his own Scolipede and Palpitoad appeared from the gauntlet. Gulping at the situation he found himself in the kid started to attack by ordering Scolipede to use Poison Sting and Seismitoad to use Bubble Beam, "Scolipede defend with Iron Defense and Palpitoad use Mud Shot," nodding Scolipede shined a steel color as the bubbles exploded when it connected with the balls of mud, "Scolipede use Gyro Shock on Seismitoad and Palpitoad use Sludge Shot on Scolipede," gaining some distance both pokémon attacked sending the opposing pokémon into the wall. "Are you going to let your own child do something like this?" Ash voiced signaling for the parents to step out causing the three children to pale.

Assuring that this will not stand the parents dragged their respective child away. A month later they were almost run over by someone on a jeep, "Hey watch where you're going," Iris yelled before Officer Jenny drove past, "If Officer Jenny is after the driver then something isn't right," Hilda said. Looking at each other Ash and Hilda released their respective stallions and hopped on with Iris swinging on vines they passed Officer Jenny. "Alright time to put the brakes," Ash said launching his aura dagger at the front wheel, "What the?" the driver yelled as he tried to control the jeep but then the jeep, after having another tire pop had the driver and those following to stop in a mountain pass, "You pay for interfere," the man said revealing a blue quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body. Its limbs have gray joints and are topped with red crystalline features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It has a red eye inside each ear. Several of the crystalline features are present on its face; three below its eyes, one in the middle resembling a crest, and other crystals to the sides of its head.

 **Gigalith, the Compressed Pokémon. Gigalith's attacks, using the compressed energy from its core, are powerful enough to destroy a mountain**

"Riolu time to move out," Ash yelled revealing his fighting type, "A Riolu is rare in Unova," the man muttered and on the back of the jeep in the cage, the pokémon stared at Ash with a look of familiarity, " _Could it be_?" it asked.

"Gigalith Rock Blast," the ledge on its chest glowed and five rocks were launched, "Force Palm to block then rush in for Focus Blast," Ash yelled as Iris, Hilda, and Officer Jenny used the battle as a distraction to get the pokémon out of the cage. "Earthquake," the man yelled, "Jump then use Aura Sphere," Ash yelled and jumping into the air Riolu launched its attack greatly damaging it," Gigalith! Get back up you little shit," the man said before remembering the package only to see that the cage was opened then saw another Gigalith, "You stupid pokémon get back in the cage," he yelled, "Aura Palm," he heard the brat yell then saw his heavy Gigalith slam into the rocks. "Good job Riolu," Ash said when Riolu glowed blue, "No good job Lucario," Ash corrected.

Growling the man was about to dash when a Herdier jumped on him, "Thanks for the help you three," Officer Jenny thanked, "No problem we were just at the right time," Hilda said when the pokémon turned back to reveal a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Its eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises.

 **Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents.**

Staring into the eyes of Zoroark Ash could sense the air of familiarity around it, "You wouldn't be the Zorua Pikachu and I met back in Crown City?" Ash asked and snickering Zoroark flipped and turned into Ash in his Sinnoh clothes. "You met this pokémon before?" Officer Jenny asked, "Yeah back in Sinnoh but it's a long story," Ash waved when Zoroark found an empty pokéball and touched it, "And now it's my pokémon," Ash said when the pokéball dinged.

The next half month was the three traveling to Mistralton City, "Wow that's some runway," Ash said taking the first look of the airport runway. At the gym, they found out from Miles that Skyla does something she called Air Battles where she thinks if the challenger would win against her flying types she just hands them the badge, "Shit this is Volkner all over again," Ash swore. "Show me your pokémon and I'll decide if I'll give you a badge or not," Skyla said when they met up with her. "No I want an honest gym battle," Ash said. Before Skyla could deny the local children encouraged her to accept, "Fine we'll battle tomorrow afternoon," Skyla said then dashed to her plane.

"So what pokémon are you going to choose?" Hilda asked when they were in the Pokémon Center, "With her Flying types I'll have to show that there's more to pokémon than just their looks," Ash said scrolling through his pokédex.

"The match between Skyla the Gym leader and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will now get underway," Miles said acting as the ref, "This will be a three on three match with only the challenger only allowed to switch pokémon, and now will both trainers release their pokémon." Unclipping her first pokémon Skyla revealed her Swoobat, "Swoobat huh," Ash muttered, "Swellow time to move out," Ash declared, "Even if that is a pokémon not from this region my Swoobat will defeat it," Skyla said ignoring the fact that Ash is an elite trainer. With the signal to begin declared Skyla started off, "Swoobat take it out of the sky with Charge Beam," eyeing his Hoenn Flying type Swellow understood the gesture of Ash's nod, "This will be over before it could even start," Skyla snickered but gasp in shock when Swellow seemed to absorb the electric attack. "There's more to pokémon then just their outer looks Skyla," Ash said, "Swellow Aerial Attack," in a flash of golden light Swoobat crashed into the wall, "Swoobat get back up and use Confusion to hold it down," the gym leader yelled while starting to doubt her 'Air Battle' tactic.

"Agility to dodge," Ash yelled and the crowd could only see a yellow blur flying around the field, "Now Aerial Slash," confused Swoobat felt something behind it but couldn't take action as it was it with buzzsaw shaped attacks. "Swoobat is unable to continue will the gym leader release her next pokémon?" Miles questioned, "Swanna your up," the redhead shouted, "Swellow return and Tranquill time to move out," Ash yelled showing his second choice. "Swanna Feather Dance," Skyla yelled hoping to distract Tranquill and win, "Cut through with Razor Wind then Quick Attack," slicing the feathers in half then the remaining attack land on Swanna she was then tackled by Tranquill, "Swanna Aqua Ring," "Before Swanna can act use Aerial Ace," while Swanna was able to heal Tranquill landed its attack right after, "Good now follow up with Night Slash," landing that last attack allowed Tranquill to glow blue resembling a gamebird. It is primarily dark gray with lighter gray markings. The light gray markings consist of a heart-shaped patch covering its face and throat, two patches divided by a lacy line on its wings, and intricate stripes with dark rimming on its tail feather. Its beak and eyes are yellow, and it has light gray legs with three clawed toes and a spur on the ankle.

 **Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Male Unfezant threaten their opponents by swinging their heads. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant.**

"And from the image my Unfezant is a female," Ash said, "You still want to continue?" he asked receiving a nod, "Then Unfezant use Quick Attack," landing the attack Swanna healed a little from the Aqua Ring, "Razor Dance," using the feathers from Feather Dance it confused Swanna long enough for Razor Wind to land. "Swanna is unable to continue will the Gym Leader reveal her last pokémon, "Unfezant take flight," unlike Ash's Unfezant this one has a reddish pink, wattle around its eyes. Long, ribbon-like growths from the wattle extend over its head and down past its shoulders. Landing Unfezant turned to Ash, "You did good rest up," Ash said returning his newly evolved pokémon, "Staraptor time to move out," Ash yelled.

 **Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon, and the evolved form of Staravia. Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents.**

"Unfezant use Aerial Ace," Skyla yelled, "When it gets in close use Close Combat," Ash shouted and to the surprise of everyone Aerial Ace was counted, "It's all about the timing," Ash answered seeing the questioning looks. "Unfezant use Air Cutter," "Fly around with Agility then use Close Combat once more," ducking under the incoming attacks Unfezant crashed into the ground, "Unfezant is unable to battle so the winner is Ash Ketchum," sighing Skyla presented the badge to Ash, "Ash thank you, you made me realize that I was abusing my position as a gym leader just to have more time when I didn't realize that the trainers were waiting only to be rejected on the first meeting," Skyla said. "At least you learned from this battle," Ash smiled taking the badge.


	16. Clubsplosion begins

**Before I begin I just want to say thank you for all the support you've given this story for both the reviews along with the likes and follows, and while we all know this I don't own pokémon because if I did Ash would have won a league kept his most strongest pokémon and have a girlfriend by now. With that done with let's begin the chapter.**

After Hilda won her sixth badge from Skyla, her own Tranquill evolving into the male Unfezant, the group was about to leave for the next gym when they heard a familiar voice, "Ash wait up," turning around they saw a familiar face, "Hey Stephan are you here for the sixth badge?" Ash asked. "Not at the moment but I am here for the Wish Bell Festival here in Mistralton City," Stephan explained.

"What's the festival about, Steffen?" Hilda asked hoping she got the name right but from the depressed look on his face she missed pronounced it, "Anyways in the festival you'll have to go through trials in then go through the tower here in Mistralton City. At the top is the Wishing Bell but the story around it is that whoever rings the bell will have their wish come true," pausing for breath Stephan continued, "The only rule is that you must be accompanied by one of your pokémon." Nodding Ash had to ask, "How many people will be at the top?" his answer came from behind them, "Only three competitors can enter the final round," turning around they ran into Miles. "Hey Miles what are you doing out here?" Hilda asked, "Well I run the festival and I was on my way when I heard your friend talk about said festival," he explained.

Following Miles to where the festival Ash chose his Pikachu, Hilda her Dewott, Iris her Axew, and Stephan his Sawk. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Wish Bell Festival," waiting for the cheers to end Miles continued, "I, Miles the head of this festival, will guide you through the series of trials to the Mistralton City Tower where only three of you will stand. But only one of you will be ringing the bell," nodding to his aids one had an X and an O on the picket signs. "The first is a True or False quiz," Miles began, "At the beginning of every new trainer's journey they are given three pokémon to pick from Grass, Fire, and Rock-type." It was really disappointing for half of everyone there went to the true side, and Ash having to drag Stephan to the false, "It's false! The correct types are Grass, Fire, and Water types." Letting those who lost leave the area Miles continued on, "A Casteliacone can only be brought on Tuesday," this stumped everyone multiple people giving their own ideas, some more outrageous than the last, so taking a risk Ash and half the remaining crowd went to true side, "The answer true."

The last question made everyone wonder how it was a question, "Do I like Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy more?" stumping everyone they were saved when one of the participates pointed out that he could find out the answer by reading Miles mind; however, everyone knew that it was the pokémon behind him, but that still allowed them to pass. The next trial was to find items on a card that they were given; Ash found a thunderstone, Hilda got hold of a Wonder Launcher, Stephan, after some trouble, found a black belt, and Iris found a fishing rod. The third trail was difficult as the barrels they needed to use to cross the lake had some imbalance, and using their pokémon to cross, Dewott blasting water, Axew Dragon Rage to act like an engine, Pikachu using his tail like a propeller, and Ricky, the so-called psychic, had himself and his Elgyem. Ricky got first, Ash got second, Iris and Hilda placing third and fourth respectively and finally Stephan, with Sawk using Low Sweep, gaining last place.

"This test is the impression contest," Miles said pointing to one of his assistance, "Each card holds the names of very memorable people here in the Unova Region, so using the clothes provided you will impersonate the person and pokémon on the card," he explained gesturing to the box of clothes. Choosing their cards Ash whined, "What did I do to deserve this?!" he yelled, "I swear if this is your doing Arceus I swear to you that I'm shoving an Aura Sphere so far up your ass that you'll physically be spitting out aura!" Ash yelled to the heavens above, and in the hall of legends, Arceus paled while the rest laughed. "What did you get?" Hilda asked after letting everyone know that she had Alder and Bouffalant, "I got Elesa and Emolga," Ash sighed resigning to his fate.

Thanks to Ash's previous work of dressing like a girl he passed, and while the others passed, besides Ricky using Elgyem to trick miles into thinking Ricky dressed up, Stephan was out for creeping Miles too much with his Nurse Joy impersonation, "Don't say anything and I'll give you the jumbo-sized ketchup for a month," Ash told Pikachu, who nodded not wanting to be taken away from his favorite treat. The next challenge was a run through the forest and only Hilda, Ash, and Ricky made it while Iris got stuck in Chandelure's Confuse Ray. "We are now at the final trial in the Wish Bell Festival; the remaining three competitors will carry a Litwick shaped candle up to the stairs. But be warned there will be many pokémon that are trained to put out those flames, so if the flames are out then that means you lose," Miles explained. Beginning the match the three started to run up the steps, "Hey where's Ash?" Hilda asked looking around, and before Ricky could answer, "Hey you two are like a bunch of Slowpokes," they heard and looking up Ash was already halfway there and wasn't even winded. Desperate to catch up Hilda took a ride with Ricky when he passed by.

Reaching the top of the tower multiple Flying types used Gust and Air Slash to put out the flames, Dewott used his scallops, Pikachu used Iron Tail, but for Ricky, the Light Screen broke after taking too much damage so it broke and doused his flame. As Hilda and Ash raced towards the top Ash's Litwick candle turned out to be a real Litwick blowing out Hilda's candle and shrugging Miles declared Ash the winner allowing him to ring the bell letting the sounds echo far and wide. "So where to next?" Iris asked, "Well the Clubsplosion is going to start in a month or so, so why not head there," Ash said, "Then I'll be seeing you there," Stephan said leaving the group.

A week into the month the three were watching the stars, "Wow I never thought there were this many stars," Hilda said in wonder, "No matter how many times I sleep outdoors I will never get tired of this sight," Ash said with Iris nodding. While looking up they notice something hurtling towards them, "Is it me or does that seem to be getting closer," Iris pointed out, "Yeah and it's heading right towards us," Ash yelled causing everyone to run as the meteor crashed, "What is that?" Iris asked as Ash slide to the center, but before Ash could get closer two voices cried out, "Stop right there kid," a female voice said making Ash blink, "Damn it, it's Mary from the PMC so if she's here then Ken must be as well," blinking Ken remembered the voice, "Wait a minute you're the brat that stopped us from taking Cleffa then Lunatone from us to study."

"Well study in my vocab is ripping it peace by peace so no wonder I would stop you," Ash yelled. "Big bro, who are they?" Hilda asked, "Ken and Mary are from the Pokémon Mystery Club, they try to prove that pokémon are Extraterrestrial Lifeforms. The first time I encountered them was with a Cleffa, who got separated from its friends, then a Lunatone they say that their studies are safe but I wouldn't believe any of that stuff," Ash explained. "Well we're not about to let you stop us this time," Mary said as the truck they were in the front opened up to reveal missiles, "Aura Shield," Ash roared protecting himself and the meteor, "An aura user?! They're rare let's bring the brat back to the lab and study how Aura users work, Mary," Ken said, "You are correct," Mary agreed. "I won't let you take my big brother," Hilda yelled releasing Dewott with Axew jumping out of Iris' hair, "Gallade time to move out," Ash yelled, "Go back to playing with dolls you two and allow us to experiment with the Aura User," Ken yelled deploying two claws that caught them in their grasp, "Now come quietly Aura User or we'll split them in half," Mary said causing Ash to growl. From Axew's point of view seeing the female that took care of him from the beginning in pain caused him to glow, "Axew is evolving," Iris said, and the now Fraxure jumped into the air as the horns glowed a dark with purple outline color breaking the arm that held Iris as Dewott used Razor Shell to cut the arm that held his trainer.

Hearing a noise from behind Ash everyone turned to see that within the stone was a jewel of some sorts with another jewel inside, "Deoxys," Ash whispered. "Get that stone," deploying another claw Ken controlled it to head for the jewel but another aura shield blocked it, "I'm not going to let you take it," Ash yelled but it was at this point that the jewel started to glow, "Out of all the times," Ash muttered. This Pokémon has tapering legs with a segmented, vertical, blue stripe on the upper portion. The abdomen is black with vertical lines, while the majority of its skin is reddish-orange. The arms are capable of taking different forms, usually a pair of tentacles coiled in a double helix. One tentacle is the primary skin color, while the other is light blue. Alternately, it can form more humanoid arms with a red top and blue underside and a five-fingered hand. This Forme has a blunt protrusion with a single blue stripe on either side of its head and stubby tail.

 **Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon. Deoxys emerged from a virus that came from space. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest.**

"Mary capture it before those brats can interfere," Ken yelled, but once more they were stopped by Ash's Gallade stopping the missiles. Narrowing its eyes, Deoxys shifted forms, "That's Deoxys Attack form," Ash said remembering the different forms and using the form that increased its attack it used Thunder Wave to freeze the truck before sending Ken and Mary flying with Zap Cannon. With the PMC out of the way Deoxys turned to the three, "You can return to the stars if you want Deoxys," Hilda said but it floated down to Ash, "Tell me are you one of the two Deoxys that I met back in Hoenn or the one I met back in Sinnoh?" Ash asked when Deoxys' eyes glowed and a scene in a city played out with two Deoxys and a green dragon.

 **Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokémon.** **Rayquaza lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokémon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere.**

Eye sparkling Iris was happy to see another Dragon type, "So you're the Deoxys that Tory befriended," Ash said receiving a nod. "So why are you here?" Iris asked that resulted to the DNA Pokémon pointing to Ash's Pokéballs, "So you want to join my team huh," Ash said receiving a nod, "Then welcome aboard," Ash said capturing another legendary Pokémon.

With the mishap with the PMC behind them, Ash introduced Deoxys to his other Pokémon then went to look up the rules for the Clubsplosion, "So we can only use one Pokémon?" Hilda repeated, "Yeah so which Pokémon to choose from," Ash thought out loud. Reaching the town hosting the competition Ash recognized a familiar face, "Tyson is that you?" he asked, "Ash nice to see you again," the brown-haired male teenager said now wearing blue jeans along with running shoes along with his jacket and a button up shirt. "Big bro, who's this?" Hilda asked, "Oh this is Tyson an old friend from Hoenn," Ash said, 'Tyson this is my little sister in all but blood and student Hilda and the other girl is Iris," Ash introducing everyone to each other, "Great another outsider," someone said annoyed, "Oh hello there Trip," Ash said, "So this is Trip," Tyson said, "Impressed?" Trip smirked, "No not really I know a lot more trainers that would love to wipe that arrogant smirk off your face," Tyson said making that smirk turn into a frown and Trip walked away.

"So what Pokémon are you going to use?" Ash asked Tyson, "One of my new Unova Pokémon, Darmanitan, and "Tyson answered, "What Pokémon are you going to use, Ash?" Pulling out a Pokéball Ash answered, "Time to move out Zoroark," Tyson whistled, "Nice choice, but don't expect me to lose when we face each other," he said, "Please I have s score to settle with you for the Hoenn League," Ash grinned. Separating from Tyson the group encountered with Bianca, Ash nearly dodged being thrown into a river, Burgundy, then finally Georgia.

 **Kanto**

"Everyone the Clubsplosion is about to start," Gary yelled and his time Max joined the group, "Thanks for inviting me May," Max said to his sister, 'No problem I know how much you like watching Ash on stage," May waved. "So will Trip be in this one?" Dawn asked, "Who knows," Tracy shrugged, "Where's Professor Oak?" Max asked, "Oh he's still back in the lab wondering how Ash got a hold of a Deoxys," Tracy answered. "You don't think it's the Deoxys we met back in Sinnoh," Dawn guessed, "Or it could be one of the two Deoxys we met back in Hoenn," Max pointed out. "Wow I never realized that with Ash around you'll have run-ins with the local legends," Brock realized as he's been traveling with Ash the most, "Wait Ash attracts legendary Pokémon," Gary said. "Yeah along with Dawn, Ash and I we met the God Pokémon Arceus," Brock said shocking Gary, "Next region Ash goes to I'm hitching along," the first rival of Ash grumbled as people searched their entire lives to even get a glimpse of a legend but Ash seems to attract them in every region he comes to.

"Be quiet they're announcing the matchups," Anabel snapped, "What's wrong with her?" Max asked. "What's wrong is that every female of Team Plasma is after my boyfriend," Anabel said, "What do you mean?" Misty asked, "In a book of Aura Guardians it said that if their near extinction the guardians must take multiple wives," Anabel explained, "But with the heart Ash has he didn't want to worry me and even said that he would never take part in it as I'm the girl he loves." Now everyone was getting it, "Wow," everyone said not sure what to say, "So I take it that you're planning to go to Unova," Dawn said, "Yes I am," Anabel answered.

 **Ambiga Town**

"The first matchup of the Clubsplosion is Steffen vs Edmund," like normal Stephan wasn't impressed that even Freddy got his name wrong but got over it in favor of the match. "The next match is between Gail and Hilda," while the latter wished the Gail luck the former tried to flirt with Ash but failed, "The following match is between Angus vs Ash," everyone cheered and the fangirls shrieked at Ash's name as his name was starting to become a big one. "Next is Burgundy vs Iris," there were no words spoken between these two but a glare, "Then it will be followed by a match between Getty vs Betty," as the names were announced the two growled letting everyone know that they had some sort of history. "Next will be Bianca vs Georgia," the latter was pissed at not getting to face Iris but accepted it, "The second to last match is Montgomery vs Delbert," the greetings and wishes of luck was exchanged here, "And the final match is Tyson vs Trip," and as the latter snorted the former just glared.

The first match, Stephan vs Edmund, who was called the Rain Man, was a difficult one as Seismitoad dodged all of Sawk's attacks, "So that's it," Tyson said, "So you figured it out Tyson," Ash said. "Yeah Seimitoad's ability is Swift Swim, it's an ability that allows a pokémon to quickly dodge an opposing pokémon's attack while it rains," Tyson explained for those who were confused so after a close call Sawk landed a Close Combat winning the match.

The second match is Gail vs Hilda, "Please just lose so I can battle against my sweet," Gail said using her fan to cover her mouth, "Who's your sweet?" Hilda asked. "Why Ash is of course," Gail answered, "When he sees me winning he'll want me to marry him instantly," she explained.

 **Kanto**

Hearing the stuck up princess's words Anabel's cup broke from how tight the Psychic was gripping it spraying the punch that was in it everywhere, "She's starting to scare me," May said. "Well, what would you do if a girl was flirting with your man?" Dawn explained.

 **Ambiga Town**

"Well if you want to face him you'll have to go through his student," Hilda said, "Go Archeops," Gail scoffed, "Please this will be easy then show them your power Druddigon." Beginning the match Gail started off, "Druddigon use Dragon Claw," Hilda went straight into countering, "Archeops jump over then use Dragon Tail," using his wings Archeops jumped over and smacked Druddigon in the face. "Grr, Druddigon Hone Claw then Slash," "While Druddigon is powering up use Aerial Ace," Hilda yelled so rushing Archeops landed the attack before Druddigon could attack. "Archeops use Dragon Breath," opening his mouth a stream of emerald green and blue flames was launched, "Counter with Dark Pulse," Gail yelled out in which the two attacks collided causing an explosion, "Aerial Ace," surprised with the quick follow-up Gail watched as the attack landed, "Dragon Claw then Dragon Tail," slashing the face Druddigon was sent into the wall behind Gail. "And that's how it's done," Hilda said as the smoke cleared to reveal Druddigon knocked out making Gail scream.

 **Kanto**

"Ash trained her well," Professor Oak said arriving half way through Hilda's match, "Yeah Ash seems better to train hands on then in training someone," Brock said. "Yeah but using Swift Swim in a battle is a great strategy," Misty complimented, "I'm thankful that Hilda shut that princess up," Anabel said.

 **Ambiga Town**

"Will Angus and Ash please step towards the battlefield," hearing their names being called the pair stepped forward, "Let's go Simisage," Angus said Simisage is a simian Pokémon that is primarily green. It has a pointed, bush-like crest on its head similar to a pompadour. The leaves of this crest are bitter. Its ears are broad with light green insides, and it has oval eyes and a black nose. Simisage has furry, white eyebrows and shoulder tufts, and a cream-colored face, chest, hands, and feet. Its hands have five fingers, and its feet have three toes. Its thorny tail is long and tipped with leaves. "Typhlosion time to move out," Typhlosion is a badger-like Pokémon with a bulky yet agile body. Typhlosion is classified as a quadruped, but it is capable of bipedal movement and is frequently depicted standing on its hind legs. When its mouth is open, it shows its thick tongue and sharp canines. It has a short snout and small eyes and ears. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. On Typhlosion's rear, there is a spiky, coarse fringe of fur. Across the back of its neck, there are several red spots that produce fire in battle.

 **Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokémon.** **Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.**

"Simisage don't get distracted that's it's a fire type use Leaf Storm," Angus yelled, "Typhlosion Counter Shield then go into Flame Wheel," Ash counted, "And there you have it Ash's signature Counter Shield," Freddie said as the increased flames barreled into Simisage. "Lava Quake," Ash yelled so stomping on the ground an earthquake occurred the geysers of lava burst out greatly injuring Simisage that also caused the grass monkey to be burned as well, "With already taking two major fire type attacks and now is burned will Simisage survive?" Don wondered. "Simisage go for broke and use Rock Slide," Angus yelled out, "Lava Quake to counter," Ash instructed using the falling rocks against Angus winning the match.

 **Kanto**

"Do you think we can convince Ash to enter Contests?" May asked, "Maybe I mean Nando participated in both Contests and Gym badges so maybe," Dawn shrugged. "He'll probably be hesitant because while he has been in a couple contests he's more of a battler," Brock pointed out, "But he's been training like a coordinator whenever I come by," Anabel argued, "That's because he wants to impress you," Gary points out. "Shush I want to hear the next round," Max said.

 **Ambiga Town**

"The next match is Burgundy vs Iris," hearing her name the jungle girls got up, "Well wish me luck," Iris waved. In this match, it was Emolga vs Dewott which ended in Emolga's favor making Iris the winner. The following match was the sibling rivalry of Getty vs Betty, Betty using a Simipour and Getty using a Simisear which in the end Getty won as water beats fire.

"So the next match is Bianca vs Georgia," Ash said, "So depending on the pokémon it can be anyone's guess," Tyson pointed out receiving nods from most of the trainers there. "Emboar come on out," Bianca yelled revealing a bulky, bipedal Pokémon with pig-like features. It has a red nose, large bushy black eyebrows, and two tusks protruding from its lower jaw. Constantly burning flames cover the front of its neck and shoulders. It has short legs and thick arms. Its arms have orange upper portions while the legs have red upper portions. All the limbs have black lower portions with thin yellow lines where the upper and lower colors meet. These lines are straight on the arms and spiked on the legs. The arms have red lines around the wrists and tufts of fur on the elbows. The hands are tipped with three claws, while the feet have two claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on the chest of Emboar has swirled yellow markings. Its small tail ends in a tuft of hair.

 **Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon and the final form of Tepig. A flaring beard of fire is proof that it is fired up. It is adept at using many different moves.**

"Bisharp let's go," Georgia yelled then when the match began the dragon buster started off by having her pokémon use Iron Head, but thanks to the clumsy nature of the starter pokémon it dodged while using Hammer Arm. "Is she normally like that?" Tyson asked seeing Bianca get distracted then her clumsy starter, "Yeah they're like that," Hilda chuckled. But turning back to the match it seemed that the nature of her starter was starting to hold it back making Georgia the winner. The next match was Montgomery vs Delbert which to Ash Montgomery acted like Drew but unlike the moss haired coordinator this guy was all about power, "Now it's Tyson vs Trip," turning to his old friend Ash wished him luck, "Good luck Tyson," said teen smirked, "Don't worry I'll win this one."

 **Kanto**

"I didn't think Tyson would be in Unova," Brock said, "But if he's there then who else is in Unova," Misty pointed out letting the question hovering in the air.

 **Ambiga Town**

"Conkeldurr I choose you," Trip called out revealing a bipedal sepia-colored Pokémon resembling an ogre. Its nose is large and red, with its face also having a prominent brow, a wide mouth, a gray tuft on its chin, dark rings around its eyes and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of its head. Thick violet bands and tendons adorn its shoulders, chest, back, and thighs. It is known to carry concrete pillars in its massive arms, which it uses to attack strongly without using physical strength or to support its massive upper body.

 **Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Gurdurr. Conkeldurr uses concrete pillars like canes, tossing them with ease.**

"Darmanitan you're up," Tyson called out. With the signal to begin called out Trip started off, "Conkeldurr use Bulk Up then Rock Slide," "Bulk Up then Brick Break to destroy them all," Tyson ordered watching his Unova Pokémon break all the rocks. "Conkeldurr use Poison Jab," Trip yelled, "Jump when it gets close," Tyson yelled, "Now Roll Out," curling into a ball Darmanitan slammed on its opponent from above, "Conkeldurr use your pillars to smack that monkey away," Trip yelled, "Grab those pillars and take them away from Conkeldurr," Tyson yelled, "What?" Trip said not believing that the pillars were now in the enemy's hands, "Now send them flying using Fling," launching them the first one slammed into Conkeldurr's face while the second one was rammed into its stomach knocking out Trip's pokémon.

"Nice job Tyson," Ash said fist bumping with the teenager, "Nah it was nothing you gave me a better challenge back in Hoenn," he said.

"With that, the first round is over so the quarterfinal will begin tomorrow morning. It will be then that the matchups will be posted on the big screen," Freddie announced letting everyone head home, to a hotel, or the Pokémon Center. That night the remaining competitors had some last minute conversations before everyone headed to bed, and the next morning Ash decided to forgo the Traveling Cloak but then regretted it when the females in the blushed while most of the guys complained. Heading to the arena it was revealed that Hilda would battle Ash while Bianca would be battling Betty, Tyson vs Stephan, and Montgomery vs Iris.

"The first match will be Ash vs Hilda," Freddie said as the pair stepped forward, "So this is Master vs Student, will the student surpass the teacher or will the master succeed it could be anyone's guess." Don nodded, "Yes let's see if Hilda can use the knowledge she gained to beat the very person that taught her all he knows." Hilda narrowed her eyes, " _Alright time to show Ash how much I learned from him_ ," she thought while on Ash's side he could only think, " _Make me proud little sister_." With the signal to begin called out Hilda revealed her Archeops and Ash his Typhlosion, "Archeops surround Typhlosion with Rock Tomb," Hilda yelled out, "Typhlosion Flame Charge," encased in an armor of flames the fire starter of Johto stormed through slamming into Archeops. "And it seems that Ash isn't holding back," Freddie points out, "That is how a master should work," Don nodded, "The master must seeing the full potential of his student by going all out," he explained. "Archeops use Earthquake," feeling the ground move Typhlosion took some major damage with its weakness is Ground type, "Now Aerial Ace," closing in Hilda used the Typhlosion's confusion to her advantage, "Let's see if Ash can handle his own tactics against him," Hilda yelled, "Prime an Ancient Power but swallow it." Letting it happen Ash wanted to know if she could actually pull it off; however, it was only half successful as Archeops could do the first part but the second part was a failure as it wailed a bit of pain. "While the first part was successful," Ash began, "Archeops need to control the flow a lot better," he finished.

"Typhlosion Ember but swallow it," Ash instructed and following the order the flames on Typhlosion grew as the flame's heat could be felt by everyone in the area, "Now Flame Wheel," covering itself into flames the starter left a trail of flames as it rammed into Archeops. "Archeops!" Hilda yelled worried for her pokémon and when the dust cleared Archeops was knocked out, "You were doing well in the beginning," Ash said walking over to Hilda, "But you got cocky when you tried to do the swallow power up tactic," he finished. "Yeah thinking back on it now I was a bit too cocky at that last part," Hilda confessed, "And that means you still need more training," Ash said.

The following match as Bianca vs Betty, but unlike her match with Trip, Bianca's luck ran out as Emboar was hit with Surf ending the match. The next one was an uphill battle for Stephan as he was starting to get to craze with the fight but Ash snapped him out of it; however, Stephan still lost the match. Finally, while Emolga had speed on her side it wasn't enough for Throh, who was able to catch the elusive flying type and end it with a Seismic Toss.

 **Kanto**

"Wow all of them are pretty good," Gary noted, "Yeah even if Montgomery acts a lot like Drew," May added. "I wonder if Tyson and Ash are going to battle in the next round," Max wondered, "Who knows but we'll know that it will be an exciting match either way," Brock said, "Well we already know who Anabel is rooting for," Misty teased.

 **Ambiga Town**

"The two matches for this part of the competition is Ash vs Betty and Tyson vs Montgomery," Freddie yelled, "Time for you to go down," Betty yelled with her water monkey at the ready, "Please I have won even with a type disadvantage so something like this won't stop me," Ash yelled with Typhlosion roaring igniting his flames, "Match begin," the ref declared. "Simipour use Brick Break," Betty yelled, "Stay in place and use Flame Wheel then use Swift," Ash counted so curling into a ball the flames covered the entire body before launching the Swift, that was now on fire thanks to the flames. "Simipour use Aqua Tail," "Typhlosion Counter Shield," Ash yelled and the flames were able to take most of the attack allowing the Johto starter to be safe, "Now Lava Quake then Flame Wheel." "Simipour use Water Gun," Betty yelled but the surrounding geysers of lava were too much and so the Lava Quake sent Simipour into the sky then the Flame Wheel slammed into it, "Now Aerial Ace," with that called out Typhlosion ended the match in Favor of Ash.

"Now it's Tyson vs Montgomery," Freddie yelled, "Please this will be over in a snap," Montgomery said wiping his hair from his face, "So while you're busy flicking your hair I'll be winning, got it," Tyson said making his opponent growl. "Throh Seismic Toss," "Darmanitan Grass Knot," Tyson countered so with eyes glowing green grass popped up causing Throh to trip, "Now use Bulldoze," Tyson followed up, "Throh dodge then go in for a Bind," Montgomery yelled allowing his pokémon to rap its arms around Darmanitan, "Before Throh can use a move Darmanitan use Flame Charge," Tyson yelled. Igniting its body in flames Throh was forced to let go. "Now use Bulk up then combine Incinerate with Rollout," Tyson yelled completely shutting down Montgomery from making ordering any attacks.

"Wow Tyson isn't playing around," Ash whistled watching Throh get fire punched, "Well it looks like it's you vs Tyson," Hilda said as Throh was knocked out.

"Here is the final match," Freddie yelled, "And it's Tyson vs Ash, who will win the final round of this Clubsplosion," here everyone yelled. "Darmanitan let's do this," Tyson yelled, "Typhlosion time to move out," Ash followed suit, "Darmanitan get in and use Hammer Arm," "Counter with Brick Break," Ash yelled. Crossing its arms the fire starter of Johto blocked the attack from the opponent, "Typhlosion Swift with Ember," Ash yelled, "Jump back Darmanitan," Tyson yelled but Swift is an inescapable attack so every burning star blitzed his Pokémon, "Now use Stone Edge," Tyson said beginning his counter assault. "Typhlosion try and block," Ash yelled but when the attack came into contact a cloud of black smoke appeared, "You alright buddy?" Ash yelled with Pikachu also giving words of worry, but as the smoke cleared Typhlosion was shown holding all the stones, "And what do we have here?" Freddie said not believing his eyes, "It seems that Typhlosion has caught all of the pieces of stone."

Grinning, Ash ordered, "Now through them back using Fling," surprised Tyson was caught off guard Darmanitan was taking on stone piece after stone piece. "Darmanitan use Hammer Arm to cover yourself," Tyson yelled, "Typhlosion Lava Quake," Ash said so while Darmanitan was busy blocking it was smacked with the Ground/Fire attack, "Now finish with Burning Swift," with Darmanitan in the air it couldn't block the incoming attack. "And the winner of the Clubsplosion is Ash Ketchum," Freddie yelled.


	17. Family past discovered

**Before we begin its review time**

 **Thor94: I added Paul's part just for the hell of it and I thought I was a bit funny**

 **Darkchaser: I forgot to mention that Beruka is the same Beruka that's in Fire Emblem as that is like a knight based game, well besides FE Awakening which I'll probably add in this chapter**

 **Anonymous: for Trip he, to me, looks like a guy that doesn't like foreigners so that's how I'm making him out to be  
**

 **Alright in this chapter the final admin for Team Plasma will appear and instead of it being a man like I said I'll make it a woman so let's begin**

A couple of weeks after the Clubsplosion passed, Ash and the girls were out training their Pokémon and after an adventure with some Durant's Swadloon and Shieldon both into their evolved forms, Leavanny and Bastiodon respectively. But an encounter with an old friend of one of the members approaches from around the corner, "Finally we're in a city," Hilda said relieved, "I don't know what you're so excited about," Iris shrugged, "Nothing beats the great outdoors," Hilda rolled her eyes, "What about a good bath?" she asked. "Just use the rivers to clean yourself duh," Iris answered before the girls glared at each other, "Girls no fighting," Ash said getting in between them, "Ash is that you?" a voice asked, "Ritchie?" Ash wondered turning around to see a male his height in pants, running shoes, a shirt with a vest over it, and a cap, "What don't make me think you've forgotten about me?" he smirked.

"Ritchie it's good to see you again," Ash said bro hugging an old friend, "Big Bro?" Hilda said reminding him that he wasn't alone, "Oh right, Ritchie these are my traveling companions Hilda, my student/little sister, and Iris, a friend," Ash introduced. "Girls this is Ritchie an old friend of mine," Ash explained, "So if you're here then I'm guessing that you're going to enter the Unova League," Ash said towards Ritchie, "Yeah I already have five badges," he answered. "Nice I got my sixth badge a couple weeks ago," Ash revealed, "Hey why not have a three on three for old time sakes," Ritchie said making Ash shrug, "Sure why not this could be interesting," so heading to a nearby field where Ash and Ritchie stood on opposite sides.

"Alright so we already agreed to have a three on three so let's just get to the battling," Ash said, "Agreed, so on the count of three we'll release our first Pokémon," Ritchie yelled, "1…," "2…,"Ash followed, "3…" they yelled as one. "Rainspout, I chose you/Frillish time to move out," they yelled as on Ritchie's side is a Simipour, "Still nicknaming your Pokémon I see," Ash observed, "Something wrong with that?" Ritchie asked, "No not really just making a note about it," Ash answered. "Rainspout Brick Break," Ritchie ordered, "Faze out to dodge then come back and use Night Shade," Ash countered and becoming intangible the opponent missed its attack then take damage from the Ghost-type attack, "Quick use Payback," Ritchie yelled before Frillish could vanish. "You alright Frillish?" Ash asked receiving a nod, "Now faze out once more," he ordered, "Rainspout be on guard," Ritchie said receiving a nod, but was caught off guard when Frillish wrapped her tentacles around the water monkey, "Now Absorb," surprised Ritchie tried to make a comeback; however, the arms of the jellyfish were wrapped around in a way that the arms were tied to its sides and the head couldn't reach Frillish, "Now toss in the air and use Energy Ball," Ash instructed.

Watching his Pokémon get thrown into the air, Ritchie yelled, "Rainspout blast that Energy Ball with Focus Blast," getting its bearings together Simipour charged up a Focus Blast and when the Grass-type attack came close it was launched causing an explosion. As it was falling through the smoke it was hit by a Dark Pulse, "Keep it up Frillish and use Shadow Ball," Ash said, "Rainspout take it then use Payback," Ritchie yelled, "Frillish take it then use Rain Dance," Ash countered so after the attack was tanked rain clouds rolled in and Frillish was healed. "Damn it Frillish has Water Absorb," Ritchie swore, "Rainspout return and Vulcan come," Ritchie yelled returning his water type for Emboar, "Vulcan use Sunny Day," as the orbs were launched into the air, "Frillish use Surf," Ash yelled," Vulcan Wild Charge and charge through," covering its body in electricity Emboar broke through the wave shocking Frillish giving it some serious damage, "Frillish return and Dewott time to move out," Ash yelled revealing his water Unova starter, "Aerial Shell," Ash instructed and when that combo attack connected the aura ranger followed up, "Aqua Pulse," at the close range Aqua Pulse landed without interference. "Impressive Ash," Ritchie complimented, "A lot better if you compare it from back then," he said and from Ash's side, Charizard's pokéball shook, "Yeah well after fighting Tobias I decided to do what I should have done since Hoenn," Ash explained.

"Vulcan go in and use Hammer Arm," Ritchie yelled getting back to the battle, "Grass Knot then follow up with Surf when its down," Ash countered, "Big bro always impresses me," Hilda said, "Yeah and Ritchie isn't that bad too," Iris commented. "Vulcan return," Ritchie said after Emboar was knocked out thanks to Aqua Blade which is an Aqua Jet powered Razor Shell, "Rainspout back to the field," Ritchie said, " _So Rainspout is back up_ ," Ash thought before looking at Dewott, "Think you can continue?" he asked, " _Yeah let's do this_ ," the evolved form of Oshawott said. "Run in for a Low Sweep," Ritchie yelled and watching it approach Ash signaled for Dewott to jump, "Now use Night Slash," in which the attack sent Rainspout into the nearby wall, "Man Ash really likes to shut down an opponent's attack," Ritchie noted. Seeing Rainspout on its last leg the trainer decided to go all out, "Rainspout get back up and use Giga Impact," covering itself in a white and purple swirl and launched towards Dewott, "Try to slow it down with Blizzard," Ash yelled but the attack came too late as Rainspout crashed into the water starter of Unova. As the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Dewott was holding it back as the Blizzard set in freezing Rainspout in a block of ice, "Rainspout return," Ritchie signaled, "Your my last hope, Prongs," out of the pokéball is a Sawbuck, in its summer form which was indicated by the leaves on its horns. "Dewott return," Ash said and before he could choose another Pokémon Ashana appeared from the pokéball, "Wait isn't that Ashana?" Ritchie asked seeing the Eevee, "Yeah, Ashana switches between me and Anabel so she can spend time with both of her parents," Ash explained. "Prongs Take Down," Ash countered, "Ashana Quick Attack to dodge then follow up with Swift," moving at in a blur Prongs took damage, "Prongs Feint Attack," Ritchie instructed.

As the attack connected, Ritchie continued, "Prongs Double Kick," and since Fighting types are super effective against Normal Ashana was sent flying. "Ashana?!" Ash and Pikachu yelled at the same time and struggling a bit to get back up Ashana returned to the battlefield, "If you say so, Ashana Quick Attack into Bite," in a blink of an eye the child Pokémon of Pikachu and Espeon bite down on the back of Prongs. "Prongs shake her off," Ritchie yelled but with how hard the bite was, even for a small Pokémon, Ashana held on, "Ashana return to my side," Ash yelled and doing so Ashana could see that her opponent was tired, but before Ash could issue an order Ashana started to run forward as electricity envelope it, "That couldn't be," Ash couldn't finish as Ashana tackled into Prongs as the electricity transferred to the deer like Pokémon making it faint.

"How could Ashana learn an electric type move?" Hilda asked, "I'll give you one guess," Ash said before staring at Pikachu, who was rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Really?" Iris said surprised. "Yeah when Ashana first hatched she had a lot of electricity stored up that she shocked those that were petting her," Ash explained, "And that was during the tag team comp back in Sinnoh," Ritchie remembered receiving a nod. "Well, Ash that was a good match and it shows that I have a long ways to go," Ash's fellow Pikachu starter said, "Got it and see you in the League," Ash said as they shook hands then parted.

Passing through Astilbe Town, the group ran into Shamus, Tepig's former trainer, making Ash think of Daimian, and after a two on two, where Tepig evolved into Pignite and used Fire Pledge then Bastiodon finished it with a Stone Edge; moreover, after Shamus tried to get Pignite to abandon Ash he was answered with a flamethrower to the face, reminding Ash further of Daimian. At the Pokémon Center the group was surprised to see Lance in the room, "Pleasure to see you all again," Lance smiled, "Hey Lance long time no see," Ash said as they hand shook, "Oh and Iris this is for your help back in Milos Island," the Dragon Master said giving her a pokeball, and upon opening it, "Bagon?" it said looking around, "Iris this is Bagon a dragon type and with enough time it will become a mighty Salamence," Lance explained receiving a hug from Iris. "And Hilda here is your Pokémon," he said giving Hilda her newest Pokémon, "Come on out," appearing from the Pokéball is an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it has no discernible neck, its body appears to be all head. There are two long feathers on top of its head, and it has a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings are fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It has tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers.

 **Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings.**

"While Swablu is a Normal/Flying type it can evolve into a Dragon-type replacing its Normal typing," Lance explained, "Of course you would get her a Pokémon that would evolve into Dragon-type," Ash said shaking his head. "Oh Ash I'll need your help in a situation," Lance said, "Let's talk in a more private room," Ash said as they headed to their rented room, "Alright from what the spy's report there are Plasma grunts snooping around Twist Mountain," Lance explained. "And you need my help in spying around," Ash finished receiving a nod. "Sure but are Hilda and Iris coming along as well?" he asked bringing their hopes up, "That's a negative Ash, with the priority of the mission it'll have to be only the two of us," Lance answered while explaining why the girls couldn't come. "Just be careful big brother," Hilda said, "Yeah we don't want to call Anabel and tell her that her boyfriend got captured on this mission," Iris backed.

Reaching Twist Mountain the pair already found the place crawling with grunts, "So tell me again why they're in the mountains?" Ash asked needing a reminder, "Reports from the spy's said that there was some sort of portal in this mountain and knowing Team Plasma they'll try and use it for their own use, so we're here to stop them like normal," Lance explained. "Move it or else you'll be the next victim of my rath," a female voice yelled making the grunts move a instant quicker, "That wasn't Ruler's or Saber's voice nor was it Beruka, Saber's retainer, so could this be another retainer?" Ash wondered. His question was answered when a female with black hair going down to her neck that was about his height appeared wearing a tube top dress that had slits near the bottom and near the front of the dress revealing her legs and her bellybutton alone with the upper portions of her chest. The leggings she wore were from the middle of her thighs down to her feet, which were covered by a knee-length heels and the sleeves were from the middle of her upper arm to her middle finger (RK: Witch class of Fire Emblem Echoes). The girl next to her was a bit younger with a more revealing outfit that was a leotard but the stomach area was with see-through, the leggings went down to her feet, but was protected from the ground by flippers, she had a short cape on her back, with her hair going to the middle of her back and the lower portions of her face was covered in a veil, and the sleeves went from the elbow to the middle finger (RK: Rhajat and Nyx from Fire Emblem Fates).

"Alright these two are completely new to me," Ash said, "Yeah I can tell," Lance muttered. "Lady Rhajat we've found something," a grunt yelled, "Finally bring me there," Rhajat commanded, "Nyx stay here and make sure that no one gets through," she told the girl next to her, "And if you succeed I'll treat you nicely," Rhajat purred, "Yes mistress," Nyx said nearly moaning as she spoke. "At least we know what their names are," Ash said trying to get rid of his blush, "What you thinking of Anabel in that light," Lance smirked seeing the blush intensify, "Oh I will have joy in telling Anabel about this," he whispered, "This isn't the time nor place for this kind of talk," Ash muttered. "But in all seriousness do you want to follow her do you want to make a distraction?" Lance asked getting serious, "You go after Rhajat I'll handle the retainer," Ash decided, "Good luck," Lance said.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Ash yelled making all the grunts and Nyx look up, "Hey you're Ash Ketchum," one of the grunts yelled going into punch Ash but the Aura Ranger caught the swing then tossed the grunt over his shoulder. Acting without order, another grunt revealed a Simisear and had it use Flamethrower on him, "You fool that's the Aura Guardian we can persuade to be on our side," Nyx yelled making the grunt that attack nervous. "You were ordered to stand down if Ash Ketchum was to appear but you do this instead. You better hope that I don't present you to Ladies Ruler, Saber, and Rhajat for your insolence," Nyx threatened, "Man I liked that cloak," Ash whined surprising them an turning to Ash's previous location there was only a burning cloak. "Aura Guardian come quietly you are outnumbered," Nyx shouted, "Please I'm used to being outnumbered and I always make it out alive," Ash answered. "Sigilyph come forth," Nyx yelled releasing her chosen Pokémon that was soon followed by grunts releasing their Pokémon, and swearing Ash yelled out, "Weavile, Liepard, Cofagrigus, Froslass, and Pikachu time to move out," one by one each Pokémon appeared to the battlefield.

 **With Lance**

"Well it seems Ash is already battling," Lance said slowly moving into the tunnel, "Well if it isn't Lance," a female voice said in front of him, "Shit cover's blown," he swore. "Dragonite let's go," he yelled, "Please I won't even need a Pokémon to beat you," Rhajat giggled, "Oh then how are you going to beat me without a Pokémon?" Lance asked. "Oh all you have to do is look into my eyes," Rhajat purred making eye contact with the Dragon Master, " _Fuck_ ," he swore once more before blacking out.

 **With Ash**

"Man, where's Lance?" Ash yelled, "Dragonite Hyper Beam," Lance yelled attacking Weavile, who was able to dodge. "Lance, what the hell are you doing attacking me?" Ash demanded before he saw Lance's eyes, "All hail Mistress Rhajat," Lance laughed, "Great mind control that's fucking wonderful," Ash swore, "And soon be in my thralls as well my lovely guardian," Rhajat purred lustfully. "Sorry but I already enthralled with someone else," Ash said, "Then all I have to do is overpower the spell with my own," Rhajat waved, "All you have to do is look into my eyes," before she could lift her head up she was sent to the ground via Aura Sphere, "Uh what happened," Lance said grasping his head, "Nice to have you back Lance," Ash yelled, "Ash what happened?" the Dragon master said dashing over to Ash's side.

"Rhajat mind controlled you," Ash simply answered, "Yeah I remember now I sent out my Dragonite when she said that she wouldn't need a Pokémon to beat me when everything went black," Lance remembered. "All forces pull out there's nothing for us to take," Rhajat commanded, "We'll see each other again my dear guardian," she said towards Ash before she and Nyx teleported away along with the grunts. "Lance head back to Kanto and talk to Sabrina," Ash instructed, "I wouldn't put it past Rhajat to have some kind of hidden command," Lance nodded, "Yeah I'll see you later just be careful while you're here will yea," Ash nodded seeing Lance out. "Alright let's see what's down here," Ash muttered with Pikachu lighting the way.

Moving forward into the unknown there was a sealed door blocking Ash from moving forward, "Only those who walk between ideas and truth shall pass," Ash read the encryption above the seal. "Walk between ideas and truth? What does that even mean," Ash muttered puzzled, " _Does this involve what that elder said when you met him in the forest back in Nacrene City_?" Pikachu offered. "While my ideal world is for both Pokémon and humans to get along the truth is that there will always be those that will use Pokémon for their evil plans," Ash repeated remembering what he told the sage only a couple months of his travels into Unova, and with these words the seal started to turn causing Ash to form an Aura Sphere and Pikachu charging up. With the walls moved to the side fire ignited in the torches leading to a stairway, "Well let's go explore the creepy tunnel," Ash mumbled. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Ash saw the contents inside, "Pikachu I think we just hit the jackpot," Ash said as Pikachu could only nod as inside was full of gold, jewelry, and many more items within. In the very back of the room were two dragons, one of them being familiar, "So Zekrom," then turned to Reshiram, "And Reshiram, could this be part of the legends of Unova that surround the twin dragons?" Ash said out loud. Looking between them was a man in clothes worthy of a king with the main color being black but the details were in an electric blue and burning red color, " _Doesn't he look like someone we know_ ," Pikachu pointed out, "Yeah that looks like Sir Aaron," Ash said, " _And Sir Aaron is your ancestor_ ," Pikachu points out, "Could one of the brothers also be my ancestor," Ash said turning to the person standing in front of Zekrom. "Well it looks like this adventure is more than meets the eye," Ash chuckled, "This is certainly my style of clothing," he said before looking around for any travel worthy outfit before finding a chest.

Back at the Pokémon Center Hilda and Iris were getting worried since Ash hasn't returned yet, and a couple hours earlier Lance appeared telling them that they were able to get Team Plasma to leave but Ash chose to stay behind to look around. "Hey, girls sorry I worried you so much," a familiar voice called out, turning their heads they saw Ash wearing something to his former clothing but the blue was more of an electric blue and the symbol on the cloak was different, "Where did you get that?" Iris asked, "Would you believe me if I said that I found a hidden vault belonging to the king that fathered the two brothers?" Ash questioned. "You mean the brothers that had two different views about a true world," Hilda said receiving a nod, "Big brother is there anything normal about you?" she asked once more, "No not really my life has been one big adventure," Ash chuckled, "At this point I don't know what normal means anymore."

 **So I decided that Ash to be related to the legends in Unova because why not, and before I forget here is the updated list of the Pokémon Ash and the girls have.**

 **Ash's pokémon on hand: Pikachu, Dewott, Liepard, Unfezant (F), Scraggy, Tryanitar, Servine, Cofagrigus, Scolipede, Leavanny, Basteidon, Pignite, Frillish, Zoroark, Solosis, Deoxys, Krokorok, Roggenrola**

 **In the gauntlet: Transferred over to the ranch**

 **Pokémon traded for Tauros: Nincada, Meditite, Bellossom, Camerupt, Siviper, Gallade, Weavile, Kadabra, Luxray, Roserade, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Bagon, Flygon, Rapisash**

 **I'll let you readers decided the final pokémon Ash gained from training**

 **Hilda's pokémon: Dewott, Unfezant (M), Archeops, Pansear, Beheeyem, Swablu**

 **With Professor Juniper: Zebstrika, Stunfisk, Liepard, Herdier, Minccino**

 **Iris' pokémon: Axew, Emolga, Excadrill, Bagon, Gothita**


	18. Battling the actor of Ice

**The only thing I need to mention is when does the movie for this season appear.**

"So from the reports Ranger HQ sent me Rizzo is supposed to be around this mountain area," Ash said looking at his gauntlet, "Is there a picture of him?" Hilda asked as she and Iris stood next to Ash on both sides. Typing on the gauntlet the girls could only see a man with an eyepatch over his right eye along with a sleeveless shirt and a vest, "Are you going to be alright Iris?" Hilda asked, "We are traveling through an icy mountain," she points out. "I'll be fine," was the dragon trainer's response as for the last couple of days she's been trying to overcome her fear of all things ice, but it was at this point a Beartic appeared in front of the group's path.

Seeing that it looked well trained for a Pokémon of the wild Ash brought up his guard, "Beartic stand down," a male voice said over the icy winds, "They are not enemies." Seeing the Beartic calmed down Ash did the same and from the rocks, next to them a man with blue eyes and teal hair jumped then landed next to Beartic. The man is wearing a mask covering his eyes and had the sash of the rope tied and pointed upwards and a blue hexagon mantle that covered the left arm and torso, along with black pants and azure shoes. "Oh wow, your Brycen!" Hilda gushed, "You're the former actor that was in my favorite movie, Enter the Beartic," she said making him smile, "I haven't been in the movie business since my accident years ago," Brycen humbly said, "Why are you three here?" he asked.

"Well Hilda and I are traveling to Icirrus City for our next badge," Ash began, "But I'm here to help catch Rizzo," he explained. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum would it?" Brycen asked receiving a nod, "Then I would happily accept your help, and for our gym battle we'll have to do it after Rizzo is captured." Picking up the trail they saw Rizzo with two jellyfish Pokémon and another one in the cage, "Ok let's see what you two are," Ash said pointing his pokédex to the jellyfish. 

**Jellicent, the Floating Pokémon and the evolved form of Frillish. Using life energy for food, Jellicent swims by absorbing seawater and then expelling it.  
**

Pointing to the Pokémon in the cage Hilda pulled out her pokédex and scanned it.

 **Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvesta. When ash from a volcanic eruption darkened the sky, it is said Volcarona's fire replaced the sun.** Volcarona is a large, moth-like Pokémon with four small feet. It appears to have compound eyes that are two shades of blue, and there is a red horn-like structure on each side of its face. The fuzz on its upper body is smoky white and tangled. Its abdomen is black in the center and light blue with black dots on the outside. It has six leaf-like wings that are orange in color and have small black spots.

Impatient Brycen could wait anymore, "Beartic, use Ice Punch," seeing it coming Rizzo dodged before the attack could hit him, "It was you that caused the rock slide on Beartic and me so you could escape with Volcarona you've captured," Brycen yelled. "So what? You were sticking your nose in business that isn't your own! Bringing this Volcarona to my clients will make us both happy, they get an extremely rare Pokémon and I got a shit ton of money, that's how the world works," Rizzo yelled, "Jellicent both of you use Hydro Pump," he instructed. "Deoxys defense form then use Light Screen," Ash ordered, "What's that Pokémon?" Rizzo yelled, "No matter it will fetch me a lot of money on the black market."

"Zebstrika use Thunderbolt/ Emolga you to," the girls yelled using Rizzo's distraction to their advantage, "Grr, even if you take them down you still have me to worry about," Rizzo yelled about to pull out his rifle but it was blasted out of his hands. "Like I would let you use that on us," Ash yelled and that's when Rizzo got a better look at him, "Shit your Ash Ketchum," Rizzo swore, "If you know me then you know what comes next," Ash said as Officer Jenny arrived along with two cop cars.

Resting up at the Pokémon Center, Ash had Krokorok, Infernape, and a Blaziken, a Pokémon he got from trading one of his Torus from Professor Birch, out to warm up. "And with two of them being Fire Types that battle should be easy," Iris said, "Just because I have the elemental advantage doesn't mean I'll win," Ash doubted, "Brycen is a gym leader so he must have a plan for a Fire Type Pokémon." Hilda pouted, "At least you have more than one fire type I only have Pansear," remembering this Ash went through his backpack, "Well it's up to you and Pansear," Ash said holding out an orange-colored stone with a flame symbol on it. "Pansear come on out," Hilda said releasing Pansear, "Traveling with you has been one of the greatest things that have happened to me," she began, "It's up to you to go to the next stage," holding out the firestone. Thinking about it, Pansear took the stone and evolved, "Alright now together we can be even stronger," Hilda said making the new Simisear nod.

"If Simisear is up to it he can train with Infernape," Ash said and eyeing each other Simisear walked over to Infernape where the Sinnoh starter began to teach its fellow fire monkey all that it knew. "Before you go you better take these," Nurse Joy said to the group, "Brycen's gym is freezer cold so use these to warm yourself," she explained, "You're not going to take one big brother?" Hilda asked, "Nah traveling through different weather conditions makes one immune to a certain point," Ash waved.

Arriving inside of the gym Ash just had his hands in his pockets like he didn't feel anything. "Nice of you to finally arrive Ash," Brycen said and the lights went on to see that the entire field is made of ice, "I welcome you all to the Icirrus City Ice Castle gym," he said in a welcoming tone. "Tell me how do you like my battlefield?" Brycen questioned, "With Ice Types being my forte I designed the entire field to be one big icy field, and here you stand a lone trainer with many challenges."

Ash laughed, "If you think I'm alone then here's the thing I'm never along for as long as my Pokémon stand with me we'll take on the challenges together," Pikachu nodded. Brycen smiled, "Now let's see how much heat you can bring to my winter wonderland," with Hilda and Iris in the stands both gym leader and challenger stood across from each other on the field. "Let the battle between Brycen the gym leader and Ash the challenger now begin," the ref declared, "Both sides will choose three Pokémon, but only the challenger can substitute. The match will be decided when all three of either side's Pokémon is unable to battle, now battle begin."

"Vanillish come on out," Brycen yelled with a battle cry, "Blaziken time to move out," Ash yelled, "Please you'll need more than an elemental advantage to beat me," Brycen said making Ash smirk, "I know that but that doesn't mean I'll give it a shot." Brycen smiled, "Vanillish use Astonish," this only Blaziken flinch a bit but overall it stood its ground, "Very impressive but can you handle this, Vanillish Icicle Spear," Brycen yelled. "Blaziken Counter Shield," Ash countered surprising Brycen when Blaziken spun while releasing flames that both melted the ice shaped spears and landed some serious damage on a Vanillish, "Vanillish Mirror Shot," the gym leader ordered. "Blaziken Aerial Ace," Ash yelled countering Brycen's plan of decreasing his Pokémon's accuracy with a move that landed regardless of the users accuracy, "Now High Blaze Kick," jumping into the air the fire starter of Hoenn right leg burst into flames landing its attack sending Vanillish into the ground, "Vanillish are you alright?" Brycen asked and as the smoke cleared his Pokémon had swirls in his eyes, "Vanillish is unable to battle Blaziken wins!" returning his Pokémon Brycen pulled out another Pokémon from within his sleeve, "Cryogonal cover yourself in an icy wind."

"You up to continue or do I need to switch?" Ash asked Blaziken, " _I can continue on for now but you're going to have to switch after this one_ ," he said, "Alright I'm sticking with Blaziken," nodding the ref began the match. "Cryogonal Frost Breath," "Blaziken match it with Flamethrower," meeting in the middle both attacks created an explosion which Brycen used to his advantage, "Cryogonal use Rapid Spin," caught off guard Blaziken took the hit. "Aerial Punch," igniting his right fist Blaziken rushed in giving Cryogonal a mean right hook sending it crashing into the same spot Vanillish landed into knocked out, "Cryogonal is unable to battle Blaziken wins," "Time for my last Pokémon," Brycen called out, "Now Beartic," he yelled with a battle cry.

"Blaziken return and Krokorok time to move out," Ash yelled and when the match began Ash made the first move, "Krokorok Stone Edge," but that was counted when Brycen and Beartic used Icicle Spear as a defensive move. "Krokorok Dig quickly," Ash called out, "Beartic when it comes out Ice Punch," Brycen yelled out making Ash's eyes widen as his Pokémon's right arm is not covered in ice, "Krokorok try and use Fire Fang to melt the ice," and with that the arm was free. "Nice counter," Brycen complimented, "But that won't be enough," thinking Ash saw some of the stones, " _That's it_ ," Ash thought with a gleam in his eye, "Well it looks like big bro thought of something," Hilda said seeing the gleam.

"Krokorok Stone Edge one more time," Ash yelled but it was countered with Icicle Crash, "Jump and grab some of the stones," the trainer instructed, "Beartic Aerial Ace," the gym leader countered. crossing each other's path there was a pause that ended with Beartic falling on one knee, "Quick Earthquake," and with a quick stomp of the foot, Beartic fell, "Beartic is unable to battle so the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," the ref declared. "Very impressive Ash," Brycen said handing him the Freeze Badge, which is shaped like three white icicles, "Now it's Hilda's turn," Ash said, "So you're not going to watch me again," Hilda said, "Well I can't always watch you battle," Ash answered walking away.

Returning to his room in the Pokémon Center Ash went to call Anabel but had to blink, "Uh what are you wearing?" he asked as his girlfriend was wearing an outfit that showed off her body in all the right areas. " _Well Lance came by a few days ago and told me about your encounter with Rhajat and Nyx_ ," Anabel purred making Ash blush, " _Lance you bastard I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you_ ," he threatened. " _I never expected this from you, my dear_ ," Anabel said, " _Or is this a hidden passion?_ " Gulping Ash said, "Well it was a sudden thought in my head when I saw Rhajat and Nyx," he explained, " _Well when you return home I have a very nice surprise for you_ ," Anabel purred causing Ash to blush, "I-I can't wait," he stuttered, " _Till then my dear_ ," Anabel said with a weird look in her eyes as she licked her lips before cutting off the connection. "I don't know if I should be turned on or scared," he muttered before heading outside to try and catch some new Pokémon.

"Let's see what Pokémon are out here," Ash said arriving back to Twist Mountain to train and capture, and in the end, Roggenrola evolved into Boldore and Solosis evolved into Duosion in a tag battle. Capturing Pokémon on the other hand, a Cryogonal, Cubchoo, and Drilbur were the ones he captured among the Pokémon in the area, "I'll enter the Dragonspiral Tower with Hilda and Iris tomorrow," Ash muttered. Before Ash could leave there was a yell, "Let's get to work Pikachu," Ash said with Pikachu nodding, and running to where the sound was coming from and running around the corner there was a familiar girl, "Molly?" Ash muttered but then sees a Beartic walking towards her, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash yelled catching the attention of both. "Ash is that you?" Molly asked, "Yeah it's me," Ash whispered, "Molly," a male voice cry out, "Spencer is that you?" the trainer asked, "You're Delia's son aren't you," Spencer said, "Hey but can I ask why Molly is all the way out here?" Ash asked. "We were out researching when we got separated when a dragon-like Pokémon attacked," Spencer explained, "That must have been a Druddigon," Ash said.

"Let's get you both back to the Center for some rest because you both need it," Ash said leading the father-daughter pair back to the center where they ran into Iris and Hilda. "Who are they, big bro?" Hilda asked seeing the pair, "Girls these are Spencer and Holly, Spencer is an old friend of my mom and Molly is a girl I met back in Johto," Ash explained after other thanks, Spencer brought Molly back to their room. "So I take it that you got your badge?" Ash guessed, "Do you have any doubt," Hilda said revealing her seventh badge, "And the last one is in two locations, Opelucid City or in Virbank City," Ash said looking at his map. "I don't know if I'm ready to face Drayden just yet," Iris said, "Well with the Tower right next to this city we can train for a bit," Ash said, "Yeah there's two dragon types Druddigon and Dratini," Iris said, " So a training montage?" Hilda said getting a nod. At the end of the day, both Ash and Iris caught a Druddigon, Ash having a shiny, with Ash catching another shiny but in the form of Golett, and Hilda caught a Vanilite and a Deerling in Spring form; moreover, training wise Ash's Bagon evolved into Shelgon and the Dratini evolved into a Dragonair with Hilda only Herdier evolved, and for Iris Gothita evolved.

 **I'm going to have to end it here as I still have to do homework so I'll be seeing you later and don't forget to review and comment.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Pokémon**

Running into Georgia on their way to Virbank City they decided to follow her to the Ferroseed Research where the professor gave them the tour of the lab, "Let's make our way to the second floor please," Case said gesturing them to the elevator. As the elevator doors opened there was a corridor with different doors and rooms along with viewing glass allowing people to look inside the rooms to see different rocks and the same Pokémon that was latched onto the rocks. Resembling a durian, there were many thorns surrounding its metallic body with a band like stripes, along with small yellow eyes and black pupils.

 **Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon. Ferroseed absorb minerals from rocks by penetrating the walls of caves using their spike.**

Observing the Pokémon, everyone saw a thorn pope out and turn into moss on the ground, "As you can see we research the moss that the Ferroseed releases after absorbing them from the different rocks from different locations here in Unova," Case explained. Leading them to the next floor, Case informed the group that the head of the Research Center, Professor Malveaux, was in a meeting; arriving on the next floor the group saw scientists doing experiments on the different types of mosses. "Hey aren't those from the Chargestone Caves?" Hilda pointed out explaining that the rocks were just brought in there was no moss to experiment on yet and moved them along not seeing the Ferroseed launching their thorns at the rate of a minigun. "So this is the moss that affects a Pokémon's status," Georgia said, "Do you have one that improves types yet?" she asked Case, "Unfortunately not yet," he answered.

Then when all seemed calm Georgia's Vanilluxe released itself from its pokéball scaring Iris into dashing away, "Leave me alone," she yelled. Before her companions could give chase the alarm went off, "There's trouble on the third floor," Case said, "Guys," Ash yelled and turning the moss slowly moved towards them. Standing in front of Ash, Pikachu inhaled a lot of the spores the moss released, "Great these things broke the windows and is now spreading," Ash said looking at his gauntlet, but thankfully Professor Malveaux arrived and backed Ash's story, "Those are the Ferroseed that was latched onto the stones from Chargestone Cave," Hilda pointed out, "They must have absorbed a whole lot of electricity before they popped the thorns," Malveaux theorized.

Realizing that Iris, Axew, and Vanilluxe were up on the roof the assistant got the feed to the roof bust as Iris opened the sliding door wondering what was going on the moss started to seep out the door crack; however, in a panic Iris ordered Vanilluxe to do something so attacking the moss with Icy Wind the moss froze over before shattering. Watching the video feed before the connection got loss Malveaux relayed the info to Officer Jenny they needed to stop the Ferroseed before the Research Center and the city was covered in moss, "Well I do have a couple of Ice Types on me," Ash said releasing his Cryogonal, Cubchoo, Weavile, and Mew. And with Georgia's Beartic and her own Cryogonal they got rid of the moss, while Vanilluxe helped Iris as they made their way down, and Officer Jenny commanded her Swanna to use Ice Beam and Blizzard. Reaching the source of the problem, Ash appeared with a pokéball in hand, "Pignite Flamethrower," launching the flames the Ferroseed collapse to the ground Ash then released his Electric Types and instructed them to absorb the electricity then launched them out the window.

After their experience at the Research Center the group hoped for a relaxing boat ride, and stepping into Virbank City they were met with … Ash? "Zorua?" Hilda questioned and with a giggle, the copy turned back into Zorua jumping into Iris' arms. "Hey nice to see you three again," Luke waved and finding out that because Virbank was the movie center of the world there were a lot of movies and movie-related booths were on display. Running into Mr. Gold, the president of the movie center, he informed the three that there was a contest in play in which the winning film would be put into the hall of movie fame; however, they ran into Luke's rival, and with most rude rival's Ash warned Luke to watch himself around Jules. Halfway through the movie, Ash and Pikachu were looking for a movie prop when Ash sensed something, "Who's there?" he asked looking around and he got his answer when it ran into the boards that were leaning on the shelf. Saving it, Ash couldn't get a good look as it vanished, so resuming his search for Luke the Pokémon took a good look of Ash then blushed before vanishing. 

One movie editing montage later and the group was done with the movie and were having some R&R, and on the day of the viewing, Luke won the contest that evening as the group parted ways with Luke the Pokémon Ash saved followed behind.

Reaching Virbank City, the group found out that the gym leader loved poison her opponents before pounding them when the challenger's move messed with, "So the gym leader took on any challenge and won using one Pokémon," Ash said as they gathered in his room. "From what others talked about that Toxic is a key move in the gym leader's tactic," Hilda followed, "I'm going to make some exchanges," Ash said getting up, "Hey professor you there?" he asked, " _Why yes Ash what do you need_?" Samuel Oak asked, "My Poison types," he answered. " _Going up against a Poison-type gym then_ ," Professor Oak said receiving a nod, " _I'll be right back then_." Going through the motions Ash had all of his Poison types, and the next day they arrived at what could be a punk's paradise so walking in they saw a Pokémon Hilda and Iris didn't recognize but Ash sure did, "Well color me impressed," Ash voiced catching the attention of everyone in the room, "I was told that Pokémon from the other regions was rare, but here I see a Koffing right before me," showing his gauntlet the Pokédex scanned the Pokémon for all to hear.

 **Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.**

"I was wondering when you would get here Ketchum," the white-haired gym leader called out, "I was thinking you would go to the main final gym in Opelucid City," Roxie said as Ash stepped into his trainer box. "Well I'm not one to kick the bucket when there's something blocking my way," Ash said letting Roxie know that he wasn't like other trainers, "Then I accept your challenge," nodding to the ref, she stepped forwards and deciding not to go to protocol began the match. "Koffing, lead the band to loud music," calling her first Pokémon the bad began to play their music and from Ash's side he nodded to the beat of the music, "If it's the battle of music then why not," confused they were surprised when a guitar formed out of nowhere, "Muk time to move out."

"Wow another one of big brother's Pokémon," Hilda said pulling out her pokédex.

 **Muk, Grimer's evolved form. Use extreme caution as its slimy form contains poison.**

"Good choice as Poison has no effect on another Poison type," Roxie said but Ash just remained silent before forming ocarina shaping it into the one Melody used, "I don't know what you're thinking but it doesn't matter, Koffing use Gyro Ball." With the first move issued the music Ash played seemed too silent the music coming from the band, and his Muk glowed shrinking dodging the sinning ball when Muk glowed yellow and a bolt of thunder shot towards Koffing as it stopped spinning, "What just happened?" Roxie asked as everyone wondered what happened, "During my four months of training I found that Pokémon listen more when there's music involved," Ash began, "So after asking for lessons on using a sorts of different instruments my Pokémon and I trained to the point that a single note signals my Pokémon to use two moves." Roxie was impressed, "And this was all in four months?" she asked, "Yup, my girlfriend was quite happy with the performances so that's a bonus," Ash answered. "Koffing Will-O-Wisp," the Poison gym leader instructed, and once more the ocarina sang with Muk released a wave of sludge that when connected with the fire orbs evaporated.

"Koffing Double Team then Flamethrower," Roxie yelled getting more excited as the battle went on, and to her expectations, the song started to play causing Muk to screech stopping Koffing from unleashing a stream of flames before it was covered in mud balls. "Wow I didn't think Ash was this good with an ocarina," Iris said with the Pokémon following the group couldn't help but nod along, "Koffing Thunderbolt," following the hidden orders within the music Muk stood its ground and absorbed the electricity, "What the hell!" Roxie yelled. "I have a Pikachu do you really think I wouldn't have all of my Pokémon train to resist electricity," Ash points out before playing once more initiating Muk to launch its arms and pounding Koffing into the ground, Koffing Destiny Bond," Roxie yelled before her Pokémon fainted watching the attack float towards Muk launched a torrent of flames burning them. "Nice to see the counter to Destiny Bond worked well on the battlefield," Ash noted, "But isn't that move inescapable?" someone said from the crowd, "That may be true but if you're smart enough you can think of ways around or even block the move entirely," Ash explained, "After all I actually shut down an Aerial Ace as it was in action." 

"Scare us with your scales, Scolipede!" Roxie yelled out releasing a familiar Pokémon to those living in Unova and to the trainer that have either that Pokémon or its past forms. "Dusion time to move out," Ash called out, "Why is he choosing Dusion? I think another Pokémon could be much better," Hilda said wanting to see some more of her brother figure's Pokémon not from Unova, "He must have a plan," Iris pointed out. "Scolipede Toxic," listening to the music, if Dusion could smirk everyone could see that both challenger and Pokémon had a plan in mind as before the poison could connect a silver dome appeared stopping it before the eyes glowed a light blue. Roxie growled as the tactic of her challenger was very impressive, " _No wonder he's called an elite_ ," she thought before issuing an ordering, "Scolipede Megahorn," eyes glowing a wall of glass appeared in front of Dusion stopping the Megahorn. Then out of nowhere a portal opened up over Scolipede and a white blast slammed into the Bug/Poison type, "So that move from the beginning was Future Sight, "Scolipede use Payback," sending the attack Roxie was once more blocked. "I have to say you have earned your spot as the final gym leader," Ash said, "Most trainers would have gone crazy but you've kept your cool throughout the match and I'm impressed," Roxie smirked, "Coming from an elite trainer like you I have to take that as a recognition."

Then issuing one last move Scolipede fainted, "Scolipede is unable to battle the winner is Dusion," returning her second Pokémon Roxie let loose her ace, "Garbodor let loose you're toxic," Roxie yelled, "Lucario lend me your aura," Ash followed. "Garbodor Sludge Bomb," watching the attack hit Roxie was shocked that Lucario wasn't effective, "Lucario is a dual Steel/Fighting type," Ash said informing the gym leader, and tching Roxie knew that two/thirds of her Pokémon's attacks are now useless. "Garbodor Rock Blast then fire up a Focus Blast," letting the music play Lucario punched and kicked all the rocks sent its way then sent an Aura Sphere creating an explosion as the two Fighting-type moves connected. Before Roxie could issue a command Lucario stomped its foot on the ground causing the ground to shake then everyone watched as a bone looking staff appeared and with expert skill blitzed Garbodor, "Garbodor is unable to battle the winner is Lucario."

"I have to admit that was one of my favorite battle so far," Roxie said, "Well I have to confess if I used any of my newer Pokémon, besides Dusion, I would have a much more difficult battle," Ash said making Roxie smile than frown, "But you used your ocarina," she pointed out. "Well you put up quite fight," Ash points out. "Well here's the Toxic Badge, Ash," Roxie said presenting it to him, "And good luck in the Unova League." Nodding Ash wished Hilda good luck before heading back to the Pokémon Center; however, there was an explosion coming from the south part of Virbank City, "Well its hero time," Ash said and ran to the explosion as everyone else ran away.

Arriving at the center of the explosion he saw very familiar faces and an unknown face; this girl was the around the same height as Beruka and Nyx with black hair and emerald green eyes she wore a green halter crop top that hand a veil design with a loose dress skirt. "Let me guess you're the retainer for Ruler," Ash guessed, "Yes I am Noire," she introduced (RK: Noire is from FE Awakening), "So all three admins and their retainers are here," Ash noted seeing all six people in person. "And you're all alone," Rhajat said, "Big brother," Hilda yelled as she, Iris, and Roxie arrived, "Grr, I thought you said that they would be gone," Ruler declared, "Well with the explosion we caused would attract some attraction," Saber said. Glaring the Plasma Admins released their Pokémon; in front of Rhajat is a Gothitelle, Elgyem appeared in front of Nyx, and Archeops stood in front of Noire and with Bisharp, Braviary, and Druddigon our heroes knew this would be a hard-fought battle.

Seeing the Plasma admins separate the group to battle them in different parts of the complex it was here that Ash fought Saber and Beruka. "Bisharp/Druddigon," they said revealing their Pokémon, "Confagrigus and Lucario, time to move out," Ash yelled, "Bisharp Slash/Druddigon Dragon Claw," seeing the two run in Ash countered, "Confagrigus Grass Knot and Lucario double Aura Sphere Blitz," with the following step grass sprouted and wrapped around Bisharp and Druddigon causing them to fall than were bombarded with the sphere shaped attack. Before Saber and Beruka could collect their wits Ash continued, "Confagrigus Protect and Lucario use Earthquake," invoking a green shield the Ghost-type was protected as Lucario stomped its foot on the ground causing a shake on the ground that greatly damaged Bisharp, "Confagrigus Toxic on Druddigon," Ash yelled knowing that Toxic would be useless on Bisharp with it also being a Steel type. With Druddigon poisoned Ash had his Ghost-type follow up with Hex and since the Dragon type was poisoned Hex's power doubled, "Bisharp Feint Attack on Lucario/Druddigon Dark Pulse on Confagrigus," the admin and retainer ordered cutting Ash off before he could deal any more damage on their Pokemon. "Lucario Counter Confagrigus Protect," Ash yelled going on the defense; taking the attack Lucario used the power to attack Bisharp sending it flying as it severely dealt damage as the Fighting type was stronger against the Dark/Steel type knocking it out, "Confagrigus Dark Pulse and Lucario Aura Sphere," and along with the poison surging Druddigon fell. "Beruka fall back," Saber said, "Of course my lady," the retainer understood, "Well be back Ash Ketchum," the admin declared as they fell back, "I should go check on the others," Ash said pulsing his aura Hilda was the closest one to his location.

"Stop right there Team Plasma," Hilda yelled, "Actually we have you outnumbered," Noire smirked Archeops standing in front of Noire and Braviary is released in front of Ruler. "Dewott Herdier let's go," Hilda yelled and seeing her two Pokemon and her opponents she remembered one of Ash's lessons ' _If the opponent has the speed let them come to you; however, this can be deadly to you if you don't have the power and accuracy to back it up_ ," Ash said then showed her how with his Torterra and Swellow. "Braviary Wing Attack," Ruler commanded as Noire ordered her Pokemon to do the same move, "Dewott Hail," releasing an icy wind filled with small snowballs it actually blinded the two flying types, "Herdier Freezing Bolt Fang," this was a move she and Herdier tried to do with Ash's help, and that attack actually landed on Braviary, "Dewott Ice Blade," Ice Blade is something similar to the Ice Aqua Jet only that it froze the blade, and this attack also struck on Archeops. "Braviary Sunny Day," Ruler yelled over the frozen winds and flying upward the wings shined causing the hail to slowly vanish making Hilda growl, "Archeops Steel Wing on Dewott," Noire commanded getting a running start Archeops glided, "Dewott Ice Beam," Hilda countered, "While Dewott's distracted Braviary use Hyper Beam," Ruler yelled. Eyes widening Herdier did have protect but he wouldn't be able to move in time to protect Dewott, "Confagrigus Protect Lucario Sniper Shot," a familiar voice cried out as the coffin-like Pokemon hovered over Dewott protecting it as a small shot appeared and sent Braviary to the ground, "Big brother," Hilda yelled relived as the Plasma admin and retainer frowned, "It seems that Saber and Beruka failed," Noire noted, "Herdier Thunderbolt on Bravier," Hilda yelled reminding the Plasma opponents that there was still a battle going on, "Dewott Razor Shell on Archeops," Ash just stood out of the way wanting to see how Hilda would finish the fight and would only infer if she would need it.

"Archeops Stone Edge/Braviary follow behind with Brave Bird," panicking Hilda had Dewott use the Counter Shield and hoped that it would be enough for Brave Bird, unfortunately, the attack powered through the water and slammed into Dewott. "Herdier use Thunderbolt," with the soaking Braviary went through Thunderbolt struck with twice the power knocking it out, "So it seems we too must retreat," Ruler said as they threw down smoke pellets. "Come on let's go find Iris," Ash said.

Followed by Roxie, Iris followed Rhajat and Nyx to a part further into complex, "I just hope the others can find us soon," Roxie said and with those words, a Charizard flew overhead. "Hey did you girls battle yet?" Hilda asked, "Not yet we're still on their trail," Iris explained, "Thank Arceus," Ash said, "What do you mean?" Roxie asked, "Rhajat and Nyx are Psychic and the first time we met Rhajat hypnotized Lance, so I didn't want the both of you to face them on your own," Ash explained. Confronting the last pair of Team Plasma, "Rhajat Nyx it ends here you're the last ones left," Ash yelled to the pair, "Here that Nyx he saved the best for last," Rhajat said, "That means we're more important than the others," Nyx added, "But we aren't here to battle," Rhajat declared, "What do you mean? Are you going to surrender?" Ash asked still on guard, "No but I'm going to do what the others couldn't," Rhajat said, "And what's that?" Iris asked, "Brining Ash to the dark side," she answered before forcing herself and Ash into a kiss.

 **Kanto**

Jerking Anabel looked around, "What's wrong Anabel?" Scott asked as they were in a meeting, "Sorry Scott I thought I felt something wrong," Anabel explained. "Could this involve Ash?" Greta teased making her eyes widen, "Those Plasma bitches better not be flirting with my man," Anabel growled as the items started to float around the room. "Did you have to mention Ash while he's in Unova," Noland said ducking under a picture frame, "If I allow you to visit Ash will you calm down?" Scott questioned, "I'll get packing," Anabel said teleporting away.

 **Unova, Virbank City**

Eyes widening Ash pushed Rhajat away from him, "What the hell, I have a girlfriend," Ash said wiping his lips, "Impossible that always work," Rhajat said wondering why that didn't work. "Come Nyx let us fall back it seems that the spell needs more work," she called out as they both teleported. "What did she try to do?" Hilda asked, "Probably try to control me through a kiss to the lips," Ash guessed.

 **Finally finding the episode timeline that including the movies I realized that I'm way off of the Pokemon movie Black/White – Victini and Reshiram/Zekrom, so this next chapter will be the movie. Don't forget to review and comment, and see you later.**


	20. Movie chapter

**Let me just say that youtube is awesome, you can find anything you want for example Pokemon: Victini & Zekrom vs Reshiram the full movie and in English to boot. So without further ado let's begin this chapter**

In a desert, a man, a cloak covering his features, walked through along with a Reuniclus when they hear a Pokemon cry out in distress, and walking over they both see a Blitzle. Closer expectation the man said, "It seems that you have an injured leg," with the help of his Pokemon the man returned the Pokemon to a nearby village. After some arguing a huge herd of Bouffalant was heard and a tornado right behind it the man, Damon as the little girl called the man, stepped forward and raising his left hand a white dragon with a jet engine for a tail arrived and allowed Damon to jump on it. "That couldn't be Reshiram could it?" the elder asked himself as Reshiram reared his head back and gathered flames into an attack before launching it towards the tornado before halting the Bouffalant by launching a stream of blue flames.

 **Sometime later  
**

Walking along a rocky path the three heroes heard a cry and looking up they all see a Braviary, "So big bro how much further?" Hilda asked while stretching. "We should be seeing Eindoak Town fairly soon," Ash responded before springing ahead, "And there it is," in the distance, there is a town on a mountain with a castle that seemed to be stabbed into the ground. Continuing onward they stumble across a Deerling struggling to hold another Deerling by its tail, "Hang in there help's on the way," Ash said as he and Pikachu jumped to the other side before slowly moving forward, "Ash be careful," Iris yelled and at the last second Ash catches both Deerling but the weight was too much. However, before Ash fell he felt something surge within him, and without using his aura he somehow jumped to a much more stable ground, "Did you just see that?" Hilda questioned, "You mean Ash making a huge jump? Then yes I did," Iris answered. "Girls I'll meet you later there's a breeze here so we'll use it to get out of here," Ash called out, "Be careful," Hilda said as they saw Ash enter.

Following the trail the group stopped as there was three paths to choose from, "Well this is the Tree of Beginnings all over again," Ash muttered to himself before a rush of information came to his head, "What was that?" he asked himself but put it on the back of his head not knowing that there was something following him. Exiting the tunnel there was a cluster of bridges connecting to different cave entrances, "Great this is just like the Tree of Beginnings," Ash muttered before more visions entered his mind before calling out for help, and unknown to him at the very bottom of the area he was inlaid a black stone that sparked with electricity sent a pulse in which Ash and the Pokemon saw, "Why do I feel like this is a start of meeting a legendary Pokemon," hearing his trainers thought Pikachu answered, " _Maybe because it is, I mean if you just remember most of the times we had before meeting a legendary it would make sense_." Ash nodded remembering the Dragonite he, Misty, and Brock encountered before they met the clone of Mew.

Getting another vision burst, Ash and the Pokemon found a set of winding stairs before ending up in a room of sorts then meeting up with Hilda and Iris, "Isn't castle called the Sword of the Vale?" Hilda wondered. "What do you mean little sis?" Ash asked not knowing the area, "Legends state that it flew from the valley and landed right here," she explained. Wandering the area, and having a quick macaroon break, in which a couple of them vanished, "How do we get out of here?" Iris complained, "If we don't find a way out we'll never be able to sign up for the competition," this is where a man stepped in, "If you need a way out this is the fastest," he informed the group before setting eyes on Ash, "My word if it isn't Ash Ketchum it's an honor to have you in our festival," he said, "My names Damon and if you follow me I'll lead you out of here."

Exiting the castle and splitting ways with Damon the three caught sight of a lumbering Pokemon, "That's a Golurk," Hilda acknowledged, "I wonder what's it doing?" Iris asked, "Well why don't we find out," Ash said then followed it. Catching up to it the saw that Golurk was hulling a cart. "Wow they're so cute," Iris commented at seeing all the items, "Their dolls representing Victini, the Victory Pokemon," a woman explained, "Victini?" Hilda asked, "Yes they say that it's been living in this town since its very creation," she explained, "Legends states that whoever sees one shall be given great power," she added. Since they were both heading to the area of the competition they followed the elderly lady and the Golurk just in time for the mayor to give the opening ceremony, "Ladies and gentlemen of all ages I welcome you to the Eindoak Harvest Festival," the man on stage declared. "My name is Mannes and I'm happy to report that the harvest is given us a bountiful amount of berries, but enough about that let's get to the part you all been waiting for . . . our annual Battle Competition," everyone cheered as the gear like Pokemon went to start the music. "The rules are simple trainers shall complete in a one on one no substitution battle," Mannes then held up a necklace with a shield pendant with the castle design on it, "Whoever holds the necklace in the end wins, and now let the battle begin," Mannes yelled signaling all the trainers dashed.

"Zoroark time to move out/Swablu let's do this/Gothorita battle time," all three yelled, "Best wishes to the both of you," Ash yelled taking off with the girls also going their separate ways.

 **Play the intro from the movie**

The first battle is Zoroark vs Serperior, "Serperior use Energy Ball," Mako yelled, "Zoroark Shadow Ball," Ash countered and the two attacks created an explosion upon connecting. Before the opponent could issue another order Zoroark burst through the smoke claws glowing crimson, "Serperior watch out," the trainer called out but it couldn't block it in time, "Serperior Tackle," she ordered, "Agility to get out then Aerial Ace followed by Shadow Claw," fazing way it soon appeared behind Serperior before attacking almost knocking it out. "Serperior Wrap," charging forward the grass snake Pokémon wrapped around Zoroark, "Zoroark Flamethrower," Ash yelled taking a risk as both Pokémon were burnt, Serperior more so then Zoroark. "Serperior is unable to battle the winner is Zoroark," Ash cheered.

The next battle is Gothorita vs Emboar, "Emboar Flamethrower," the trainer commanded, "Gothorita Protect then Future Sight," Iris called out. Invoking a green shield the Psychic-type was protected from the stream of flames before its eyes glowed blue, "Now Thunderbolt," the trainer countered, "Emboar use Rollout," curling into a ball Emboar passed through the thunderbolt before flattening Gothorita. It was then a bolt of power appeared out of nowhere slamming into Emboar, "Finish this with Assurance," with the Dark-type move that doubled if the Pokémon was injured in the same turn it knocked out Gothorita.

In a different part of Town, Swablu is facing a shiny Hydreigon, "Hydreigon Dragon Breath," its trainer ordered, "Swablu Agility then Mirror Move," since Hydreigon's last move is a Dragon-type attack the Pokémon took a good amount of damage. "Wow a shiny Hydreigon," Iris said once she set her eyes on it. "Really Iris?" Hilda asked, "Watch out," the dragon trainer said but it was too late as Swablu was taken out by another Dragon Breath.

In an alleyway in the town Emboar faced against Siviper, "Emboar Hammer Arm," the trainer cried out, "Dodge then Warp around it then use, Toxic, Venoshock, and finally Poison Fang," Ash listed. Coiling to dodge the Hammer Arm, Siviper wrapped around it getting up to Emboar's face before unloading all three movies ending in Emboar being badly poisoned, "Emboar get Siviper off Hammer Arm to the ground," "Siviper jump then Venom Slash," dodging the Hammer Arm once more Siviper's tail glowed purple slashing straight down on Emboar's back ending the battle. 

Later on, Ash's next match is versing Leeku's Samurott, "Pignite time to move out," Ash called out. "I would say that you're crazy but considering that you're Ash Ketchum I'll hold on the comments," Leeku said. "Samurott Razor Shell," with its water-based sword the final form of Dewott charged in, "Grass Knot then Wild Charge," before the Water-type starter could connect it tripped over knotted grass before yelling out in pain as the electric coated Pignite crashed into it. "Samurott Scald," taken by surprise Pignite was almost slammed into the cart that was placed nearby, and seeing the Pokémon the invisible Pokémon unfazed and touched Pignite's arm, upon feeling a strange sensation it ran back to Ash, "You ready to end this?" he asked receiving a burst of flames, "Then Overheat let's go," however the Overheat was ten times the size than normal and completely burnt Samurott, "Samurott is unable to battle the winner is Pignite," off to the side Carlita, the girl with the Hydreigon had thoughts that it was the work of Victini.

Resting in the park the group when they heard a female, "Hey you think I can get a match with you?' turning it was the girl from before, "Sure I'm never one to back down," Ash said, "Blaziken time to move out." "Hydreigon Dragon Pulse," "Blaziken send it back with Blaze Kick," igniting its right leg the starter of Hoenn kicked the Dragon-type attack back as it now was covered in flames. "Hydreigon Slam," watching it approach, "Blaziken Double Kick," first with the right leg then left Hydreigon slammed into a tree where Victini, as seen by both battlers, touched the dual Dark/Dragon type giving it a major boost in power. "Hydreigon Dragon Breath," similar to Pignite the attack was a torrent of power and not the stream like effect it's normally known for engulfing Blaziken, "Blaziken if you can hear me Sky Uppercut," but it wasn't meant to be as Blaziken fainted.

"Alright who's there," Ash called out sending a pulse of aura that revealed Victini, "I'm guessing you're the one that helped me jump the ravine, huh," Ash said receiving a nod. "And I'm guessing that you're the one that ate a couple macaroons," Hilda said presenting one to the Victory Pokémon who then snatched the dessert before chomping on it then munching on some more, " _It's a pleasure to finally meet the Chosen one_ ," Victini said, "Were you the one that sent me those images in the tunnels?" Ash asked, " _Maybe_ ," the little one smirked taking another macaroon.

While traveling the town it seemed that something was keeping Victini from not leaving so returning to Juanita, Carlita's grandmother, they ran into Damon and Mannes on their way to the garden where Victini was found. "You see Juanita and I are decedents from a tribe called the People of the Vale," Mannes began while searching through a row of books," at this point, Ash asked, "Is this involving Zekrom and Reshiram?" Mannes answered, "Yes you see long ago there was a king that was loved by its people," he said opening the book, "It is said that the king ruled over the Kingdom of the Vale which it drew its energy from the Dragon Force," Juanita took over for that portion, "Dragon Force?" Hilda asked. "It's the power that flows invisibly throughout our planet," Damon answered, "So it's another name for aura," Ash guessed forming an Aura Sphere, but the color was an emerald green, not its normal blue color, "Using the power wisely, both people and Pokémon created an environment in perfect harmony. The king has two sons, twin princes that were filled with wisdom and courage," Mannes said turning the page, "Zekrom and Reshiram," Ash said, "Wait didn't Zekrom appear before Ash right as he stepped into Unova," Iris asked turning to Ash.

"Yeah Zekrom said 'be blessed by the power of thunder' sending a bolt of electricity at Pikachu preventing him from using electricity before appearing once more over Professor Juniper's lab allowing Pikachu to use its electricity," Ash explained, "And at Twist Mountain didn't you say were related to the Hero of Ideals," Hilda pointed out. "In Twist Mountain, after battling Team Plasma, I journeyed further where there was an encryption above the sealed door saying 'only those who walk between idea and truth shall pass' thinking it over I remembered what I said to an elder of Team Plasma who asked what my ideal world was and my answer was 'While my ideal world is for both Pokémon and humans to live in harmony, the truth is that as long as there is evil there will be those who will use Pokémon for their own gain'. And acting like a signal the door opened and traveling down the tunnel there was a throne room like area where there was a king in the center and two brothers on opposite sides where the dragons were revealed. Expecting the prince with Zekrom behind it, Pikachu and I discovered that the Hero of Ideals is an ancestor of Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian, and since Sir Aaron is my ancestor then that must mean that the Hero of Ideals is also my ancestor," Ash explained. Turning to face the others the faces of Damon, Carlita, Juanita, and Mannes were all in shock, "Wow so we're standing in front of a potential king," Damon said as they kneeled, "Please no kneeling, "But can you continue the legend Mannes," nodding Mannes was about to continue but Damon stepped in.

"As the country lost its way the princes became enemies," the next image showed the surrounding areas in flames as soldiers fought one another. "Wounded enough both dragons turned into stones falling into a long deep slumber," Juanita said, "Finally realizing their mistake it was too late becoming chaotic the Dragon Force energy began to destroy the land," Mannes took over from here, "Witnessing the destruction of his peoples land the king used the power of Victini and to use Victini's power the king, using the Pillars of Protection, created a barrier," "So with all the town's people gathered inside the castle the king lifted the castle up into the sky where it landed on this mountaintop, so filled with remorse the two princes hid the dragon stones deep within the castle." 

Damon then said, "But with the connection to the land lost the people of the Vale scattered with the winds leaving behind Victini who vanished from sight."

"So all these years Victini hid unable to explore the outside world," Iris said sadden for Victini. Walking outside Damon pointed to a rocky area, "That is where the Kingdom once was, and my goal is to bring back the Kingdom of the Vale to live," Ash pointed out, "But if the castle is removed from this location wouldn't that mean the Dragon Force would turn chaotic again," Damon shook his head, "No Ash I don't think that would happen," Ash just accepted for now. Following Victini, the three soon saw that it was giving berries to the local Pokémon as well as Axew and Pikachu, "Well this calls for a little music," Ash smiled and holding a leaf to his lips he began to play, "Well it looks like Victini wasn't alone after all," Hilda said and out of their pokéballs; Latias, Suicune, Darkrai, Mew, Lugia, and Deoxys stood. That night, with all but Darkrai still out, the gang slept with Victini sleeping in Ash's lap where it dreamt of the king of the Vale begging for forgiveness for trapping it in Eindoak Town, and it was here where Ash woke up glancing down at Victini where it opened its eyes before it took off with Ash and the girls followed stopping where they could see a perfect view of the ocean right as the sun rose.

Getting another vision Ash saw the waves crash against the rocks, "So you want to go to the ocean Victini," Ash figured out then out of nowhere the pillars started to glow and rise from the ground, "I have a bad feeling about this," Ash muttered then saw Victini start to run away. Following the Pokémon they found themselves back at the castle where it started to lift from the ground, "Damon what are you doing?" Ash demanded, "I'm borrowing Victini's power to control the flow of the Dragon Force," he answered while controlling the pillars. Looking overhead they could see the Dragon Force, "AHHH," Ash yelled as the Dragon Force started to move, "Ash what's wrong?" Hilda asked, "Something's happening," Ash grunted and in Kanto Anabel yelled in pain, "Anabel what's wrong?" Cynthia asked running next to her, "It's Ash he's in trouble," she cried out as another wave of energy washed over her.

"Victini's in pain," Iris said as the castle stopped moving, "Victini!" Ash yelled, "Victini's in pain you've got to let it go," Ash demanded as his aura is now the same color as the dragon force. "I won't let it go as I still need its power," Damon said ignoring the cries of pain from the Victory Pokémon growling Ash began to climb one of the pillars but was halted by Reuniclus, and that Pokémon was stopped when Darkrai appeared and fired a Dark Void putting Reuniclus to sleep. However, before Ash could destroy the pillars Reshiram interfered destroying the Electro Ball with a Flamethrower, "Lugia Hydro Pump and Deoxys Attack Form then use Charge Beam," Ash yelled as Juanita summoned her Golurk to help stop Reshiram where Golurk was knocked out of the sky along with Deoxys and Lugia, and this was when Ash gained another vision while on the ground the emerald color turned purple as was seen in Ash's Aura, "Ash's aura should be emerald why is it purple?" Damon wondered before having them all bound by psychic.

Waking up Ash saw Hilda and Iris hovering over him, "Thank goodness you're awake," Hilda said. "Damon shouldn't have moved the castle," Ash said getting up, "What do you mean?" Carlita asked, "In a vision sent by Victini the castle was placed on the mountaintop to control the Dragon Force from getting out of control," Ash explained, "And Reshiram being turned to stone means that it doesn't know," Juanita said, "So what now?" Hilda asked. "Then we awaken Zekrom," Ash said turning to the chimney and pushing on the wall revealed the set of stairs he used to get out of the tunnels.

Walking down the path, Ash just decided to jump down, "Be careful Ash," Hilda called out, "No need to worry," Ash said using Dawn's catchphrase, "This is me you're talking about." And just like that, the bridges started to crumble, "We have to keep moving," Ash said as he and Pikachu began to jump more and more where they found the resting place of Zekrom. " _What is your wish, your ideal_ ," they heard in a deep voice, "My ideals?" Ash wondered, "I just want to help Victini, help it by finding a way to free it and see the ocean together," he voiced and just like that the black stone sparked as it rose from the ground, " _It is your will that shall bring your Ideal to life_ ," Zekrom said with a mighty roar.

Back outside, the girls arrived where Mannes flew by, "Things are getting bad down there," he yelled, "It's the Dragon Force it's out of control," Juanita revealed, "But how did you know?" he asked surprised, "Because Ash told us," Carlita realized. Appearing next to Mannes, Golurk, Lugia, and Deoxys stood, "You must stop the castle," Juanita instructed. After a bit of battling all three were on the ground; however, before Reshiram could knock them out an attack came out of nowhere destroying it.

"It's Ash and Zekrom," Hilda yelled out and as the smoke cleared Ash rode of Zekrom wearing his Aura Guardian's outfit. Dodging a stream of blue flames Zekrom fired back then used his forearm to block the Dragon Claw from Reshiram, "Zekrom get to the castle as fast as you can," Ash said where he jumped off and Zekrom quickly took off to battle Reshiram once more, "Pikachu Azul Electro Ball," Ash yelled out as with the dragons of legend Reshiram now realized what is happening and the two stopped fighting. In the main room Pikachu and Reuniclus were still battling it out, "Aura Blast," Ash roared firing a blast of aura knocking out the Psychic type. Finally arriving on the platform where Victini was Reshiram also appeared and to the surprise of both Ash and Damon destroyed the pillars holding Victini, "Reshiram what are you doing?" Damon demanded as Zekrom and the others appeared and with the help of the two dragons, Damon saw what his actions have caused.

"Told you that might happen," Ash yelled, "The castle was placed on the mountain for a reason," he explained, "To prevent this from happening."

Appearing before the humans Reshiram said, " _You must sooth the rage of the land_ ," Zekrom added, " _Use the sword_ ," Damon realized what he must do. "Reshiram Zekrom lend me your power," he asked but that presented another set of problems as the Dragon Force seemed to reverse itself causing the castle to crumble, "You must get everyone off of the castle," Damon told Mannes. Carlita released her Hydreigon letting herself and Iris hop on as the rest took the chopper, "Ash get out of here," Damon said, "But Damon," Ash began, "No I've got to do this alone," Damon cut in. but for every second they stood there the barrier came closer to closing in and as the castle tilted Damon fell off as Ash and the Pokémon fell into a piece of the ledge, "Damon," Ash yelled. then looking outside, Ash saw that the castle was being shot past the clouds, "M-Man I'm freezing," Ash stuttered while keeping Pikachu and Victini close.

"So, so cold," Ash said shivering, "I have to think what can I do?" he asked himself as the dragons and Damon appeared but the pillars were closing in faster than Reshiram and Zekrom could release the energies within the pillars. "I can't give up," Ash said struggling to get up as the oxygen became more and more scares as Ash fell after taking his first step.

"Anabel, I love you," Ash whispered.

 **Kanto**

"Anabel!" Scott and Cynthia called out after hearing something break, "Ash no this can't be, this just can't," she cried holding a picture frame to her chest. "What's wrong?" the Sinnoh champion asked before she and Scott gasp as there was a crack right over Ash's face, "Oh Anabel," Cynthia whispered, "Mewtwo," the Lilac haired girl cried out, " _Anabel what is it_?" he asked, "Ash is he," Anabel began but started to cry once more.

" _According to Rayquaza Ash has involved himself in another legend and is in outer space_ ," Mewtwo said, " _Reshiram and Zekrom are trying their best to free Ash but the pillars holding them have too much energy_ ," he explained.

 **Outer space**

" _Ash don't die now please what about Anabel and everyone else_ ," Pikachu cried out, "Sorry buddy my body won't let me move," Ash said between stutters. "V-Victini I know I promised you that I would take you to the ocean, but I guess that won't happen anytime soon," and with what is his last breath he said once more, "Anabel I love you."

Sadden Victini surrounds itself in flames warming Ash, "Huh, Victini what are you doing?" he asked as Victini started to slam against the top part of the gathered barrier then after getting up once more charged all of its energy to the V on its head and destroyed the barrier. "Victini!" Ash cried out before fainting and as he was KO'ed the dragons and Golurk pushed the castle as Damon controlled it and waking up Ash saw that the rest of the group was arriving. "You do have one shot think you can land this bird?" Ash smirked, "Without a doubt," Damon said as the castle landed on a hill surveying the ocean, "Oh how life can be so cruel," Ash muttered, "Wait where's Victini?" Hilda asked causing Ash to tilt his head down in sadness.

 **Kanto**

" _I have word from Rayquaza_ ," Mewtwo began catching the attention of the three humans, " _Ash is alive, he is alive_ ," Anabel smiled, "I'm so glad he's saved." "Man Ash you really gave us a heart attack," Scott said wiping his forehead, "Cynthia remind me to slap him when I see him in Unova," Cynthia smiled, "I might give him a slap as well."

 **Unova**

Reaching the beach Ash tossed a macaroon he still had in the air where it stayed before vanishing bite after bite, "Guess I'll just have to finish all of them," Ash said causing Victini to appear before Ash got another vision of Victini restoring the land. Feeling the earth shake the humans saw Reshiram and Zekrom stand before them, " _Your Ideal is what brings the future into reality never forget that_ ," Zekrom said, " _And let the truth bring you closer to your destiny_ ," Reshiram added and with one last great roar Reshiram took off. "Zekrom why haven't you gone yet?" Ash asked, " _Do you really think I would leave the Hero of Ideals_?" Zekrom questioned, "So that means you're going to travel with Ash," Hilda realized, " _Yes I do_ ," the Electric Dragon of legend answered. "Then welcome aboard Zekrom," Ash said forming a pokéball made of his own aura.

 **Finally finished, wow that was long hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review and comment. Peace out this is RwbyKnight signing out.**


	21. Reuniting love

**Just a reminder that I don't own Pokémon**

After Hilda gained her final badge the group found out from Nurse Joy that the League doesn't start for another 3 months, "Well in the meantime we can train very hard," Ash shrugged, "At least can we stop by for a Beartic cone, please?" Hilda begged. Agreeing the group soon found out that there is no eating on the steps, but approaching the ice cream cart they heard muttering, "That couldn't be," Ash said before walking up to the blonde haired female, "Cynthia is that you?" he asked, "Huh, Ash is that you?" Cynthia asked now wearing a blue top with her normal black pants with a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with 2 hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped objects conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. "Oh Ash it's nice to see you again," she said hugging him. "So is anyone else with you?" he asked, "Yes and there she is," Cynthia said looking past Ash, "Anabel is that you?" he asked as the lilac-haired girl is now purple colored short sleeve shirt and her normal violet pants with a pair of open-ended sandals. Taken by surprise Pikachu was tackled by Espeon and Ashana, "Wow this is quite a surprise," he said, "Oh and before I forget," she said slapping Ash across the face, "There's a reason behind the slap isn't there," Ash said rubbing his rose-colored cheek, "A couple of months ago," she said glaring at Ash.

"A couple of months ago?" Ash asked before realizing it, "You mean . . . Oh, my Arceus Anabel I'm so sorry for worrying you about that," he said hugging her. "I almost thought you died," she said starting to cry, "You don't know how sorry I am for making you go through that," he whispered, "Just promise me this," Anabel said staring Ash straight in the eyes, "Anything my lovely Lilac Angel," Ash said, "No matter what happens please return to me," she said, "Till death drags me away I'll always return to you," Ash whispered kissing her directly on the lips. "Well at least things are back to normal," Cynthia smiled reminded the couple that they weren't alone and when they faced the others it seemed that everyone was staring at them, "Nothing to see here folks," Ash said signaling everyone to turn their direction to somewhere else.

"Nice to finally meet you in person," Hilda smiled, "Yes it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Anabel smiled. "So what brings you both to Unova?" Ash asked, "There's a plane leaving from here to Eastern Unova," Cynthia answered, "Which part of Unova?" Hilda asked, "Undella Town then Lacunosa Town," the Sinnoh Champion answered, "And it's in Lacunosa Town is hosting the upcoming Junior Pokémon World Tournament," she added, "They asked me to take part in an exhibition match," Cynthia explained. "Can we come with you?" Hilda asked, "I was actually going to look for you three but it seemed that you ran into me," Cynthia smiled, "Us or more specifically Ash," Iris smiled. "So what's the reward?" Hilda asked from the back of Cynthia's jeep in the middle between Anabel and Iris, "The winner has the honor of battling Alder, the Unova champion." The champion of Sinnoh answered.

"Cynthia watch out," Ash yelled and slamming on the breaks the jeep stopped right in front of a Pokémon, "Wait I recognize you," Ash said, "Where did you see this Pokémon Ash?" Anabel asked. "Back when we were helping a friend of ours in a movie," Ash explained. "It's a Meloetta, an extremely rare Pokémon that obviously injured," Cynthia said examining it, "Someone must have been chasing after Meloetta for quite some time now if it's all the way out here," Ash said placing his hands over the Pokémon, "Aura within me," he said as his hands glowed blue and before the groups eyes the wounds on Meloetta, "Let's see what the pokédex says," Hilda said opening her pokédex.

 **Meloetta, the Melody Pokémon. Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it.**

While Ash's aura healed the Melody Pokémon it was still weak so the girls went to find an Oran Berry, Cynthia had to return to Virbank, so that meant Ash had to look after the little Pokémon, but while Ash went to get more ice Emolga landed where Meloetta was where it crashed into Dewott, who was standing on guard KO'ing them both. Waking up both Pokémon started to argue then right as they were about to attack everyone, Ash and the girls included, started to hear singing, "Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel, Melo, Mel, Mel, Mel, Melo, Mel," they heard Meloetta sing (Sorry if I don't get this part perfect so forgive me once again). "So this is Meloetta singing," Hilda said, "This is wonderful," Anabel said leaning her head on Ash's shoulder, "You can say that again," Ash agreed.

"So it is true," Cynthia said walking over to the group, "Legend says that the song Meloetta sings can heal the hearts of those who hear it," she explained. "Cynthia, can I ask you something?" Iris asked walking over, "Sure I can tell something's been on your mind," she smiled, "Can we have a battle?" she asked. "My dream is to become the worlds best Dragon Master, but we hardly ever meet a Dragon-type Pokémon so I was wondering if you can battle me with your Garchomp," Iris explained, "Well I can see you put a lot of thought into this," Cynthia smiled seeing the fire in her eyes, "So yes I accept your offer."

"This will be a one on one match between Sinnoh Champion Cynthia vs rising Dragon Master Iris," Ash called out, "The match will be decided when one Pokémon is unable to battle. Trainers call out your Pokémon," he announced. "Garchomp let's go," Cynthia declared, "Axew I chose you," Iris called out, "Battle begin," Ash announced. "I'll let you have the first move," Cynthia said, "Axew Dragon Dance then Dual Chop," Iris called out as everyone watched Axew surround itself in a red aura it jumped forward diving at Garchomp landing a direct hit; although, since they're facing a champion Pokémon it didn't even make a mark, "Wow Garchomp is on a whole other level then Alder's Bouffalant," Hilda said amazed, "Garchomp Dragon Rush," Cynthia commanded, "If this hits then it's game over," Anabel said. "Axew Protect," Iris instructed hoping that it would stop Dragon Rush, which it did not, sending Axew flying, "Now Assurance," with Axew taking Damage in the same turn the power of the move doubled and without Iris commanding a move Axew learnt Giga Impact then started to glow a bright blue, "Axew is evolving," Iris realized, "Fraxure," the newly evolved Pokémon roared.

Facing Garchomp Fraxure opened its mouth as a Turquoise colored ball of energy appeared before it, and with a roar of its name sent the attack flying, "And Fraxure learned Dragon Pulse," Iris smiled. "Very impressive Iris," Cynthia complemented, "Garchomp Brick Break," eyes widening Iris called out, "Fraxure Dual Chop to block," she called out. Slamming against each other a dust cloud was created, "Iris let's end the battle right here," Cynthia said as the dust cloud cleared to reveal Fraxure almost knocked out. "Thank you, Cynthia," Iris said with a smile and Garchomp stared at Iris and Fraxure before turning to its trainer growling, "So you agree then?" Cynthia said receiving a nod. "Well it's your lucky day Iris," the champion said then explained, "Garchomp was impressed by our battle that she's willing to leave one of her baby Gible to give to you."

Shocked Iris smiled, "Don't worry Garchomp I'll take good care of your child," she promised accepting the pokéball. Getting back into the jeep they took off for Undella Town where Cynthia was living at the moment, and unknown to the group Meloetta followed them, and in the plane Cynthia turned to the couple but saw that they were asleep, "Well it looks like the maiden and the guardian are sleeping," she told Hilda and Iris. "Wow that tired already," Hilda said, "So what else is in Undella Town?" Iris asked, "Well you'll find out when you get there," champion of Sinnoh smiled.

Waking up the couple realized that the plane was about to land, "Thanks for waking us up little sister," Ash said, "No problem Ash wouldn't want you to miss me kicking your behind," Hilda smirked. "Oh, you kicking my butt I laugh at your stupidity," Ash smirked, "Oh please you'll have to beat me before you can face Ash," Anabel said smirking in an Ash sort of way." Landing in Undella Town, Hilda went to the water, "I wonder what those Pokémon are?" she asked pointing to the star-shaped Pokémon, "Those are Staryu," Ash answered, "Ms. Cynthia these must be the trainers you talked about," an elder man's voice said, "Oh everyone this is Jervis my butler," Cynthia introduced as Jervis brought them to the car. "Come on in there's enough room for everyone in the back," Cynthia said and on the road, she began to talk about the history of the town, "Undella Town is an easy place to live so when I find time for a vacation I normally come here," Cynthia explained.

Spotting some Pokémon it was here when Meloetta revealed herself, "Wha, Meloetta," Ash said seeing the Melody Pokémon, "Guess Meloetta followed us all the way here," Hilda smiled, "And it seemed to be quite fond of Ash," Cynthia added. "As long as she knows that Ash is taken then I don't mind," Anabel said kissing Ash on the cheek, "Oh man I just realized something," Iris said, "What's wrong?" Hilda asked. "Team Plasma," the dragon trainer said, "Oh them," Anabel said with a frown, "When I see them I'm going to make it clear Ash is taken one way or another," she said. "Here we are everyone," Jarvis said pulling up in front of the house. "Well come on in and make yourselves at home," Cynthia said, "How about we let the Pokémon out for some fresh air," Hilda said, "Yeah I want to see Anabel's Pokémon," Iris said, "Then let's head outside," Ash followed.

"Come on out everyone," Hilda said tossing her pokéballs into the air to reveal; Dewott, Liepard, Minccino, Swablu, Stunfisk, and Stoutland. "It's introduction time everyone," Iris followed revealing; Axew, Emolga, Excadrill, Bagon, Gothorita, and her new Gible. "Everyone time to move out," Ash called out tossing his Pokémon into the air revealing; Scraggy, Dewott, Roggenrola, Zoroark, Leavanny, Pignite, Infernape, Krokorok, and finally Zekrom, "Where in the world did you get a Zekrom," Cynthia asked shocked looking at the Pokémon, "Back in Eindoak Town," Ash answered. "Well guess it's mine turn," Anabel said presenting her Pokémon; Espeon, Ashana, Metagross, Gardevoir, Froslass, and a Raikou.

Seeing Infernape Gardevoir walked over and seeing the Psychic-type head his way Infernape blushed, "Well it looks like someone's happy to see Gardevoir," Ash smirked, "It's just too bad that Gardevoir and Infernape can't produce a baby," Anabel said, "But who knows maybe they could make a baby," Ash shrugged. "For that to happen it needs your level of luck big brother," Hilda points out. Invisible to everyone else Metagross sensed something in front of it, "Meta, Metagross?" it wondered looking around, "What's up Metagross?" Anabel asked, "Meta, Meta, Gross," it explained, "Metagross must be sensing Meloetta," Ash figured out as the Melody Pokémon appeared on Ash's head. "So who battles who?" Anabel asked out loud, "Can I battle you, Anabel?" Hilda asked, "Sure I would be honored to battle my boyfriend's student/little sister," the Salon Maiden answered. "Then I'll play ref," Ash shrugged, "Alright this is a one on one match between Anabel vs Hilda the match will be decided when the Pokémon on either side is unable to battle," Ash presented as Hilda and Anabel smirked, "Trainers present your Pokémon." Turning to her Pokémon, Hilda called out, "Minccino let's go," smirking the normal type dashed to the field, "Ashana lend me your strength," Anabel said, "Battle begin," Ash declared.

"Minccino Double Slap," Hilda called out getting the first attack in, " _Ashana Swift as a distraction then go in with Tackle_ ," Anabel said telepathically. "What? Anabel didn't say anything yet Ashana is attacking," Hilda said confused, "I fell for the same thing," Ash said. "Minccino Thunderbolt," Hilda ordered, " _Double Team to dodge then fire Shadow Ball_ ," Anabel instructed. Multiplying Ashana dodged the Thunderbolt then retaliated by firing a ball of full of Ghost-type energy, " _Now Volt Tackle_ ," charging up electricity the child of Pikachu and Espeon charged forward slamming into Minccino, "Minccino let's try that new move and use Aqua Tail," Hilda cried out. " _Block with Swift_ ," opening her mouth multiple stars fired creating sparkles as it connected with Aqua Tail and it was at this time Meloetta started to sing and dance, "Guess that means the match is over," Cynthia smiled. "But how can you command your Pokémon without physically speaking?" Hilda asked, "I'm psychic so I can mentally communicate with my Pokémon," Anabel answered, "You don't know how surprised I was when I realized that as well," Ash said, "Took me two tries before I could beat her."

As the sun started to set everyone was on the patio Ash had his arms wrapped around Anabel's waist as the other girls were sitting on the table drinking the tea Jervis made. "So after the Junior Cup are you going to return to Kanto?" the guardian asked his maiden, "No Scott is letting me have a vacation and will call me when there's someone on his/her way to the Battle Tower," Anabel answered leaning against Ash. "Hey Cynthia think you can bring up to areas with Pokémon so we can train and capture," Ash said turning around, "There are a couple of places," Cynthia said, "And I think there may be a Dragon-type or two in one of these locations," she added, "Can we go there first?" Iris asked, "Of course," the champion of Sinnoh answered.

"Do you think I can let you both sleep together without ruining my sheets?" Cynthia asked smirking the blushing faces of the couple, "Of course you can," Anabel said between her stuttering causing Cynthia to giggle a bit.

 **I'm just going to stop it here and yes Anabel replaced Dawn because I thought this would be better. Oh and letting you know now there will be a mega stone introduction in the next chapter but I'm not going to say for which Pokémon or if there will be more than one mega stone so see you until then**


	22. Chapter 22

**Before we begin I would like to thank you all for supporting this story so far and stating now that the island episode will be a whole lot different than from the anime so now for the review;**

 **Animefan: the mega evolution stones will be in the chapter it may be one or it may be many who knows not even I know until I get to the part**

True to Cynthia word she brought them to Reversal Mountain where Iris caught herself a Vibrava, Hilda snatching a Skarmory, Ash with a Skorupi, and Anabel a Grumpig. The Sinnoh champion also brought the group of trainers to the areas surrounding Undella Town allowing them to catch more Pokémon; the siblings in all but blood caught an Absol, Lunatone, and a Solrock, Iris didn't capture a single Pokémon, and Anabel caught a Luvdisc.

"Do you know the rumors surrounding Luvdisc?" Cynthia asked the couple, "What rumors?" Hilda questioned, "It's said that any couples that encounter a Luvdisc are promised a loving relationship that never ends," the blonde haired champion explained getting a blush from the couple.

Taking a break from Pokémon hunting the gang started to train with their Pokémon with Meloetta watching in the distance, "Dewott Dual Razor Shell," Ash commanded pointing to the rocks so following orders the second stage form of the Unova Water starter slashed through breaking them. "Stunfisk Mud Shot," Hilda called out watching her Pokémon destroy a couple of rocks, "Shelgon Headbutt," Iris called out. While training a few of the Pokémon belonging to the group evolved; for Ash Frillish, Cubchoo, and Drulbur evolved, for Hilda Vanilite, Swablu, and Deerling evolved, and Iris' Bagon is the only one that evolved.

"I think all of this training calls for a little R&R," Hilda said the next day, "Yeah it would seem like a good idea there is word of a deserted island that's nearby," Cynthia revealed. "I think it would be a perfect time to relax," Iris agreed, "It would be nice to just relax after a weeks' worth of training," Ash said, "So it's agreed that we head out," Anabel said. "But before you head out I would like to inform you that this island is filled with Onix and a different colored Onix," Jervis informed the group, "What's an Onix?" Iris asked.

 **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at** **fifty miles** **per hour.** Onix resembles a giant chain of gray boulders that become smaller towards the tail. It has a rocky spine on its head and a pair of black eyes right beneath it.

"Most likely that this different color Onix is a shiny," Ash said, "This gives us more of a chance to head there and explore," Hilda pointed out and so with Jervis driving the boat the group was about to take off when Meloetta landed in Ash's lap. "Guess Meloetta didn't want to get left behind huh," Hilda said giggling so on their way to the island the group saw a Wailord and a Staryu that jumped out of the water, "So we have the entire day here so let's get started," Hilda cheered. Taking out their Pokémon they released their Pokémon so they could relax as well, "And Charizard don't even think about trying to find the Onix to fight with this is our vacation," Ash said sending a pointed look towards his Flying/Fire type. "Hey what Pokémon are those?" Iris asked pointing to the crabs.

 **Krabby, the River Crab Pokémon. Living on sandy beaches in burrows it digs, Krabby can grow back its pincers if they break off in battle.** Krabby has a strong outer shell protecting its small body. Its upper half is red, containing two small spikes facing upwards on the top of its head. Its lower body is light tan and doubles as its jaw with two fangs overlapping its upper body. Its hips are visible on the lower front of its body connected to its long, thin legs, which have small, claw-like feet.

 **Kingler, the Pincer Pokémon and the evolved form of Krabby. Kingler's larger pincer has immensely powerful crushing strength, but because of its weight, it is difficult to aim.** Kingler is a crustacean Pokémon resembling a crab. Its strong shell covers the outside of its body, featuring a red upper-half, and a light tan lower-half. Its upper half is topped with six tall, thin spikes that resemble a crown. Its lower half doubles as its jaw with six fangs overlapping its upper body. Its two outer fangs are much larger than the inner two, and are roughly half as tall as Kingler's entire body. Its hips are visibly protruding from its lower body connecting its long, thin legs with claw-like feet.

"That reminds me of my own Kingler back on Professor Oak's lab," Ash said remembering it, "You have a Kingler big brother," Hilda asked, "Yeah it helped me win the first round back in the Kanto League," Ash explained. "Common let's go swim before we eat lunch then explore," Iris call out getting agreeing nods. Changing into their swimming suits, Ash blushing when he saw Anabel in her one piece and vice versa when Anabel saw Ash in his swimming trunks as did Iris and Hilda when they saw Ash. "Man, it's been forever since I swam," Ash said stretching and looking around he saw all of their Pokémon lounging around then saw his Pikachu along with Espeon and Ashana play in the water like a family, "I hope that can be us one day," Anabel said swimming over, "I promise," Ash said kissing Anabel on the lips. Before his skin could turn into a raisin Ash got out of the water and started to cook lunch, "I miss your cooking," Anabel sighed after having a bite of her lunch, "I would be too if I couldn't have any of big brother's cooking after so long," Hilda agreed, "You learn a thing or two when someone like Brock does most if not all of the cooking," Ash shrugged, "How is Brock anyway?" Anabel asked confusing the Unova natives.

"Last time I checked in on him he's studying to be a breeder/doctor and had a run in with Holly, someone we met back in Sinnoh, and is actually in a promising relationship with the female," Ash explained, "So no more flirting with every girl he sees then," Anabel giggled, "Pretty much," Ash chuckled. "Who's Brock?" Iris asked, "Oh he's an old traveling companion of mine from Kanto all the way to Sinnoh, but decided to stay with Professor Ivy when I traveled through the Orange Islands," Ash explained then realized something, "Though he never did explain why he curls up whenever Professor Ivy's name is mention. "You said he flirted with every girl in sight," Hilda said, "While he seems like a pervert he's a pretty nice guy when you look past all the flirting he does," Ash points out.

With stomachs full the group of trainer decided it was time to search for the shiny Onix, so returning their Pokémon, except their starters, the gang started to walk around the mountains. "An ideal location for an Onix is mostly dark places like caves so this would be a perfect spot," Ash said as they explored, but they didn't get very far as an Onix and soon more Onix causing Hilda and Iris to split from Anabel and Ash. "I think we lost them," Ash said panting, "And the others," Anabel said realizing that Hilda and Iris weren't with them, "At least Meloetta didn't get lost," Ash noted.

Heading back to the beach they actually ran into Iris and Hilda, "Big bro you got to check this out," Hilda said ushering them to follow to reveal a group of people that caused the couple to growl, "Team Plasma," Ash muttered. "And look over there," Iris pointed out to see three very familiar faces, "Saber, Ruler, and Rhajat," Anabel growled in anger, "What are they looking for though is the question," Ash points out. "So much for our vacation," Hilda sighed knowing that Ash would want to try to stop them, "I really hate my luck," Ash cursed as they went further in wanting to find out what Team Plasma was after. "My lady's we've been searching for a month now and we haven't found a single trace of any stones in the area," a grunt reported, "Well keep searching," Rhajat growled, "O-Of course my lady," the grunt said bowing before he left, "What are they talking about?" Iris asked.

"I think they're searching for Mega Stone," Ash said, "They're supposed to allow Pokémon to evolve to the next level for only a limited amount of time, either until the battles over or the Pokémon is knocked out," he explained. "And from what we heard there is a bunch of them on this island," Anabel recalled, "It has been awhile since we stopped anything involving Team Plasma," Iris points out, "So it's agreed that we put a stop to their plans then," Hilda said.

Spotting the cave entrance the group decided to sneak through there; however a stray rock caught the attention of a couple of guards, "There are spy's in the area," hearing this followed by the alarm they knew they were caught, "Well I was never one to sneak around anyways," Ash shrugged, "Pikachu Electro Ball." Hearing the commotion the admins went to investigate only to find the three, plus another girl, that have been stopping their plans, "Well if it isn't our future husband," Ruler said, "Actually he's my future husband," Anabel growled, "Oh and who are you?" Saber said pretending to be interested, "The Aura Guardian's girlfriend," Anabel answered. "Oh please, you're joking what do you have that we don't?" Rhajat asked, "We are high-ranking members within Team Plasma and are much more developed and what do you have nothing but a boyish body," here Ash stepped forward, "There's more a relationship than just looks Rhajat," he said kissing Anabel on the lips causing his aura to show itself as strands started to wisp around and unknowingly to everyone there were stones inside the cave that started to glow reacting to the aura.

"So you're the girlfriend our future husband has mentioned," Ruler frowned at the new devolvement, "That's right Ruler," Anabel said, "Please let's just beat them already and show Ash that we are the better choices for him," Rhajat said, "Could have said it better myself," Saber agreed. Following their leaders lead all the grunts revealed their Pokémon.

Growling there was a familiar sound of pokéballs bursting as Ash's Kanto starters along with Gengar, Tyranitar, Blaziken, Garchomp, Lucario, Pidgeot, Sceptile, Camerupt, Glalie, Latias, and Gallade were brought forth onto the scene. "Guys, what's going on?" Ash asked, " _There's something calling out to us_ ," Lucario answered as the others agreed, "Now that I think about there's something inside the cave that's calling out to me," Ash said turning to the cave and extended his aura to reveal it holding multi-colored stones. "Let the bond we hold bring us further into evolution," Ash chanted, "Mega Stone hear out hearts," then as if those were the keywords the stones floated to the respective Pokémon shining.

"What is this power?" Saber demanded as the lights dimmed to show the Pokémon in a different form, "This is Mega Evolution," Ash answered, "This is the bond between humans and Pokémon," "That's impossible humans only treat Pokémon as slaves," Rhajat denied. "If that's true then Mega Evolution wouldn't have worked as the only way for a Pokémon to mega evolve is by the bond between Pokémon and humans," Anabel said with her Mega Gardevoir standing next to her. "Alright everyone show them our bond," Ash called out and with their respective names cried out unleashed their most powerful attack completely knocking out every Pokémon belonging to Team Plasma, "I suggest you surrender if you know what's good for you," Ash said as his Pokémon along with Gardevoir stood in front of the trainers.

Knowing that they were outgunned the admins retreated along with the grunts, "Well that was a thrill," Hilda said as the Pokémon reverted back to normal. "So there was a lot of mega stones in the cave on the island," Cynthia said as when the group returned to the estate they explained what happened on the island, "Hey and we also found this," Ash said as the couple presented a smaller stone. "These are Key Stones," Cynthia began, "They're what causes the mega evolution process. By fashioning them into a necklace or a bracelet they're used to activate the evolution," she explained. "Do they have to be necklaces and bracelets or can they be something else?" Iris asked, "No they can be anything really, I know something in town that makes mega items," she answered, "Actually I want to add it to my gauntlet," Ash points out, "Or maybe into a wedding rings," Hilda smirks getting a blush from the pair causing giggles from the others, "How about a promise ring," Ash said nervously, "I wouldn't mind," Anabel blushed.

Following the champion to the store a couple hours later the couple exited with their new promise ring, "Well not how I would imagine it but it works all the same," Hilda shrugged, "Well Ash doesn't do normal in any sense of the word," Cynthia commented getting nods of agreement.

After their adventure on the island, everyone actually relaxed on the estate while also putting in some training time so they would be in shape for the Junior Cup then the League for Hilda and Ash.

 **So this is how I'll end the chapter hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for disappointing you as Anabel did nothing to the Plasma admins, however, I do have a good reasoning because I'll do the Plasma take over somewhere after the Unova League as a final show down where Anabel will be facing the three admins.  
**


	23. Junior Cup Tournament

**I'm just going to start the chapter**

"Come on Dragonite please listen to me," Iris begged said dragon just ignored her.

After their adventure on the island and between their training for the Junior Cup there were very few incidents as the only trouble that they encountered was helping a young child find his Cubchoo. Their next problem began early morning when the power went out and found that there was a Dragonite hiding in the power plant, and since Ash is a Pokémon ranger he was asked to investigate so bringing the others with him, "Iris you think you can calm it down?" he asked out of nowhere. "After all if you are to be a dragon master you need to help this Dragonite before the trainers Officer Jenny send will treat it like a monster," he explained and nodding Iris stepped forward, but with the intrusion of Officer Jenny and the trainers she brought the Dragonite went crazy, "Mew hold them off so Iris can calm Dragonite down," Ash instructed.

"Why are they just staring at each other?" Hilda asked, "Sometimes it's better to find out more of a person or Pokémon by looking into the eyes because after all the eyes are the windows to the soul," Ash explained. So after what seems like an hour Dragonite started to calm down but in the end decided to stay with Iris, "You know Dragonite is going to be a lot of work," Anabel said, "Sure is but I'm going to train hard," Iris said determined while looking at the pokéball.

"This is reminding me of Charizard so much that it's not even funny," Ash commented, "What do you mean?" Hilda asked. "Please after Charmander evolved Charmeleon ignored me to the point that I lost my first league," Ash said, "Then how do we get Dragonite to listen to Iris?" Anabel asked. "By an old fashion beat down," Ash answered, "So you think if Dragonite and Charizard battle Dragonite could listen to me," Iris said, "If you say so."

"Charizard time to move out," Ash said, "Dragonite let's do this," Iris called out. "Dragonite Flamethrower," she ordered but Dragonite ran in with an electrically energized fist. "Meet it with Mega Punch," meeting in the middle there is an explosion, "Dragonite you've got to listen to me please," Iris begged, "Charizard Skull Bash," grabbing Dragonite with both claws one of the Ash's aces slammed his head onto Dragonite's. Letting it go Charizard stepped back as Dragonite fell to the ground, "Dragonite!" Iris yelled putting all of her emotions into it, "Dragonite," the Pokémon said struggling to get up. "Dragonite please listen to me or we'll never get a chance to win," the dragon trainer yelled watching her Pokémon struggle to get up, but it turned to face her and lifted a thumb, "Awesome Dragonite Dragon Rush," Iris yelled so gaining some distance Dragonite rushed in as it was enveloped in a blue light. The attack actually did some damage to the Kanto Fire starter, "That's some impressive power right there," Ash smiled as Charizard to smirk, "Charizard Steel Wing and Quick Attack," seeing the move coming in Iris called out, "Dragonite Dragon Rush then Thunder Punch." Once more meeting it seemed that both Pokémon were on the floor but only Charizard got back up, "Dragonite are you alright?" Iris asked heading over to her Pokémon, who just looked away, "Well things like this won't happen overnight," Ash sighed, "Well Dragonite did obey for a bit," Hilda points out.

"Don't worry Dragonite I'm sure we'll be able to work together," Iris promised, "Just give Dragonite some space as he's still trying to get used to working with others," Ash points out. "Hey Ash can we, along with our Pokémon talk in private," Anabel asked, "Family affair got it we'll leave," Hilda said causing Iris to return Dragonite then the pair left. "What do you want to talk about?" Ash asked, "Well it's a question for Ashana," Anabel said confusing everyone, "Is this about Ashana's evolutionary forms?" Ash asked, "Yes it is," the maiden answered. "Alright Ashana," Anabel bending down to get to Eevee's height, "You don't have to put any thought about it now but what evolution form do you want?" Anabel asked showing Eevee a list of all the evolution forms for Eevee, "Don't forget the Fairy type Eevee form," Ash said typing on his gauntlet, "Fairy types are newly discovered type found in Kalos as some of the already known Pokémon's typing have been switched to Fairy," he explained showing the Fairy form of Eevee. " _But what if I don't want to evolve_?" Ashana asked, "That's completely fine as Pikachu doesn't wish to evolve," Ash said getting a nod from Pikachu, "But it's your choice as we're not forcing you to choose because it should be for you to decide."

Thinking about it, Ashana looked at each of them before placing her paw on Jolteon, " _Sorry mommy but I want to be more like daddy_ ," Ashana apologized, "Remember if you do this then there's no turning back," Anabel said pulling out a Thunder stone. "Isn't that the Thunder Stone we found back in Sinnoh?" Ash asked, "Yeah it is," the maiden answered watching as Ashana touched the evolutionary stone causing her to glow and evolved into Jolteon. "I wonder if Ashana inherited any attacks from Espeon," Ash wondered and answering his question the white fur around Ashana's neck glowed multiple colors before it concentrated into a single energy beam, "Well that's Psybeam," Anabel acknowledged then the child's eye glowed blue and after a good couple of minutes a beam of energy struck a tree, "And that's Future Sight," Ash observed.

A good couple of days later it was the day of the Junior Cup and there were a good amount of people there competing as the winner gets a chance to battle Alder. Reaching the town that was holding the Cup, Ash and the girls saw Alder flirting with Cynthia, "Long time no see Alder," Ash called out, "Well if it isn't young Ash, how are you?" he asked as the group approached not seeing Cynthia mouth thank you to Ash. "We're good," Hilda answered, "And who's your friend?" the Unova Champion asked, "This is my girlfriend Anabel," Ash said kissing her on the cheek, "Man, I thought those girls were joking when they said you already have a girlfriend," a familiar voice said, "Georgia," Iris said turning around to see the self-claimed Dragon Buster in a more skin-tight outfit, "Will girls just stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend," Anabel yelled in frustration. Calming down his girlfriend, Ash and the others went to register only for him to meet a few familiar faces, "Berry Casey is that you?" Ash called out, "Ash," they said at the same time, "Wait how do you know him?" they asked each other in sync, "If you copy me again I'm going to fine you," Berry threatened.

"You know them, big bro?" Hilda asked, "Yeah, I met Casey back in Johto and Berry is someone I met back in Sinnoh," Ash answered. "Alright how many people from the other pathetic regions are going to be here," a voice sneered, "Aren't you the one that almost killed Ash?" Berry said, "And if I am?" Trip questioned back in return, "What are you going to do fine me," he said rolling his eyes making Berry growl as he walked away but not before winking at Anabel causing Ash to growl scaring people nearby, "Calm down Ash," Anabel whispered, "Don't let him get to you," she said calming him down.

Entering the building, the competitors saw that there were already a bunch of people, "I heard from Cynthia that she and a Unova Elite are going to do an exhibition match to kick things off," Ash said. "And how do you know that?" Berry asked as others were listening in, "Don't you remember I've friends with Cynthia," Ash said raising an eyebrow, "She was one of the few people, including myself, that stopped Team Galactic from destroying this world to make their little paradise," he explained.

 **Kanto**

"Come on everyone the Junior Cup is about to start," Gary yelled out in his grandfather's lab, "Thanks for hosting this one professor?" Brock asked, "No need Brock I'm always happy to play host," Professor Oak waved. "Hey Cynthia is going to battle one of Unova's Elite Four in an exhibition match," May noted, "Really? Then move over because I want to watch," Max said jumping over the couch then sat on it, "This should be interesting," Tracey said, "Wonder if I can get a couple sketches." Misty eye-rolled, "Sketch later just enjoy the Junior Cup for now," she said."

 **Lacunosa Town**

"I would like to introduce Unova's Elegant White Rose Caitlin," Freddy announce as a white rose appeared landing on the battlefield, "How Impudent now who dares disturb my sleep," Caitlin said as the crowds cheer, "Her opponent is the champion of Sinnoh, the beautiful mistress of battle Cynthia," as Freddy said this Cynthia walked over wearing a full body cape. "So we meet again Caitlin," Cynthia said, "It's easy to see that you and your Pokémon overcome the challenges that you've come across," she compliments, "Now I will give you a chance to do the same thing," taking off her cape it is revealed that she is wearing a different outfit, "So the Champion appears," Berry said, "This shows that Cynthia's taking it seriously," Ash agreed. "What are you talking about?" Iris asked, "This is Cynthia's normal outfit so in our eyes, she's not holding back one bit," Ash explained. "Thank you for the compliment Ash," Cynthia said from her place on the battlefield, "So who do you think is going to win this?" Casey asked.

"A champion vs an elite four, with the ten-minute time limit, it's going to be a draw as they're going experienced trainers in their own right," Ash answered. With that the exhibition match began, "Garchomp shine on," Cynthia declared, "Gothitelle surround yourself in white rose petals and appear with true elegance," Caitlin said. Caitlin started off the battle ordering Gothitelle to use Flatter then Psychic but before it could slam into the ceiling Cynthia called out, "Garchomp Dragon Rush," stopping itself with its feet the two horns on Garchomp's head glowed before it took off towards Gothitelle, "Wow that was powerful," a trainer noted, "I'm pumped up just by watching this," Ash grinned. "Time I bring this to an elegant end Garchomp Draco Meteor," Cynthia called out which upon connecting with Thunderbolt created a magnificent display of colors, "Wonder if Dawn and May are watching," Ash said, "This would be a good contest performance."

 **Kanto**

"Bless the both of you," Max said after May and Dawn sneezed, "But as I was saying this would make a perfect contest move," May said with Dawn agreeing. "I have to ask why didn't you go with Cynthia and Anabel when they went to Unova?" Brock asked, "Anabel's been wanting to go more than me so I just let her," Dawn answered.

Shushing everyone Gary said, "They're announcing the matchups." 

**Lacunosa Town**

"If you would turn your attention to the big screen the matchup will be announced," Freddy said. "The first match is Trip vs Burgundy," the conversation here was Trip being arrogant and Burgundy screaming, "The second match is Manning vs Berry," Manning reminded Ash of Conway with the way he pushed up his glasses. "The following match is Hilda vs Shepard," Hilda sweated when she met Shepard, "Casey vs Simeon," Simeon sweat dropped as Casey started to scream about winning for her favorite baseball team, "She's that devoted," Anabel whispered, "Yeah she is," Ash said remembering the team anthem she sang word by word. "The fifth match is Marris vs Ash," Marris sent a flirting wink in Ash direction then pouted as Ash had his eyes close, "The next match is Geraldo vs Iris," Georgia just yelled at Iris to win so she, Georgia, could beat Iris. "The seventh match is Ramone vs Anabel," Ramone tried to send a flirting smile but shivered at the glare Ash sent his way, "And the final match is Georgia vs Cassie." Sitting on the ledge on the roof Meloetta revealed herself as she began cheering for Ash and his friends.

The first battle was quick and simple as Trip complete destroyed Burgundy without her having a chance to fight back. "This guy's reminding me of Paul," Barry said, "At least Paul grew a heart which is not the same for Trip," Ash commented after scanning Serperior. In the next match, Berry won as his Empoleon used Hydro Pump to defeat Manning's Heatmor, "Fast and sweet just like Berry," Ash smiled, and in Hilda's match she had Simisear use Flamethrower to knock out Galvantula. "Common Galvantula end this with a Cross Poison," Casey yelled that ended the match in her favor.

"And our fifth match is Ash vs Marris," Freddy announced, "You know it's about time I get to see one of Kanto's famous trainers up close," Alder said, "And with his assortments of Pokémon from the other regions who knows what Pokémon he'll bring out," Freddy said.

"Hey Ash if I win you have to go on a date with me," Marris said releasing her Mandibuzz, "That is if you win," Ash said, "You better finish her quickly Ashura Riku Ketchum or it's in the dog house for you," Anabel yelled from the sidelines. "Pidgeot take flight old friend," Ash declared releasing a beautiful dual Flying/Normal type, "Mandibuzz Aerial Ace," vanishing Pidgeot stayed calm, "Pidgeot fly towards the ground," Ash said and like the wind, Pidgeot dived. "What are you doing Ash do you want to lose?" Berry yelled, "Ash has a plan just trust him," Anabel said, "And how do you know that?" Casey asked, "This is my boyfriend after all so I just do," the maiden answered. "Now Sand Attack on the ground," flapping her winds dust appeared letting Pidgeot find Mandibuzz, "Now Giga Impact."

"With all the dust it's hard to figure out what's happening," Freddy said but everyone was surprised when Mandibuzz shot out of the dust cloud. "But I thought Aerial Ace was an always hit attack," Marris yelled, "Please I've faced someone who also used Aerial Ace so using the tactic I just used Aerial Ace was shut down," Ash said, "Of course using Sand Attack the dust revealed Mandibuzz's position so with that in mind Ash scored a direct hit," Alder explained, "Such a genius way to battle using experience of the past to help in the future." Marris growled, "But you messed up Pidgeot needs to rest after using a move like Giga Impact Mandibuzz this is our chance use Steel Wing," still calm Pidgeot waited for Ash's instruction, "Agility to dodge then come back around with Air Slash," Ash countered.

"But how? Shouldn't a Pokémon rest after using a move like Giga Impact?" Casey asked, "Yes but with enough time and training a Pokémon can overcome the effect of moves like Giga Impact," Ash answered. "And with Pidgeot being one my original six it's easy to see how strong she is even if we just reunited in the beginning of the year," he added, "No wonder this is a strong Pokémon," Marris said as Mandibuzz was knocked out.

 **Kanto**

"It's nice to see Pidgeot back with Ash," Misty smiled, "But when did Ash get her back?" Brock asked. "It was a day after he returned from Sinnoh," Professor Oak answered, "It was after the fact that he realized he should have started switching his Pokémon that he decided to bring back most of his Pokémon."

"So who returned?" Max asked, "Squirtle, who evolved into Blastoise when Ash trained in the palace, Primeape, Haunter, after he did a mock trade with Sabrina so it could evolve into a Gengar, and Pidgeot," Samuel answered.

 **Lacunosa Town**

"Dragonite please if we want to win you have to listen to me," Iris whispered to Dragonite, " _Let's do this partner_ ," Dragonite voiced, "Dragonite let's go," she declared as her opponent revealed a Reuniclus. Ignoring Georgia's comment about her finally using a Dragon-type, Iris started the match, "Dragonite Ice Beam," blinking at such a start Geraldo had his Pokémon use Protect then Gyro Ball, "Dragonite use Flamethrower," Iris called out taking a page from Ash's book. "Now Thunder Punch followed by Dragon Rush," following Iris' command electricity ignited around its left hand punching the Psychic-type before a blue glow surrounded it ending the battle, "Alright we won," Iris cheered as Dragonite gave a thumbs up.

With her name being called up Anabel was about to head out but not before Ash kissed her on the lips, "Good luck," he said after letting go, "Thanks, dear," Anabel smiled. "Stoutland come on out," Ramone said, "Espeon lend me your aid," Anabel declared, "Stoutland Wild Charge," Ramone ordered starting off the match, " _Espeon Swift then Future Sight_ ," Anabel said telepathically. Blinking everyone but Ash and his two companions was confused as to why Espeon was moving without Anabel saying anything, "Alright Ash how is she doing that?" Berry demanded turning to him, "How would I know how she's doing that?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow, "Because you're her boyfriend," Casey points out, "And like a good boyfriend I won't be revealing any of my girl's secrets," Ash said. 

"Stoutland Thunderbolt," Ramone yelled, " _Take it_ ," Anabel said and taking it Espeon gained a familiar shine, "That's Thunder Armor," Berry realized, "I remember this happening back in Sinnoh," he said. " _Espeon control Swift with Psychic then while you fire Zap Cannon launch Swift_ ," following orders Swift was launched but soon gained a blue outline as the gem on Espeon's forehead glowed before sending a yellow-green energy ball, "Stoutland dodge," Ramone yelled but the Zap Cannon paralyzed the Normal-type as it was soon blitzed with Swift ending the battle.

"Great battle dear," Ash said kissing Anabel on the forehead, "Thank you," Anabel said smile while snuggling into Ash's embrace not seeing the envious glares all the females were sending her. The final battle of the day was Georgia vs Cassie, but the match ended in Georgia's favor as it was over with a Blizzard then Icicle Crash. "And there you have it our quarterfinalists," Freddy yelled as the winner's pictures appeared on screen, "Now rest up for tomorrow the matchups will be declared first thing," he said as the trainers retreated to the Pokémon Center. 

**While I should end it here I'm going to do the entire Junior Cup in one chapter so on with the show**

 **Kanto**

"Well here's the second day of the Junior Cup," Max said turning on the TV, "Wonder who's going to battle Alder?" Dawn wondered. "Please with how Ash is doing I'm sure it's going to be him," Brock said, "But don't forget that jerk Trip," May points out, "The guy reminds me of Paul before Ash beat him in the Sinnoh League," Dawn said with Brock agreeing.

 **Lacunosa Town**

"Here are the second round matchups," Freddy declared as the computer shuffled through the remaining competitors and stopping it shows; Trip vs Iris, Hilda vs Casey, Anabel vs Georgia, and finally Ash vs Berry. "Let's see how far you've come since your lost against Paul back in Sinnoh," Ash said facing his opponent, "Yeah and I'll show you that I've become way stronger," Berry said fired up, "Save those flames for you match Berry," Casey waved. "And we still don't know how Anabel can command her Pokémon without saying a word," Georgia said, "Wait do Iris and Hilda know," Berry wondered as the rest, including Trip, turn to the girls, "Sorry but these lips are sealed," Iris said disappointing them.

Starting off the quarterfinals is Trip and Iris, "Serperior let's end this quickly," he said, "Fraxure let's do this," Iris declared and just like in the first round Trip won by using Leer then Solar Beam, "Well isn't this familiar," Ash said with sarcasm.

"Now for the second round of Hilda vs Casey," Freddy announced, "Let's see how far the student has come from learning from the master," Alder said. "Elecitivire batter up," Casey yelled out, "So her Elekid evolved," Ash said as the other trainers scanned it, "And judging from the looks its well taken care of," Hilda pulled out her own pokéball and declared, "Beheeyem let's do this."

"Beheeyem start off with Psychic Terrain followed with Growl Psyshock then Psybeam," Hilda called out increasing her Pokémon's psychic power followed up by decreasing her opponents attack level before sending two psychic powered attacks. "Good start," Ash noted, "Increasing Beheeyem's psychic abilities should get her a bit farther but who knows how good Casey has gotten since I last saw her, and that was back in Johto," Ash said. "Electivire Light Screen to block before sending Swift to keep Beheeyem distracted then use Thunder Punch," Casey countered watching smoke appear as Swift then the Thunder Punch made contact, "Beheeyem use Rock Slide," Hilda ordered, "Electivire outfield position and catch it," Casey ordered and much to everyone's surprise Electivire positioned itself like a baseball catcher catching each one rock, "Now send them back with Fling," and since Fling is a Dark-type move Beheeyem received a lot of damage.

"Rain Dance Electivire," Casey yelled as rain started to pour down, "Now finish this with a Thunderbolt," with that Electric-type move the match ended in Casey's favor, "Not again," Hilda said depressed. "You gave it all that you got so be proud," Ash said, "Yeah you did great," Anabel praised, "Thanks big sister," Hilda smiled, "Big sister?" the maiden asked, "Yeah your big bro's girlfriend so that makes you my big sister," Hilda explained getting a blush from the couple.

Hearing her name being called Anabel went up to her station as Georgia did the same, "Let the third matchup begin," the referee declared. "Bisharp let's go," Georgia declared, "Metagross lend me your aid," Anabel called out, "Bisharp Iron Head," Georgia said going first, " _Metagross Aerial Ace_ ," Anabel thought as Metagross slammed into Bisharp sending it into the ground, " _Now follow up with Hammer Arm to keep it grounded then Earthquake_ ," before Bisharp could get back up it was sent back to the ground when one of the Steel/Psychic types arms glowed white before the rest of the feet slammed down causing an earthquake. "I remember where I heard that name before," Alder said, "Anabel is Frontier Brain known as the Salon Maiden and is known for telepathically ordering her Pokémon," "Frontier Brain?" Freddy asked, "They're like gym leaders but are a whole lot tougher," Alder explained, "So tough in fact that only one person as defeated every Kanto Frontier Brain so far," he added. "So who's the only person that's defeated them?" Freddy asked, "No other than the pride of Kanto only shadowed by Lance and Professor Oak, Ash Ketchum," the Unova champion answered, "Guilty as charged," Ash shrugged.

"But that shouldn't be allowed," Georgia yelled thinking it was unfair, "Please it'll all part of the challenge," Ash said, "If you can overcome a psychic then you can be prepared for anything, after all, it only took me two chances before I was able to beat Anabel." Growling Georgia turned back to the battle at hand, "Bisharp Feint Attack," the Dragon Buster called out, " _Let's take a move from my boyfriend's book and use Gyro Ball while staying still_." Starting to spin Metagross knocked Bisharp back, " _Now Brick Break_ ," glowing white Metagross slammed onto Bisharp ending the battle.

"Let the final match of Iris vs Ash now begin," Freddy declared, "Fraxure let's do this," Iris called out, "Glalie time to move out," Ash yelled, "What Pokémon is that?" Hilda asked pulling out her pokédex.

 **Glalie, the Face Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. Glalie protects itself by creating ice armor from airborne moisture.** Glalie is a spherical Pokémon that consists of a black rock core covered by ice. The icy covering has several holes and spaces across this Pokémon's body. Blue eyes and a mouth with flat teeth are visible through three of these holes. There are two large, black, conical horns on either side of Glalie's head.

"Fraxure Dual Chop," Ash went straight to defense, "Before Fraxure can get any closer Glalie Ice Shard," seeing Fraxure take damage Iris called out, "Fraxure Assurance," Ash countered, "Glalie Payback." Ash followed up right after, "Glalie Frost Breath," hearing the attack Iris went to counter, "Fraxure Protect then Dragon Rage," placing a green dome the Dragon type was protected against his weakness; however, when the dome went down Glalie was right in front of it with light blue fangs before the Ice type bit down freezing Fraxure's left arm and half of its head. "Sorry about this Iris," Ash called out, "Glalie Frost Breath," and with that, the battle was over.

"What impressive battles so far," Freddy complimented, "But let's see who will be facing who in the Semifinals." Turning to the big screen it showed Casey is facing Ash and Trip is going against Anabel, "We'll be having a short break to allow the remaining competitors to relax before the Semifinals," Freddy said. "While Ash already beat Trip he's never faced a mother's overprotective rage," Anabel said as Espeon sent glares towards Trip, "I hope you don't hold back in our battle Ash," Casey said, "You better win Ash or I'll be fining you big time," Barry threatened.

 **Kanto**

"So that's Tyson, Barry, and Casey," Brock listed, "Who else is in Unova?" he wondered. "Who cares but the matches are about to begin," Max said.

 **Lacunosa Town**

"Electivire batter up," Casey yelled, "Bastiodon time to move out," Ash declared. "Electivire Wild Charge," "Bastiodon Metal Sound then Earthquake," Ash countered eyes widening Casey shouted, "Electivire switch to Protect now," stopping Electivire only stopped only half of the attack. "Electivire Electro Ball," the baseball fanatic shouted, "Protect then Flash Cannon," protected from the Electric-type attack Bastiodon fired a white and greyish colored beam of energy, "Now Bastiodon Taunt," letting out a smirk Electivire saw red and charged in ignoring Casey's instruction to stop. "Earthquake once more," Ash said ending the battle.

"Serperior end this quickly," Trip declared, "Espeon show them a mother's rath," Anabel shouted. " _Espeon Swift then Future Sight_ ," Anabel said and before Trip could even start his tactic his starter was blitzed by multiple stars, "Please if a loser like Ketchum can beat you in two tries I'll do it in one," Trip taunts but Anabel just stayed silent, "Serperior Vine Whip," " _Quick Attack to dodge then Psybeam_." Vanishing the Psychic Eevee form dodged the vines heading her way before going on offense by firing a multicolored beam of energy, "Serperior Leaf Blade," Trip yelled out angrily, " _Protect followed up with Toxic_ ," Anabel telepathically communicated so invoking a green shield Espeon is protected then while her opponent is still close fired a glob of purple sludge poisoning the Grass Unova starter. "Here's to hoping that Serperior doesn't have any status healing moves," Ash said as the Future Sight came into effect crashing into the Grass-type.

"Serperior Giga Impact," Trip yelled furiously, " _Stop it with Psychic then slam Serperior into the ground_." Still in flight Serperior suddenly was outlined in blue before crashing into the ground, " _Swift and finish this_ ," and with one final attack smoke and dust was formed. When it finally did settle it revealed that Serperior was struggling to get up before the poison effect kicked in, "And that's all she wrote," Anabel said as Serperior went down for the count.

"Nice job dear," Ash said kissing her on the lips, "Now Trip faced the wrath of both the mother and the father," Anabel said, "But the wrath of a mother is much more scarier than a father's wrath when it comes to protecting her children," Ash points out. "Now its boyfriend vs girlfriend," Iris said, "Well what's the score now? We're both even with one win and one loss along with a tie back in Sinnoh when the ground collapsed," Ash said, "Yeah you're right about," Anabel said as they were already on their way to the arena. "Don't you want to rest first?" Freddy asked, "No let's just start," Ash grinned.

"Gardevoir lend me your aid," "Gengar time to move out," the couple yelled at the same time and to the surprise of to those who aren't traveling with or know Ash, the trainer formed an ocarina. And so with the signal to start declared Gardevoir was about to launch glowing light green colored leaves Gengar appeared punching Gardevoir in the stomach then released a purple colored gas poisoning the opponent followed up with purple colored electricity, "And it seems that Ash is off to a good start," Freddy said, "Yes Sucker Punch to stop the Magical Leaf before a Toxic poisoning Gardevoir then a Venoshock a very good line up," Alder noted.

Glowing white Gardevoir had her eyes glow blue then surrounded Gengar in her hold tossing her around slamming into the walls and the ground as the first move took effect healing the dual Psychic/Fairy type. Breaking out of the hold Gengar scratched Gardevoir's face following up purple claw also to the face, and it was at this moment a beam of energy appeared impacting the Ghost/Poison type. "Wow these two are not holding back," Freddy noted as each attack became fiercer with every turn, "They are powerful trainers in their own right so it is safe to say that this will be a close call," Cynthia added. Then it all stopped and everyone could see that both pokemon were panting like crazy as both trainers could see that the last attack would be the deciding factor so gathering their respective energies Gardevoir was about to fire when Gengar launched a black with a purple outlined colored fist prematurely igniting the gathered energy sending Gardevoir flying into the wall. "And just like that folk the winner of the Junior Cup and gaining the right to battle Alder is Ash Ketchum," Freddy declared as the crowds went wild.

 **Kanto**

"Where did Ash learn to play the ocarina?" Misty asked, "From what Ash told me he spent a lot of time in the town near the palace that he would pick up an instrument at random and learn how to play it," Professor Oak answered.

 **Lacunosa Town**

"Here is what you all been waiting for," Freddy yelled over the cheering crowds, "I present to you all the Unova Champion Alder and his opponent the pride of Kanto that is storming through Unova Ash Ketchum." "I hope you have that Pokémon Ash because my Bouffalant is hoping for a rematch," Alder said taking out a pokéball, "Please like I would deny my Pokémon a blood pumping match," Ash countered, "Bouffalant I choose you/Stampede through Tauros," they yelled. "Use Horn Attack," the champion and elite trainer called out watching as their respective Pokémon clashed horns with the opponent, "Common Tauros are you really going to let that copycat push you around," Ash yelled causing Tauros to see red so with a mighty roar actually lifted Bouffalant and tossed it into the air, "Burning Blaster," Ash instructed so summoning small stones Tauros lit them on fire with a Flamethrower then launched them. "Bouffalant Sword Dance then Aerial Ace," Alder ordered and from Ash's side he saw Bouffalant swing its head wildly before landing an attack on the bull Pokémon, "Tauros Payback," the elite trainer said right after the bull Pokémon took the attack.

"Bouffalant Revenge," Alder shouted and at such short range Tauros could only take the damage, "How are you doing there Tauros?" Ash questioned. " _I'm about to run out of gas here so we need to finish this_ ," the bull Pokémon answered, "Tauros Rest," confused Tauros did as instructed, "Big bro what are you doing?" Hilda asked, "He's got this just trust him," Anabel assured. "Bouffalant Giga Impact," Alder ordered, "Tauros Sleep Talk," Ash countered and while still snoozing away Tauros dodged then used Aerial Ace, "Now Sleep Talk again," this time Tauros slammed his front feet on the ground releasing an earthquake. "Bouffalant Fury Attack while using Horn Attack," Alder said and unlike last time Bouffalant struck before Ash could counter; although, Tauros' health has long been recovered so it was at this point that the bull Pokémon's eyes were opened.

"Ash is doing well," Cynthia said standing next to Anabel, "You got that right," Anabel smiled, "That's my boyfriend out there," she added. "Tell me do you know about the aura guardians?" the Sinnoh champion asked, "Yeah why do you ask?" Anabel asked raising an eyebrow at the sudden question, "Oh I was wondering if you or Ash ever put any thought into it," she answered as her eyes were still on the field. "The only time is when I discovered it in the library and talking to Ash about it he said that he won't do it as his heart only belongs to me," Anabel answered, "There's not a lot of men like him in the world, so you got lucky," Cynthia complimented. "That I did," Anabel smiled while thinking of asking the Sinnoh champion in private later on.

"I compliment you and your Tauros Ash," Alder said, "Your use of all of your Pokémon's moves is incredible," he prized, "Thanks, Alder but this is where it all ends," Ash said, "Oh and how are you going to do that?" the champion of Unova asked. "Burning Thunderbolt," Ash yelled revealing another combination as Tauros opened his mouth to charge a Flamethrower the space between his horns gathered electricity then firing the attack both beams started to wrap around each other before slamming into the buffalo Pokémon knocking it out. "Bouffalant is unable to battle so Ash Ketchum is the winner," the ref declared as the speechless crowd exploded into cheers, "And there you have it Ash Ketchum is our winner," Freddy announced over the roaring crowds but Trip was the only one who growled.

 **I'm going to end it here as it's already long enough, and for my poll I'm just going to leave them and put them up for adoption so if you want any of them just PM me, so before I forget here is the updated list of the Pokémon Ash and the girls have.**

 **Ash's pokémon on hand: Pikachu, Dewott, Unfezant (F), Scraggy, Servine, Cofagrigus, Basteidon, Pignite, Jellicent, Solosis, Deoxys, Krokorok, Roggenrola, Cryogonal, Beartic, Excadrill, Druddigon, Golett, Zekrom, Skorupi, Absol, Lunatone, Solrock**

 **In the gauntlet: Transferred over to the ranch**

 **Pokémon traded for Tauros: Nincada, Meditite, Bellossom, Camerupt, Siviper, Gallade, Weavile, Kadabra, Luxray, Roserade, Honchkrow, Mismagius, Sheldon, Flygon, Rapisash**

 **I'll let you readers decided the final pokémon Ash gained from training**

 **Hilda's pokémon: Dewott, Unfezant (M), Vanillish, Pimisear, Beheeyem, Alteria**

 **With Professor Juniper: Zebstrika, Stunfisk, Liepard, Stoutland, Minccino, Archeops, Sawbuck, Skarmory, Absol, Lunatone, Solrock**

 **Iris' pokémon: Fraxure, Emolga, Excadrill, Shelgon, Gothorita, Druddigon, Vibrava,**


	24. Chapter 24

**Before we start the chapter I would like to answer a couple of reviews.**

 **Animefan: I don't know what you mean by adding N? Do you mean giving him his own girlfriend or pair him up with Ash because if it's the second one, while I respect gays, I don't think I can do that one yet.**

 **Carneyjarred: you bring up a very good note I should have done that but I never accrued to me until I say your note.**

 **Guest: yes that would be funny but no.**

 **OddEyesEmperor: I did have that on my mind since I saw your comment; however, it may be split but you'll get your answer as I'll be skipping the episodes to get to the episode Meloetta gets taken.  
**

 **Alpha: I did make one hint of it last chapter but I'm going to go into depth in this chapter.**

 **And how with the reviews out of the way let's begin the chapter.**

Before the group could head back to Cynthia's villa Ash was tossed to the ground, "Bianca?" Ash wondered but it wasn't their blond friend but someone around his height wearing shorts and shirt combo with a headband, "Wow you guys are fast signing up before I did," the young man panted along with his Riolu. "And you are?" Hilda asked, "The names Cameron! And I'm going to be the first to sign up for the Junior Cup," he yelled excitedly before spying on Pikachu and Espeon, "Wow what Pokémon are those?" he said before dropping his backpack pulling out a TV remote then tried to use it to scan the two Pokémon, "Try again Cameron," Ash said eyebrow twitching.

 **Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current.**

 **Espeon, the Sun Pokémon.** **Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.**

Eyes sparkling Cameron said, "That's so cool," and next to him Riolu did the same. "Thanks but this is my Pikachu the names Ash, and the Espeon belongs to my girlfriend Anabel," Ash said side hugging the girl. "The other two girls names are Hilda and Iris," he pointed then Cameron realized something, "Oh my I still need to sign up for the Cup," Cameron yelled out. "Actually the Cup is over," Iris said presenting their entry prizes and Ash presented his prize, "Why does this happen every time," he shouted in pain kneeling on the floor as Riolu patted Cameron's back. "Pikachu please for the love of all things in Arceus' creation please tell me I wasn't like this," Ash begged receiving a shake; Ash may have been clueless, brash, overeager, and much more but he wasn't Cameron bad mistaking a TV remote for a Pokédex.

"Well all there is now is to head to Johto for the Unova League," Cameron said getting up, "Why would the Unova League be in Johto," Hilda asked, "I don't know I don't make the rules," Cameron shrugged. "Then you must have eight gym badges to enter," Anabel said confusing Cameron, "Eight I thought it was seven," he said showing his gym badges, "I thought the extra slot was just an extra," here you could hear everyone in the group face slap. "League rules state you MUST have eight badges do you honestly think you'll get a badge in the Unova League?" Ash asked and the silence from Cameron gave the group his answer, "You are an idiot!" Ash nearly yelled slapping the back of Cameron's head, "You only gain badges at the gyms which lets you enter the league and upon winning get a trophy where you can have the right to challenge the elite than the champion. If you win against the champion you'll become a dog of the government where you'll have to wait until a trainer beats you," Ash explained.

"So uh where's the nearest gym?" Cameron asked, "I can help you with that?" Cynthia answered. "Cynthia, what are you doing here? I thought you were back in the estate by now?" Anabel asked, "Well I was on my way when I overheard Ash explain the League system to Cameron," Cynthia answered. "So where's the nearest gym?" Cameron answered, "Come on we can all head there," Hilda said, "I want to see this other gym," seeing that he was outnumbered Ash agreed. "Do the people of Unova really want him to replace Alder as a champion," Ash muttered, "Honestly I think even Trip would be a better choice," Iris said adding her input, "Big brother would be an even better choice," Hilda pointed out.

"Hey, Ash what do you mean about the champion isn't that part of being a champion?" Cameron said. "But to wait for months if not years to wait until someone beats you out of the ocean's worth of trainers really worth it?" Ash asked, "To have the public eye watch and judge you by your every move." "But the champion is like a movie star getting things that only others could dream of and if Alder won't be champion who will," Cameron argued, "That's why there is a League to replace the current champion," Ash answered, "I can say as an experienced champion there are bad parts of being a champion," Cynthia points out and Cameron was silent as he thought of all the good parts of being a champion. "We didn't tell you this to stop you from challenging gyms we're just telling you what to expect from being a champion," Cynthia told him. "So that's why you didn't accept Scott's offer," Anabel said, "You would rather be a free spirit then be held down."

Ash nodded, "But I'll probably think about it again because if Brandon can travel and still be a Frontier Brain maybe I can still be one," he recalled. "Alakazam Psybeam," a voice cried out, "Aura Shield," Ash yelled blocking the attack, "Who's out there?" Cynthia demanded getting out Garchomp's pokéball. "Give me your legendries now!" a male voice demanded stepping forward, "I refuse to accept someone younger than me even having one legendary Pokémon," Ash identified the voice, "Eisune!" Everyone was confused, "Who is he?" Iris asked, "He's someone I met back in Johto who challenged me when I said that I saw Ho-Oh," Ash explained revealing the feather from the great bird, "Our battle was interrupted when the Bell Tower and the forest started to burn. Seeing Suicune Eisune demanded a challenge; however, Suicune used Roar on his Alakazam returning it to its pokéball then ran," Ash explained.

"Yes and now I demand you hand over all of your Pokémon for only an adult can properly handle them," Eisune demanded once more and as if that was a signal every legendary Pokémon Ash had in his possession revealed themselves. " _And how do you decided if Ash is worthy to train us?_ " Darkrai questioned, " _He is the purest human on this planet much more of a worthy choice then your greedy heart_ ," Lugia said adding his contribution. Growling Eisune was about to charge at Ash with the intention of bloody harm, but he froze in place, " _You will not harm Ash_ ," Mew said with a glare but it only made her a lot cuter. "You do know that I can arrest you for using a Pokémon for assault on a human?" Ash said revealing his G-Men, Pokémon Ranger, along with his Aura Guardian badges and seeing them Eisune paled, "And with a champion along with a few others being a witness it will be in the slammer for you," Cynthia backed. Seeing the trouble he brought himself upon he returned his Pokémon then ran for the hills.

Seeing that it was getting dark everyone decided to set up camp near a river stream, "Your cooking is a lot like Brock's," Cynthia complimented, "Thanks," Ash answered. "So how far are we until Humilau City?" Hilda answered, "We should be there by late morning tomorrow," Cynthia answered. After dinner was finished and the bowls were cleaned and put away the trainers got out their sleeping bags, "If you want Cynthia, you and Anabel can have mine," Ash said, "But what about you?" she asked, "I'm fine, I can just sleep out in the open," Ash explained, "And I have Pikachu and Meloetta to keep me company," he said added. So agreeing the couple exchanged one last kiss before the girls entered his tent.

"Alright, why did you ask about the Aura Guardian book?" Anabel questioned, "Would you believe me when I said that I like Ash more than I friend?" Cynthia asked. "I know there are a lot of girls that have a crush on my boyfriend both friend and not," Anabel said, "Like I said the life of a champion is hard as people will only want to befriend you just because you're a champion but for love every man will want to bed you just to say that he bedded the champion," Cynthia explained. "And because Ash isn't like most guys you started falling for him," Anabel guessed, "Yes but when I saw how happy you both were together I didn't want to interrupt that," Cynthia said.

Sighing Anabel began to think, "If and only if I do accept this do you promise to not hog him all to yourself?" the Salon Maiden interrogated, "You have my word," Cynthia said seriously, "Then let's talk to Ash when it's only the three of us," Anabel answered. "Thank you, Anabel," Cynthia said pecking her on the lips.

The next morning everyone saw that Ash wasn't there, "Where's Ash?" Iris asked, "Here's a note," Hilda said picking it up, "Sorry I'm not there in the morning Lance called early morning and said that he needs to speak to me about something, so just head to Humilau City and I'll try to catch up," she read. "I wonder what was so important that Ash needed to leave early morning?" Iris wondered, "Well let's just head to the city so I can have my final Gym badge," Cameron said, "Wait where's Meloetta?" Anabel asked, "If you're wondering where Meloetta is she needed to come with me," Iris said.

"So you're the one that found Meloetta," a man said wearing goggles and tribal-like clothing, "Yeah I found her in Pokéstar Studio then finding her again when she emerged from a bush and wondered right in front of Cynthia's jeep," Ash explained looking out the window watching Meloetta play with the smaller Pokémon as Ridley's Golurk. "Do you know the legend around Meloetta?" Ridley questioned, "It has to do with something to do with the Abyssal Ruins right? Something about a huge battle that resulted in Meloetta sinking it," Ash guessed, "That's right and after the sinking the remaining people along with Meloetta left for parts unknown until a couple months ago people called them Team Plasma came and said they were going to use Meloetta to force people to release their Pokémon," Ridley explained.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ash asked, "With Meloetta traveling around with you I was hoping to have her travel with you to keep her safe," Ridley answered. "Are you sure? I mean wouldn't you want Meloetta to stay in your village," Ash questioned surprised, "While that is true I sent word to the elders saying who was watching over Meloetta and they agreed that it would be better for her to travel to better protect herself," Ridley revealed. "Fine but if you want you can travel around with me and my group it would be nice to travel with another male for a while," Ash answered.

Heading outside Ridley called for Meloetta, "Meloetta how would you like it if you traveled with Ash?" he asked but while happy she was confused, "You see the people that were after you may return to the village so the elders and I agreed that it would be safe for you to stay with Ash," he explained. "And don't worry Meloetta he'll be traveling with me for a while before the League begins," Ash added and without even a single thought Meloetta flew over to Ash, "Welcome to the team Meloetta," the Aura Guardian said forming a pokéball using his aura before capturing her. "So where are we heading now?" Ridley asked after they waved Lance goodbye, "We're going to Humilau City," Ash answered revealing Mew, "Think you can bring us to Humilau, Mew?" he asked so with a small giggle Mew teleported the three. 

Reappearing at the forest nearby the pair walked into the city, "Excuse me but where's the Humilau Gym?" Ash asked someone, "Oh that's on the beach you can't miss it," the man said. Heading to the beach they passed by an alleyway, "Alright girly here's the deal if you don't hand over your Pokémon then we'll get rough with you," they heard," worried the men stood on both sides. "Iris?!" Ash whispered, "Hey David wasn't she traveling with that hottie and that hottie of a champion," the friend said, "You're right if we hold her hostage then maybe we'll be able to get all three to be our slaves then sell them to the slavering," the leader said, but having enough Ash entered the alleyway, "Let the girl go bastards," he yelled, "Oh well look who we have here someone trying to play hero," the first man said, "David take care of him," the leader ordered, "Time to give a brat like you a beating like you've never felt," David grinned, "And how are you going to do that when you're knocked out?" Ash asked confusing the pair, "Ash thank Arceus you're here," Iris yelled running past the pair to Ash but her state of dress was something that made him see red. "You'll pay for harming my sister like this," Ash growled, "Darkrai knock them out with Dark Void," when the pair realized that they were facing the Ash Ketchum it was too late as the pair were put to sleep. 

"Iris, what are you doing here?" Ash asked wrapping his traveling cloak around her, "I was on my way to get some food when those two held me at knife and brought me to the alleyway. I tried using my Pokémon but the one named David held my arms around back," Iris said as she cried. Seeing Ridley Iris jumped and hid behind Ash. "Big brother," she said in a scared voice, "It's alright little sis he's friendly," Ash said, "Ash's right I won't harm you," Ridley assured but even with that Iris still stood behind Ash. 

"Iris, what took you so long?" Hilda but then saw Ash's traveling cloak wrapped around her, "What happened?" Anabel asked as all three girls had looks of worry on their faces. Explaining what happened Cynthia wanted to find the pair but held back as it would be bad and Iris needed them more, "Sorry for calling you big brother," Iris said wiping her eyes. "Actually I don't mind this just means that I have another little sister," Ash smiled, "But I'm wondering don't you have any other family?" he asked causing Iris to start crying, "No my parents were from a rich family and hatted Pokémon. When they found out that I travel through the forest playing with them they were furious and tossed me out," Iris said, "It was then that the Elder of the Dragon Village took me in and cared for me. It was the elder that named me Iris when she saw that I wouldn't let something like being disowned keep me down."

Feeling that the topic should be changed Hilda saw Ridley, "Big bro who's he?" she asked, "This is Ridley the guy Lance wanted me to talk to, he's Meloetta's handler if you will before Team Plasma took Meloetta away," the girls were depressed, "So he's here to take Meloetta back," Anabel said. "No actually Meloetta's staying with you," he revealed surprising them all, "If Meloetta is to come back with me Team Plasma or whoever will return so it would be better if she stayed with Ash," Ridley explained, "Yes what he said is true Meloetta is staying with me," Ash said when they all turned to him, "But he will be staying with us for some time," he followed. And now that he was thinking about it he asked, "Where's Cameron?"

"When we entered the city we ran into the gym leader so he took Cameron to the gym and that's when Iris split from the group, so when we realized that we waited in the Pokémon Center," Cynthia said. Remembering what she and Cynthia talked about Anabel knew this wasn't the time as Iris was hugging Ash as if he was a lifeline. 

As the sun was setting Cameron and a dark-skinned man wearing tight swim shorts with goggles around his neck, "Hey is everything alright dudes and dudettes?" the man asked. "Yeah just helping a friend," Ash answered, "Anything I can help with Ash Ketchum," the man asked, "And the names Marlon." "I did take care of some thugs when they held my little sister hostage and left them in the alley," Ash said, "Did they say their names?" Marlon asked, "One was David but the other one never caught the name of," the guardian answered. "Good those two have been threatening the city but every time myself or the police come close they teleport away," Marlon explained. The next day Cameron and Riolu separated from the group they themselves returned to Cynthia's estate but in the back of Ash's mind, he had a feeling of an approaching storm.

 **Alright, people, this is where it ends for now hope everyone liked and don't forget to review and comment, see you later.**


	25. Round 2 vs Team Plasma

Separating from Cameron, the gang plus Ridley returned to Cynthia's estate, "Hey big bro what's wrong?" Iris asked, "I just have that feeling that something is about to happen," Ash said staring out the window. "Don't worry Ash I'm sure its nothing you can't handle," Cynthia said crossing her arms around him as Anabel sat in his lap.

 **Flashback**

"Ash, can we talk?" Anabel asked entering their room with Cynthia in tow, "Should I be worried?" the Aura Guardian asked. "You know about the Guardian book right?" the Salon Maiden questioned, "I think I have a feeling where this is going," Ash guessed, "Don't blame Anabel I was the one that asked her about the book," Cynthia stepped up letting Ash stare at her, "You see since our meeting in Sinnoh I've been starting to have feelings for you but I didn't want to interrupt the bundling relationship you have with Anabel," she explained. Thinking it over, Ash faced Anabel, "Are you sure about this?" he questioned.

"Yes I'm sure," she answered. "Let's try a couple of dates and see where that leads to," Ash explained, "Thank you," Cynthia smiled kissing Ash, and so after a couple of dates later, "Cynthia these last few dates have been incredible," Ash began, "And in the end I'm starting to have the same feelings I have for Anabel for you." Cynthia started to tear up, "You already know what I'm going to ask but I'm just going to say it anyway, Cynthia Shirona will you be my girlfriend?" Ash asked. "Yes I would love to be your girlfriend," she smiled.

 **Flashback ends**

"At least we have enough time to train for the League," Hilda points out, "It seems that Moloetta is having fun," Ridley smiled seeing the small Pokémon.

However, it seemed that the day was just going to get more dangerous as multiple Liepards jumped out of the surrounding area, "Shit! How the fuck did I not sense them?" Ash yelled, "Pikachu Thunderbolt," he ordered. "Golurk Flash Cannon," Ridley commanded, "Espeon Zap Cannon," Anabel yelled out, "Dewott Razor Shell," Hilda shouted, "Fraxure Dragon Breath," Iris finished. But in all the confusion Ash realized something, "Where's Meloetta?" Ash whispered surging aura into his eyes, "Good she's behind us," he muttered, "Surrender Meloetta and the guardian now or be destroyed," Saber announced, "Never," Anabel growled out, "Please you're outnumbered," Ruler points out, "Even so," Hilda said along with Iris stepping forward. "Rhajat do it," Saber instructed then out of nowhere all the girls plus Ridley were frozen, "Oh that's not fair," Anabel growled, "So what are you going to do my sweet? Are you willing to come with us along with Meloetta or let them die," Rhajat said dragging them over a cliff, "And I would answer soon because my grip is starting to slip."

Ash growled thinking of all the ways to get out of the current situation, but thinking of none he bowed his head, "If I come with you, you promise you'll let them live correct," Ash said. Hearing this the three admins smiled, "Ash!?" the girls yelled out, "I would rather see you alive than dead," he said, "Units move in," Saber ordered. Capturing Ash and Meloetta they brought them on the ships. "Well we do keep our promises," Ruler said as Rhajat brought the girls and Ridley onto solid ground, "Team Plasma!" the girls yelled out. "Come on if we follow them now we'll be able to save them," Cynthia said, "Ms. Cynthia, Lance is on the line," Jarvis said, "Ash and Meloetta have just been captured so what do you want Lance," Cynthia growled, "I got the S.O.S from Ash's gauntlet and since I'm in Unova I'll be heading right there so follow Ash and we'll follow you," he explained, "You don't need to tell us that," Anabel said.

Since his capture, Ash and Meloetta found themselves in a helicopter then transferred over to a submarine. "So you're the guardian that doesn't see the truth," a blonde haired man in an outfit fit for a king, "So I take it that you're the mastermind behind Team Plasma," Ash guessed, "Correct I am Ghetsis, descendant of the Hero of Truth," Ghetsis introduced, "So tell me what do you want with Meloetta?" Ash asked, "I take it that you know of the legend involving Meloetta?" the king asked, "Something involving a kingdom that sank years ago," Ash revealed. "Yes but what you don't know that there is an item that was fought over in that civil war that can control the legendary Forces of Nature," Ghetsis explained, "Yeah I know that part because I helped bust that little operation," Ash grinned. "Yes but after years of search we've finally found the hidden temple," Ghetsis grinned, "Lord Ghetsis we've arrived at the temple," Saber informed the king, "Good now take us Reveal Glass," he ordered.

Feeling the submarine surface, Ash and Meloetta were brought out to a temple alter, "Melo," the Melody Pokémon said in a frightened tone clearly remembering what this room was made for. "Normally this is the part where you start singing but that is no longer needed," Rhajat said turning on the speakers letting it play Meloetta's singing. In the center of the platform, the centerpiece started to glow before it moved around similar to a number lock as it rose from the ground.

"I can hear Meloetta singing," Ridley yelled over the crashing waves, "At least we know they're underneath Undella Bay," Anabel shouted. "Here comes the grunts," Hilda yelled, but before they could attack a Hyper Beam came out of nowhere destroying the boats, "Did we come in late," Lance yelled out with multiple boats arrive soon after. "Better late then never I always say," Cynthia said with a serious face."

Continuing on their travels to where Ash's been taken to there were multiple Plasma boats blocking their path. Growling Anabel's eyes glowed blue which outlined the boats before they vanished, "Where did they go?" Hilda asked, "I don't know I was just annoyed at Team Plasma so I don't know," Anabel answered. It was here that overhead three familiar Pokémon flew by, "Oh no if they're there then that means the temple has risen from the sea," Ridley feared, "What else is at the Temple?" Lance questioned. "The Reveal Glass," Ridley answered then explained what it was, "If the Reveal Glass releases the Forces of Nature Therian forms and whoever controls them controls all of Unova."

"Everyone double time," Lance yelled out before looking up, "Great we got a News chopper," he groaned then signaling for a couple of choppers to guard the News chopper to safer skies, "And we've got even more of a problem," Hilda yelled seeing the three Forces of Nature change form, "We're too late," Ridley growled.

* * *

"Pikachu focus all of your energy on one spot," Ash ordered while firing Aura Sphere and soon the container was broken, "Meloetta we're coming," Ash yelled out. "Stop them," Ghetsis ordered, "Bisharp Dark Pulse/Braviary Rock Slide/Reuniclus Spywave," the three admins yelled out. "Druddigon Dragon Breath/Archeops Stone Edge/Chandelure Willo – O – Wisp," the retainers followed suit. Seeing the attacks coming his way Ash jumped back just as a Dragonite and a Golurk flew over firing Flamethrower and Flash Cannon, "Ash are you alright?" everyone asked and reaching up to him Anabel and Cynthia checked him over for any injuries, "Don't worry I'm made of thicker stuff," Ash replied, "Lugia, Mew, Darkrai, Azelf, Latias, Deoxys time to move out," Ash yelled out and the legendary Pokémon were soon followed by Iris' own Dragonite, Hilda's Unfeazent, Anabel's Metagross, and Cynthia's Garchomp.

"But we've still got the Plasma boats to deal with," Ash said, "Let the International Police and the G – Men take care of them we just need to handle Forces of Nature. But up top, unknown to the admins or the retainers Ghetsis' eyes started to glow red, "Gahh," Ash yelled out feeling the pain from Meloetta which in turn was felt by Anabel then to Ridley. "Let's stop them at once," Ruler voiced and soon it turned into a battle similar to that of the islands, "Dragonite," Iris yelled watching her Pokémon take on multiple attacks all at once, "Please tell me you're ok?" she asked when Thundurus appeared, "I won't let you," Iris cried out putting herself in front of her injured Pokémon. "Pikachu absorb the electricity," Ash ordered giving Pikachu the Thunder Armor but in an electric blue color.

"Man those Therian forms are powerful," Ash muttered punching a grunt in the stomach, "Even with six legendary Pokémon we're still getting our asses kicked." Sensing something coming his way he jumped back and at a good time or else he would have been cut in half, "This is useless Guardian surrender quietly or we'll be forced to kill you," Saber said pointing her sword at him, "Yeah no not today," Ash said revealing his own twin swords, "Mind if I join in?" Riley asked with his staff in hand, "More the merrier," Ash grinned as they both charged in; Ash fighting the admins and Riley fighting the retainers.

"Show these peasants you're true power," Ghetsis called out and with a charged boost two-thirds of the Pokémon were shot down with the legendary Pokémon only ones still in the sky. Then out of the portal in the sky an ice blue beam of energy shot into the ocean freezing it over and onto the city, "That's some frightening power," Noire said, "That's why people have been after it since ancient time," the scientist said typing on his pad.

Seeing that his Pokémon have taken care of the admin's Pokémon, Ash called out, "Pikachu full power Electro Ball," he ordered; jumping into the air Pikachu started to charge up but it was bigger than normal along with the fact that it was starting to turn blue similar to, "Zekrom," Ash whispered as Pikachu launched the attack destroying the platform and causing the mirror to face Ghetsis, "Don't worry Meloetta you're safe," Ash said after catching the Melody Pokemon. "We have to finish this now before anything else can go wrong," Lance shouted as the police and the grunts now fought on the icy surface.

Catching up to Ash both Anabel and Cynthia kissed him, the girls forgetting that everything is happening is being recorded live on TV. "Remember when Lance said to finish this before anything else happens," Ridley asked, "Please don't tell me things are about to get even worse," Hilda begged along with her newly evolved Samurott, "Unfortunately yes it's about to get a whole lot worse," Ridley said. "Forces of Nature destroy all of Unova and then the world," Ghetsis commanded, "What's going on with Lord Ghetsis?" Rhajat yelled panicking over the sudden turn of events. "Without Meloetta to balance the sanity of whoever summons them he has been consumed by his evil ambitions," Ridley explained.

"No you're the ones with the evil ambitions we're doing this to free the Pokémon from the grasps of you humans," Saber denied, "If that's the case then why don't you open your eyes to the truth," Ash yelled pointing to the area behind him. "If we're the evil ones then why are there Pokémon fighting your so-called truth," he yelled out, "If the truth of your leader is to force people into releasing their Pokémon then the will of my ideals shall bring light, Zekrom let's go," Ash yelled out releasing the Dragon of Ideals. "You have Zekrom? Impossible," Beruka yelled out, "Oh it's possible," the Guardian of Aura declared.

Looking at each other, the admins pushed Ghetsis out of the platform and in doing so knocked whatever was controlling him out of his body, "What happened?" Ghetsis said clutching head before seeing Zekrom land behind Ash. "We're retreating," he ordered not worried for the grunts at all, "Great now how are we going to stop them?" Iris asked out loud. "If this song can calm the rage of the lords of time and space maybe it'll calm them down as well," Ash said pulling out the ocarina, "Meloetta ready to sing?" he asked receiving a nod.

And right as Ash started to play Meloetta sang and it was that singing that seemed to call Landorus and the others to her spot; moreover, it seemed that the calming song returned the trio of nature back into their original forms. " _We thank you all for saving us_ ," the leader of the trio said, "No need to thank us we're just happy we stopped Team Plasma before any serious damage could be done," Ash said as both the police and the G – Men rounded up the grunts, " _Pleasure to see you once again Zekrom,_ " Thundurus said to his fellow Electric-type, " _Yes but it seemed that the storm is still approaching which worries me_ ," the Dragon of Ideals growled out. "You mean there's still something else in store," Ash said translating what the legendaries are talking about, " _Yes which is why we're giving you a melody to summon us at your own will_ ," Tornadus said, "Alright I now have a headache," Ash said holding his head, "But now I know three new melodies." Landorus nodded, " _Yes by playing any one of them on your ocarina you'll summon one of use or all of us when you get to play them all at once_ ," he explained.

" _Until we meet again Guardian_ ," Thundurus said as all three vanished into the sunset.

* * *

"So what happens now?" Hilda asked, "Well Meloetta stays with Ash and I'll be heading on my way," Ridley said hopping on Golurk's shoulders. "If you're ever in Kanto stop by Pallet Town I'm sure Meloetta would be happy to see you," Ash called out as Golurk flew further and further away. "And now all we have to do is train for the Unova League," Ash said stretching, "But that can wait for tomorrow as it's already getting late," Iris said.

"But what happened to the News chopper we saw at the beginning?" Hilda wondered, "Oh Lance is taking care of that," Cynthia answered.

The next morning, Cynthia has some news to present to the group, "Charles has revealed the location for the Unova League," she said sipping on her coffee, "Really where is it going to be held at?" Hilda asked. "It's going to be in Vertress City and it seems that the best route is through Opelucid City," the Sinnoh Champion answered. "Can we pass by the Village of Dragons instead I'm not sure if I'm ready to head back yet," Iris asked, "If you're sure though it does give us more time to train," Ash said.

Taking a break on a tree filled path, the group was about to run into three familiar faces, "Oh thank Arceus it's you," James said relieved running up to the four followed by Jessie and Meowth. "Hold your Rapidash and please explain what's going on," Ash said, "It's that wrenched fiancé of mine, Jessebelle," James cried, "She chased me all the way out here."

"Who's Jessebelle?" Iris asked, "Jessebelle is James' fiancé who's determined to whip him into the perfect trophy husband by any means," Ash explained.

"Oh there you are my lovely James," a southern voice said, "And it seems you have brought interesting friends," she noted as she has arrived with three other fancy dressed people. "Oh if it isn't the failure Iris," the blonde haired girl smirked, "How does it feel to be disowned from your own family," she taunts. Seeing Iris about to cry, Ash started to growl, "Hey that's my little sister you're insulting," he said pulling his little sister into a hug, "You wouldn't be calling her your little sister when I reveal what she did," the blonde haired girl giggled, "Oh you mean about her being kicked out for playing with Pokémon," he said raising an eyebrow.

"James return now or I'll have to use deadly force," Jessebelle warned, "Or you can hand Ash over to us," the green haired girl suggested. "You're not taking my boyfriend away from me," Anabel growled, "Please what do you have that we don't?" the final girl questioned, "Unlike you three who only want me only for my fame Anabel wants me for who I am and not what I have," Ash answered kissing Anabel on the lips. Eyes narrowing the rich girls were about to do something but it seemed that with what little brain cells they had left, knew that nothing would work so they just left. "So what's been going on since we parted ways since Twist Mountain?" Ash asked over lunch, "Oh we just wondered around Unova stopping Team Plasma along the way," Jessie answered while eating her food. "We also returned to the previous regions and got our Pokémon back," James points out, "Even Cacnea?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow, "Yup he was so happy to see me that he greeted me in his normal way," James chuckled, "You mean a hug of pain," Ash said chuckling.

* * *

 **Ending it here so that the next chapter will just be the Unova league and unlike the anime, I won't let him lose to an idiot that confuses a TV remote with a pokédex.**


	26. Second Movie chapter

**Alright, thanks to Kai_12 I have a timeline featuring both the movie and the episode so I'll be squeezing Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice movie into this one so let's begin.  
**

* * *

Welcome one and all to the world of Pokémon where these magnificent creatures run through the fields, fly in the cloud-filled skies, and swim through the deep blue ocean. It is in this world that Pokémon partner up with humans or lives in secluded uncharted regions of the world and it is in this world of mystery that a new one is on the verge of unfolding as we speak.

 **Grassy fields**

Running through the grass the unknown Pokémon was on a mission, and jumping over the remaining section of tall grass the unknown Pokémon resembles a unicorn with a cream-colored body. It has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils and blue eyes. It has a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like protrusions, and a single cream-colored horn that curves slightly. The back of its head, as well as its neck, is covered with fluffy, light blue fur. Keldeo has blue hooves, which are capable of ejecting water. Its tail is light blue with white spots and resembles an elaborate feather in a cap.

Sensing something heading its way the young Pokémon lifted up its hind legs firing a huge stream of water into the grassy terrain where another Pokémon revealed itself by jumping over the attack. This Pokémon is antelope like that's primarily green, and on the sides of its head are long horns that end in dull, curled points. It has a pointed snout with a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head. Its face, hind legs, and underside are white. There is a pinked-tipped leaf on each side of its neck, and leafy tufts on its shoulders. On its back, there are pointed tufts of fur forming a medium-long tail. Its lower legs resemble knee-high boots with pink highlights at the knees, and it has black hooves. " _Keldeo you did well sensing my presen_ ce," it said in a female voice, " _I just listened to the grass Virizion_ ," Keldeo said in a male voice similar to that of a young teenager, " _The grass and I are friends_."

Virizion smiled, " _Then catch me if you can_ ," she smirked jumping back into the tall grass with Keldeo following behind firing an energy based attack trying to land an attack on Virizion. Reaching a lake Virizion fired Magical Leaf before in the middle section of her head an emerald-colored sword appeared slashing the Focus Blast Keldeo fired in half, and in the cliff above two other Pokémon watched, " _Is something wrong_?" Virizion questioned seeing that Keldeo couldn't use a similar or exact attack," _My sword is my horn_ ," Keldeo declared dashing in meeting Virizion in the middle.

 **Mountian terrain**

Staring at the middle rock formation Keldeo called out, " _Terrakion battle with me_ ," stepping forward Terrakion grinned. Terrakion is a bovine, quadruped Pokémon. It has a black, rounded forehead adorned with two sharp brown horns that curve forward. Its face is beige with orange eyes and short snout. On top of its head are several short spikes. Down its back are two brown ridges that join just past its shoulders. There are two orange protrusions on its shoulders. The bands around its legs are the same color as its face, and it has black hooves underneath these bands. Its striped underside is also beige. It has a short, stubby tail.

" _Ready to go again_?" he asked watching Keldeo start to dash away from Terrakion, "Any time any place I'll battle you," Keldeo said, " _Then let's start with this_ ," Terrakion said firing a Hyper Beam. Off to the side, Virizion and the other Pokémon stood watching this battle play out while Keldeo used Double Team to distract Terrakion as he used Stone Edge launching the attack creating a cloud of dust as all three clones were hit. Using the dust to Keldeo's advantage, he rushed in kicking Terrakion with his hind legs sending the other Pokémon into some rocks behind it, " _So you want to keep going_?" he asked not even bothered by the fact that a mountain pillar almost crushed it, " _Gladly_ ," the young student said jumping forward clashing his horn with Terrakion's bronze colored energy sword.

 **Forest with a thunderstorm overhead  
**

Dashing through the forest was the final Pokémon to test Keldeo, and it is a quadrupedal Pokémon that possesses traits of stags and goats. It is covered in aqua blue fur and has jagged yellow horns similar in shape to thunderbolts. Its snout is a lighter shade of blue than the rest of its fur, and there a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head. On its long neck and hind legs, there are small gray spots. It has a white tuft of fur under its neck, resembling a cravat. On its shoulder blades are yellow protrusions that resemble fins. Its tail resembles these protrusions, albeit in the same color as its snout. Cobalion's legs have black bands with lighter fur underneath and large black hooves.

" _Cobalion let's battle_ ," Keldeo said, " _No the storm is going to get worse_ ," Cobalion told him, " _Like that hasn't stopped you_ ," Keldeo shot back. Racing forward stray lightning bolts struck the surrounding trees, and trying to keep up Keldeo cut the burning tree in half, " _You are reckless_ ," Cobalion said seeing what just happened, " _I'm not going to let anything defeat me_ ," Keldeo said firing a Focus Blast in which Cobalion easily dodged it. Activating his energy sword, Cobalion dodged all of Keldeo's advancements, " _When will you let me battle Kyurem_?" he asked going for a lunge but Cobalion parried it, " _I want to be a Sword of Justice so let me battle Kyurem_ ," Keldeo demanded rushing in once more and this time Cobalion met the attack.

 **River Stream**

" _So what do you think_?" Virizion asked, " _Keldeo's has gotten quite strong_ ," Terrakion grinned, " _So Cobalion, do you think we should allow Keldeo to battle Kyurem_?" Virizion questioned. " _No Keldeo is still unable to use his sword_ ," the leader of the group answered, " _You do make a point about that_ ," Virizion agreed, " _Once the weight of the sword is learned and Keldeo's able to use it then we'll allow him to become a Sword of Justice_ ," Cobalion said. " _Just like you to be the cautious one aren't you Cobalion_ ," Terrakion chuckled.

" _I can hear what you're talking about_ ," Keldeo voiced, " _What are you talking about Weight of my Sword_?" he questioned. " _Terrakion don't you dare say a single word_ ," Cobalion ordered. " _That is a question you must find on your own_ ," Virizion explained gaining narrow eyes from Keldeo who growled at being denied the chance to battle Kyurem, so in the dead of night Keldeo slowly got up to not wake the sleeping trio and by the time the three woke up Keldeo would be too far gone to be stopped.

Jumping over the rocks and running through the forest, " _This is the reason I've trained so hard_ ," Keldeo told himself, " _This is so I can become a Sword of Justice_." Noticing that it was getting mistier, Keldeo entered what looks like an abandoned mine and up ahead is a mountain where the mist seemed to be flowing out of, " _There it is_ ," Keldeo smirked walking forward. Reaching the main area of the mountain Cryogonals started to appear. " _Kyurem my name is Keldeo and I challenge you to a battle_ ," Keldeo yelled out not knowing that his teachers were on their way to try and stop him. Hearing Terrakion Keldeo knew that he had very little time left until the others arrived, " _So you think you're worthy of battling me_?" a gruff voice questioned as a colder mist seem to exit the room where the voice originated from.

" _I am a Sword of Justice_ ," Keldeo declared, " _Oh a Sword of Justice I see very well_ ," the voice chuckled as the earth rumbled with every step the Pokémon made. Feeling a sudden chill Keldeo ignored it and walked forward while the voice revealed itself to be a gray and blue, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. Kyurem has a blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Three pointed teeth jut out the bottom of either side of its jaws, which are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Its long, gray neck has lines running around its whole body, legs, arms, and tail. It has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is joined together from its oddly shaped blue wings, which are believed to be used for flying and storing cold air. Each wing has two spikes of ice. The ice covering the wings can break, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on Kyurem's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue conical spikes on its tip, and appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy; exactly what it is based on is unclear, but it may be a damaged turbine.

Appearing in the moonlit night an archway made out of Ice formed in front of the young colt, " _Pass through the gate_ ," Kyurem said and Keldeo started to walk forward passing the gate. " _Here I come Kyurem_ ," Keldeo shouted charging in blocking the Ice Beam with its water then launching a Focus Blast as it created an explosion when it connected with Dragon Pulse. Charging through the smoke Kyurem got close and used Shadow Claw sending Keldeo flying with the little colt getting under Kyurem then blasted a stream of water sending it towards the platform above; however, Kyurem used this to his advantage by sending a Dragon Pulse. It was here that the other three have arrived, " _Keldeo's already passed through the gate_ ," Cobalion grimaced as Virizion became worried.

" _Is that all you got Sword of Justice_ ," Kyurem questioned walking towards Keldeo gaining gasps from the three already knowing what Keldeo must have said. Tired, Keldeo fired a Focus Blast but Dragon Pulse broke right through sending Keldeo into one of the icy walls of the battlefield, " _So you're giving up already_ ," Kyurem said, "N-Never I am a Sword of Justice," Keldeo said. " _Fool_ ," Terrakion said shaking his head, " _What was he thinking_?" Virizion wondered as Cobalion just stayed silent, " _I'm not through just yet_ ," Keldeo yelled out charging in but in doing so Kyurem activated Shadow Claw and sliced Keldeo's horn. Finally realizing the actions he has taken fear started to settle in Keldeo's mind, " _I can't just stand here and do nothing_ ," Terrakion roared moving in getting Kyurem's attention, " _Stay out of this_ ," he said changing form now looking like Reshiram, " _None shall interfere_ ," launching his attack be turned all three members of the Sword of Justice into ice sculptures.

Once more realizing what happened because of his over-eagerness to battle Kyurem, Keldeo ran away the scenes of both his horn being sliced off and his teachers being turned to ice forever imprinted in his mind.

 **Play Best Wish theme**

"Come on big bro the train's about to leave," Hilda waved, "I'm on my way no need to worry," Ash said as the group of four boarded the train. "See just in time," the Guardian said as a couple minutes later the train started to move, "So what's the game plan?" Iris asked seeing as Hilda had the map, "Well there are a couple more stations we'll have to stop at before we reach out destination," Hilda explained.

Letting the smaller Pokémon out for some fresh air the trainers warned them not to travel to far away continue to either discuss their future plans or just stare out the window. "Oh wow look at all the Pokémon," Anabel said as Ash opened the window, "It's nice to just look out onto nature and forget all of your worries ya know," Ash sighed leaning his head on Anabel's shoulder, "Oh we got to try out the Darumaka Bento boxes over in Windy Station," Hilda points out. And as for the Pokémon; Ashana played with her parents with their trainers nearby.

"Alright everybody we're now going to make a brief stop at Windy Station so please if you do plan on riding with us be sure to return in 10 minutes," they heard over the speakers.

 **End Theme  
**

Reaching the stall, Hilda went up to order the bento boxes, "Did you really need to get this many?" Iris asked but realizing that Scraggy was left behind Servine used Vine Whip to bring it towards the group, and with Pikachu's hearing thought it heard something, "Pikachu what's wrong?" Ash asked climbing the ladder to see an injured Pokémon. Opening its eyes the Pokémon was about to kick Ash but he formed a shield just in time, " _What how can you use Aura_?" the Pokémon demanded, "I can use Aura because I am an Aura Guardian," Ash explained, " _No time for that now Kyurem's coming_ ," it said, "Is it me or did it just talk," Hilda wondered, "Probably through telepathy or something similar," Ash guessed, "Oh and how do you know?" Iris asked, "I've seen the legendry's from Kanto to most of Unova and if you've already forgotten I have a couple legendry's of my own," Ash points out getting an embarrassed blush from his little sister.

"Wait I've heard of Kyurem before," Iris said remembering the name, "Uh Ash and girls we got company," Anabel said seeing a dragon-like Pokémon jump onto the train, "Is that Kyurem?" Hilda asked receiving a nod. Seeing the mist that froze over the compartments Kyurem was standing on the four rushed to return their Pokémon before trying to get further away from the Dragon of Ice, "Why do you keep attacking us?" Ash demanded as Kyurem charged up an Ice Beam, but the group was saved when the train entered a tunnel, "Aura within me," Ash chants, "But Ash if you use too much," Anabel began worried for her boyfriend. "Don't worry I'm just going to heal some of the major and most of the minor wounds," Ash assured his girlfriend. "Please tell me there's info on Kyurem?" Ash asked panting after healing most of the wounds, "The elder said that Kyurem is the strongest of all the Dragon-type Pokémon always releasing harsh cold winds," Iris explained. "We're entering Roshan City soon so let's head to the Pokémon Center asap," Anabel said.

It was through Nurse Joy that the group of four discovered the Swords of Justice, "But if Keldeo is this injured it must have battled Kyurem," Hilda said, "So that's why Kyurem was on the train to finish the battle it has with Keldeo," Ash realized. When Keldeo was in good health it was allowed to leave the Pokémon Center, "We're so glad to see that you're feeling better," Hilda said, "Hi the names Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," introducing himself and his starter the girls followed suit in introducing themselves.

" _I wanted to become a Sword of Justice so I challenged Kyurem to a battle_ ," Keldeo began, " _But as the battle continued fear started to settle in_ ," here Keldeo had flashbacks of his horn being cut off and the original three Sword of Justice freezing. " _It's my fault that the Swords of Justice got turned to Ice by Kyurem_ ," he said depressed, " _Kyurem is furious with me for running away as you all just saw earlier_ ," Keldeo said, "I had a feeling that was the case," Ash said crossing his arms, "So tell me does the scent of fear still linger?" he asked, " _No I'm going to head back and save them_ ," the colt said staring at Ash. "There's the fiery spirit," Ash smirked, "So do you think I can lend a hand?" he asked surprising Keldeo, "Well it wouldn't be Ash without helping those in need," Hilda smiled, "Like a true Guardian of Aura," Anabel said, but as it was already dark everyone dug in on the bento boxes, both Ash and Keldeo almost choking on their food.

Sensing something Ash turned to the ocean, "Everyone Kyurem's here," he voiced, "There's another thing the elder told me," Iris said, "Well no need to hold back just say it already," Hilda almost yelled, "Kyurem can change its form," the Dragon trainer revealed. "How?" Ash asked, "It can use the powers of both Zekrom and Reshiram," Iris explained. "Well when it comes down to a battle I have eight legendary Pokémon I can call on at any time," Ash said as the group walked through the city streets, "Don't forget you can also summon the three Forces of Nature as well," Anabel included. Walking past a water fountain said water started to freeze over as a chilling mist rolled in, "Great is it Kyurem?" Hilda asked, "No Cryogonal," Ash answered, " _Watch it they're friends of Kyurem_ ," Keldeo warned running away White Kyurem appeared accompanied by more Cryogonal. "Pikachu Thunderbolt," Ash ordered as he fired an Aura Sphere.

Watching it change into Black Kyurem the group got separated; Ash and Pikachu going with Keldeo as the girls went on a different path. But they weren't separated for long as they soon regrouped back on the bridge, and thanks to the Cryogonals the river froze over when they used Ice Beam, "Deoxys Attack Form then Psychic and smash them together," Ash ordered as he used aura to prevent himself from slipping on the ice.

Escaping through the underground train tracks, they reached a museum then arrived outside of the city. Seeing the blimps Iris thought of something, "Think they'll mind us taking that Blimp over there?" she wondered. "The old diversion great thinking," Ash said, "And we can use one of the old electric powered trains," he added. "Leave that one to me," Hilda said holding Stunfisk's pokéball, "Then that just leaves the three of us," Anabel said, "Let's get moving my aura's already picked up on several Cryogonal heading our way," Ash ordered.

First up was Iris, "Think she'll be ok?" Hilda asked as she got into position, "This is our sister you're talking about so just believe in her," Ash said as the couple plus Keldeo hid behind the building and watched Hilda take off.

" _Iris_ ," Keldeo thought then added, "Hilda." It was then that Keldeo remembered something as he began his training with the Swords of Justice, " _When the strength of friends is combined then true power is created_ ," all three members said as one. Deciding to make some small talk Anabel asked Keldeo about the three members of the Swords of Justice, and it was during the conversation is when the group realized that they were at the mines. Stepping forward Keldeo's feet start to shake as the Cryogonal and Kyurem arrived, "They must have realized that Keldeo wasn't with them," Anabel said, "Well let's get to it," Ash voiced, "Hey Keldeo what's wrong?" Anabel asked seeing the young colt step back, " _I lied with I said I was a Sword of Justice when I challenged Kyurem to a battle. That's why Kyurem's so furious because it now knows that I lied to him_ ," Keldeo said crying. "Hey no need to worry I have eight legendary's with me so we'll handle this our selves," Ash said catching Keldeo's attention, "If I know my boyfriend, and I do, if he says he can handle it then he will," Anabel smiled.

* * *

Entering the mines, Ash and Pikachu looked around, "Now where are they?" he asked himself and just then the sun rose from the misty clouds to reveal all three members still frozen in ice, "Now let's get them out of there, deploy Pignite, Excadrill, Druddigon, Absol, Camerupt, and Rapidash," Ash called out. "Alright everyone get them out of there any way you can," he ordered, "Aura Sphere," he said firing his own attack. "Leave human this is no place for you," Kyurem demanded, "Sorry but I'm not very keen on following orders," Ash replied, "Aura within me," he chanted turning his normal outfit into his Aura Guardian suit.

Firing a Dragon Pulse, Ash was about to form an Aura Shield when a Focus Blast intercepted, "Ash," Anabel shouted running up to him, "Anabel did you have anything to do with Keldeo?" he asked hugging her. "Let's just say that we had a little one on one conversation," she said releasing Metagross and picking up a pipe. " _Kyurem the truth is I am not a Sword of Justice, I'm just a student training to be one_ ," Keldeo confessed, " _I had no right to challenge you but I did it anyway, and I did it because I wanted to battle you no matter what_."

" _I thought so_ ," Kyurem said surprising Keldeo as the greatest of the Dragon-types activated the battlefield, " _Pass through once more so we can finally finish this battle_ ," he voiced. "Keldeo don't think you're doing this alone because we're with you all the way," Ash yelled, "You don't have to be scared anymore," Anabel shouted, "Because we're all here for you," Iris said as she and Hilda appeared racing towards the couple.

Now realizing this fact, Keldeo remembered all the training he's been through along with the Swords of Justice, " _This time I'm not running away_ ," he said as he started to shine a blue light, " _By the end of this battle Kyurem I will become a Sword of Justice_ ," Keldeo cried out regaining his horn but he looks different now. "Incredible Keldeo's form changed," Hilda said, "Just like Meloetta," Anabel muttered out.

Charging in from the right, Keldeo fired a Focus Blast but Kyurem broke it with Shadow Claw. "Come on while Keldeo battles Kyurem we'll save Cobalion and the others," Ash said as he got back to work as Iris and Hilda released a Pokémon or two to help melt or destroy the ice. Landing a couple good attacks here and there, Keldeo wasn't making any ground with Kyurem, " _You'll never win against me with that blade_ ," Kyurem growled firing a Dragon Pulse then followed up by the same attack only scratching Keldeo's tail but the rest of the attack landed near Ash and the group. Seeing the Ice Beam heading his way Keldeo was late on the dodge as his back left foot is frozen in a small pillar of ice, "Is this the end?" Anabel asked seeing Kyurem change into Black Kyurem, " _I'm not out yet because the battles have just begun_ ," the young colt said breaking the ice surrounding his foot by using the water jets in said foot, Keldeo soared to the machine behind the group then charged in using Double Team and then Focus Blast.

"Ash summon one of the Forces of Nature please," Hilda begged, "No can do sis Keldeo wants to fly solo on this one," Ash denied, "And to be honest I would too if I was in his position." But the continues shakes of the earth furthered the cracks the humans made allowing the three Swords of Justice to break free, " _You have our gratitude young Guardian_ ," Virizion thanked, "Even if you were frozen you three still heard everything didn't you," Ash guessed receiving a nod from Cobalion, " _Thank you for saving Keldeo_ ," Terrakion said. "Oh Keldeo," Hilda said worried, "Don't even think of trying to stop this Hilda," Ash voiced, "This is a right of passage for Keldeo and only he can stop this," he explained getting nods of agreement from the three other Pokémon.

"Wow look at Keldeo go," Iris cheered watching Keldeo move across the field, "It may not be my place to say it but you three are excellent teachers," Ash smirked, " _Your words of complement are a high honor_ ," Cobalion said as the three smiled. Watching Keldeo fire a Focus Blast then following right after it landing a good amount of damage, "Alright Keldeo," Anabel cheered, " _Now if it can only use his sword_ ," Terrakion said as Kyurem turned into Black Kyurem freezing Keldeo, but just as Cobalion stopped Terrakion once more a golden light caught the attention of everyone present and as the ice broke Keldeo's horn glowed the same golden light, "That's what I'm talking about," Ash smirked, " _That's Keldeo's Secret Sword_ ," Virizion cheered as Cobalion smirked. Landing the first strike with his new move, Keldeo sent Kyurem crashing into one of the pillars, "Wow Keldeo's blocking Dragon Pulse," Iris said watching in awe, " _This is what I've been waiting for, YOUR TRUE POWER_ ," Kyurem roared as Keldeo was slowly heading his way.

" _Now with your real power discovered let the real battle commence_ ," Kyurem said charging up to use his signature attack. Blocking it with Focus Blast, the attack was thrown off course heading straight towards Ash; however, before he could form a quick Aura Shield Keldeo jumped in the path of the attack and cutting said attack in half causing it to explode. "Keldeo!?" the girls shouted worried as Ash was acting just like Cobalion at the moment putting full trust in the young colt, "I can't take this anymore," Hilda said about to head down herself but Ash stopped her forcing her to watch as Kyurem placed his foot on Keldeo's horn, " _I yield_ ," Keldeo admitted waiting for the final attack to arrive but this expression turned to one of confusion when Kyurem returned to his original form. " _Tell me Aura Guardian do you think he is worthy of being called a Sword of Justice_?" he asked, "Keldeo has my full backing as he learned the true meaning of being a member," Ash said receiving smiled, " _And you three_ ," he said turning to Cobalion and the others, " _Yes he has finally learned the weight of his Sword_ ," the leader of the group answered. " _Young Guardian come forth_ ," Kyurem voiced, "What do you need with me Kyurem?" Ash questioned, " _Like the Forces of Nature I too can sense a great storm arriving in Unova so I shall give you the song that can summon me_ ," he said extending one of his cables and touched Ash's forehead, "Well this is a song that's going to take me a while to master," Ash said when he got the full knowledge of it. " _Oh and don't forget to summon me for one of your battles because it get's a bit boring just sitting here doing nothing_ ," Kyurem said walking away.

" _I admit I was wrong you were ready_ ," Cobalion admitted, " _No Cobalion I realized then I wasn't ready and I'm willing to take any punishment you give me for disobeying_ ," Keldeo said. " _Well the only punishment I can think of is to work together for this point forward_ ," Terrakion smiled, "You were wonderful, Keldeo," Hilda cheered as Meloetta appeared out of her pokéball and started to sing setting the mood. " _With the Guardian and his friends as witnesses it is time to begin the oath_ ," Cobalion said.

Starting off with Terrakion each member invoked their swords and like the Musketeers Terrakion began, " _Greater than one is two_ ," Virizion followed suit, " _Greater than two is three_ ," next up was Keldeo, " _Greater than three is four_ ," Cobalion went last, " _When the strength of friends is combined_ ," and as one they said, " _Then true power and courage are created_."

With the help of the now four members of the Swords of Justice, the humans were brought back to Roshan City, " _Ash everyone thank you for everything_ ," Keldeo said, "Nah it was all you, we were just helping," Ash waved. " _But before we part here are our summoning songs_ ," Cobalion said granting Ash all the melodies of the Swords of Justice, "Well I'll be busy for quite some time," Ash muttered already forming a headache, "But wait I think you gave me some info by mistake because I feel like I can use Sacred Sword," Ash said. " _No that is our gift to you young Guardian_ ," Terrakion revealed, " _Until we meet again_ ," Cobalion said as all four vanished into the forest.

* * *

 **And I'm finally done and just like my last movie chapter 8 pages. Hope everyone liked it as the next chapter will be the Village of Dragons so see you all later.**


	27. Overcome your past Iris

**Now lets us continue with Aura Unova Adventure.  
**

* * *

"Come on we're so close to the Village of Dragon," Iris cheered, "Hey we're going as fast as we can," Ash smiled. After the events in Roshan City, Ash decided that it was finally time to head to Iris' home village, "I can't wait to see your home village," Anabel smiled, "Hey you three are a bunch of Slowbros," Iris voiced. "I can't wait to introduce big brother to the elder," she said.

Entering the village, the three nonlocals saw Druddigon along Axew and its evolutions playing around, "Iris my Arceus your back," a female voice called out. "Shannon," Iris smiled hugging the girl her height wearing a dress under a vest. "Does this mean your journey is over?" Shannon asked, "Actually we're only stopping but I also have a new family," Iris answered. "What do you mean?" Shannon questioned, "I'm traveling with my big brother Ash Ketchum," Iris said, "Wait, Ash Ketchum the trainer with Zekrom?" Shannon wondered, "Yeah that's me," Ash voiced. "Oh forgive me for ignoring you all," Shannon said, "No need to worry," Ash waved. "Oh and my name is Anabel and this is Hilda," Anabel introduced herself and Hilda.

It was here that two Pokémon entered the scene, "Oh wow Zweilous," Iris said as Shannon waved them over, "I'm taking care of these two," she said, "Wow what are these Pokémon?" Hilda asked opening her pokédex.

 **Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. Zweilous always eats more than it should, moving to a new home after eating all the food it can find.** Zweilous is a dark-blue, quadruped Pokémon with two heads and black fur covering its necks and back. Its front legs are muscular with two claws on each foot, but its rear legs are less defined and have two small, backward-pointing toes without claws. There are tufts of fur over its heads with rounded points at the top. It has two thin wings on its back, each ending in two points. The fur stops at the chest and opens up to fuchsia striped bands on the side of its legs.

"You sure got your hands full with these two," Iris giggled, "Oh that reminds me where's Axew?" Shannon asked, "I'll show you when we get to the elder's house," Iris smirked similar to Ash.

"Hello Iris it's been a long time," the elder voiced with a smile, "Oh and this must be the famous Ash Ketchum," she said. "You mean the Ash Ketchum that has the Zekrom?" one of the guys said standing next the elder, "Yeah I'm that Ash Ketchum," he said, "Even then thank you for taking care of Iris," the elder said, "Iris along with Hilda here are the sister's I've always wanted," Ash smiled, "Yes so I take it that she'll be traveling to Kanto with you," she said, "Don't worry I'll visit," Iris assured.

"Tell me how is Axew doing as I don't see him popping out of your hair," the elder said, "Fraxure come on out," Iris voiced revealing her evolved Pokémon, "Even if Axew has evolved I can tell it's still the same," Elder said. "Hey Iris do you mind if you show us any other Dragon-types you have?" the other guy asked, "I actually have four; Shelgon, Druddigon, Flygon, and Dragonite," Iris answered. "Wow where did you get a Shelgon?" the elder asked impressed, "Oh Lance gave it to me," Iris admitted, "How did you get a Dragon Master to give you a Dragon-type?" the first guy asked amazed, "Me and Hilda helped Ash and Lance when Team Plasma attacked Milos Island," Iris explained.

Heading outside the elder's house, "Alright everyone come on out," Iris said revealing her dragon-like Pokémon. "Think you can show us Zekrom please," the second guy asked, "I'm not too sure that Zekrom would be fine with that," Ash chuckled, " _Actually I wouldn't mind some fresh air_ ," Zekrom voiced. "Alright Zekrom show them your ideals," Ash said releasing the Dragon of Ideals, "Oh wow," a child said as everyone circled around the mighty black dragon.

"So you know of Iris' past," the elder said, "Yeah and since we see each other as siblings I decided to adopt her," Ash explained, "I thank you," the elder thanked. "Mister can we ride on Zekrom?" a young girl asked pulling on Ash's leg, "Does your mother approve of this?" Ash questioned receiving a negative, "I'm sure your mother has a good reason as too why," Ash assured patting the child on her head. Waving the group of four the elder said, "Young Iris has truly improved since her running away," a deep man's voice replied, "Then I want to see what she has learned from on the path she chose herself."

Reaching Shannon's place they started a conversation, "So you want to be a breeder?" Ash asked, "Yes but I'm not as adventurous as Iris so I'm just fine staying here," Shannon explained. "Well if you want I can get you a connection with a friend to act as an apprentice," Ash revealed, "Really?" she asked, "I mean until he graduates but I'm sure he'll take you as an apprentice," he points out. As they continued talking they heard a cry from outside, "That's one of the Zweilous," Anabel said as they rushed outside to see one of them going nuts, "That's the young Zweilous so where's the other one," Shannon said. "Come on let's go find out what's going on," Ash uttered racing with the rest of the group right behind him.

Reaching the lake, they notice a Zweilous going nuts, "That's the oldest Zweilous," Shannon identified. "And judging by the glow its evolving," Hilda said, "But this is way too sudden," Shannon points out, "They only evolved a couple of weeks ago," Ash realizes something upon hearing this information, "Iris if what Shannon says is true then get ready to calm it down," he said, "But aren't you a Pokémon Ranger?" Iris countered, "And don't you want to be a Dragon Master? It's time to put that training to the test," Ash shot back as Zweilous finished evolving into a Hydreigon. "Dragonite, Druddigon, and Flygon I need your help," Iris said, "I need you three to get Hydreigon to the other side of the lake," she instructed.

Watching the four Dragon-types slowly corner the wild Hydreigon Shannon started to become worried for Iris' safety. "Iris remember if pushed too far Hydreigon may become even wilder then it is now so, be careful," Ash warned, "Of course, no need to worry," she replied, "Why do I have a feeling she's going to be pulling an Ash," Hilda wondered. "Pulling an Ash?" Ash asked, "Oh that thing you do when you help a Pokémon in need even if you get hurt in the process," Anabel explained, and taking a breath Ash thought about it then admitted they were right he does tend to put his body in harm's way to help both human and Pokémon.

Seeing it was surrounded Hydreigon started to panic even more, "It's alright we're only trying to help," Iris said slowly walking forward, "Let's see what've learned so far Iris," the elder said approaching the group. "But if Iris gets hurt," Shannon began, "Hey don't worry she's made of some tough stuff and we both know that so just believe in her," Hilda said placing an arm on the girl's shoulder. Slowly walking closer, Hydreigon lashed out and bit Iris' left arm, "Hydreigon everything is going to be ok," she whispered ignoring the small streams of blood on her arm. "Ignore everything else and look directly into my eyes," she instructed, "I know you're scared that you suddenly evolved out of nowhere but it means you're a lot stronger and you need to control that new power but everything's going to be fine we're all here for you, I'm here for you," she said touching her forehead with Hydreigon's.

Seeing it was calmed down the man that watched the whole incident stepped into the light, "It seems you have grown since your departure," hearing the voice Iris turned to the elder, "What's he doing here?" she asked. "Oh Drayden heard that you were coming for a visit so he went out of his way to see your progress," she explained, "Drayden sir I'm so sorry for dropping out of school please forgive me," she begged. "Tell me, Ash Ketchum, what do you make of young Iris' progress while she has traveled with you?" Drayden wondered, "I can say with full confidence that Iris has grown since our first meeting," Ash smiled, "Thank you, big bro," she said hugging him.

"Tell me if you were to teach a class how would you plan it out?" Drayden questioned out of know where, "Well instead of being in a classroom I'll let nature to the teaching because while you can learn from a book the true experience is by action itself," Ash explained wondering why he was being asked this question. "Iris meet me at the Opelucid City Gym so I may see for myself how much you've grown," he voiced walking back into the woods. "Wow, Drayden actually complimented me," Iris said in awe. "Take good care of yourself Iris in your new home," the elder said watching the group gearing up to head out, "Yeah and don't forget to visit," Shannon added, "Don't worry I won't," she said smiling, "Come on Iris we're burning daylight," Hilda yelled out.

* * *

A couple weeks later, the group finally arrived at Opelucid City, "Drayden I hope you're ready because I'm not holding anything back," Iris said determined, "I swear I can see a bit of Ash in you and Hilda," Anabel giggled. "Really?" Hilda asked, "I can actually see that myself," Ash chuckled having a mini-flashback, "You alright?" Anabel asked seeing Iris stare off into space, "It's just that being back brings back a couple of not so good memories," she explained. "Hey don't worry we're here for you all the way," Ash said.

Walking down a sidewalk, Hilda notices something, "Hey what's with the uniforms?" she asked, "Oh that they're students at the Opelucid Academy," Iris answered as the group stood in front of the academy "Isn't that one of the well-known schools in all of Unova?" Ash asked. "Yeah the curriculum is really intense," she included, "Well if it isn't the troublesome brat," a rude voice said, "I'm sure you're still the same stupid bitch like when you were younger." Turning around they saw two boys and three girls, "Oh wow I didn't think she would really keep that hairstyle of her's it's really pathetic just like she is," one of the girls said, "Hey knock it off," Hilda voiced defending his friend, "Please why should we listen to you a commoner," the second boy sneered. Unknown to them they were forming a crowd, "Hey it's crybaby Iris," a student said, "How much did she pay them to act like they're her friends," another girl mocked, and seeing Iris start crying a different boy said, "Awe are you crying why don't you run back home to mommy oh wait you don't have a mommy," he laughed along with the rest of the crowd.

"Shut it," Ash growled, "This is my little sister you're making fun of," one of the students raised an eyebrow, "Oh and who are you?" he asked acting to care. "I would have thought I was renowned but I'll say it anyway. Hi I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum," he introduced himself in a James Bond style shocking the students when they heard and remembered the name, "And this is Zekrom," he added revealing the Dragon of Ideals, "But since you insulted Iris, who is like a little sister to me he's not happy at the moment," Ash grinned as Zekrom roared. "Well I never thought to see the mighty Zekrom in person," Drayden voiced entering the scene, "I thank you, Ash, for stopping this, I expected better of my students here in my academy," he said glaring at the gathered students. "Wow this reminds me of Pokémon Tech in so many ways," Ash muttered, "Tell me Ash I hear you have all eight gym badges," Drayden said, "Yeah we were on our way to Vertress City for the Unova League when we stopped by the Village of Dragons when we met you," Ash explained, "Then you wouldn't mind acting as referee my match with Iris?" Drayden asked, "Please the little crybaby is going to get beaten easily," a student said hearing the information, "Hey anyone want to make a bet at how short this battle will be?" another student asked, "If that's how you want to play then I challenge you to a Pokémon battle," Iris challenged, "Sure, why not this is going to be the easiest battle in my life," he said.

At one of the practice fields, Max called out his Pokémon, "Druddigon destroy this crybaby," he said, "Fraxure let's do this," Iris declared. "Druddigon Aerial Ace," Max smirked thinking that this was going to be over in one hit, "Take it then Payback followed up with Dual Chop then Dragon Claw," Iris shouted, and taking the attack Fraxure lashed out followed by the other two attacks, "How that thing should be dead?" Max growled out, "Unlike you who only trains your Pokémon for only an hour a day I train mine for as long as I want, and with a trainer like my big brother my Pokémon are stronger than ever," Iris smirked. "Druddigon destroy that thing with Charge Beam," Max shouted, "Fraxure Iron Tail into the ground," hearing the command everyone, but Drayden and her friends, laughed thinking that it was a pathetic move but dropped their jaws when Fraxure looked perfectly fine, "Wow and I thought you were the best in the academy," Iris taunts, "Iron Tail is a Steel-type move and since it is one of the best for conducting electricity I had Fraxure stab his tail into the ground the electricity washed over him without harm."

Everyone, but Drayden and her friends, were shocked, "But that's not in any of the books," Max denied, "There are some things you can't learn from a simple book, Max that's what I was taught," Iris said shaking her head. "I'm not the same girl that first entered the academy I'm a different girl," she said, "No once a crybaby always a crybaby," Max snarled as he watched his world start to crumble as the battle went on, "Druddigon Earthquake." Seeing the opposing Pokémon raise its foot Iris yelled out, "Fraxure Aerial Ace to dodge then follow up with Dragon Claw." Vanishing Fraxure dodged the Earthquake reappearing in front of Druddigon slashing it in the face, "Druddigon fight back I didn't pay millions to see you get tossed around like a ragdoll," Max howled, "So use Dragon Rage," slowly getting up Druddigon fired a ball of blue colored energy.

"Fraxure let's put that training to the test and swallow it," Iris commanded, "Let me guess you taught her that," Drayden noted, "Discovered it back in Sinnoh and thought that it would be a good surprise tactic against your opponent," Ash explained seeing Fraxure swallow the energy now sporting armor around his body. "H-How is that possible?" Max demanded, "There is no hint of this in the textbook," he shouted, "I was taught that anything can happen in a battle as he or she's willing to try and you have full trust in your Pokémon," Iris explained, "Fraxure Dragon Pulse and finish this," she ordered. Firing a green colored beam Druddigon was engulfed by the attack, "Impossible," Max voiced, "Like I said I'm not the girl you first met all those years ago," Iris said turning around returning to her friends, "Drayden, sir I'm ready for my match," Iris said. "Good then let's begin shall we," Drayden said as they headed over to the gym leaving behind a lot of shocked students.

"The battle between Iris and Drayden the gym leader will now begin," Ash announced, "Both trainers shall use two Pokémon each and the match will be decided when both Pokémon on either side is unable to continue." Taking out a pokéball, Drayden went first, "Alright go," bursting from the pokéball as the final form of Axew, "Excadrill let's have our rematch," Iris shouted revealing her chosen Pokémon, "I remember Excadrill, let's see what you show me this time," Drayden said. "Excadrill use Dig," Iris said calling out the first attack, "And when you come up use Drill Run," looking around Haxorus wondered where his opponent was going to pop up when the ground burst from behind it sending Haxorus forward, "Now use Brick Break," right claw glowing white the dual Ground/Steel-type slammed Haxorus further into the ground, "Haxorus Dragon Tail," eyes widening Excadrill was sent slamming into the wall. "Excadrill are you alright?" Iris asked seeing the nod before he rushed back to the battlefield, "Haxorus Earthquake," Iris decided to try an Ash move to counter this attack, "Excadrill use Rock Slide to get some air," surprised everyone, students included, watched Excadrill jump from one rock to another dodging Haxorus' attack, "Now Focus Blast," using the surprise to her advantage Haxorus took the attack head-on. "I have to say I would have never thought of that," Drayden said impressed, "I learned to do that by my big brother," Iris grinned, "Yeah I would do something like that," Ash smiled.

"Haxorus Dragon Claw," Drayden ordered, "Meet it with Metal Claw," Iris shouted resulting in an explosion when they met in the middle sending both sides sliding back. "Now use Drill Run one more time," she instructed, "Use Giga Impact," Drayden ordered and after a struggle in the middle both Pokémon were knocked out, "Get some rest you earned it," Iris said returning Excadrill. "It seems that I judged you correctly," the gym leader said, "But now the wait is over, go Druddigon," taking out another pokéball Iris knew who she would be choosing, "Shelgon let's go," now her group was surprised, "I would have thought she would go with Dragonite," Anabel theorized, "Well Shelgon is close to evolving pretty soon," Hilda points out.

"Druddigon Dragon Rage," Drayden ordered, "Double Team followed up with Flamethrower," Iris countered; creating multiple copies Shelgon fired a stream of flames scoring a direct hit. "Druddigon Charge Beam," seeing the attack charging up Iris went into action, "Shelgon dodge then use Headbutt," using its ball-shaped body, Shelgon rolled around the attack landing its own attack on Druddigon's stomach, "Druddigon send it flying and use Dragon Rage," watching her Pokémon being tossed in the air Iris was about to lose focus for a second but when the dust cleared Shelgon had a protective green dome around it, "But Iris didn't order Shelgon to use Protect," one of the students shouted, "I see that you have full trust in your Pokémon Iris," Drayden noted, "That's what Ash taught me as I was traveling with him," Iris voiced, "When the bond between you and your Pokémon are so strong that sometimes a trainer doesn't need to voice a command for a Pokémon to follow. And Drayden this is the bond I have with my Pokémon," Iris declared as Shelgon growled in agreement when it suddenly glowed, "Shelgon's evolving," Ash grinned.

When the bright blue glow of evolution dimmed Shelgon is now a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat fins protrude from either side of its head, possibly acting in the same manner that a Canard would on an aircraft. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws. This Pokémon's powerful desire to fly triggered a mutation that allowed it to grow large, red wings. **Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. As a result of its long-held dream of flying, its cellular structure changed, and wings grew out.**

"Wow you finally evolved," Iris cheered getting a low growl from Salamence as the students were in a form of disbelieve at the fact that Iris now has a Salamence, but for the newly evolved Pokémon it decided to use a new move so gaining some air blue flames burst forth forming a skeletal shape of a dragon soaring towards Druddigon landing a direct hit. "And you've learned Dragon Rush, I'm so proud of you," Iris said, "Now let's finish this battle," Salamence roared in agreement seeing that Druddigon is still standing. "Druddigon return I've seen enough," Drayden said surprising everyone, "It seems that letting you leave was a fine choice," he said, "I knew with a personality like yours is something that can't be contained here in the academy, and knew it was only a matter of time you would leave. And it obviously shows as you've gained good friends and experienced many things; however, it doesn't mean that you should stop there become even stronger, and as you do don't forget to visit."

Iris walked up to him, "Then why bring me to the academy if you knew that I would only run away?" she asked. "It was when you ran I realized that the academy isn't for you and decided to let life be your guide," Drayden explained, "The elder also agreed that having an adventure would also be a good idea. For not only being a Dragon Master but to one day inherit the title of Opelucid Gym Leader." Now everyone was surprised, "Me, a gym leader?" Iris asked, "Yeah with a spark like yourself it will bring new life to this gym," Drayden smirked, "Iris you don't have to answer now so think it over and decide," he said walking away.

"Well look at that," Ash said hugging her from behind, "My little sister a potential Gym Leader," he smiled. "That's wonderful sis," Hilda said as Anabel only smiled, " _One-day Drayden I will decide but for now I'm going to spend some time with my family_ ," Iris thought.

* * *

 **Finished, wow I never thought I would get this close to the Unova League in this fanfiction, but I'm only a chapter away as I might be skipping the Pokémon Rescue Squad episode. I would like to thank everyone who's supported me throughout this story both from following and favoring to the reviews you all sent me so until next time everyone.**


	28. Unova League

**And here it is, the Unova League and this time Ash won't be beaten by an idiot that confused a TV remote for a pokédex.**

* * *

After helping a Pokémon Rescue group on the way to Vertress City the group of four finally arrived, "There it is Vertress City," Anabel said pointing to the buildings and tents. "I can't wait to win the Unova League," Hilda cheered, "You'll have to beat me first," Ash shot back, "Alright you two break it up," Iris said, "Save it for the League," she told them.

"Well then come on," Hilda said running ahead of the group, "It felt just like yesterday since I first got Oshawott," Hilda sighed, "I don't think I would be able to make it this far if it wasn't for big brother," she said. "I'm sure you have been a great trainer even without my involvement," Ash said patting Hilda on her head, "I've lost count on the adventures that lead us here," Iris said, "Even if I joined only half way I know how you feel," Anabel agreed as they headed for the registration desk.

But upon the way, Ash saw a familiar face, "It can't be," he muttered walking up to a man with a red trenchcoat. "Is that you Tobias?" the young Guardian questioned, "Oh if it isn't my one true rival," the man said hearing a somewhat familiar voice, "Who's this big brother?" Iris asked, "This is the trainer who uses Legendary Pokémon," Ash answered. "Yes but it seems that I'm not the only one with Legendary Pokémon," Tobias said, "I'll be using my legendary's once I get to the top four and as a last option," Ash shot back, "Understandable, but I hope we'll be meeting near the finals," Tobias said walking away. "Wow this competition just got a whole lot difficult," Hilda muttered, "Out of the way out of the way," a familiar voice cried out and Ash dodged just in time.

"Bianca I imagine you got all eight gym badges," Hilda said, "Yeah at first I was worried that I wouldn't have enough time to get my final gym badge but I actually did it," Bianca explained, "Bianca's just as perky as ever," a familiar voice said. "Hey Stephan," Ash said fist bumping his rival, "Oh and who's this?" he asked first seeing Anabel, "Oh this is Anabel, my girlfriend," Ash answered kissing her on the cheek. "Ash everyone it's been awhile," another familiar voice said, "Luke I take it that you're going to be recording the Vertress League," Hilda said, "Yup everyone liked the Nimbasa Town tournament that I was suggested to record the League," the young director explained. Traveling to get registered for the League they ran into another familiar face, "And here I thought you would be lost somewhere in the woods redneck," a voice taunts, "Just make sure you don't lose so that only I can beat you and show that Kanto is weak," Ash's eye rolled, "If you say so."

Seeing that there was no line the group was able to sign in rather quickly, "So what hotel building are you in?" Bianca asked, "Tower A third floor," Ash answered, "So we're all in the same building," Stephan said. "Hey, Cameron did you remember to sign in?" Ash asked seeing another friend, "Hey someone helped me sign in," he said, "Oh who helped you?" Hilda asked, "Oh some guy in a red trenchcoat and hair that covered his left eye," Cameron answered. "Tobias huh," Ash said crossing his arms, "What's wrong?" Stephan asked, "Tobias is a really strong trainer that I faced back in Sinnoh when I was in the top four," the G – Men soldier explained.

Reaching their hotel, the group dropped off their stuff before heading to the cafeteria, "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Iris asked. "Well I'm going to rest in the sauna," Ash said, "You know there is a sauna for couples," Anabel hinted, "I just hoped Cynthia could be here," she said. "Well ask and you shall receive," Cynthia voiced as Iris opened the door, "Hey big sis," Hilda said as she and Iris hugged the Sinnoh Champion, "You said something about a couple's only sauna?" the blonde haired beauty asked, "Yup do you have your swimsuit?" Anabel asked, "Of course," her fellow girlfriend said.

Being able to spend time with both of his girlfriends calmed Ash, "So are you ready for the league?" Cynthia asked leaning on Ash's right shoulder as Anabel did the same on the left. "Of course I'm ready," Ash answered, "And this time I'll be ready for Tobias," Cynthia's visible eyebrow rose, "So he's here as well," she said, "But are you going to use your own Legendary Pokémon?" she asked. "When I'm near the top four," Ash answered, "But let Anabel and I get you warmed up for the league," Cynthia said as both girls got a flare in their eyes, "But what if someone walks in?" he asked nervous, "Being champion has perks," the blonde hair champion said as they closed in.

 **Alright going to skip the lemon here but I may type up a fanfiction for all of the lemons of my other fanfictions.  
**

"I needed that," Ash panted, "We're glad," Anabel said, "But let's get out of here before we prune up even further," Cynthia points out, so getting out of the water the group of three headed to Cynthia's room.

The next morning Ash and Hilda stood among the hundreds of trainers, "Good luck sis," Ash smirked, "Right back at you big bro," Hilda said. Looking up, everyone saw Freddy jump out of the chopper, "Greetings one and all, Freddy the Scoop here ready to give you all the play by play action. It is also my greatest pleasure to welcome you all to the Unova League," here cheers could be heard from both the trainers and the crowd.

 **Kanto**

"Come on everyone the Leagues just about to start," Gary hollered in his grandfather's living room, "We're coming no need to yell," Misty shouted back. "Come on everyone no need to argue now we need to support Ash," Brock said getting in between them, "I wonder if my cheerleading outfit would help," Dawn thought out loud, "I don't think Anabel or Cynthia would like that," May said. "Quiet I can't hear Freddy talk," Max snapped.

 **Vertress City**

"Each trainer is allowed one Pokémon for our preliminaries and if you would look to the big screen here are our qualifying rounds," Freddy said as everyone's ID picture appeared. After the shuffling was done everyone saw their qualifying opponents. "There I am," Hilda said seeing her name next to a female trainer's picture, "And I'm facing Trip right off the bat," Ash said, "This is perfect I'll be beating you at the very beginning," Trip smirked.

"I hope Ash beats him good," Anabel said as she and Espeon glared at the dirty blonde haired male, "Don't worry I'm sure he will," Cynthia assured.

After watching all of his friends then Tobias win their battles it was finally time for Ash to rumble, "Now on the green field is Trip vs Ash," Freddy said as the girls went wild receiving a heated glare from Anabel. "Maractus let's go," Trip said, "I'm surprised that you didn't go with Superior," Ash said, "Please I'll be saving him for when I reach the top 4," Trip said, "If you say so, Infernape let's go," everyone was excited at seeing a Pokémon, not from the Unova region, "Battle begin," the referee announced.

"Maractus Energy Ball," Trip ordered, "Infernape Dig then wait for my command," Ash countered. "Maractus when Infernape comes up use Energy Ball once more," Trip ordered but both opposing trainer and Pokémon were caught off guard when field suddenly heated up burning Maractus, "I welcome you to the Field of Flames," Ash said finishing with a bow. "Infernape come up and use Fire Punch," Ash voiced and behind Maractus was his Sinnoh starter with his right fist covered in flames landing a direct attack on the Grass-type knocking it out, "And with that Ash moves on to the next rounds," Freddy said, "Sorry buddy I didn't think it was going to end this fast," Ash apologized.

 **Kanto**

"Well that was a quick finish," Misty quipped, "Well Ash used the same tactic he just did against Paul so it would be safe to say that he would use it again," Brock said. "But I saw Tobias on the screen as well," Dawn said, "You don't mean the Tobias with the Darkrai do you?" Tracy asked, "Yeah and out of everyone in the Sinnoh League only Ash was able to get by two of his Legendary Pokémon," Brock explained. "But do you think that Ash will use his own Legendary's?" Max asked, "Maybe but this is Ash we're talking about," Gary shrugged.

 **Vertress City**

"Even now Tobias still uses his Darkrai," Ash notes watching his battled as Darkrai used Dark Void then Dream Eater, "And I don't think he'll fall for the same tactic," he added. "Don't worry we're sure that you'll think of something," Cynthia said as Anabel nodded, "Big bro big sisters," Hilda called out. "Hey, Hilda did you win your qualifying round?" Ash asked, "Of course with your training the beginning part of the League should be smooth," Hilda said cockily. Ash flicked her forehead, "Don't get cocky that'll be your downfall in something this big," Ash warned, "He's right you don't know how many new trainers think they already won the entire League only for them to fall even before getting into the top ten," Cynthia said.

"So where's everyone else?" Hilda asked, "Oh that the guys said that they were heading to the sauna," Ash answered, "I thought that was you, Ash," a male voice said. "Oh, Tyson did you already have your battle yet?" Ash asked, "Yeah in the red field," Tyson answered before seeing the two extra girls, "So are you going to introduce me to your other friends?" he asked. "Oh yeah Tyson these are Anabel and Cynthia," Ash said hugging them both, "Ash you lucky man," Tyson said whistling. "So what are you going to do now since the matches are over?" he asked, "Probably just wander around and look at the stalls," Ash answered shrugging, "Well there is a few things I wanted to see at this one stall," Anabel began, "And they also have a shopping center here," Cynthia added making Ash freeze, "Uh if that's the case then I got some training to do," Ash said but right as he was about to leave the girls grabbed him holding both of his arms. "Sorry dear but you did say that you wanted to look around," Cynthia said in a sing-song voice, "Yes and since we're also going to be stall hunting we'll go with you," Anabel said in the same voice.

The others could only watch him being dragged off, "Hey where did Ash go?" Iris asked, "Cynthia and Anabel just dragged him off," Tyson said. After the shopping spree, Ash was able to get away for a bit and ran into Luke in the cafeteria as he was working on editing the footage he recorded, "Hey Luke how's the editing?" Ash asked sitting down at the table. "Oh it's going great but I was hoping that you would be pulling out more tricks," Luke said, "Don't worry I'll reveal more as the League continues," Ash chuckled.

The next morning the remaining trainers stood in the main battling arena, "Now with the main event about to begin and in this round two Pokémon are allowed with substitutions being allowed," Freddy said. Now with the remaining trainers matched up first up was Cameron vs Bianca, "Let's see how far you've gotten," Hilda said towards her childhood friend. "Samurott let's go," Cameron shouted, "Escavalier come on out," Bianca announced.

"Battle begin," the referee announced.

Watching the first round Ash and the other trainers were wondering what her strategy is, "Why is she continuously using Iron Defense?" Hilda asked, "Who knows with a mind like hers," Ash said. But it seemed that the Iron Defense was sound as it seemed completely fine after taking a head-on attack, "If it's solid on the outside it won't be the same on the inside," Tobias said, "What do you mean?" Stephan asked, "Think of it as a bell, what happens to the person on the inside after you smack the bell?" Tobias asked. "Of course it'll cause a ringing sensation on the inside," Tyson said and on the field, Escavalier was knocked out. "Pretty good but now it's time for you to shine Emboar," Bianca shouted.

"Is she nuts?" Iris asked sitting next to her big sisters, "Samurott is strong against Emboar," Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "And what did your big brother teach you." Realizing that Iris blushed in embarrassment, "Type disadvantage and advantages are only one part of a battle but not the entire deciding factor," she repeated.

After taking two water-type attacks Bianca put her plan into action, "Emboar use Attract," winking its eye hearts floated towards the final Unova Water-type starter. "So that's why she brought out Emboar," Hilda said as Emboar unleased Arm Thrust, "But she got lucky with that Attract," Tobias said, "True but you have to admit that was a surprising turn of events," Tyson said. "Riolu your up," Cameron said turning to his partner, "Emboar's got the advantage this round," Tyson said, "What do you mean?" Stephan asked, "Riolu is a Steel/Fighting type and we've already seen Emboar use Fighting-type attacks which are extremely effective against a Steel type," Ash explained.

Watching the match it seemed that even if Emboar was bigger Riolu used its size to its advantage, "Nice use of size," Ash said, "With Riolu smaller than Emboar it was about to get passed the attack and score a direct hit." Hilda argued, "But Bianca's not out of it yet," Ash nodded, "We know that we're just stating facts here."

Backflipping after being thrown, Cameron yelled, "Dodge the flamethrower then use Copycat," and just like a recorder Riolu's eyes played back to the moment Emboar unleashed Flamethrower then fired the attack. "But how did Riolu use Flamethrower?" Iris asked turning to her big sisters, "Copycat just as the name implies uses the last attack your opponent used," Anabel explained. "Now finish this with Vacuum Wave," Cameron said winning the match, "Bianca put up quite a fight but it seemed that today wasn't in her favor," Ash said.

After a couple of rounds later it was finally Hilda's turn, "Good luck out there," Ash said, "Just watch me win," Hilda smirked. "This round is pitting Hilda vs Amanda," Freddy said, "And if I remember correctly Hilda is a student Ash Ketchum himself so this will be an uphill battle for Amanda," he noted.

"Garbodor win this," Amanda shouted, "Lunatone let's do this," Hilda voiced, "Battle begin," the referee declared. "Garbodor Toxic Spikes then Venoshock," Amanda ordered, "Dodge the attack then Future Sight followed by Psychock," Hilda countered, " _That Toxic Spikes going to be annoying so I'll have to win these two matches with only Lunatone_ ," she thought watching Garbodor get hit by three orbs of energy. Amanda growled, "Garbodor Dark Pulse," she ordered, "Lunatone Shadow Ball," Hilda countered although the two attacks created a cloud of smoke the opponent was taken by surprise when the earth started to shake followed by a bombardment of Psyshocks knocking the Poison-type out, "Garbodor is unable to battle so the winner is Lunatone," the referee acknowledged. "Scolipede let's rock it," Amanda declared and right after the ref started the match a portal opened up as a beam of energy slammed into the Poison/Bug-type, "Damn that must have been Future Sight," Amanda muttered then ordered her Pokémon to use Mega Horn, but that was countered by Lunatone using Psychic followed by Stone Edge than a Rock Slide and seeing as they're all super effective against her Pokémon, Scolipede was knocked out.

"You trained her well," Tobias complimented, "Thanks, I take great pride in teaching her," Ash smiled. "Will Tobias and Veronica please step forward," the referee announced, "And for this next round is Tobias vs Veronica," Freddy said, "And from what we've seen Tobias has only used Darkrai so far will Veronica have what it takes to get past the Pitch Black Pokémon." Veronica gulped wondering if she had what it takes to beat a Pokémon like that, "Chandelure let's do this," she called out, "Bring forth nightmares Darkrai," Tobias voiced. "Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Darkrai Feint Attack followed by Dark Void and Nightmare then Dream Eater," Tobias ordered before Veronica could even utter a command knocking Chandelure out. "Wow that Tobias is powerful," Iris shuttered.

 **Kanto**

"Just like in the Sinnoh League," Brock said as Dawn nodded and the rest of the room had their jaws dropped, "And Ash was the only one that made it through two of his Pokémon before he lost," Gary said receiving nods. "I don't think I can make it past that Darkrai of his," Max said shivering. "Ash sure has come a long way," Misty said proudly, " _I hope you're watching from where ever you are_ ," Delia thought.

 **Vertress City**

"I don't know if I should be scared or excited that I'll be having a chance to face him," Tyson voiced as Darkrai took down Veronica's second Pokémon in the same fashion, "And to think that he has five more Pokémon," Ash reminded.

After Tyson and Stephan won their battles it was finally Ash's turn, "And here we are the final round of the second round," Freddy announced, "It's the protégé of Kanto, ASH KETCHUM," everyone in the crowd cheered, "And his opponent Richard." Said opponent gulped cursing his luck at facing one of the best trainers in all of Kanto, "Hey Richard I hope you give it your all," Ash shouted, "Yeah I made it this far and if I'm going to lose then I'll go down in a blaze of glory," Richard said, "Now that's what I'm talking about," Ash said.

"Heatmor I choose you," Richard called out, "Reuniclus time to move out," Ash yelled as both Pokémon appeared on the field, and after the ref declared that the battle has begun Richard made the first move, "Heatmor Incinerate." Watching the attack head his way Ash made his counter move, "Dodge then use Future Sight then Rain Dance," moving away from the stream of flames the Psychic's eyes glowed before rain clouds moved in, "Alright Ash what are you planning," Tyson said out loud. "Damn and Heatmor doesn't know Sunny Day," Richard cursed, "Heatmor go in and use Fury Swipe."

"Block Heatmor's path with Rock Tomb," Ash shouted, "Heatmor jump," Richard yelled, "Now use Rock Slide," Ash said and just as Heatmor was in the air a white portal appeared allowing boulders to fall through as the rain continued to pour. However as Richard was about to order Heatmor to use an attack a portal opened firing a beam of energy sending his Pokémon into the floor, "And while Heatmor's down give it a Thunder," then as the bolt of electricity struck Heatmor had taken enough damage to faint, "But how?" Richard asked, "It's science, my dear friend," Ash said, "Water absorbs electricity and with the Rain, Dance Heatmor was soaked to the point that a simple Thunder could finish it off," he explained.

 **Kanto**

"Wow it seems that even now Ash can surprise me," Gary chuckled, "I know how you feel," Misty agreed.

 **Vertress City**

"Accelgor I choose you," Richard said, "Krookodile time to move out," Ash followed revealing his evolved Krokorok onto the field, "Battle begin," the referee stated.

"Accelgor Energy Ball then use Water Shuriken," seeing two attacks that are super effective against his Dark/Ground-type Ash went to work, "Snarl then use Stone Edge," as the two canceled Krookodile isn't seen on the field. "Watch it Accelgor we don't know where your opponent is going to show up," Richard warned but as time went on Accelgor dropped its guard for just a second allowing Krookodile to burst from the ground from behind, "Now Stone Edge as a distraction then use Aerial Ace followed by Fire Fang," Ash continued his assault, "And just like that Accelgor couldn't handle the power of an Elite," Freddy said as Accelgor went down.

After a good night's rest it was time for the third round and it seemed that Ash is facing Tyson right off the bat with both trainer using three Pokémon each, "I may have been a bit cocky back in Hoenn but this time I'm more prepared," Ash said, "Good I don't want this to be like last time," Tyson shot back.

 **Kanto**

"So Ash is facing Tyson once again," Max said, "And he was seriously strong back in Hoenn but I wonder how strong he's gotten," May wondered.

 **Vertress City**

"Wow it's already the third round," Iris said, "I've seen Ash's battles on TV but watching it in person is a different feeling," Cynthia said adding her own input. "Can you girls please be quiet they're about to bring out their first Pokémon," Anabel said.

"Haxorus let's get this party started," Tyson shouted revealing his first Pokémon, "Liepard time to move out," Ash said as both Pokémon were brought out onto the field, "With both Pokémon on the field let the battle begin," Freddy cheered. "Liepard Aerial Ace into Fury Claw," Ash ordered quick on the draw and made the first move, "Haxorus Brick Break then use Dragon Tail," after dishing out its attack Dragon Tail sent Liepard back into her pokéball, "What happened?" Hilda asked. "Dragon Tail has a chance of sending the Pokémon back into its pokéball forcing the trainer to send out a different one," Tobias explained.

"Charizard time to move out," Ash said revealing his next choice as Charizard, with its Mega Stone around both of its wrists, released a mighty roar sending shock waves, "And you had that Pokémon for how long?" Tyson asked still trying to get over his shock. "Honestly I've had him since Kanto but I decided that I would only use Pokémon I caught in that region so that's why I never brought him out for the Hoenn League," Ash shrugged, "Now Charizard Aerial Ace into Draconic Toss," he ordered so in a blink of an eye Charizard was already within grabbing distance and to the surprise of everyone a skeletal form of a dragon appeared as the Fire/Flying-type spun in a circle two times before rocketing towards the battlefield and as the smoke cleared Haxorus, after a couple of seconds, was somehow still alive. "Haxorus if you still can Dragon Pulse," Tyson said and forcing itself through the pain Haxorus fired its attack, "Air Slash to cut through," Ash ordered ending the battle.

"What do you feed your Pokémon and where can I buy some?" Tyson bluntly asks as he returned Haxorus back into its pokéball, "To be honest if I knew I would be feeding the rest of my Pokémon the same thing," Ash laughed a bit, "Out of all my Pokémon it seems that Charizard and my Sceptile are my even second strongest Pokémon," he revealed. "I'm not even going to ask who your strongest Pokémon is," Tyson muttered, "Mandibuzz time to fight," he said revealing his second Pokémon, "Think you can still go on?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow receiving a growl, "Thought so." Seeing that Ash isn't returning Charizard the ref raised both flags, "The second match of Mandibuzz and Charizard shall now begin," he said.

"Mandibuzz Feint Attack followed by Furry Attack," and despite the barrage, Charizard still stood strong, "Charizard Meteor Strike," roaring towards the sky a portal opened up as flames swirled along the edge of the opening as the boulders that passed through were heating up from the flames. "Mandibuzz Whirlwind to get out of there then use Brave Bird," Tyson yelled watching as his Dark/Flying-type fly above the falling rocks then gearing up for its attack, but the attack did no visible damage, "Even Charizard must be getting tired so we just need to keep hitting it," Tyson theorized, "Charizard Roar of the Dragon," Ash said cutting Tyson out of his thoughts and watched as Charizard reared back his head to fire a Dragon Rage but instead of a stream or an orb like it's known for it appeared as a wave knocking out Mandibuzz.

"Wow that Charizard is one powerful Pokémon," Hilda said shivering, "I hear you," Stephan agreed, "I can't wait to face you in battle again Ash Ketchum," Tobias said smirking.

At the stands all three girls were smiling, "Even if Charizard isn't a Dragon-type I still want one," Iris said watching her big brother's Charizard, "Well when we reach Kanto you can ask Professor Oak for a Charmander," Cynthia said.

"You're my last hope Salamence," Tyson shouted and as it appeared Ash spotted something around its neck, "Tyson that wouldn't happen to be a Mega Stone would it?" Ash asked. "Yup I found it back in Hoenn when I was searching for a Bagon," Tyson explained, "Then why don't we give these people a lasting impression," Tyson smirked at Ash's question, "Sure why not it's been a while since Salamence was able to spread his wings," he said. As one Tyson reached for his bracelet and Ash brought up his promise ring, "Roar with the speed of the dragon/Soar towards the sun," pressing the stones," Mega Stones respond to my heart."

Pressing on the stone caused it to react to the necklace/wristband on the trainer's respective Pokémon and enveloping them in a sphere of power but the sphere broke showing that Salamence is bigger as his wings are more of a crescent moon shaped as Charizard is more sleek with fins on its arms and other extra features.

"What's that?" Stephan asked amazed, "So this is Mega Evolution," Tobias said, "So you know of it?" Hilda asked. "Yes I do," Tobias nodded, "Uh what's Mega Evolution?" Luke asked, "Mega Evolution is a mid-battle phenomenon that allows a Pokémon to evolve into a higher form of evolution," Tobias began, "But in order for Mega Evolution to happen you need a keystone for the trainer along with a stone for that specific Pokémon and a bond," Hilda finished. "And what Pokémon can Mega Evolve?" Stephan asked, "Most Pokémon that can Mega Evolve are ones found in the Unova region but I do know that most Kanto Pokémon, including the starters, can Mega Evolve. It's also the same in the Hoenn region and some in Sinnoh," Hilda explained.

"Salamence Steel Wing," Tyson ordered, "You do the same Charizard," Ash shouted and meeting in the middle Charizard, on his own, used Draconic Toss surprising everyone. "I trust in my Pokémon enough for them to make their own choices allowing me to follow up after them," Ash explained, "Sure most people would cry foul but I don't care I'm their trainer not them," Tyson nodded, "I got it, it proves the trust you have in your Pokémon and I like it," he said. "Salamence Dragon Pulse," Tyson ordered, "Cut it with Air Slash then use Aerial Charge," igniting flames around his body Charizard flew in bursting from the smoke landing a direct hit, "Salamence while Charizard's close Hydro Pump," Tyson called out finally scoring a good amount of damage, "You ok there buddy?" Ash asked receiving a puff of smoke. Seeing that both Pokémon were already panting both trainers knew that this last attack would decide it, "Hey Tyson one last attack?" Ash questioned, "Sure why not," he shrugged, "Salamence/Charizard," the competing trainers yelled, "Giga Impact/Draconic Impact."

Surrounded by a yellow-orange energy field, Charizard's took the shape of a skeletal dragon both attacks clashed creating an explosion as the shockwaves were felt by everyone. And out of the smoke Charizard roared in victory as Salamence reverted back to normal, "And there you have it the winner is Ash Ketchum," Freddy yelled over the cheering crowds. "Thanks for the match Ash you earned this win," Tyson said, "Thanks that mean a lot," Ash replied bumping fists.

"Here is the 6th round," Freddy announced as the next pair showed Hilda and Tobias' faces, "It is Hilda vs Tobias." Hilda turned a bit white but was still focused, "I hope you give it your all Hilda," Tobias said, "Oh I will," she said determinedly.

On the field, the ref asked the trainers to reveal their Pokémon, "Samurott let's give it our all," Hilda declared, "Give them nightmares Darkrai," Tobias voiced revealing his Legendary Pokémon, "Battle begin," the ref announced. "Darkrai Dark Void," Tobias ordered, "Dodge with Double Team then Aerial Ace followed by X-Scissor," Hilda countered and on the field, Samurott duplicated dodging the attack suddenly appearing before the Legendary Pokémon landing both attacks. "Keep it up Samurott and use Fury Cutter," Hilda shouted continuing her assault hoping not to give her opponent any chance of attacking, "Darkrai Ominous Wind," even as it was being assaulted Darkrai was still able to launch its attack sending Samurott back, "Now Dark Void," Tobias said.

"Samurott Aqua Jet to dodge and head straight up," Hilda yelled watching as water ignited surrounding her starter Pokémon, "Darkrai dodge then Thunderbolt," Tobias instructed receiving widen eyes from his opponent as Darkrai floated out of range and fired a bolt of electricity causing some serious damage on Hilda's starter Pokémon. "Samurott get up please," Hilda begged but she stood hopelessly as Samurott was put to sleep followed by it tossing and turning before having his energy slowly drained, "Samurott is unable to battle the winner is Darkrai," the ref confirmed. "I have to say not many people can do what you just did," Tobias complimented, "Who are one of the few that injured Darkrai?" Hilda asked, "The only one that actually did any damage to my Darkrai is your mentor/older brother," Tobias answered.

 **Kanto**

"Wow Hilda's putting up a good fight against Tobias," Dawn said with Brock agreeing, "I honestly hope I don't face him in battle," Max said, "I'm just wondering what other Pokémon he as," Professor Oak said, "Well in Sinnoh he used Darkrai and Latios," Brock told the professor. "Man, I'm jealous that he as Legendary Pokémon," Gary said acting a bit like his old self, "But you don't know the dangers of encountering a Legendary," Brock said, "And I should know as I've been traveling with him for so long," the rest of Ash's traveling group nodded in agreement.

 **Vertress City**

"Altaria fly above the clouds," Hilda shouted revealing her second Pokémon, "Battle begin," the ref broadcasted. "Darkrai Quick Attack," Tobias said making the first move, "Altaria Disarming Voice," Hilda countered knowing what Tobias was trying to do so when Darkrai landed its attack Altaria let loose her own attack, "Now Sing." In its own voice, Altaria released musical notes sending them towards Darkrai lulling it to sleep, "Wow she's doing great out there," Anabel said as Iris was too enveloped in the action, "Ash may have taught her but this all her own," Cynthia noted.

"Ever since it was announced that I was big brother's protégé that's all I've been known for but now it's time for me to make my own legacy," Hilda declared. "I'm sure Ash can see that as well," Tobias said, "Yes I agree she's become her own self and I'm proud to have taught such a trainer," Ash agreed much to Hilda's happiness. "Now on with the battle at hand Altaria Dragon Breath then Dragon Claw," Hilda shouted, "Darkrai Sleep Talk," Tobias said causing Hilda to swear as Darkrai dodged then let out a blizzard, "Now Darkrai Sleep Talk once more," this time a portal opened up over the Dragon/Flying-type and rocks fell, "Dodge them Altaria," Hilda ordered. But between the dodging Altaria didn't see the Ice Beam freezing Altaria's left-wing sending it crashing into the ground as the Blizzard knocked it out. Sighing Hilda pulled out her last Pokéball, "Absol you're my last hope," she shouted.

"Darkrai Sleep," Tobias began but Hilda interrupted, "Absol Sucker Punch followed by Mega Horn." Appearing before the Pitch-Black Pokémon Absol launched a slash with its horn then once more as the horn glowed green and with the accumulated damage Darkrai took it was knocked out, "Incredible this is the first that Tobias' Darkrai has been knocked out," Freddy shouted, "Very impressive but can you handle the heat, go Heatran," Tobias said.

"Oh come on how many Legendary Pokémon do you have?" Hilda whined, which was a proper expression as every other trainer wondered, "That would only be telling," Tobias grinned. And as the battle began Tobias quickly ordered Heatran to use a combined attack of Earthquake and Earth Power sending Absol into the air, "Absol Future Sight then get in close with Aerial Ace then follow up with Toxic then Mega Horn," Hilda shouted but right as Absol was in close range Tobias attacked, "Heatran Lava Plume," eyes widening Absol burst from the smoke landing a good distance from the Legendary Pokémon and getting up flames ignited burning the Dark-type.

"Absol!" Hilda shouted worried just as the Future Sight came into effect, "Can you still fight on?" she asked receiving a nod, "Good now Sword Dance then use Night Slash," she ordered. "Heatran Protect then Earthquake," Tobias ordered winning the battle.

"Hilda I've said it before but I'll say it again you did a wonderful job against me," Tobias said walking up to her, "I guess I did," she admitted, "But when we meet again I'll be the one winning," Hilda said determinedly.

After the last two rounds of the third round, everyone returned to the hotel, "I'm glad I was able to get this far," Hilda said, "That's the spirit," Stephan said patting her on the back. "But to know that Tobias has more Legendary Pokémon is freaky," Luke shuddered, "Well me, Stephan, and Cameron may be facing him in the next round or so," Ash said, "But aren't the next two rounds a full six on six battles?" Anabel asked as she and Cynthia sat on both sides of Ash, "Yeah that's right," Cynthia answered.

"Well, no matter because with my secret weapon I'll win no matter what," Cameron cockily declared, "I wouldn't think that far, Cameron," Ash said, "After all the remaining eight are really tough if they made it this far," he points out. "Well we wish you all luck," the group's friends told them before retiring for the night.

Having a good night's rest it was finally time for the Quarterfinals and first up is Cameron vs Ash, "And here's my secret weapon, go Hydreigon," Cameron said revealing his secret weapon he bragged about the previous night. "Now that I'm the Quarterfinals I think it's time to show my own Legendary Pokémon," Ash grinned, "Let's go Dragon of Eon, time to move out Latias."

 **Kanto**

"Wow I'm guessing with him being so close Ash must have decided to bring out his own Legendary Pokémon," Gary said. "But what other Legendary's do you think he has?" May asked, "Well the ones I know at the top of my head is Lugia, his own Darkrai, and Latias," Samuel answered. "Misty, do you think that Latias is the one we met back in Alto Mare?" Brock asked, "Yeah I think so," Misty agreed.

 **Vertress City**

"Then does this mean that the kid gloves are off?" Hilda asked as the adopted siblings said next to their big brother's girlfriends, "With Ash reaching the same round before he was knocked out by Tobias I think so," Cynthia said.

"Hydreigon Tri Attack," Cameron ordered, "Dodge then use Aerial Dragon," Ash shouted and dodging all the attacks of fire, electricity, and ice her wings were enveloped in a greenish blue energy slamming one of her wings on Hydreigon sending it higher into the air, "Now go with Dragon Claw." As Hydreigon came closer and closer to Latias she smacked him into the wall, "Hydreigon are you alright?" Cameron asked receiving a shaky nod, "Great now try and use Crunch on Latias' wings," he ordered. "Psychic and send it to the ground then use Dragon Breath," Ash countered winning the first round.

"And there you have it folks it seems that with Ash Ketchum will also be pulling out his own group of Legendary Pokémon," Freddy said. "It seems that young Ash is pulling out all the stops," Tobias commented, "Our battle will be one that shall last for all to remember for years to come so don't lose," he said walking away.

"Ferrothorn you're up," Cameron declared, and thinking Ash decided to switch out, "Infernape battle time," he voiced. "Ferrothorn Rock Climb," Cameron ordered as everyone watched a mountain form followed by Ferrothorn climbing up to the top, "Destroy it with Bulldoze," Ash shouted and so with a stomp from the Sinnoh starter's right foot the entire mountain start to crumble, "Ferrothorn!?" Cameron shouted looking around at the field as said Pokémon burst through with injuries all over. Before Cameron could as if Ferrothorn could keep fighting it fired a Pin Missile without its trainer ordering it to, "That's some bond with your Pokémon," Ash said as Infernape destroyed the missiles with Close Combat, "Alright Ferrothorn let's see this to the very end and use Aerial Ace," the headband-wearing kid shouted, "Now Toxic at close range," Ash grinned as Cameron just poisoned Infernape.

"Why is Ash grinning?" Stephan asked, "Oh Bit brother has something planned," Hilda said remembering that grin and what followed. "Ferrothorn get in close," Cameron said but Ash quickly cut in, "Infernape grab on and use Flame Wheel," Cameron was shocked as his opponent's Pokémon just crushed his Ferrothorn into the ground. "Sorry, Cameron but I think it's time to end it here," Ash said as Infernape finished using its move to reveal a knocked out Grass/Steel-type.

"Samurott you turn," Cameron said, "Dewott time to move out," Ash followed switching Pokémon. "So it's a battle of two Pokémon of the same evolution line," Anabel said, "But knowing big bro he has something planned," Iris smiled.

"Samurott Dual Razor Shell," Cameron ordered while mentally kicking his ass for not taking this so seriously as his opponent is Elite among the Elites, "You do the same Dewott," Ash said. "And here is pure swordsmen ship folks as Dewott seems to be dancing around its evolved form's attack," Freddy said as Dewott is ducking and jumping over all of its final form's moves then went to gain some distance before letting out a smirk then giving the 'come at me bro' gesture pissing Samurott enough to invoke a huge wave, "Did you really have to taunt her?" Ash asked only to receive a shrug, "Fine, Dewott Aqua Jet to dodge then Razor Shell along with Aerial Ace," he said rolling his eyes as Dewott landed his attacks. "Samurott return," Cameron called out, "Riolu get in there," he said receiving a nod.

" _Don't you dare think of switching me out Ash I want to see what this guy is made of_ ," Dewott said towards his trainer, "If that is what you wish," Ash said agreeing, "Now use Aerial Ace," he ordered; however, it seemed that Cameron was ready, "Riolu Counter then follow up with Force Palm," he instructed. "Well it seems that Cameron is learning from this battle," Ash muttered to himself, "Now let's switch opponents with Roar," Ash raised an eyebrow as Dewott was swearing as he was returned and another pokéball popped open, "So it seems that it's your turn Deoxys," Ash noted. "Ash, what type is that?" Cameron asked, "Psychic," Ash answered making Cameron and Riolu grown.

"Poor Cameron it is not his day," Anabel giggled.

"Riolu Quick Attack then Force Palm," Cameron quickly shouted after getting out of his complaining. "Deoxys Speed form then use Swift," Ash said just after Force Palm landed Deoxys changed form then fired a barrage of golden colored shaped stars, "Now Normal form then send Riolu into the air then blitz it with Psyshock.

Cameron removed his headband to wipe the seat off, "Man Ash it feels like I'm facing the champion," he said, "I take compliment in that and I must say that making it this far is impressive that you made it this far for your first League," Ash said towards his opponent. "Thanks Ash but let's continue our battle," Cameron voiced, "Yes let us continue," Ash agreed, "Riolu Quick Attack into Shadow Claw," Cameron shouted, "Deoxys Defense form then Grass Knot," Ash counted and so as Deoxys gains a bulkier form its eyes glow green as grass sprouted from the ground intertwining with each other causing Riolu to trip knocking it out.

"Samurott return to the field," the headband-wearing trainer called out, "Samurott use Aqua Jet," he ordered, "Stop it with Charge Beam," and with that Ash won that match. "Watchog I choose you," Cameron said, "Meditite your turn to fight," Ash said after switching Pokémon. "Watchog Thunderbolt," Cameron shouted, "Dodge then run in then use Low Sweep," Ash ordered, but Cameron had Watchog dodge with Detect, "Feint let's go," Ash quickly yelled. "Wait what happened?" Iris asked, "Feint is a move that gets around moves Protect and Detect," Cynthia explained. "Watchog Super Fang," Cameron ordered. "Meditite Detect then Force Palm," Ash said leaving Watchog paralyzed, "Oh no," Cameron shouted knowing that this battle is over.

Cameron sighed, "Well at least I'm in the top eight," he said, "But you did your best," Ash points out. "Yeah and I learned a lot so thanks," Cameron said as they fist bumped, "So who's up next?" Ash asked.

* * *

 **I'm just going to end it here so I'll just finish the league up in the next chapter.**


	29. Final round Clash of the legends

**Here is what you've all been waiting for the rematch of Tobias vs Ash Ketchum, and for the reviews yes I realize the mistake as I was watching ahead in the episode and didn't realize that in this fanfic Riolu didn't evolve. And now let the battle begin**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages after 128 trainers we're down to our final two," Freddy yelled over the cheering crowd, "At my left is the trainer that only uses Legendary Pokémon, Tobias," everyone cheered as Tobias stepped onto the stage, "And to my right is someone well known in most parts of the Pokémon world and is only shadowed by Professor Oak and Lance in the region of Kanto," Freddy listed for suspense, "I give you ASH KETCHUM," the screams emitted from everyone could cause people to go death as the trainer himself entered the stadium via his Charizard.

 **Kanto**

"So this is it," Gary said, "After so long Ash is finally here," Professor Oak added, "Go get them, Ash," Brock muttered, "I'm proud to have watched you grow," he added. "Come on Ash win this," May said with Dawn and Max nodding in agreement and Misty just watched on with a smile on her face.

 **Vertress City**

"This will be a fun six on six Pokémon match," the ref announced, "The battle will be decided when all six of one's side is unable to continue and both are allowed to substitute Pokémon," seeing that both trainers were ready, "Battle begin," he declared.

"Bring forth nightmares Darkrai," Tobias said, "Round two Sceptile," Ash announced and appearing on the field both Pokémon remembered each other. "Darkrai let's switch things up a bit and go for Quick Attack," Tobias ordered, "Take it then go for Leech Seed then use Fury Cutter then Toxic Blade," Ash countered watching as Darkrai appeared before the Hoenn Starter but Sceptile quickly moves into action tangling the Pitch Black Pokémon in a fury of small vines then as the blade on its wrist extended the blade gained a purple glow and with a single slash Darkrai is poisoned. "And right off the bat Darkrai is being drained of its energy and being poisoned," Freddy commented.

In the stands the friends, adopted siblings, and girlfriends of Ash all watched, "Go on Ash kick his girly looking ass," Stephan shouted, "You can do this Ash," Tyson yelled. "You better not lose for if you do I'm going to fine you big time," Berry shirked, "Let's go, big brother," Hilda and Iris cheered.

"Darkrai Rock Tomb," Tobias ordered, "Pound and use the falling rocks to get in the air," Ash commanded and to everyone's amazement Sceptile jumped from one rock to another and with his back facing the sun Sceptile quickly charged up a Solar Beam then combined it with Dragon Breath. "Here is the famous bond of Ash and his Pokémon! Not even a single order and Sceptile combined two attacks," Freddy said. "Darkrai Ice Beam," Tobias cried out, "Sceptile spin dodge then Agility to get in close and use Fury Blade," Ash yelled out, and spinning to the left Sceptile vanished only to quickly reappear before Darkrai and blitzed it with a fury of blades, "Ominous Wind," Tobias instructed, "Sword Dance to block," eyes widening it seemed that the winds around Sceptile were strong enough to counter Ominous Wind. "Remembered that one back in Johto," Ash admits as the effects of both Leech Seed and Toxic revealed itself, "Will-O-Wisp," Tobias ordered, "Razor Leaf to block it," Ash countered remembering this from when he battle Roark for the second time. Looking around Tobias, despite the situation, smiled having forgotten what it was like to be in a different position and saw that Darkrai wasn't going to last much longer, "X-Scissor followed by Brick Break," Ash ordered and with the Toxic and Leech Seed coming into effect along with a Focus Blast the battle was in Ash favor. "And for the first time since the League began Ash Ketchum has repeated history for only being the first Trainer to knock out one of Tobias' Pokémon," Freddy called out.

 **Kanto**

"That's Ashy-boy for you," Gary smirked, "But the next Pokémon Tobias sends out will be completely unknown," Brock said grimly, "No need to worry about that Brock Ash has this in the bag," Dawn waved.

 **Vertress City**

"I'm impressed," Tobias commented, "You're quicker on the draw," he added, "Yeah well after our match back in Sinnoh I realized that it was time for me to get serious and train like hell," Ash replied.

"Flame on Moltres," Tobias voiced and this time Ash didn't recognize the Legendary Bird of Fire, "And what's this Tobias has revealed a different Legendary Pokémon," Freddy noted in awe. "Oh come on," Berry whined, "How many Legendary Pokémon does this guy have?" he wondered, "Shut it I can't hear big brother's next Pokémon," Iris hissed. "Cleanse these waters Suicune," Ash chanted, "And this is our first battle of the Legends but while it looks like a type disadvantage for Tobias I wouldn't beat all of my money on it," Freddy noted.

"Moltres Air Slash," Tobias instructed, "Mirror Coat," Ash counted as the Air Slash was blocked by an invisible wall before it was sent back at twice the force, "Suicune Arctic Shadow Ball," Ash shouted and as Suicune formed a Shadow Ball she also added Ice Beam causing it to freeze over then she launched her attack. "Moltres Flamethrower," Tobias ordered destroying the orb based attack but as Moltres cleared through the smoke it was met with a stream of bubbles, "Moltres Flame Charge," Tobias voiced and right before Moltres reached Suicune, the beast of water jumped over then took the chance to attack by releasing a chilling blast of arctic cold winds knocking Moltres out in one hit, "That was Sheer Cold," Ash said, "Wow I knew it could take a Pokémon down in one hit but I didn't think it was going to be this quick," he added, "And with that the second round is over," Freddy declared.

 **Kanto**

"Wow seeing Sheer Cold in action is better than reading about it," Tracey said sketching Suicune unleashing Sheer Cold, "Yes and thanks to Ash's trust in allowing his Pokémon to attack on their own the second round ended a whole lot quicker," Professor Oak said.

 **Vertress City**

"Ho-Oh I choose you," Tobias announced, "Wow it's been a while since I've seen a Ho-Oh," Ash said, "What do you mean?" Tobias asked, "Oh after a storm on my first day of a trainer I met a Ho-Oh flying overhead," Ash explained before returning Suicune then folding his hands he chanted.

 _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands, bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea.  
_

"Come for O Beast of the Sea," Ash finished revealing Lugia, "Wait when the world was nearing its doomsday you were the one that stopped it," Tobias said, "Yeah every incident involving Legendary Pokémon I'm involved in one way or another," Ash chuckled. "Wow, another clash of Legends; the Guardian of the Sea vs the Guardian of the Skies who will win in this fight," Freddy wondered.

"Aerial Ace," both trainers shouted but they were both evenly matched, "Ho-Oh Double Team to block Lugia in," Tobias ordered, "Thunder Wave to take them all out then Ancient Power on the real one," Ash yelled out. After the explosion caused by Ancient Power impacting Ho-Oh fired a Shadow Ball in retaliation, "Brave Bird," Tobias ordered, "Dragon Rush," Ash followed suit and as one was being surrounded by a blue flame the other was surrounded by a blue energy that is in the shape of a dragon; however upon impact Ash quickly shouted, "Lugia grab Ho-Oh then use Sky Drop followed by Aero-Thunder." Grabbing on to both wings Lugia tossed her opponent into the sky before forming a ball of energy unleashing it only seconds later as they were charged with electricity all of them impacting the falling Guardian of the Skies then as if there was nothing there in the first place Ho-Oh continued to fall before crashing into the ground. Slowly heading down Lugia went to check on her opponent when, "Ho-Oh Shadow Ball," Tobias ordered timing Lugia's decent so that it would be too late for the Guardian of the Sea to dodge, "Now Charge Beam," Tobias ordered grinning as Ash grunted.

"Wow, big brother and Tobias are evenly matched," Hilda points out, "That may be true either of them can still turn this around," Cynthia points out as Luke was filming the entire thing.

 **Kanto**

"Misty is that the Lugia we met back in Johto?" Brock asked, "Or is it the Lugia we met back during our trip through the Orange Islands?" Tracey followed, "I'm not too sure so we'll have to ask Ash when he gets back," Misty said. "I still find it unfair that Ash runs into a Legendary Pokémon without even trying," Gary said pouting, "I wouldn't say that Gary after all meeting Legendary Pokémon comes with risks," Professor Oak said knowingly.

 **Vertress City**

"Ho-Oh Fire Blast," Tobias ordered, "Block it with Hydro Pump," Ash yelled out then on impact everything was covered by a thin layer of steam. "Get rid of it with Gust Ho-Oh," Tobias instructed; however, as the steam began to clear Lugia came rushing in encased in Dragon Rush but this time there was electricity jumping around it, "Shit Ho-Oh Giga Impact on the double," Tobias demanded and it was just in time to as both attacks created a cloud of smoke and both beasts crashed into the ground, "Both Pokémon are unable to battle so that means this is a tie," the ref broadcasted.

"I can't believe it after an aerial battle like that this ends in a tie," Freddy screamed, "And with three of Tobias' Pokémon unable to battle we will be on a short break to fix the field," he added.

In his room, Ash sat down in the chair, "It still seems unbelievable that I'm in the final round," Ash muttered, " _Yeah sometimes I feel like I'm about to wake up at any moment_ ," Pikachu said. "I feel the same, but we need to focus," Ash said, "I have a feeling that Tobias is going to bring out Latios but I can use Charizard for that," he told himself, " _But figuring what his other Pokémon are is the hard part_ ," Pikachu added. And after finishing his water bottle, Ash returned to the field.

"And we're back," Freddy said, "So let's continue the Final Round of the Unova League."

"Latios go," Tobias said revealing the blue Eon, "Charizard light 'em up," Ash shouted revealing one of his more stronger Pokémon, "What do we have here it seems that Ash isn't going for another legendary this time," Freddy commented. "What are you doing? You should always use a Legendary," Stephan shouted, "I wouldn't be too sure about that," Anabel said, "Ash as beaten Darkrai and this Latios without the need of a Legendary Pokémon back in Sinnoh," she explained.

"Dragon Claw Latios," Tobias ordered, "Block it with your own Dragon Claw then grab it for a Draconic Toss," Ash yelled. Meeting in the middle, Charizard quickly embraced the Eon Pokémon as Dragon Rush activated as the Kanto Fire-type starter flew in a circle before rocketing towards the ground, "Latios get up and use Luster Purge," Tobias ordered, "Send it back with Dragon Tail," Ash commanded but Latios dodged his own attack, "Draco Meteor," Tobias instructed making Ash mentally swear, "Charizard Protect." Invoking the dome of protection Charizard was safe from the onslaught even if his pride was injured, "Didn't think a Pokémon like Charizard even knew protect," Tyson noted, "Well Ash must have taught it to him as a backup plan," Anabel said.

"Take flight Charizard," Ash ordered, "Follow it Latios," Tobias commanded but when they were high enough everyone was wondering what Ash was thinking, "Charizard let's go for another combination and use Draconic Flare Impact," Ash shouted and thinking it over Tobias' eyes widened, "Latios get away from there!" he yelled but Charizard's speed was a whole lot quicker and the resulting attack creates an explosion; although, it took quite some time for the smoke to clear when it did Charizard flew down holding a knocked out Latios, "After an explosive combination Latios is down and out," Freddy yelled, "How are you feeling Charizard?" Ash questioned towards his Pokémon who in return shook his head, "Got it, return and get some rest," he said returning Charizard. "Let me guess that move is too strong for even Charizard," Tobias hypothesized, "Yeah that triple combination can only be used once but a second time is pushing it," Ash explained, "Regirock let's go," Tobias called out, "Ready for your turn Pikachu?" he asked is starter, " _Of course I am_ ," he said jumping off of Ash's shoulder and onto the field. Back to the stands, Anabel felt Espeon's and Ashana's pokéballs burst open, "So you want to see Pikachu fight don't you," she said smiling as they both nodded, " _Go daddy go_ ," Ashana cheered. "Well it looks like we've got someone to impress huh," Ash said, " _Yeah we do_ ," Pikachu nodded.

"Regirock Stone Edge," Tobias ordered, "Counter Shield then go into Quick Attack," Ash countered and as Pikachu spun around he released electricity that destroyed the small pieces of rock then quickly jumping into the air Pikachu raced towards Regirock as the electricity from the Counter Shield followed behind, then right after the impact Ash called out his next order, "Now Iron Tail," tail glowing white the electricity attracted itself to it and with a swing, with the electricity following as well the attack critically injured as well as paralyzed the Golem of Rock.

 **Kanto**

"I swear Ash would be a hit on the contest circuit," Dawn said, "Well he's been traveling with two Coordinators and have seen plenty of others performances as well as been in a couple himself so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise that he would start combining moves," Brock explained. " _Red if only you were still here you would be watching your boy stand tall_ ," Delia thought.

 **Vertress City**

"I'm going to have to work overtime to edit all of the videos I collected," Luke said as the camera was still rolling. "Big bro's the best," Iris said with Hilda agreeing.

"Regirock Thunderbolt," hearing the attack Ash and Pikachu grinned, "Pikachu absorb it," Ash ordered. "And here it is Ash Ketchum's iconic elemental armor," Freddy broadcasted, "Only someone like him can do something like that," an unfamiliar voice said causing everyone to turn to Freddy, "Mr. Goodshow!" Freddy gasped, "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm always present for a Pokémon League," Mr. Goodshow replied, "But I thought I might as well come down to watch this with my own eyes," he added.

"Who's that?" Bianca asked, "That's Mr. Goodshow the president of the Pokémon League," Cynthia explained, "What's he doing here?" Anabel asked, "Probably to watch the match of Ash vs Tobias," the Sinnoh champion said.

But returning to the battle at hand, "Regirock Earthquake," Tobias ordered, "Protect," Ash quickly countered but was unprepared for the Bulldoze that followed right after. "You alright buddy?" Ash called out receiving a nod, "Regirock Giga Impact," Tobias ordered using this to get in close, "Pikachu just like with our battle with Roark spin dodge then Brick Break," Ash yelled and to the surprise to everyone, not including his girlfriends and adopted siblings, Pikachu spun around the Giga Impact then cleanly landed Brick Break before Pikachu followed up with an Iron Tail. "Regirock can you get up?" Tobias asked receiving his answer as said Pokémon slowly stood back up, "Stone Edge one more time," feeling that the Counter Spin wouldn't work to well Ash ordered Pikachu to use Agility to dodge them, and he was correct as Tobias followed up with Earthquake. "Pikachu run up on the piece of rock in front of you," Ash ordered and with a jump Pikachu was in the air, "Now use Return," Ash shouted and while most trainers scoffed thinking that move wouldn't do anything they were silenced when Pikachu slammed Regirock through the wall behind Tobias. "The bond between those two must be extremely strong for that to happen," Mr. Goodshow said, "What do you mean?" Freddy asked, "Return is a move that uses the bond between the user and the trainer as a power level," Mr. Goodshow explained, "So taking the damage Pikachu did to Regirock the bond between Pikachu and Ash is the highest I've ever seen."

Up in the stands, the siblings and girlfriends of Ash Ketchum smiled, "That's Ash for you always one to surprise everyone," Anabel said.

 **Kanto**

"A move that is based on the bond between human and Pokémon," Professor Oak said, "Very little trainers would even risk teaching their Pokémon this move." Gary nodded, "Yeah but it seems like the perfect move to symbolize those two," he points out receiving nods of agreement from all around.

 **Vertress City**

"You've done well but can you last against my final Pokémon?" Tobias questioned letting the pokéball burst open, "Rayquaza," Ash muttered as the Sky High Pokémon appeared. "Now let's see what Pokémon Ash will bring to the table," Freddy said, "Come for and help me show our Ideals," Ash said and out of his pokéball is one of the Legends of Unova itself, "Holy moly I'm I seeing things or is that Zekrom standing in this very Stadium?" Freddy asked standing up as the Dragon/Flying-type and the Dragon/Electric-type stared down at each other. "Where did Ash get that Pokémon?" Stephan wondered, "Sorry but we're not going to reveal anything," Anabel replied.

"But that's not all," Tobias said revealing a bracelet, "Mega Stone activate," he called out as Rayquaza Mega Evolved, "Fuck," Ash silently cursed as this wasn't going to be easy, but then again battles like this were never easy. "Rayquaza Dragon Claw," Tobias ordered, "Block it with your own then use Brutal Swing," Ash countered, and as their claws glowed blue they clashed then Zekrom quickly grabbed its fellow Dragon-type tossing it around before throwing it to the surrounding forest. "Rayquaza Dragon Pulse then Extreme Speed," Tobias instructed, "Protect then stay in place and use Wild Charge," Ash yelled using Wild Charge as a defensive move allowing Rayquaza to be shocked from the electricity, "Now Dragon Breath," Ash continued using the close contact to attack allowing Zekrom to land a stream of greenish blue flames. But Tobias also used the close range to his advantage, "Rayquaza Ice Beam," Zekrom roared in pain as his entire right arm was frozen, "Zekrom are you alright?" Ash asked, " _Yes I am Hero of Ideals_ ," Zekrom growled out grunting to get back up. "Did my ears deceive me or did we just hear Zekrom talk like a person?" Freddy asked.

"Rayquaza fly in for an Aerial Ace," Tobias ordered, "Take the hit then Dragon Claw with your frozen arm," Ash yelled out and as Rayquaza slammed into Zekrom, its clawed hand, now in the shape of a dragon's claw, punched its adversary into the ground and the force was enough to actually break the ice encasing the right arm. In the stands everyone was covering their eyes from the dust and tried not to be flown out of their seats, "So all the battles were leading up to his," Tyson grunted getting up, "Man this is scary," Cameron said with Riolu nodding in agreement. "Well we've caused quite a bit of damage," Tobias said surveying the area, "Mr. Goodshow isn't going to be too happy about this," Ash said, "Yes I'm angry and I'm taking the payments right out of the winner's check," he yelled. "Rayquaza/Zekrom into the air," both trainers called out then seeing as both Pokémon were on their last leg and glancing at each other knew that this would be their last attacks, "Rayquaza Dragon Accent," Tobias called out, "Zekrom Bolt Strike," Ash followed and as one Pokémon soared high into the sky as a green aura surrounded it the other was encased with blue electricity. So with both attacks fully charged and a roar that shook the very sky they raced towards each other at a blinding speed creating an explosion upon impact while down below everyone held their breaths wondering what happened only to receive their answer as Zekrom flew down with Rayquaza over its shoulders.

"And after a hard-fought battle and entering multiple Pokémon Leagues Ash Ketchum has finally won the Unova League," Freddy yelled over the cheering crowds as Zekrom roared in victory. "After so long we finally won a League," Ash said as the adrenaline leaving causing him to land on his knees, "Cynthia he won Ash won the Unova League," Anabel cheered as Cynthia just smiled, "He did it he really did it," Hilda yelled.

 **Kanto**

At Ash's house, food and drinks were thrown into the air, "He did it he actually did," Misty cheered, "That's my best friend right there," Gary screamed, "My boy you've finally done it," Professor Oak said wiping the popcorn off of his shoulder. " _Ash I'm so happy for you and I know your father is proud of you as well_ ," Delia said then had to wipe her eyes because, even if it was on TV, she could have sworn that Red was standing behind Ash with his own signature grin.

 **Vertress City**

" _I'm proud of you my son_ ," snapping his head to turn around Ash swore that he heard his father's voice, "Dad," Ash muttered then felt himself jerking back from somebody jump hugging him, "Ash we're so happy for you," he heard Anabel tell him. Acting on instinct Ash pulled Anabel in for a kiss right on the lips before doing the same for Cynthia receiving whistles from most of the people in the crowd.

"Ash Ketchum," turning to the voice Ash and company saw Mr. Goodshow, "Don't worry about the field I'll pay for the damage," Ash told him, "No not that I wanted to present you this," the president said handing him the trophy.

After the league Ash and everyone headed to the Pokémon Center where they were met with fans trying to get Ash's autograph, "Move it get back," Vertress City's Officer Jenny said as she and a group of officers pushed the crowd back. "So was it like this when you won the Sinnoh League?" Ash asked turning to Tobias, "It's the same alright," Tobias chuckled, "So what are you going to do after this?" he asked Ash, "I still got some things to do here in Unova before I head back Home," Ash admits and after they healed their Pokémon then left for the hotel they were staying at.

"I know we still have things to do here but what's the plan?" Hilda asked, "Well we can visit Professor Juniper first before we can do anything else," Ash said. "Then we have a destination in mind," Anabel said, "But what about you, big sister?" Iris asked Cynthia, "Are already tired of your big sister that you want me to leave?" Cynthia asked, "No that's not what I meant," Iris said, "I'm joking, of course, I'll be going with you," the Sinnoh Champion said.

The next day Ash was the first to wake up, "Just think of everything we been through up this point," he said towards Pikachu.

 **Play Unova theme**

As the song starts scenes of his adventure passed by from meeting Iris and Hilda to the first gym and having Hilda call him big brother. Followed up by their encounters with all of their friends and rivals along with the legends they faced together

"Hey, big bro what are you doing standing there," Hilda called out and turning to face her Ash saw that she was with Iris, Anabel, and Cynthia. "Yeah let's get a move on," Iris shouted. "And now it's time for us to continue ours," Ash said running towards them but unknown to Unova itself a storm is slowly approaching.

* * *

 **And after so long the Unova League is finally over but don't think that this is the end oh no for the clash against Team Plasma is about to begin so keep reading to find out more.**


End file.
